El Rey de los Piratas
by Victor018
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo un niño que nació sin chakra y dejado de lado por sus padres se convirtió en la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos con la voluntad D. Se convirtió en el rey de los piratas su historia y aventuras están a punto de iniciar.
1. Prólogo

_El rey de los piratas_

 _Esta es la historia de cómo un niño que nació sin chakra y dejado de lado por sus padres se convirtió en la persona más poderosa de todos los tiempos con la voluntad D. Se convirtió en el rey de los piratas su historia y aventuras están a punto de iniciar._

 _Prólogo_

 _Era una noche tranquila la luna estaba rodeada de estrellas todo era tranquilo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas todos ya estaban dormidos aún que algunos ninjas hacían guardia. En el complejo Uzumaki — Namikaze Minato Namikaze estaba en su sala con 3 personas._

 _La Primer persona en un hombre alto de 1.87 tenía el pelo canoso todo puntiagudo viste una chamarra roja camisa y pantalones grises tenía un rollo en su espalda y una placa ninja con la palabra sabio era nada más y nada menos que jiraya el sabio de los sapos._

 _La segunda persona era una mujer pelo rubio en dos colas de caballo tenía una piedra en la frente vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul camisa gris y una chaqueta café era nada más y nada menos que tsunade senju princesa de las babosas._

 _La tercer persona eres la esposa del 4to hokage_

 _Una de las últimas sobrevivientes del clan uzumaki la habanera sangrienta y la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi kushina uzumaki._

 _\- Minato los sapos me an avisado de una nueva profecía.- dijo jiraya mientras los demás estaban en shock._

 _-Que de que se trata la profecía jiraya.- dijo tsunade en shock pues ella sabía de la profecía._

 _-" **De 2 grandes guerreros nacerá para limpiar este mundo corruptor será buscado como criminal intentarán detenerlo con su voluntad logrará lo que él desea por desgracia en una guerra perderá alguien importante el que maneja su destino pondrá el mundo de cabeza el heredero de la voluntad D.** " eso es lo que decía la nueva profecía.- dijo jiraya recordando lo que le dijo el gran sapo sabio._

 _Lo que ellos no sabían es que 3 niños los estaban escuchando._

 _El primero era un niño con el pelo rojo tenia 3 marcas en los cachetes vestía una camisa blanca con un remolino en su pecho y unos shorts negros era Menma Namikaze- Uzumaki._

 _La segunda era una viva imagen de kushina uzumaki vestía un vestido azul y tenía su pelo suelto era Natsumi Namikaze- Uzumaki_

 _La tercera era una imagen de menma en femenino tenía el pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo tenía 3 marcas en cada lado ojos negros y en la espalda tenía el símbolo de los uzumaki era Narumi Namikaze- Uzumaki._

 _-¿Escucharon lo que dijeron?-. decía menma pensativo ._

 _-¿Qué la profecía cambio pero eso no tiene sentido amenos que?-. natsumi estaba en shock la profecía se refería a el pero él ni siquiera quiere ser un ninja._

 _-No se an dado cuenta que el se fue hace un tiempo ¿aguarden él no dijo que iba a ir a entrenar y que regresaría solamente durante los exámenes chunnin.- decía narumi mientras recordaba que lo último que les dijo fue " ME CONVIERTE EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS"._

 _-¿Per lo que no entiendo es que como nii-san es el de la profecía si él ni siquiera tiene ía menma recordando que su hermano mayor se había despedido de él cuando se fue._

 _Flash back:_

 _- Menma escucha ya es tiempo de que me vaya-. dijo un muchacho de 13 años que estaba vestido con una chamarra negra con el símbolo de law en la espalda tenía un sombreo de paja tres espadas atadas a su cadera y unos pantalones de vestir negros._

 _- Por favor nii-san llé ían sus 3 hermanos menores al mismo tiempo._

 _- Lo siento chicos pero no puedo ustedes saben que los ninjas y la marina son aliados y enemigos de los piratas-. decía naruto al momento en el que salía por la ventana._

 _- Por cierto chicos antes de que se me olvide no importa que pase o lo que escuchen de mí jamás duden que aunque yo esté del otro lado del mundo si necesitan mi ayuda hay estaré para ustedes chicos-. Decía naruto lanzándole a menma un den den mushi._

 _-¿Qué es esto? -. Pregunto menma cuando veía un caracol con un gorro blanco con puntos negros y en el pecho el símbolo que traía naruto en la espalda._

 _-Es para que puedan comunicarse conmigo cuando sea una emergencia o necesiten apoyo bueno pues me voy-. Después de eso naruto empezó a correr hacia el bosque hasta que desapareció._

 _Fin del flash back._


	2. Capítulo 1 : El encuentro

_Capítulo #1_

 _El encuentro_

 _Muy lejos de las naciones elementales iba caminado un muchacho con rumbo al muelle mientras se dirigía a un puerto empezó a escuchar rumores sobre que habían capturado._

 _-Escuche que fue detenido por haberse burlado de los consejeros .- Decía una mujer que susurrando en su grupito de chismosas_

 _-Yo escuché que lo expulsaron de su gremio por haber asesinado a un miembro de su equipo-. Dijo una anciana mientras estaba bebiendo una taza de te._

 _En eso naruto entra a una taberna el cantinero oyendo todo lo que estaban diciendo esa personas sobre el chico simplemente gruño y fue a tomar la orden de naruto._

 _-Idiotas esas personas no saben nada de lo que pasó y aparte ese chico lucho para proteger a miles de inocentes en ves de tratarlo como héroe lo tratan y marcan como él mismo demonio.-El dueño de la taberna esta murmurando cosas mientras hacía la comida de naruto._

 _-Que es eso que están mencionado viejo?.-Pregunto naruto con su sombrero de paja mientras le tapaba los ojos._

 _\- ¿Qué no sabes chico van a ejecutará a un buen hombre por habernos salvado? .- decía un anciano mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas._

 _-Espera no estará hablando del mata dragones de fuego Natsu Dragneel o si.- Naruto estaba en shock pues un gran mago estaba a punto de ser ejecutado._

 _-. S-Si es el es al que me refiero .- Decía el cantinero mientras estaba en shock pues creía que era el mismísimo rey de los piratas ._

 _-Ya veo entonces no hay más que decir ya está decidido natsu será de mi tripulación.- Decía naruto mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta._

 _-U-un momento muchacho cual es tu nombre -. Decía el cantinero aún en shock ._

 _-Trafalgar D. Naruto y seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas pondré este mundo de cabeza-. Decía naruto mientras se retiraba de la cantina dejando en shock a todos los que estaban dentro._

 _En un lugar muy lejano en una celda se encontraba un chico de pelo rosa esposado a la pared._

 _-Como diablos termine aquí-. Decía el muchacho encadenado a la pared era nada y nada menos que natsu dragneel ._

 _Flash back:_

 _En el puerto hace 3 semanas se encontraba siendo atacado por unos bandidos asesinad,saqueando y lo peor es que había ninjas,marinos y magos pero no asían nada más que mira como si no estuviera pasando nada._

 _En una vieja taberna estaba el mismo cantinero asustado._

 _-Haber anciano ya es tiempo de pagar .- decía un marino mientras estaba parado junto a él lo acompañaban 2 ninjas ._

 _-Ya les e dado todo lo que tenía necesito una semana para volver a juntar el dinero pero cada vez que viene espantan a mis clientes como esperan que les pague lo que me están pidiendo.- Reclamaba el pobre anciano a los sujetos que estaban enfrente de él ._

 _-Jajajajajaja ese no mi problema viejo estupido-. Reían los cobradores ._

 _Lo que nadie sabía era que había un muchacho mirando todo lo que estaban haciendo esos bandidos._

 _-Está bien esto ya a sido suficiente -. Decía natsu mientras se paraba y se fue directo a los bandidos y se paró frente ._

 _-Que demonios quie- no pudo terminar por qué de la nada fue golpeado y salió volando fuera de la taberna._

 _-Sabes quiénes somos chico -. Pero se quedó en shock solamente al ver los ojos llenos de ira ._

 _-La verdad no lo sé y no me interesa solo sé que odio a los tipos como ustedes así que mejor lárguense de una buena ves o se enteraran de cómo me pongo cuando peleo en serio.- Decía mientras esparcía llamas por todo su cuerpo como si lo estuvieran cubriendo y no le hacía un daño en lo absoluto._

 _-Jajajajaja tal vez tú puedas largarte pero cuando te vallas ejecutaremos a este anciano y su taberna a menos de que...-. Decía el de la marina mientras entraba y tenía un lío de sangre en la boca._

 _-Amenos de que ¿ qué estás tramando maldito?-. Decía natsu mientras se le quedaba viendo a el de la marina._

 _-Amenos de que tomes su lugar una semana si puedes hacerlo retiraremos los cargos-. Decía el sujeto pero lo que en realidad tenía planeado era ejecutarlo en una semana para que se debilitará y así no pudiera escapar –Que dices es un trato-._

 _-Está bien acepto pero si es una trampa se las verán conmigo maldito.-Decía natsu mientras las llamas que lo rodeaban se disipaban._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Me preguntó qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos-. Decía natsu mientras se le venían imágenes de de él cuando tenía 7años con 2 niños uno de pelo negro y el otro de pelo naranja ._

 _(Si ellos ya se conocían pero eso será más adelante tendrán que espera continuemos)_

 _-Sigues metiéndote en problemas como siempre no es así natsu-. Decía un muchacho de pelo negro con una chamara que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un gorro franjas amarillas y blancas en el brazo derecho y el símbolo de una calavera sonriendo en su espalda._

 _-N..Naru...Naruto-nii -. Natsu estaba en shock enfrente de él estaba nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor._

 _-Como as estado natsu tiempo sin vernos -. Decía naruto mientras sonreía como aquel hombre que le había dado este sombrero a naruto._

 _-Nii-san no sabes el gusto que me alegra verte -. Decía natsu mientras lloraba cómica mente y se le salía el moco TT-TT._

 _-Jajajajaja no as cambiado nada natsu sí ichigo te viera te dirá " hay ya va a empezar a llorar natsu- chan" -. Decía naruto recordando cuando era niños._

 _-Cállate eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya no soy el mismo soy más fuerte-. Decía natsu enojado y gritándole a naruto ._

 _-Si lo sé yo tampoco e desperdiciado el tiempo-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía serio dando a entender a natsu que cuando su hermano se ponía así es que no estaba jugando._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres naruto?-. Decía natsu mientras se recargaba en la pared para escuchar a su hermano._

 _-Pues verás es tiempo para buscar la tripulación natsu-. Decía mientras dejaba en shock a su hermano ¿si el está empezando a reclutar a la tripulación significa ya era hora._

 _-Estas hablando en serio naruto -. Decía natsu por fuera seguía en shock pero por dentro estaba realmente ansioso pues sabía que el sueño de su hermano era ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas ._

 _-Tu e ichigo saben muy bien que le hice esa promesa al hombre que me entrego este sombreo de paja natsu y yo jamás rompo mi palabra -. Decía naruto y por un momento natsu sintió un gran instinto asesino que provenía de su hermano._

 _(Qu...Que demonios es este poder naruto ¿qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?)_

 _-Esta bien iré contigo pero espérame 2 días más para salir de aquí si no ejecutarán al anciano de la taberna-. Decía natsu mientras recordaba que eso lo que le harían al anciano si no cumplía con el acuerdo._

 _-Suspiro está bien te esperare los 2 días después nos iremos que todavía tenemos que ir por ichigo-. Decía naruto mientras se alejaba dejando solo a natsu._

 _En el pueblo._

 _-Jajajajajajaja ese muchacho idiota se la creyó completamente-. Iba diciendo el mismo tipo de la marina que le había propuesto a natsu._

 _-De...De qué estás hablando el muchacho se entregó en mi lugar le dijiste que si sobrevivía aún semana lo ibas a soltar-. Decía el anciano enojado pues por su culpa matarían a un muchacho que avía ayudado a proteger su taberna y ni siquiera lo conocía._

 _-Cállate viejo estupido de verdad creías que iba a dejar que ese maldito se fuera por haberme golpeado y no pagar las consecuencias-. Decía el de la marina enojado y estaba a punto de golpear al anciano hasta que..._

 _-Será mejor que lo dejes o te arrepentirás de por el resto de tu vida-. Decía un muchacho que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta._

 _Al darse la vuelta estaba parado hay un muchacho de cabello anaranjado con una espada en la espalda vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de color negro_

 _-Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú muchacho -. Grito uno de los ninjas listo para atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera acercarse avía desaparecido sintió un metal afilado en su cuello._

 _-Si soy uno de los hermanos mayores del quieres ejecutar y da gracias a dios que fui yo el que te escucho decir lo que le ibas hacer a mi hermano y no mi hermano mayor-. Decía ichigo mientras dejaba salir un poco de instinto asesino dejando a los 2 ninjas tirados en el piso con una gran dificultad para respirar._

 _-Qu...Que quieres decir con que si el mayor hubiera escuchado-. Decía el pobre soldado de la marina que ya se estaba haciendo en sus pantalones del miedo._

 _-Lo que quiero decir es que es un usuario de 4 frutas del diablo más aparte el usuario del santoryu y nada más y nada menos que el futuro espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el próximo rey de los piratas-. Decía ichigo con una gran sonrisa dejando al pobre soldado con piel pálida y sudando a mares._

 _-T...Te refieres a naruto-san- Decía el viejo pues el no tenía ni una duda en que estaba mintiendo tal y como lo describió más aparte la mirada y sonrisa llenas de determinación que le avía dicho el chico de esta mañana le recordaba mucho al rey de los piratas ._

 _-¿ conoces a mi hermano viejo sabes dónde está?-. Decía ichigo algo sorprendido de que sus 2 hermanos estuvieran aquí._

 _-Si fue a visitar a natsu a la prisión dijo algo acerca de que lo haría su nakama-. Decía el anciano mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo esta mañana con naruto._

 _-Así que ya está empezando a reclutar menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo-. Decía ichigo mientras se enfocaba nuevamente en el soldado de la marina y los ninjas que estaban enfrente suyo._

 _-Escuchen bien bola de inútiles si se entera mi hermano que no iban a cumplir el trato que hicieron con natsu ni él ni yo nos quedaremos de brazos cursados los haremos sufrí me entendieron bien-. Decía ichigo mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda nuevamente._

 _-S...SI!-. Dijeron para luego desaparece de la taberna como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-Esta bien viejo-. Decía ichigo mientras caminaba hacia el anciano ._

 _-Jajajaja muy bien muchacho sí que tengo muy buena suerte-. Decía el anciano atacado de la risa._

 _-¿A que se refiere?-. Decía ichigo mientras se sentaba en una mesa._

 _-A que fue salvado 3 veces de los mismos tipos pero su salvadores fuimos natsu tú y yo ichigo-. Decía naruto mientas entraba a la taberna dejando impresionado a ichigo pues no había sentido la presencia de su hermano._

 _-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ichigo-. Decía naruto mientras se quitaba su sombrero dejando ver una sonrisa de alegría al ver a su hermano aquí en el pueblo._

 _-N..Naruto hace cuanto estás aquí -. Pregunto ichigo sorprendió de cómo a cambiando su hermano desde la ultima vez que se vieron._

 _-Escuche todo esos malagradecido piensan hacerle algo a nuestro otouto no saben con quién se están metiendo-. Decía naruto de una manera muy seria pues cuando se trataba de proteger a sus hermanos nadie lo podía detener._

 _En la base de los marinos._

 _-T...tenientes morgan,mizuki y bora te..tenemos problemas-. Decían los 3 cobradores mientas_

 _se arrodillaban en frente de sus superiores._

 _-Que es lo que quieren malditos no ven que estamos ocupados-. Decía un ninja con el pelo lacio plateado mientras estaba sentado en una mesa contando el dinero._

 _-Más vale que sea importante por qué si no me las van a pagará -. Decía un hombre de pelo morado que de la nada se empezó a encenderse su mano derecha._

 _-Por qué tanto escándalo-. Mencionó un hombre muy grande y fuerte con su brazo que en vez mano llevaba una gran hacha muy pesada._

 _-E..El prisionero que arrestamos hace poco viene a rescatarlo dicen que si no lo liberamos como aviamos acordado vendrán a destruirnos-. Decía el pobre hombre de la marina a los almirantes._

 _-ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A DESAFIARNOS-. Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo._

 _-S...Si se esconde a las afueras del pueblo en la taberna del viejo que no a pagado sus impuestos.- Informándoles donde se encontraban esas personas que osaban a desafiarlos._

 _-Manden a un pelotón y preparen la ejecución del prisionero ya mismo-. Decía el teniente morgan a los soldados._

 _-Señor sí señor-. Decían los 3 soldados mis tras se retiraban de su oficina._

 _En la taberna._

 _-Será mejor que vayamos por natsu para lárganos de este pueblo cuanto antes-. Decía ichigo saliendo de la taberna para ir a buscar a natsu._

 _-No gastes energía natsu no se moverá de hay hasta mañana él quiere cumplir el trato para que no le pace nada al anciano y su taberna-. Decía naruto mientras bebía un tato de cerveza._

 _-No tú no entiendes naruto no piensan cumplir su trato tenemos que ir a salvarlo-. Decía ichigo desesperado por lo que le puedan hacer a su otouto._

 _-SALGAN CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA-. Se escuchaba un grito afuera._

 _-Por qué tanto escándalo-. Saliendo naruto e ichigo detrás de él ._

 _La taberna estaba rodeada de solados y ninjas listos para atacar cuando se diera la orden._

 _-Al diablo el trato que le propusieron a natsu parece que no van a cumplir su pacto por lo tanto-. Decía naruto mientras sacaba una de sus espadas y la ponía en su hombro._

 _-Podemos interferí ahora-. Decía ichigo sosteniendo su espada._

 _- **Room** -. Dijo naruto extendiendo su mano y de la nada apareció un domo rodeando completamente a todo el ejército._

 _-Q...Que demonios es eso-. Gritaron algunos soldados._

 _-Están en mi rango de operaciones-. Decía naruto mientras salía corriendo hacia una parte del ejército cortándoles la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas ._

 _-C..Como es que seguimos vivos-. Gritaban las cabezas que estaban tiradas en el piso sin poder moverse._

 _- **Shambles** -. De repente todas las partes partidas fueron puestas de forma incorrecta dejando a los soldados quejarse cómicamente._

 _-Que haces con mi brazo en tu pierna, tú qué haces con mi pie en tu mano de que se quejan yo que demonios hago con su cara en mi trasero-. Gritaban cómicamente los soldado._

 _-Veo que es mi turno -. Mientras hacía un movimiento con su espada sacando volando a todos los soldados._

 _-Vayamos por natsu-. Decía naruto mientras empezaba a correr rumbo a el cuartel general de la marina._

 _-Espérame-. Decía ichigo quien iva detrás de él_

 _-Si que son fuertes-. Decía el anciano que lo había visto todo ._

 _En la Marina ._

 _-S..señor no pudimos detenerlos-. Decía un den den mushi mientras gritaba y lloraba cómicamente ._

 _-Reagrupense de inmediato y regresen a la base-. Decía mizuki a el ejército._

 _-Si... eso va a ser un problema señor vera no podemos movernos precisamente en estos momentos-. Decía un soldado de la marina._

 _-¿Por qué no?-. Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo._

 _-Por qué un muchacho se comió una fruta del diablo y nos corto a todos y puso nuestras extremidades en otro-. Decían todos los soldados al mismo tiempo._

 _Dentro de la marina._

 _-Natsu es tiempo dé irnos-. Decía naruto mientras cortaba la celda de natsu._

 _-Naruto te dije que esperaras si no van a asesinar al viejo -. Decía natsu desesperado de que su hermano mayor no lo escuchara._

 _-Créese que estos idotas cumplirían con su parte del trato fuimos atacado en la taberna yo no iba a interferir hasta que ellos no cumplieran su parte del trato iban a ejecutarte mañana no té iban a liberar-. Decía naruto en tono serio mientras su hermano se quedaba en silencio-._

 _En eso llegan soldados de la marina rodeándolos por completo hasta que..._

 _- **Getsuga Tensho** -. Una gran energía salió disparada lanzando a todos los soldados dejándolos inconscientes._

 _-Patético ni siquiera tuve que usar el 5% de mi poder realmente son débiles-. Decía ichigo mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda._

 _-I..Ichigo-nii no sabes el gusto que me da volver a estar los 3 juntos-. Decía natsu mientras empezaba a llora cómica mente._

 _-Enserio no as cambiado nada natsu-chan sigues siendo el mimo bebe llorón-. Decía ichigo atacado de la risa._

 _-Habrá tiempo para eso después recuerden que todavía seguimos en territorio enemigo en marcha -. Decía naruto mientras agarraba 2 de sus espadas y salía corriendo en busca de la salida._

 _-Si-. Dijeron sus hermanos mientras lo seguían hacia la salida._

 _Ya casi salí pero 3 personas estaban bloqueando la salida mientras se detenían y se quedaban viendo a sus enemigos fijamente._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aquí -. Decía bora que estaba bloqueándoles la salida a nuestros héroes ._

 _-Apártense de nuestro camino-. Decía ichigo mientras los apuntaba con su espada._

 _-Cuida tu lenguaje muchacho insolente si sabes lo que te cambien-. Decía mizuki mientras él agarraba una inmensa estrella ninja que tenía atada en su espalda._

 _-Parece que sí tendremos un buen reto después de todo-. Decía naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas y se ponía en posición de batalla._

 _-Se nota que estas tropas son muy débiles después de terminar con ustedes basuras ejecutare a toda esta bola de inútiles buenos para nada-. Decía morgan mientras recargaba su hacha en su hombro._

 _-Moete kita zo (estoy encendido) -. Decía natsu mientras golpeaba su Palma con su puño y las llamas se esparcían por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Tomare al grandulón-. Decía naruto mientras miraba a morgan._

 _-Bien yo tomaré al engreído de pacotilla-. Decía ichigo mientras se le quedaba viendo a mizuki ._

 _-Fabuloso yo tomaré al inepto que anda diciéndoles a todos que asesine a un camarada-. Decía natsu pues la verdad tenía cuentas que atender con bora desde hace tiempo._

 _Ichigo vs mizuki._

 _Ichigo salió disparado hacia mizuki intentando terminar esto lo más rápido posible , por otro lado mizuki quería demostrarle a ese muchacho con cabello de zanahoria que nadie lo subestimaba en eso se impactan sus armas._

 _-Ríndete muchacho y te daré piedad estoy de muy buen humor hoy así que acabaré rápido contigo estoy usando el 80% de mi poder-. Decía mizuki intentado intimidar y demostrar su superioridad a ichigo pero al parecer el estaba muy aburrido y desinteresado._

 _-Diablos que mala suerte me tocó el más debílucho-. Decía ichigo._

 _-Q..Que dijiste-. Mizuki enojado mostrando su poder al 100%._

 _-Que me tocó el más debilucho por que si este es tu máximo poder estoy muy decepcionado solamente estoy en mi 15% de poder -. Decía ichigo mientras ponía más presión en su espada rompiendo el arma de mizuki._

 _-Terminemos con esto de una vez-. Mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de mizuki procionandole un fuerte puñetazo que lo saco volando dejando inconsciente ._

 _-Patético-. Decía ichigo mientras guardaba su espada y observaba los combates de sus hermanos._

 _Natsu vs bora._

 _-Acabemos con esto de una vez-. Decía bora mientras se quitaba su capa._

 _-A diferencia de mis compañeros yo lucho con magia-. Decía mientras aparecían unas llamas en su mano derecha._

 _-Devastación de llama infernal-. De la nada un remolino de fuego salió disparado y cubriendo totalmente a natsu._

 _-Hay no creo qué me excedí diablos es que aveces no mido mi propia fuerza-. Mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a natsu._

 _-A donde crees que vas si la pelea a un no a terminado-. Decía ichigo cruzado de brazos dejando confundido a bora._

 _-De que demonios está habl-. Pero en eso en peso a escuchar._

 _-Que asco esta llamas son repugnantes y tú te haces llamar hechicero de fuego-. Decía natsu mientras masticaba las llamas que lo habían rodeado y estaba parado sin ningún rasguño._

 _-Gracias por la comida ahora te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero ataque de fuego-. Decía mientras juntaba sus puños apareció un círculo con el símbolo de un dragón rojo._

 _- **Karyū no Hōkō** -. Dijo natsu inhalando una gran llama volviéndose una gran bola de fuego que iba dirigida a bora quemándolo completamente._

 _-Este si es le poder de un mago de fuego farsante-. Decía natsu mientras se alegaba y el pobre de bora quedó completamente quemado como un carbón._

 _Naruto vs morgan._

 _-Parece que tus compañeros no eran tan fuertes como parecían-. Decía naruto mientras se burlaba de cómo los compañeros de morgan fueron vencidos por sus hermanos._

 _-Si quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo-. Decía morgan mientras se ponía en poción de batalla._

 _-Que esperas vamos a pelear te voy a patear el trasero – Decía naruto mientras se colocaba en poción de combate._

 _En eso morgan sale corriendo con intenciones de decapitar a naruto, naruto salta muy alto y le da una gran patada en la cara._

 _-Quien demonios eres -. Decía morgan todo enfadado._

 _-Mi nombre es trafalgar D naruto y seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas -. Decía naruto mientras sonreía dejando en shock al teniente morgan._

 _-Terminemos con esto -. Decía naruto mientras su brazo se estiraba dejando con la boca abierta al capitán morgan._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no pistol** -. Decía naruto mientras su brazo salía volando a alta velocidad impactando en la cara de morgan dejando inconsciente._

 _Después de eso fueron rodeados por soldados de la marina y ninjas._

 _-Alguno de ustedes quiere probar su suerte-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía en poción de batalla natsu encendía sus brazo e ichigo desenfundaba su espada._

 _-Al fin la tiranía se acabo somos libres-. Gritaban y derramaban lagrimas de felicidad los soldado._

 _-Alguien me puede decir por qué celebran-. Decía natsu que no entendía nada._

 _\- Gracias a ustedes somos libres ya que ellos nos amenazaban que si no obedecíamos sus ordenes nos asesinarían-. Decía un soldado._

 _-Chicos es tiempo dé irnos-. Decía naruto mientras se alejaba siendo seguido por sus hermanos._

 _En la taberna ._

 _-Gracias por todo lo que han echo por este pueblo y este pobre viejo cómo podremos pagarles-. Decía el viejo y todos los habitantes mostrando su agradecimiento._

 _-Nos podría dar un bote y algunas provisiones-. Decía naruto mientras sus hermanos asentían ._

 _-Por supuesto-. En eso llegan los de la mariana a la taberna ._

 _-Es verdad que ustedes son piratas?-. Decía el soldado de más alto rango._

 _-Si-. Contestaron los hermanos._

 _-Estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros pero les debo pedir que se marchen-._

 _En eso muchos empezar a reclamarles que ellos los habían salvado que no los podían echar del pueblo._

 _-Entiendo-. Decía naruto mientras se dirigía Asia la salida con su hermanos ._

 _Ya en el muelle había un vote lleno de comida para tres personas por 2 meses._

 _-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros-. Los hermanos subieron y se despidieron del viejo ._

 _-Hasta luego viejo cuides mucho -. Decía naruto mientras se despedían._

 _Wow esto sí que estuvo largo los animes que use no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus dueños solo hago esta historia para entretenerlos._

 _Ahora los reviews_

 _Zafir09: hola amigo espero que te gustara el capítulo como verás no le voy a poner todas las habilidades de la tripulación a naruto pues sino el no necesitaría buscar a su tripulación los estilos de pelea que tendrá naruto son los de luffy, zoro y law pero e estado pensado que tal vez a natsu le de el estilo de pela de sanji naruto después de entrenar e pensado que si combina las llamas del fenix y las de la mera mera podrá obtener las llamas del purgatorio y si naruto si tendrá los 3 hakis pero aún no sabe usarlos luego alguien le enseñara también tengo pensado ponerle los ojos de dracule mihawk también tal vez en un futuro sepa que también tiene la fruta de barba balance la verdad aún no lo decido saludos._

 _Ligatto: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya se reunió con sus hermanos naruto si tendrá los 3 hakis pero los aprenderá después también después de 2 años mejora sus habilidades con las frutas del diablo será un maestro en sus frutas del diablo y el kenjustu va a tener alguien en su tripulación que use el rukoshiki y ryusoken también tengo planeado que al combinar el fuego de la mera mera no mi y el fenix tenga las llamas de purgatorio espero que te guste el capítulo saludos._


	3. Capítulo 2: El sombrero de paja

_Capítulo # 2_

 _La historia del sombrero de paja_

 _Konhoha._

 _Era una mañana muy tranquila en la aldea, los civiles estaban empezando a abrir sus negocios, los niños corrían alegremente y los ninjas estaban iniciaban su jornada laboral._

 _-Vaya sí que no es lo mismo sin el-. Decía un chico pelirrojo con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros._

 _-Si pues que esperabas su sueño está en el océano no me extraña si el estuviera viajando por mucho tiempo-. Decía una rubia con cola de caballo tenía unos pantalones rojos y camisa azul._

 _-Lo que no entiendo es que POR QUÉ NO QUISO LLEVARNOS CON EL-. Gritaba histéricamente una pelirroja con el pelo suelto traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga azul marino._

 _-Ya lo sabes el no quiere por qué los ninjas son enemigos de los piratas-. Decía menma muy pensativo pues su hermano le había contado hace mucho que conoció a un gran pirata y le contó historias sobre cómo su tripulación y el viajaban por el mundo en secreto menma estaba celoso de su hermano pues él ya que no tenía chakra no podía ser un ninja y él ni quería se fue a buscar el one piece todas las aventuras que tendría serían fabulosas y el atrapado esta aldea la próxima vez que vea a su hermano se unirá a su tripulación ya estaba 100% seguro pues él tenía el sueño de poder ser conocido como uno de la tripulación de los piratas más fuertes del mundo._

 _-Ya lo decid -. Dijo menma dejando desconcertadas a sus hermanas._

 _-Me uniré a su tripulación es muy aburrido estar aquí en la aldea quiero viajar por el mundo y debe ser más emocionante luchar con la marina y los ninjas conocer otros tipo de guerreros magos espadachines que emoción necesito hacerme más fuerte por qué nii-san es muy fuerte siempre peleábamos y jamás pude llegar a vencerlo-. Decía menma de tan emocionado que por estar imaginado no se fijo por donde iba y chocó con alguien._

 _-D..disculpe no vi por dónde iba-. Decía menma todo apenado._

 _-Jajaja no pasa nada muchacho oooh así que ustedes son sus hermanos-. Decía un pelirrojo con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho._

 _-Tu..Tú ..Tú eres el que me contaba nii-san-. Decía menma en shock pues por este hombre naruto se avía vuelto un pirata._

 _-Jajajaja así que esta es la aldea de naruto hace mucho que no lo veo dime ...-. Pero la verdad es que no se avían presentado todavía._

 _-Me... menma namikaze uzumaki-. Se presentó menma muy nervioso pues delante de él estaba el héroe de su hermano mayor._

 _-Mucho gusto menma mi nombre es shanks los amigos de naruto también son mis amigo-. Decía shanks mientras se presentaba._

 _-Menma estás bien te fuiste muy distraído y no te encontrábamos-. Gritaban sus hermanas acercándose a menma._

 _-Ustedes devén ser narumi y natsumi estoy en lo cierto-. Decía shanks sonriendo mientras que las hermanas asintieron un poco confundías._

 _-Menma –nii quién es este sujeto-. Preguntaban las hermanas un poco intimidadas pero menma estaba más emocionado que intimidado pues estaba frente a el pirata que más admiraba su hermano._

 _-Es shanks es el hombre que naruto me contaba de todas sus aventuras-. Decía menma mientras sus hermanas sé que daban en shock._

 _-Así es me alegra mucho poder conocerlos-. Decía shanks mientras los hermanos de naruto lo veían con admiración._

 _-El placer es nuestro muchas gracias por todo lo que has echo por nii-san-. Decían los 3 hermanos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Vamos chicos no tiene que ser tan formales-. Decía shanks un poco apenado por la actitud que tenían los hermanos en eso se escucha el estomago de shanks rugir._

 _-Jajajaj parece que tengo un poco de hambre alguno de ustedes sabe donde hay un buen restaurante para comer es que me muero de hambre-. Decía shanks un poco avergonzado._

 _-Seguro síganos-. Decía menma muy entusiasmado._

 _-Por cierto señor shanks le puedo hacer una pregunta-. Decía menma que dirigía el camino._

 _-Ya la hiciste pero seguro dispara-. Decía shanks muy relajado caminando por la aldea._

 _-Co..como perdió su brazo-. Decía menma en eso su hermanas miraron y era cierto shanks no tenía brazo debió de ser un enemigo muy fuerte para que se lo arrancará._

 _-Esto pues fue cuando tu hermano y yo nos conocimos-. Dejando impactado a los hermanos de naruto._

 _En alguna parte del océano._

 _Un barco que se dirigía sin rumbo estaban 3 personas._

 _La primera era un muchacho de pelo anaranjado vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa roja y una chaqueta de color negro._

 _La segunda era un muchacho con el pelo rosado una bufanda de escamas tenía pantalones negros y una playera sin mangas blancas._

 _La tercera era un muchacho con un sombrero de paja una chamarra negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla tenía en su cadera tres espadas._

 _-Y bien hacia a donde nos dirigimos exactamente naruto-. Pregunto natsu mientras que estaba prendiendo sus dedo para evitar el aburrimiento._

 _-Natsu por última vez si se prende el barco será por tu culpa y tendremos que nadar y agarra a naruto por que recuerda que él no puede nadar-. Decía ichigo ya desesperado por la imprudencia de natsu._

 _-Quieres probar mi fuerza ichigo-nii-. Decía natsu mientras se ponía de pie listo para pelear._

 _-Por favor crees que podrás ganarme natsu-chan no as podido vencerme ni una sola ves -. Decía ichigo mientras agarraba su espada listo para el combate._

 _-Suspiro aquí vamos de nuevo-. Decía naruto mientras agarraba una de sus espadas y golpea en la cabeza a ambos._

 _-Itte-. Gritaron los mientras se agravan la cabeza por el golpe que avían recibido de el mango de la espada de naruto._

 _-Quieren para los 2 de una buena vez el barco no resistirá una de sus peleas así que aguántese y pueden pelear todo lo que quieran cuando estemos en tierra pero mientras estemos en barco no habrá peleas o quieren que los intercambie de cuerpo como la última vez-. Decía naruto ya muy enojado mientras extendía la mano para hacer un Room._

 _-N..no está bien ya nos tranquilizaremos-. Decían los hermanos asustado pues sabían que cuando naruto se enojaba si daba mucho miedo._

 _En eso una gran corriente de aire saca volando el sombrero de paja de naruto._

 _(No puedo dejar que se vaya se lo prometí que le devolvería el sombreo cuando sea un gran pirata)_

 _En eso natsu salta rápidamente y atrapa el sombrero de naruto._

 _-Buena atrapada natsu-. Decía naruto mientras agarraba su sombreo y se le quedo viendo por un rato._

 _-Eeeeh naruto-nii no crees que necesitamos un navegante-. Decía natsu mientras recordaba que ninguno de los 3 sabían nada sobre navegación._

 _-Es verdad naruto antes de partir hacia grand líne necesitamos un navegador-. Decía ichigo mientras dirigía su vista hacia a el mar._

 _-Si ya lo había pensado-. Decía naruto mientras se colocaba su sombreo._

 _-Por cierto naruto siempre e tiendo la curiosidad por qué es tan importante ese sombrero de paja sé que te lo dio es tal shanks -. Decía ichigo que le dirigía la mirada al sombrero de paja._

 _-Este sombrero representa una promesa que le hice a shanks cuando lo conocí-. Decía naruto recordando aquel día tan importante para el._

 _-Una ¿promesa?-. Dijeron natsu e ichigo al mismo tiempo._

 _-Así es todo empezó cuando yo no podía moldear chakra así que no tenía la atención de mis "padres y padrinos" pues siempre decían ahora no es un buen momento naruto o ve a molestar alguien más naruto estoy ocupada-. Decía naruto recordando cómo había en pesado ese día ._

 _Flash back._

 _Nos encontramos en un bosque con un niño de 8 años caminando de muy mal humor mientras no entendía por qué su familia lo ignoraba si no podía moldear chakra y aún así el no quería ser un ninja pues se sentía que desde antes de nacer su familia ya había echo planes para toda su vida._

 _-Vaya esto apesta por qué no me dejan hacer lo que yo quiero-. Decía mientas entró en un pueblo que parecía muy humilde la gente tranquila y pacífica mientras asían sus labores._

 _-Wow jamás había venido a esta parte del pueblo -. En eso empezó a escuchar ruidos que ya habían llegado en el muelle se veía que venía un gran barco pirata._

 _-Fascinante-. Decía naruto mientras estaba admirando detenidamente el barco en eso baja un pelirrojo con una cicatriz en su ojo y un sombrero de paja._

 _-Shanks que gusto que ya hayas regresado-. Decía un aldeano._

 _-Que tal su viaje -. Decía otro aldeano feliz de que shanks avía regresado._

 _En eso shanks desvía la mirada y se encuentra con un niño de 8 años ._

 _-Hola amigo como te llamas -. Decía shanks mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dejando en shock a naruto._

 _-Mi nombre es naruto pirata-san es cierto que a viajado por el océano -. Decía naruto impresionado pues él quería dejar esta aldea para hacer su propio camino y siempre que él veía el mar algo dentro del sentía un gran deseo de zarpar pues algo lo estaba llamando._

 _-Así es y por favor dime shanks o es que no somos amigos naruto-. Decía shanks haciendo que naruto se quedará en shock ¿amigo el realmente quería ser su amigo?._

 _-Seguro shanks calor que seré tu amigo-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a una persona muy importante para shanks._

 _(Se parece mucho al capitán Roger) pensaba shanks sonriendo al recordar a su capitán y el rey de los piratas._

 _-Me alegra mucho naruto y dime que te trae por aquí-. Decía shanks mientras se sentaba en el muelle y le señalaba a naruto que se sentará junto a él ._

 _-Pues verás shanks yo pertenezco a una familia de ninjas pero como yo no tengo chakra no me ponen mucha atención pero la verdad a mí jamás me a interesado ser un ninja yo tengo el sueño de ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo que todo el mundo me conozca no sólo las naciones elementales si no el mundo entero pondré a este mundo de cabeza shanks-. Decía naruto mientras le contaba todos sus sueños a shanks y no había ninguna de que naruto se parecía al capitán Roger ._

 _-Ya veo naruto eso es Fabulosos que te parece si vienes avistarme todos los días me quedaré en esta villa por un año acabo de regresar de un largo viña y me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo que dices-. Decía shanks mientras le revolvía el cabello a naruto dejándolo muy feliz pues quería que viniera de visita todos los días ._

 _-Claro que si shanks vendré todos los días es una promesa y jamás me retracto de mis promesas-. Decía naruto feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con shanks._

 _-Jajajajaja me caes muy bien naruto sé que seremos muy buenos amigos hasta mañana-. Decía shanks mientras veía a naruto alejarse ._

 _(Eres una persona muy interesante naruto cambiaras este mundo como lo hizo el capitán roger estoy muy seguro)_

 _Y así pasó el tiempo naruto fue a ver a shanks todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se divertían shanks le contaba a naruto sobre sus viajes de cómo se enfrentaba a piratas muy poderosos y sus aventuras descubriendo nuevas islas._

 _-Sabes shanks hay algo que quisiera preguntarte -. Decía naruto mientras que shanks estaba confundido pues naruto estaba muy distraido y nervios._

 _-M.. me preguntaba si me podría unir a tu tripulación-. Decía naruto con la esperanza de poder salir al mar y tener aventuras como las que shanks le contaba._

 _-Jajajajaja lo siento naruto pero no puedo dejar que un niño se una a mi tripulación-. Decía shanks mientras estaban en el restaurante del pueblo._

 _-Pero por qué no seré el mejor espadachín del mundo y también mis puños son como el disparo de una pistola se que puedo hacerlo dame una oportunidad-. Decía naruto pues la verdad jamás quería dejar ir a su primer amigo._

 _-Lo siento naruto la repuesta es no-. Decía shanks un poco triste pues naruto era un gran amigo de shanks pero todavía era muy joven._

 _En eso entran un par de asaltantes a la taberna._

 _-Aquí sirven buena comida?-. Decía uno de los bandidos mientras los pies a la mesa._

 _-Mesera traiga el mejor sake que tengan y su mejor comida-. Decía el bandido mientras le apuntaba con su pistola._

 _-Eee enseguida -. Dijo la mesera nerviosa de que le dispara a alguien._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Esto sabe horrible te dije el mejor sake y comida que tengas y me traía esta porqueria-. Decía el bandido hasta que._

 _-Oye no tienes que ser grosero té dio un muy buen platillo y también la mejor bebida que tenía -. Le decía shanks mientras sonreía ._

 _-Y tú quién demonios el bandido mientras le apuntaba con su pistola._

 _-Soy shanks y soy un pirata-. Decía shanks en eso el bandido le tira la comida en la cara y el sake en la cabeza._

 _-Si está tan bueno cómetelo-. Decía el bandido mientras se empezaba a reír de shanks saliendo de la taberna._

 _-Capitan ahora sí que lo dejaron en ridículo Jajajaja-. Se reía la tripulación de shanks._

 _-Pero qué demonios están haciendo shanks ese tipo se burlo de ti y lo único que haces es quedarte hay riéndote como si no fuera la gran cosa-. Decía naruto mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la salida._

 _-Jajajaja espera naruto no te vayas-. Decía shanks mientras sostenía su brazo pero en ese momento la mano de naruto se empezó a estirar._

 _-QUE!-. Todos estaban en shock por lo que le estaba pasando a naruto._

 _-Shanks la go go no mi no está -. Le decía uno de los piratas a shanks._

 _-Naruto dime te comiste esta fruta -. Le preguntaban mientas mostraba una fruta redonda de color rojo con picos._

 _-S..Si esa fue la fruta más horrible que e probado en mi vida-. Decía naruto un poco nervioso._

 _-Idiota te acabas de comer una akuma no mi las personas que comen una akuma no mi pierden la habilidad para nadar-. Decía shanks mientras hacía todo lo posible para que naruto vomitara la fruta._

 _Ese mismo día cuando naruto iba regresando a su casa empezó a escuchar a los bandidos burlarse de shanks._

 _-Jajajaja no puedo creer que él sea un pirata por dios sí que es muy débil y patético-. Decía el bandido mientras que su compañero se reía de shanks._

 _Eso le hacía hervir la sangre a naruto el no permitirá que nadie se burlara de su primer amigo ._

 _-Si es un patético-. Decía el otro bandido en ese momento escucharon que alguien estaba diciendo algo._

 _-Retráctense retráctense de lo que dijeron shanks es un gran hombre y no voy a permitir que se burlen de el-. Decía naruto muy enojado poniéndose enfrente de los bandidos._

 _-Oooh pero mira lo qué tenemos aquí no es el niñito que estaba con el pirata fraca-. No pudo terminar la palabra pues sintió un puñetazo en su cara de parte del niño._

 _-Te dije que no lo llamaran así -. Decía naruto mientras le daba el puñetazo al bandido que estaba hablando mal shanks._

 _-Llaveras maldito mocoso-. Decía el compañero del bandido mientras lo agarraban y empezaron a golpear entre los 2._

 _En eso uno de los de el bar vio todo lo que había pasado y sale corriendo hacia el bar en busca de shanks para avisarle que naruto estaba en problemas._

 _-Shanks naruto está en problemas-. Con solo escuchar eso shanks se para del bar con su tripulación detrás de él ._

 _-Haber mocoso pagarás por lo que hiciste-. Decía el bandido listo para asesinar a naruto por lo que le había echo hasta que._

 _-Quiten le las manos de encima a mi amigo si saben lo que les combine-. Decía shanks muy serio intimidando un poco a los bandidos ._

 _-N...no fue nuestra culpa el mocoso empezó todo-. Decía uno de los bandidos un poco intimidado pues no se parecía nada al hombre que habían humillado hace poco._

 _-Le voy a decir algo y espero que se les quede bien grabado pueden escupirme en la cara solo reiré pueden aventarme comida y sake seguiré riendo hasta pueden humillarme y seguiré sonriendo pero lo que no le perdonó a nadie es que lastimen a uno de mis amigos les a quedado claro-. Decía shanks mientras deja salir un poco de instinto asesino dejando completamente paralizados a los bandidos._

 _-Shanks-. Decía naruto mientras se quedaba sin palabras pues jamás avía visto tan enojado por eso le decían akagami no shankus recordó naruto el apodo de shanks._

 _-Que paso naruto creí que me avías dicho que serías el mejor espadachín del mundo y que tus puños eran como una pistola-. Decía shanks mientras le sonreía a naruto diciéndole que él se encargará de esto._

 _-Atrás si te mueves moría el mocos-. En eso se oye un disparo matando rápidamente al bandido que estaba amenazando a naruto mientras que shanks era el que sostenía la pistola que había sido disparada._

 _-No si yo te asesino primero-. Decía shanks en un tono frío._

 _Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que era una distracción para que el otro matón aprovechar y escapara hacia el mar con naruto como rehén._

 _En el océano._

 _-Maldito mocoso todo esto es tu culpa -. Gritaba el matón mientras golpeaba a naruto que estaba amarrado._

 _-Jajajaj ves te dije que shanks no era un perdedor pues fácil mente derrotó a tu compañero y sin ningún remordimiento-. Decía naruto mientras que el bandido se enfurecía por qué este mocos tenía razón ._

 _En las profundidades había una serpiente gigante merodeando por las aguas pero en eso en foca su vista en un pequeño barco de la superficie._

 _-Sabes niño escuche que te comiste una akuma no mi que tal si hacemos un pequeño experimento que te parece-. Sonreía malignamente el bandido mientras naruto se estremecía un poco pues shanks le había dicho que él ya no podría nadar y si el bandido escucho ya sabe lo que se le avecinaba._

 _(Demonios no puedo nadar si me lanza al mar me hundiré como una piedra)_

 _-Vamos a probar si los rumores son ciertos que si nadas es que eran mentira pero si no bueno que suerte la mía-. Y en eso el bandido le dio una fuerte patada a naruto sacándolo del bote y sumergiéndose en el fondo del océano._

 _-Jajajaja parece que los rumores son ciertos-. En eso una serpiente inmensa sale del océano y se como al bandido con todo y barco._

 _-AYÚDENME!-. Gritaba naruto pues la serpiente todavía tenía hambre y se dirigía hacia naruto naruto cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de la vestía pero no sintió nada empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con shanks que había venido a rescatarlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa._

 _-fiuf eso estuvo muy cerca estás bien naruto-. Decía shanks mientras sostenía a naruto en eso se da la vuelta y la vestía se acercaba a ellos peligrosa mente._

 _- **Lárgate** -. Decía shanks mientras se le quedaba viendo a la vestía que por alguna razón se sintió intimidado por shanks y se sumergió rápidamente._

 _-Estas bien naruto-. Decía shanks mientras escuchaba llorar a naruto._

 _-S...si pero SHANKS TÚ BRAZO!-. No estaba el brazo de shanks fue arrancado por ese terrible monstruo._

 _-Heey vamos no es para tanto solamente es un brazo -. Decía shanks_

 _Al día siguiente ._

 _-. Bueno creo que esta es la despedida naruto-. Decía shanks mientras su tripulación empacaba todas las cosas que necesitarían._

 _-Eso parece shanks-. Decía naruto un poco triste de que se vaya shanks ._

 _-Oye shanks-. Decía naruto mientras miraba el océano sonriendo ._

 _-Que pasa naruto-. Decía shanks mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Tengo otro sueño a parte de ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo-. Decía naruto mientras sonreía._

 _-Enserio y cuál es-. Decía shanks con algo de duda pues desde que se conocieron él sabía que el sueño de naruto era ser el mejor espadachín del mundo._

 _-ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATS TE SUPERARE Y PONDRÉ A ESTE MUNDO DE CABEZA-. Decía naruto mientras dejaba en shock a shanks pues naruto iba por los 2 sueños más difíciles pero él sabía que naruto lo lograría._

 _-Aaah ya veo entonces toma esto-. Mientras le colocaba su sombreo de paja a naruto dejando el shock._

 _-Este es mi sombrero favorito cuídalo mucho y cuando te hayas convertido en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas me lo regresas-. Decía shanks mientras zarpaba y naruto lo veía con determinación._

 _-Seguro shanks nos volveremos a ver -. Decía naruto._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _Cuando naruto había terminado de relatar la historia ichigo se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que había echo ese shanks por su hermano le agradecería en persona cuando lo viera personalmente en cambio natsu estaba llorando cómicamente y con moco derramado._

 _-E..Esa fue una gran historia naruto-nii te ayudaré a cumplir tus sueños -. Decía natsu pues escuchar la historia sobre el hombre que ayudó a su hermano y sacrificio su propio brazo para salvar a naruto le dieron ganas de conocerlo._

 _-Un momento naruto si te comiste la go go no mi por que solamente te e visto usar 2 poderes de la akuma no mi -. Decía ichigo mientras recordaba las técnicas que había usado naruto hasta ahora._

 _-En realidad tengo 3 poderes desbloqueados ichigo pero aún no domino muy bien el 3 -. Decía naruto mientras extendía su mano y salía unas pequeñas llamas de los dedos de naruto._

 _-Eso ... Eso es fuego entonces tú podrás controlar el fuego-. Decían sus hermanos impresionado pero lo que no lo podían creer es que natsu intentó comerse el fuego pero no podía._

 _-Lo siento natsu pero no puedes comer mis llama si yo no te lo permito-. Decía naruto relajado mientras las llamas se desvanecían en eso natsu prende una llama y naruto extiende su mano y la llama pasa directamente a la mano de naruto._

 _-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer hasta ahorita pero los otros poderes aún no puedo usarlos ni siquiera sé cuáles son-. Decía naruto mientras le lanzaba la llama a natsu y él se la comía._

 _En konhoha._

 _-Y esa fue la historia de cómo nos conocimos naruto y yo-. Decía shanks terminado de contarles la historia a los hermanos de naruto que estaban impresionados._

 _-Jajajaja me pregunto cuántas habilidades a despertado hasta ahorita-. Se preguntaba shanks que tan fuerte se había vuelto naruto._

 _-Disculpe shanks-san pero usted sabe dónde puede estar nuestro nii-san-. Decía natsumi esperando que shanks sepa dónde puede estar ahora naruto._

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas no sé nada de él ¿no está en la aldea?-. Pregunto shanks pero por las reacciones de depresión que tenían sus hermanos sabía muy bien la respuesta._

 _-No hace no hace hace 6 años que se fue de la aldea y no hemos escuchado nada de él-. Decía Menma un poco sentido pues su hermano y él eran un equipo pero ahora que él se fue en busca de su tripulación se sentía un poco deprimido._

 _-Esperen ahora recuerdo haber escuchado sobre un pirata que estuvo en un pueblo a las afueras de las naciones elementales que él y otras 2 personas lucharon y vencieron a los tenientes corruptos habían dicho que el capitán era un pirata que tenía 3 espadas y también tenía un sombrero de paja -. Decía shanks mientras que los hermanos se les iluminaba su rostro pues su hermano ya empezó a buscar su tripulación._

 _-Y díganme chicos por que andan buscando a naruto-. Preguntaba shanks pues tenía curiosidad por qué era tanta la necesidad de buscará a naruto._

 _-Pues por qué me uniré a su tripulación-. Decía menma con determinación._

 _-Ya veo pero saben que el sueño de naruto es ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas así que si se quieren unir a su tripulación tendrán que dejar de ser ninjas y volverse piratas además de que tiene que ser muy fuertes-. Decía shanks a los hermanos de naruto mientras pagaba la comida y estaba listo para irse hasta que._

 _-Eso ya lose ya estoy 100% seguro con la decisión que tome y sé que mi hermano vendrá en los exámenes chunnin por lo tanto estaré entrenado hasta los exámenes para unirme a su tripulación-. Decía menma mientras se retiraba para entrenar no sin antes despedirse de shanks._

 _-Fue un gran gusto haberlo conocido señor shanks gracias por todo lo que hizo por naruto espero que nos volvamos a encontrar muy pronto-. Decía menma mientras se alejaba._

 _-Hasta luego señor shanks esperamos verlo pronto-. Decían natsumi y narumi que se inclinaban antes de seguir a su hermano ._

 _-Jajajajaja tiene unos hermanos muy interesantes naruto-. Decía shanks mientras se alejaba ._

 _Bien eso es todo por ahora que tal les pareció los animes y mangas no me pertenecen les pertenece a los autores únicamente lo hago para entretenerlos._

 _Ahora vamos a contestar los reviews_

 _Chibi-Juubi: hola amigo pues la verdad no losé muy bien todavía pero deja veo algunas sugerencia si es que llego hacer el harem saludos espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Zafiro09: hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo la verdad es que no sé si darle la fruta del diablo de barba blanca o la de el almirante issho pues según tengo entendido el tiene una fruta del diablo que controla la gravedad alguna fruta para natsu o ichigo? La verdad tengo pensado en que wendy sea la doctora pues cuando naruto luche terminará todo herido y el no podrá curarese así mismo saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever:hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el capítulo hay la llevo de poco a poco y tranquilo naruto todavía un tiene uno poderes pero todavía no los despierta espero que te guste el capítulo saludos y sobre cuándo regresa a la aldea será en los exámenes chunnin pero también tengo planeado a que vayan a la misión de el Puente de las olas._

 _Guest: muchos saludos amigo gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia espero que te guste el capítulo si tienes alguna sugerencias con mucho gusto las leeré ._

 _Muy bien chicos quien quiere que sea la navegante sería:_

 _1-. Erza scarlet_

 _2-. Anna kyoyama_

 _4-. Reina Sara_

 _Pues bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo les mando un gran abrazo y tranquilos lo más probable es que si suba el viernes o puede que tal vez no en fin cualquier ida o sugerencias déjemelos en los comentarios._


	4. El país de las olas

_Capítulo 3_

 _El país de las olas._

 _En un pueblo se encontraba un anciano diseñado lo que parecía ser un puente pues su pueblo solamente se podía llegar en barco y se tardaban mucho al cruzar pues cuando ya no tenía alimentos o medicinas tenían que ir al pueblo y era muy agotador este puente era su sueño y construirá este aunque él tuviera que dar su vida pues así las futuras generaciones podrían cruzar el río sin preocupaciones este era el sueño de tazuna el constructor del pueblo._

 _Cerca del pueblo se encontraba un barco con nuestros protagonistas preferidos luchando por lo que parecía ser el último pedazo de comida pues la verdad sin un navegante an estado sin rumbo por mucho tiempo y las reservas de comida se habían agotado._

 _-Quiten su mugrosas manos de mi trozo de carne si sabe lo que les combine malditos-. Decía naruto mientras agarraba sus katanas listo para cortar a cualquiera que quisiera agarra su comida._

 _-Lo siento hermano pero yo ya había visto ese gran trozo de comida así que manténganse alejados de ella-. Decía ichigo listo para atacar en el instante en el que alguno de sus hermanos se moviera._

 _-si alguno de ustedes aprecia sus patéticas vidas aléjense de mi comida bastardos-. Decía natsu mientras se encendían sus brazos listo para eliminará a sus hermanos._

 _En eso un rey marino sale de océano para atacarlos grabe error de su parte._

 _-Tu no te metas -. Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras le proporcionaban un gran golpe a la bestia sacándolo volando._

 _Pero mientras que habían lanzado a ese monstruo una gaviota agarro el último torso de comida._

 _-Muy bien desgraciados quien de ustedes 2 agarro mi comida-. Decía naruto enojado listo para cortar al desgraciado que se comió su último alimento._

 _-Que quieres decir con eso no estarás tratando de echarnos la culpa pero ambos sabemos que el que siempre se come la comida es natsu-. Acusaba ichigo a natsu mientras que naruto e ichigo miraban a natsu acusadoramente._

 _-Q..Que es lo que están insinuando? Creen que yo me comí el último pedazo-. Preguntaba natsu mientras que retrocedía un poco y naruto e ichigo lo miraban maligna mente._

 _-Si y ya que tú te comiste el último trozo de carne tú serás la carnada-. Decía naruto de una forma maligna._

 _-Co..Como que carnada?-. Preguntaba natsu pero él la verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta en la que estaban pensando sus hermanos._

 _-Así es natsu tú serás la carnada para que atrapemos un rey marino para que podamos comer-. Decía ichigo mientras naruto e ichigo se le lanzan en sima amarrándolo y colocándolo en una caña de pescar._

 _-Esto es injusto yo no me comí el último trozo tal vez en la noche mientras estaban dormidos me acabe lo último que nos quedaban de reservas de emergencias pero yo no comí el trozo de carne-. Gritaba natsu pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó callado y sudando a mares._

 _-Que fue lo que acabas de decir?-. Decían sus 2 hermanos mayores muy enojados por lo que acaban de escuchar pues habían notado que la comida les estaba durando muy poco y eso que el anciano les dio una bolsa llena de alimentos para 3 personas durante 2 meses pero la comida se acaba más rápido de lo que parecía._

 _-Jejejejejeje-. Reía nerviosamente natsu pues sabía que ahora si no tendría ninguna escapatoria._

 _-Ichigo crees que atrapemos un pes grande?-. Preguntaba naruto maliciosamente._

 _-Ya lo creo naruto tal vez hasta un rey marino-. Decía ichigo pero justo cuando lo estaban por lanzar escucharon que alguien estaba masticado algo._

 _Justo en ese momento se dan la vuelta y se encuentran con la gaviota que se había comido el último pedazo de carne haciendo que el pobre animal empezará a sudar pues sabía que estaba en peligro._

 _-Ya veo con que fuiste tú el maldito que se robo mi trozo de carne-. Decía naruto sacando instinto asesino para evitar que el maldito pájaro escapara._

 _-Ahora que lo pienso creo que estaría mejor un pollo rostizado pues hace mucho que no comemos pollo y por lo que veo nos duraría una semana más hermano-. Decía ichigo también con ganas de devorar esa ave._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Aaaah si que estuvo deliciosa esa ave-. Decía naruto mientras se recaba listo para echarse una siesta._

 _-Ya lo creo pero ciento como si senos estuviera olvidando algo importante-. Decía ichigo mientras intentaba recordar lo que se les estaba olvidando._

 _-No creo que sea gran cosa -. Decía naruto mientas no le daba importancia al asunto._

 _-Chicos ayudenme -. Gritaba cómica mente natsu mientras 3 peces enormes intentaban devorarlo._

 _En eso mientras ichigo atrapaba alguno peces y desataba a natsu naruto pudo ver hacia el horizonte una isla._

 _-Al fin tierra a la vista -. Grito con emoción mientras sus hermanos dirigían la vista hacia donde veía naruto._

 _En la isla._

 _En un capo de entrenamiento un muchacho estaba disparando a distintos blancos colocados en diferentes partes acertando a todos los blancos._

 _-Wow impresionante como siempre uryu-. Decía tazuna mientras se acercaba a el._

 _-No es nada aún debo mejorar si es que quiero ser el mejor del mundo-. Decía uryu mientras desaparecía su arco._

 _-Aún quieres irte de la isla?-. Preguntaba tazuna mientras tomaba un poco de sake dejando un poco pensativo a uryu pues este tema ya lo habían discutido por mucho tiempo._

 _-Ya sabes mi respuesta viejo y no me harás cambiar de opinión-. Decía uryu mientras encaraba al viejo._

 _-Pero tienes mucho talento como carpintero deja esa tontería de ser el mejor francotirador del mundo eso no te servirá de nada-. Decía tazuna pues uryu era su mejor estudiante tenía mucho talento para la carpintería y lo quería desperdiciar siendo el mejor francotirador del mundo._

 _-Por qué no les enseñas a tú yerno y nieto además no eres mi padre recuerda que mi padre también es un pirata y estoy orgulloso de quién soy y no me avergüenza ser el hijo de un pirata-._

 _Decía uryu mientras se alejaba hacía el muelle dejando sólo al pobre viejo._

 _-Ese maldito muchacho jamás cambiara-. Decía tazuna resignado pues aún que el muchacho fuera muy frío con el, él lo veía como un nieto._

 _En el muelle._

 _-Al fin tierra -. Gritaban cómicamente naruto,ichigo y natsu en eso le empezó a rugir el estomago a los tres de repente natsu empieza a olfatear como si fuera un perro._

 _-Estoy oliendo un restaurante con mucha comida cerca de aquí-. Con tan solo decir eso a naruto e ichigo les brillaron los ojos mientras que ichigo agarraba a natsu para que los guiará._

 _-En marcha-. Decía naruto mientras seguían el olor de la comida ._

 _En el restaurante se podía ver un montón de personas rodeando una mesa pues estaban viendo algo que no podían creer montañas de platos por tan solo 3 personas al instante en el que ponían el plato en la mesa se lo devoraban._

 _En eso cuando naruto se estaba comiendo natsu mira un gran trozo de carne, iba a intentar agárralo pero naruto percatándose de eso le lanza una mirada de "solo inténtalo y veras como te va " dando a entender a natsu que era un suicido meterse con la comida de su hermano en especial cuando era su platillo favorito la carne._

 _Varios platillo después._

 _-Aaahhh estuvo delicioso muchas gracias-. Decían los 3 tragones mientras intentaba moverse en eso traen la cuenta._

 _-Queeeee!-. Decían los hermanos en shock pues era una cantidad exageradamente grande._

 _-Oiga señora está cuenta esta mal nos está cobrando los platillos el triple de su precio-. Decían los hermanos pues es que ellos no tenía tanto dinero para pagará esa cuenta._

 _-Lo lamento pero es que no es nuestra intención verán hace poco llego un hombre al pueblo y controla todo el pueblo si no pagamos la cantidad necesaria nos acecinara-. Les explicaba el esposo de la señora por qué ponían los precios tan altos._

 _-Ya veo pero entonces por qué no se revelan y es sólo un hombre?-. Preguntaba ichigo aún no entendido el problema._

 _Eso hizo estremecer a la personas del restaurante pues la verdad gato no era el problema sino lo que tenía como aliado pues además de tener algunos piratas gato tenía una vestía de grand líne que con solo llamarlo hacia grandes cantidades de olas y el pueblo no podría soportarlo._

 _En las afueras ._

 _Había una pequeña casa en la que vivían un anciano,su hija, yerno y nieto._

 _-Papa es necesario que tengas qué ir?-. Preguntaba una muchacha de pelo azul oscuro era tsunami la hija de tzuna._

 _-Ya te lo e dicho tsunami es la única manera para que seamos libres de esos malditos piratas y gato si los derrotamos poder terminar el Puente y llevar al pueblo a una mejor era-. Decía tzuna pues estaba preparando todo para ir rumbo hacia konhoha para pedir ayuda._

 _En el pueblo._

 _-Ya veo así que esa es la razón por la que no se pueden revelar pues creo que les echaremos una mano ustedes que piensan-. Decía naruto mientras se les quedaba viendo a sus hermanos que solamente ellos asintieron._

 _-P..Pero que es lo que pueden hacer ustedes muchacho ellos son piratas-. Decía la dueña del restaurante pues la verdad no quería que estos jóvenes murieran intentando ayudarlos._

 _-No se preocupe por qué esto no es nada con lo que nos vamos a enfrentar no moriré hasta que me haya convertido en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y que haya encontrado el one piece por qué tengo planeado convertirme en el rey de los piratas-. Decía naruto mientras sonreía._

 _-Yo planeo ser el mata dragones más fuerte de todos-. Decía natsu mientras se apuntaba así mismo._

 _-Yo planeo convertirme en el guerrero más temido de los mares-. Decía ichigo._

 _Tan solo escuchar lo que esos muchachos habían dicho les devolvieron esperanzas a todos los que estaban en el restaurante._

 _En eso llega un muchacho de pelo azul corto con gafas había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho y sintió unas ganas de saber quiénes eran ._

 _-Te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Pregunto naruto mientras se le quedaba viendo al muchacho que tenía en frente ._

 _-Es que quiero entender cómo estás tan decidió con tus sueños pues estás arriesgando tu vida para llegar a tu sueño-. Decía uryu pues esos sueños eran prácticamente un suicido._

 _-Jajaja yo deje de lado mi vida cuando decid que cumpliría mis sueños pues la verdad es que si llego a morí sabré que lo intente haciendo lo que realmente quería hacer-. Decía naruto mientras se quitaba su sombre y se le quedaba observando._

 _-Y tú dime?-. Decía naruto pero antes de que le preguntara no sabía su nombre._

 _-Aaah perdón no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es uryu ishida, pirata-san-. Decía uryu mientras se presentaba._

 _-Mucho gusto uryu mi nombre es trafalgar D naruto, ellos son mis hermanos ichigo y natsu-. Mientras que los mencionados saludaban._

 _-Así que uryu dime tienes algún sueño-. Decía naruto mientras que uryu se quedaba callado pues él si tenía un sueño pero no sabía si podría llegar a serlo._

 _-Si tengo planeado en ser el mejor francotirador del mundo -. Decía uryu mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de determinación a naruto y eso le llamo mucho la atención pues le interesaban ese tipo de personas para su tripulación._

 _-Eso es grandioso uryu me gusta tu entusiasmo que te parece si te unes a mi tripulación-. Decía naruto mientras que uryu se quedaba en shock pues le estaba pidiendo ser su nakama._

 _En eso se empieza a escuchar una gran ruido de gente huyendo y grandes explosiones._

 _-Que demonios es eso -. Decían natsu e ichigo mientras se abrazaban cómica mente._

 _-Parece que es tiempo de entra en acción-. Decía naruto mientras agarraba sus espadas._

 _Afuera del restaurante se podía ver a unos piratas con un gran armamento listo para destruir el pueblo._

 _-Jejejeje es tiempo de que nos entreguen el pago de este mes-. Decía mientras disparaban un caño directo hacia el restaurante._

 _En eso sale un muchacho de la nada partiendo en dos la bala de cañón._

 _-Será mejor que tenga algo mejor que eso por qué estaría muy decepcionado de la fuerza que tiene-. Decía naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas._

 _-Qu..Quien demonios eres maldito como te atreves a desafiarnos-. Decía uno de los piratas asustado pues ese tipo había partido la bala de cañón sin ningún esfuerzo._

 _-Soy el que les pateara el trasero-. Decía mientras empezaba a estira su pierna._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Muchi** -. Gritaba naruto mientras su pierna se alargaba dejando completamente con la boca abierta mientas que golpeaba y sacaba sacando a volar a todos los piratas._

 _-QUE DEMONIOS ERERS!-. Gritaban todos lo que vieron hacer a naruto._

 _En konhoha._

 _En la oficina de el hokage se encontraban 3 equipos ._

 _Equipo 7 estaba conformado por un pelirrojo con marcas en los bigotes, una chica con el cabello de color rosa y un chico con el pelo de color negro._

 _Ellos eran menma, sakura y sasuke los miembros del equipo 7 y su sensei era nada más y nada menos que kakashi hetake._

 _El equipo 11 estaba conformado por un muchacho pelo negro sin camisa, una chica pelirroja con el pelo suelto y un pelirrojo con el pelo en forma de piña._

 _Ellos eran gary,natsumi y renji su sensei era hayate gekkō._

 _El equipo 12 estaba conformado por una rubia con bigotes en sus cachetes, tenía el pelo atado en una cola de cabello, un muchacho con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y un muchacho con el cabello largo hasta la espalda con unos piercings en la cara y tenía colmillos._

 _Ellos eran narumi,toshiro y gajeel su sensei era yamato._

 _-Muy bien chicos esta será su primera misión de rango c tiene que escoltar a un constructor de puentes y protegerlo hasta que termine su puente-. Decía minato mientras les informaba a los equipos que estaban enfrente suyo._

 _-Que pase el cliente -. Decía minato mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver al viejo tazuna._

 _-Estos son los ninjas que pedí, no creo que puedan protegerme parecen muy débiles-. Decía el viejo criticando completamente a su escolta y en vez de querer protegerlo querían acecinar lo._

 _-Descuide tazuna-san están capacitados para cualquier situación además mi alumno kakashi irá con ellos no tiene nada que preocuparse-. Decía minato con una risa nerviosa mientras observaba a los jounins sosteniendo a sus alumnos para que no asesinaran al pobre anciano._

 _-Y de que tenemos que proteger al viejo decrépito si se puede saber-. Decía menma de mal humor mientras le mandaba una mirada molesta hacia el constructor._

 _-Más respeto mocos y me deben proteger de bandidos, caza recompensas y en especial piratas hasta puede que tengan que entregar su vida al protegerme-. Decía tazuna ._

 _En eso hubo un pensamiento mutuo entre menma, natsumi y narumi._

 _(Piratas eso quiere decir que él podría estar hay)_

 _Pensaron los hermanos con la esperanza de poder encontrar a naruto en ese pueblo._

 _-Bueno que estamos esperando en marcha-. Decía menma con una gran sonrisa pues la verdad si podría ver a su hermano el haría cualquier cosa._

 _-Siiii!-. Dijeron con entusiasmo narumi y natsumi._

 _En el país de las olas._

 _Naruto estaba caminado por el pueblo despreocupada mente, le había dicho a ichigo y natsu que daría una vuelta para conocer el pueblo._

 _En eso empezó a ver como unos niños salían corriendo mientras que un niño en el Puente se estaba ahogando._

 _-Ayudenme no se nadar-. Gritaba un niño que estaba en el río._

 _En eso naruto estira su brazo y saca al niño de el río , en eso llega un pescador llevaba puesto una camisa azul y tenía un lazó atado en su frente._

 _-Inari te encuentras bien-. Pregunto el sujeto mientras se acercaba al niño que naruto había rescatado._

 _-Si kaiza-otōsan este hombre me salvó-. Decía inari mientras señalaba a naruto._

 _-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo permite presentarme mi nombre es kaiza y este es mi hijo inari mucho gusto-. Decía kaiza mientras se presentaba a naruto._

 _-Mucho gusto mi nombre es trafalgar D naruto y seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el que encontrar el one piece-. Decía naruto mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa al padre e hijo que se quedaron con la boca abierta._

 _-E..eres -. Decían los 2 que todavía no lo podían creer este chico si que estaba loco si pensaba encontrar el one piece muchos lo an intentado desde que murió el rey de los piratas y hasta ahora nadie lo a encontrado algunos ya hasta piensas que es una leyenda._

 _-Si -. Decía naruto con orgullo._

 _En eso escuchan unos paso y se dan cuenta de que eran los mismos piratas que naruto había vencido esta mañana._

 _-M..maldito pagarás por lo que nos as echo-. Decían mientras salían corriendo directamente hacia naruto._

 _En eso naruto desenvaina sus tres espadas, la primera espada en su mano derecha, la segunda espada en su mano izquierda y la tercera en su boca._

 _-Se ve que son muy insistentes acabaré rápida mente con ustedes-. Decía naruto mientras salía corriendo hacia a ellos._

 _- **Yasha Karasu** -. Decía naruto mientras cortaba a todos los piratas quedando solamente naruto en pie._

 _-Suspiro diablos pensé que me darían un poco más de batalla-. Decía naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas._

 _Lejos de hay había un ninja que había visto todo ese chico acabó con todos eso piratas al mismo tiempo con su estilo de pela debía de avisarle a zabusa de inmediato._

 _-I..Impresionante pe..pero creí que habías dicho que eres un pirata por qué atacaste a esos, piratas?-. Preguntaba inari pues si era pirata por qué los defendía y lo salvó pudo simplemente seguir su camino._

 _-Jajaja eso es fácil por qué yo soy un pirata que busca aventuras y retos, mientras que ellos solo buscan sangre y destrucción-. Decía naruto dando a entender que no todos los piratas eran malos._

 _Cerca de un río se encontraban natsu e ichigo mirándose con una mirada desafiante._

 _-Muy bien natsu es tiempo de cuánto ver cuánto has mejorado-. Decía ichigo mientras agarraba su espada y desaparecía ._

 _-Jejeje eso no funcionará conmigo ichigo-nii-. Decía natsu mientras esquivaba el ataque de ichigo._

 _En eso natsu le da una patada , mientras empezaban una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos, patadas de parte de ambos dando todo lo que tenían sin ceder y retroceder._

 _-Terminemos con esto de una vez natsu-. Decía ichigo mientras ponía una gran energía en su espada para prepara su último ataque._

 _-Que así sea ichigo-nii que gane el mejor-. Decía natsu mientras aparecía un símbolo rojo de dragón._

 _- **Getsuga Tensho** -. Decía ichigo mientras de su espada salía una gran onda de energía azul directo hacia natsu._

 _- **Karyū no Hōkō** -. Exhalaba una gran bola de fuego que se impactó con el Getsuga Tensho que dando empatados._

 _-Veo que natsu se a vuelto más fuerte no crees ichigo-. Decía naruto mientras estaba recargado en un árbol viendo el combate de sus hermanos._

 _-Naruto cuánto tiempo llevas a hay?-. Decía ichigo pues no se había percatado de la presencia de naruto._

 _Antes de que pudiera responder se empezó a llenar de niebla y por instinto naruto desfondó su espada listo para la batalla._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí díganme quien de ustedes es el espadachín que eliminó a todos esos piratas? El usuario del santoryu-. Decía un ninja con vendas en la boca y una gran espada._

 _-Soy yo y se puede saber quién eres tú?-. Decía naruto mientras sonreía listo para una gran batalla._

 _-Permite presentarme soy zabusa momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la aldea oculta entre la niebla y estoy buscando un reto-. Decía zabusa listo para el combate._

 _-Y cuando comenzamos-. Decía naruto listo para el combate._

 _Wow y eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo los animes y mangas no me pertenece le pertenece a sus editores espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ahora vamos a los reviews._

 _Baldetri: hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo saludos._

 _Zafiro09:hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y si lo más probable es que a naruto le ponga la fruta de barba blanca a menma le daré la fruta de issho, si naruto y wendy serán los médicos del barco, la verdad si les daré a las hermanas frutas del diablo, gaara se unirá a la tripulación._

 _CCSakuraforever: hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo un saludo._

 _Prodigy23: hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo la verdad,no sé todavía si voy a meter a luffy en la historia pero por ahora saludos._

 _alexander1993:Saludos amigo espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo cualquier idea o sugerencia que quieras comenta y yo la leeré con gusto y pues de navegante todavía está a votación saludos._

 _Votación para navegante._

 _Erza escarlet: 1_

 _Tayuya:1_

 _Anna kyoyama:0_

 _Reina Sara :0_

 _Próximas historias_

 _Naruto el pecado de la ira._

 _Naruto arrow basada en la serie saludos espero que les haya gustado manden mensaje que historia quieren primero._


	5. La caída de gato y un nuevo nakama

_Capítulo 4_

 _La caída de gato y un nuevo nakama._

 _-Empezamos-. Decía naruto mientras corría hacia zabusa y empezaban un duelo de espadas._

 _Era una lucha muy importante pues naruto estaba luchando contra uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y lo estaba manejando sin ninguna dificultad._

 _-Vasta del calentamiento pongámonos serios-. Decía zabusa mientras en pesaba a mandar ataques más rápidos haciendo retroceder un poco a naruto._

 _-Jeje como quieras-. Decía naruto mientras aplicaba más fuerza en sus espadas haciendo que dejara de retroceder y haciendo que ambos pongan fuerza sin que ninguno cediera._

 _-Eres hábil mucho lo reconozco-. Decía zabusa pues muy pocas personas estaban al día con el,_

 _los ninjas eran los únicos que podían combatir contra él o eso creía._

 _-Dime chico cuál es tu nombre?-. Decía zabusa pues quería saber el nombre de este misterioso espadachín._

 _-Trafalgar D-. Pero antes que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre apareció un ninja con una yakuta con una máscara anbu._

 _-Más vale que sea importante haku estoy en medio de algo muy importante-. Decía zabusa aún luchando mientras le hablaba al extraño que acababa de llegar._

 _-Si zabusa-sama el constructor viene de regreso con 3 equipos ninjas como escoltas-. Informaba haku a zabusa tan solo con escuchar eso zabusa frunció el ceño._

 _-Diablos justo cuando este combate se estaba poniendo interesante-. Decía zabusa mientras guardaba su espada y se quedaba mirando a naruto._

 _-Lo lamento sombrero de paja pero parece que nuestro combate tendrá que esperar tengo unos asuntos que atender-. Decía zabusa mientras se retiraba._

 _-Entiendo esperare nuestro combate con ansias zabusa-. Decía naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas._

 _En eso zabusa se fue saltando hacia dónde estaba su compañero y desaparecieron._

 _Con los ninjas de konhoha._

 _Estaban camino rumbo hacia el país de las olas cuando menma habló._

 _-Oye viejo decrépito alguna vez dejara de tomar tanto ya hasta esta borracho-. Decía menma mientras que tazuna estaba caminando cómica mente y diciendo cosas sin sentido._

 _-Calor que si señor canguro me aseguraré de visitar al erizo cuando vaya a dejarle el paquete al minotauro-. Decía cosa sin sentido tzuna pues estaba tan tomado que estaba diciendo puras tonterías._

 _En eso toshiro presiente algo y desenvaina su espada mandando una estocada partiendo el árbol dejando ver a un pobre conejito que estaba paralizado del miedo._

 _-Toshiro que le hiciste a ese pobre conejito-. Gritaba natsumi mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina._

 _-Había alguien hay y estoy seguro que no era un conejo además que hace un conejo blanco en mitad del bosque estamos en pleno verano-. Explicaba toshiro mientras aún se mantenía alerta._

 _Eso dejó pensando a todo el grupo pues ahora que veían más detallada mente al conejo era blanco y era cierto apenas estaban en mitad de verano que está haciendo un conejo blanco en mitad del bosque en eso gajeel empieza a oler acero y sangre._

 _-AL SUELO!-. Grito rápidamente gajeel haciendo lo que le dijo y menma jalo rápidamente al viejo borracho que seguía diciendo tonterías._

 _En ese instante sale una espada gigante que si no se hubieran agachado habría decapitado a todos en ese mismo instante._

 _-Diablos casi los tenía-. Decía frustrado zabusa de que su plan fracasara pues la verdad quería acabar este trabajo lo más rápido que fuera pues ese combate con el sombrero de paja lo había dejado muy impresionado y lo que más le excitaba es que él no había mostrado toda su fuerza._

 _-Z..Zabuza momochi que demonios estás haciendo aquí-. Decía un yamato impactado pues no esperaba que esta mismo sería más arriesgada para sus alumnos si zabuza estaba aquí eso significaba que la misión era de rango B o hasta A._

 _-No tengo tiempo que perder hagamos esto entréguenme al viejo borracho yo los dejo vivir y ustedes siguen con sus patéticas vidas que dicen-. Decía un zabusa algo desesperado pues parecía como si tuviera un poco de prisa._

 _-Que pasa tienes miedo de mí al saber que estaría un uchiha en esta misión protegiendo a este anciano-. Decía un sasuke con un deje de arrogancia viendo con superioridad a zabuza._

 _-No para nada niño patético tengo algo que es más importante que perder mi tiempo con unos par de ninjas que apenas acaban de salir de la academia creen que son lo mejor del mundo, también están los hijos del hokage pero no me interesan en lo más mínimo pues hay alguien que a captado mi atención un espadachín que me está esperando en el país de las olas el está al día conmigo y muy pocos ninjas me hacen frente lo más interesante es que ese chico ni siquiera es un ninja así que entreguen al viejo borracho y nadie saldrá herido-. Decía zabuza listo para la batalla._

 _Eso que acaba de decir fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de sasuke pues estaba más interesado en un espadachín en el país de las olas que luchar contra un uchiha era imperdonable._

 _Por orgullo sasuke sale corriendo sin ninguna estrategia directamente a zabuza que lo esquiva fácilmente y le proporciona una gran patada sacándolo a volar contra un árbol._

 _-No desperdicies mi tiempo gaki no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme además no me interesan los ninjas que no hagan kenjustu, ahora entreguen al constructor-. Decía zabuza lanzándose directamente al constructor para acabar el trabajo per en su camino se interpuso una espada._

 _-Ooohh pero miren que tenemos aquí un chico que cree que puede enfrentar me en un duelo de kenjustu-. Decía zabusa mientras chocaba su espada con la de toshiro._

 _-No de.. dejaré que asesines al anciano-. Pues toshiro aún que sea un experto con la espada no era rival para zabuza._

 _Entonces aparece renji con su espada para apoyará a toshiro._

 _-No es nada nuevo chico aún que esta lucha sea 2 contra 1 tengo más experiencia que ustedes así que esto será muy sencillo-. Decía zabuza mientras luchaba con los 2 al mismo tiempo._

 _-Así eso está por verse Ruge Zabimaru-. En eso la espada de renji se transforma en un machete dividido en 6 partes mientras lo movía su espada se expandía haciendo retroceder a zabuza._

 _(Pero qué demonios)pensaba zabuza pero una vez que empezó a esquivar los ataque noto que había un patrón la espada solamente podía atacar 6 veces y luego volvía a su estado normal._

 _-Eso no funcionará 2 veces conmigo muchacho ya e visto el patró ía zabuza mientras corría y de un movimiento rápido desarmaba a renji dandole un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente._

 _En eso otra espada lo ataca y era hayate mientras él lo distraía kakashi rebeló su sharingan listo para el combate ._

 _(La batalla de kakashi y zabuza es la misma que en el anime)_

 _Después de la supuesta muerte de zabuza era tiempo de que tzuna contra su historia._

 _-Muy bien señor tzuna me puede decir por qué zabuza iba taras usted que es lo que nos está ocultando-. Decía kakashi muy serio mientras esperaba la respuesta de tzuna._

 _-Suspiro miren no me lo tomen a mal pero nuestra aldea está en muchos problemas,_

 _verán hace poco llego un mercenario llamado_

 _gato él tiene todo el control de la aldea no podemos revelarnos por qué contrato a unos piratas , su capitán es don krige y eso no es lo pero si no que gato tiene una vestía que puede llamarle cuando se le antoje , unos cuantos aldeanos y yo juntamos todo el dinero que teníamos y solamente nos alcanzaba para una misión de rango C realmente lo siento por mentirles pero estamos desesperados-. Decía tzuna mientras se arrodillaba ante los ninja derramando lágrimas._

 _-Por favor ayudenme a salvar mi aldea!-. Decía tzuna completamente sincero, dejando a los ninjas en shock pues esa aldea sí que estaba en problemas._

 _En eso menma se acerca a tzuna y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _-Hubiera dicho la verdad desde el comienzo viejo decrépito claro que le echaremos una mano-. Decía menma sonriendo dejando en shock a tzuna pues aún después de cómo los trataba y hablaba este chico estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a salvar su aldea._

 _-En marcha aún nos falta camino por recorrer-._

 _Decía menma mientras los demás ninjas asentían y se dirigían rumbo al país de las olas._

 _En el país de las olas._

 _Naruto se encontraba en el bosque entre dando para poder controlar su 3 habilidad, pero no había mucho éxito pues a diferencia de sus otras habilidades esta era más complicada._

 _-D..Diablos apenas puedo rodearme de llamas pero no puedo hacer todavía ninguna técnica-. Decía naruto mientras regresaba con su hermanos pues la verdad ya estaba anocheciendo así que regresó al barco para poder descansar._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Como te fue?-. Preguntaban sus hermanos mientras estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata cocinando uno de los peces que habían atrapado._

 _-Aaah nada bien apenas y puedo hacer que las llamas me rodeen, ni siquiera puedo hacer una técnica todavía y a ustedes como les fue que consiguieron de información-. Decía naruto mientras se sentaba y empezaban a cenar mientras escuchaba lo que habían conseguido sus hermanos._

 _-Nada bueno se dice que gato si contrato a un pirata y a uno muy peligros se hace llamar don krige, tiene un armamento hasta los dientes más aparte un ejército de piratas -. Decía ichigo mientras se ponía a pensar que debían hacer._

 _-Yo escuché que gato si tiene una vestía marina se dice que es de gran líne y que es muy peligrosa además, se dice que gato lo puede llamar voluntariamente que es lo que haremos naruto-nii?-. Decía natsu para ver si naruto tenía un plan._

 _-Muy bien si cálculo bien mis cálculos, tenemos 2 días hasta que ataque gato con todos,esos piratas así que , el plan sería en que ustedes busquen y derroten a la mascota de gato mientras que yo estaré luchando en la superficie, después de que hayan derrotado a la mascota de gato, quiero que natsu se encargue de ese compañero que tenía zabuza presiento que será un problema y algo me dice que es un poco peligros-. Decía naruto mientras explicaba el plan a sus hermanos pero la verdad naruto pensaba que necesitarían a alguien más así que mañana irá buscar a uryu pues naruto presentía que su fuerza sería de mucha ayuda._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _En el capo de entrenamiento donde entrenaba uryu._

 _Naruto estaba sentado en un árbol esperando a que uryu apareciera._

 _-Al fin llegas-. Decía naruto mientras bajaba del árbol e uryu estaba enfrente de naruto._

 _-Que es lo que quiere naruto-san-. Decía un uryu serio mientras miraba fijamente a naruto._

 _-Necesitamos tu ayuda, mañana vamos a luchar contra todos los piratas y el ejército de gato,pero necesito de tu ayuda, mencionaste que tu sueño era ser el mejor francotirador del mundo pues ese sueño sé que lo puedes logra, mira no te ofrecí ser parte de mi tripulación por tu sueño,sino por la determinación que vi en ti pues muy poca gente tiene lo que se necesita para ir en busca de sus sueños uryu, sé que tu padre es un pirata y uno sorprendente, pues está en la tripulación de un amigo mío, pero si no quieres ayudar e unirte a mi tripulación parece que me equivoque contigo perdona haberte quitado tu tiempo-. Decía naruto mientras se alejaba pero en eso._

 _-ESPERA!-. Grito uryu mientras que naruto se dio la vuelta y pudo ver esos ojos llenos de determinación que deseaba seguir su sueño._

 _-Si que pasa-. Decía naruto mientras miraba fijamente a uryu pues él es el que tenía qué decir lo haría pues naruto no los obligará a que se una a el._

 _-Seré parte de tu tripulación y SERÉ EL MEJOR FRANCOTIRADOR DEL MUNDO!-. Decía uryu con una determinación sorprendente._

 _-Eso era lo que quería escuchar-. Le sonreía naruto mientras estrechaban sus manos._

 _En la casa de tzuna._

 _Los ninjas habían llegado a casa de tzuna y se encontraban todos en la mesa sentados._

 _-Muy bien chicos lo primero que les quiero decir es que zabuza está vivo-. Dejando a todos los genins con una cara de susto excepto a toshiro que él ya lo sospechaba._

 _-Pero kakashi-sensei vimos como ese cazador ninja lo eliminó-. Decía una sakura con su voz desgarradora._

 _Mientras kakashi se limpiaba los oídos por ese horrible ataque toshiro toma la palabra._

 _-No exactamente pues por qué mataría a la víctima con senbons? Amenos que quisiera aparentar una muerte falsa-. Explicaba toshiro a todos los demás._

 _-Eso es correcto toshiro-. Decía kakashi mientras que la puerta se habré dejando ver a inari, kaiza y la dueña del restaurante._

 _-Tzuna tenemos un problema-. Decía la señora de la tienda mientras le explicaba que mañana don krige y sus piratas atacarían todo el pueblo y el Puente para impedir que se construya._

 _-Esto no es bueno creí que nos darían más tiempo-. Decía un tzuna preocupado con tan sol escuchar eso inari sale corriendo rumbo al bosque solo hay una persona que puede enfrentar a ese hombre y era el pirata que lo había salvado ayer en el río._

 _Devuelta en el capo de entrenamiento._

 _-Uryu necesito que nos ayudes a luchar mañana todos los piratas de don krige atacaran y necesitamos tú de tu ayuda-. Decía naruto en eso llega un inari muy cansado pues había estado buscando a naruto por toda la isla._

 _-Que sucede inari por qué tanta prisa-. Decía uryu mientras se acercaba a el pequeño niño exhausto._

 _-Por..por favor ayúdennos a salvar la isla -. Decía inari mientras le suplicaba a el pirata que lo había salvado._

 _-Jejeje trabajo en eso no te preocupes por eso niño deja todo en mis manos patearé el trasero de don krige-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y en ese instante inari supo de que este pirata podría salvarlos._

 _-Inari donde estás?-. Gritaba un tzuna preocupado por su nieto._

 _En eso ve un muchacho con sombrero de paja y 3 katanas, junto a sus nietos y entro en pánico._

 _-Aléjate de mis nietos si sabe lo que te conviene maldito-. Decía tzuna mientras salía corriendo para golpear a naruto._

 _Solamente subió su pie estrellándolo contra la cara del pobre anciano y su ¿ataque?._

 _-Tranquilo viejo no planeo hacerles nada-. Decía naruto mientras le sonreía a tzuna._

 _En eso naruto le empieza a explicar a tzuna que él se enfrentaría a gato y a don krige que salvaría a esta isla._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _En un mansión muy lujosa a las afueras del pueblo se encontraban gato y don krige._

 _-Ya es tiempo don krige-. Decía un tipo con una venda en su cabeza, una chamarra y pantalones grises , camisa café oscuro y uno zapatos negros._

 _-Ya veo preparen todo alista a todos diles que partiremos en 15 minutos-. Decía don krige que vestía una gran armadura dorada mientras se dirigía hacia la salida._

 _-Espera krige lleva a zabuza contigo-. Decía gato mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Suspiro está bien llevare a tu perro faldero-. Decía krige mientras salía de su oficina._

 _En el muelle ._

 _Naruto y sus hermanos estaban preparándose para la batalla en eso llega uryu._

 _-Viniste-. Decía alegre naruto pues con uryu la batalla sería aún más fácil._

 _-Claro que si no iba a dejar que mis nakams se enfrentará solos en esta batalla -. Decía uryu mientras sonreía y los demás asentían._

 _-Muy bien uryu ya es tiempo de irnos ustedes ya saben qué hacer-. Decía naruto mientras se alejaban él y uryu._

 _-En marcha debemos vencer a ese monstruo marino mientras más rápido acabemos esto podremos unirnos a la fiesta-. Decían mientras se subían en el barco rumbo a el mar._

 _Con uryu y naruto._

 _Estaban corriendo mientras se dirigían hacia el puente._

 _-Y dime cuál es el plan-. Decía uryu mientras corría detrás de naruto._

 _-Simple debemos ganar algo de tiempo sé que natsu e ichigo lo logran por mientras nosotros venceremos a los piratas puede que sean muchos pero no creo que sean fuertes ¿que me dices listo para algo de diversión?-. Decía naruto mientras que uryu asentía._

 _-Pues en marcha-. Decía naruto mientras aceleraban rumbo al Puente._

 _En el océano._

 _-Alguna idea de cómo encontraremos ese monstruo-. Decía natsu mientras jugaban póquer._

 _-No lo sé supongo que hay que esperar-. Decía ichigo mientras veía sus cartas._

 _En eso a ambos les ruge el estomago._

 _-Vamos a comer algo-. Decían mientras que en las profundidades una vestía le rugió el estomago._

 _-Es hora de comer -. Gritaba natsu mientras empezaban a comer en eso una vestía sale hacia el barco haciendo que natsu e ichigo salieran volando hacia el agua mientras el barco era destruido._

 _-Parece que ya lo hemos encontrado -. Decía ichigo mientras observaban a la vestía tenía forma de cangrejo gigante con alas y cola de escorpión._

 _-Ese maldito pagará por haber urdido nuestro barco-. Murmuraban natsu e ichigo con con un gran instinto acecino, el de ichigo era una gran máscara con colmillos y el de natsu un dragón con una cicatriz en su pecho._

 _Pues el que parecía tener miedo ahora era el monstruo._

 _- **Karyū no kagitsume** -. Decía natsu mientras sus piernas se encendían haciendo salir del agua a natsu, mientras le proporcionaba una gran patada a la vestía._

 _En eso ichigo lanza su espada hacia natsu para que lo lanzará lo más alto que pudiera, bajando a una gran velocidad y partiendo en 2 a la mascota de gato._

 _-Vayamos con naruto cuanto ía natsu mientras empezaban a nadar rumbo a la orilla._

 _En el Puente ._

 _Los piratas estaban listo para empezar a destruir el puente y de hay se irían a la aldea para saquearla y destruirla._

 _Frente a ellos estaban 2 muchachos uno con sombrero de paja y 3 katanas, mientras que el otro llevaba una chaqueta blanca con pantalones oscuros._

 _-Les puedo ayudar en algo cretinos-. Decía naruto mientras se les quedaba mirando._

 _-Será mejor que te apártese de nuestro camino chico si sabes lo que te combine-. Decía uno de los vanidosos listo para acecinarlo._

 _-Que curioso yo estaba apunto de decirles lo mismo-. Decía naruto mientras desenfundaba una espada._

 _- **Room** -. Decía naruto mientras extendía su mano y creaba un domo y se lanzaba contra el pirata que lo había desafiado decapitándolo._

 _-Aaah qué diablos le pasó a mi cuerpo-. Decía la cabeza que estaba en manos de naruto mientras la giraba como un balón de baloncesto._

 _-Q..Que demonios eres-. Decían los mercenarios mientras retrocedían un poco por el miedo._

 _-Soy una persona con la que no se deben meter-. Decía naruto mientras se les quedaba viendo muy serio aumentando el miedo que le tenían._

 _En eso empezaron a llover flechas de luz para evitar que los mercenarios escaparan._

 _-No queremos que se vallan tan pronto-. Decía uryu mientras les apuntaba con su arco._

 _-Eeey guarden algo para nosotros-. Decían ichigo y natsu mientras llegaban y se colocaban a lado de naruto._

 _-Y bien que tal les fue?-. Pregunto naruto mientras esperaba una respuesta de sus hermanos._

 _-Acabamos con el maldito pero el desgraciado hundió nuestro barco-. Decía ichigo mientras clavaba su espada en el piso._

 _-Suspiro ya veo pero ese barco ya era demasiado pequeño para nosotros pues tenemos un nuevo miembro -. Decía naruto pero la verdad si extrañaría el barco._

 _-Muy bien terminemos de una vez-. Decía naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia los mercenarios, seguido de natsu e ichigo mientras que uryu disparaba flechas._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Demonios ninguno era fuerte odio cuando nunca me tocan oponentes fuertes-. Decía naruto pues la verdad los mercenarios resultaron ser muy débiles._

 _En eso se empieza a generar una gran niebla y eso hacía que naruto se pusiera feliz pues la verdadera batalla estaba por iniciar._

 _-Veo que está bola de inútiles no puede hacer nada bien-. Decía don krige mientras caminaba y junto a él estaban, zabuza,haku, un tipo con unos bastones gigantes y un tipo que parecía tener bombas._

 _-Ya es tiempo para que terminemos nuestro duelo pendiente sombreo de paja-. Decía zabuza mientras desenfundaba su espada._

 _-Si estoy de acuerdo, natsu encárgate de ese sujeto, ichigo tú el de los bastones y tú uryu encárgate del piromaniaco y yo me encargaré de zabuza y don krige-. Decía naruto mientras su tripulación asentía._

 _Pelea de ichigo._

 _Justo cuando los demás se dirigían a sus contrincantes ichigo encajó su espada en el piso y desapareció de su contrincante._

 _En eso aparece en frente de él y le proporciona un tremendo golpe que lo hace retroceder un poco._

 _-Si que eres fuerte pero veamos cómo te defiendes-. Decía el sujeto mientras movía sus bastones de una manera muy rápida y extraña._

 _En eso le propician un fuerte golpe a ichigo sacándolo volando._

 _-D..diablos eso sí que dolió -. Pero antes de que se pudiera poner en pie recibió una fuerte patada sacándole completamente el aire._

 _-No deberías subestimar a tu oponente muchacho-. Pero justo cuando lo iba a aplastar con sus bastones desapareció._

 _-Buen consejo re sugiero que lo sigas también-. Decía ichigo mientras estaba detrás de él con su espada listo para ponerse serio._

 _-acabemos con esto que ya me desesperaste-. Decía ichigo mientras partía los bastones de él sujeto y le daba una gran patada mandándolo directamente hasta el océano._

 _Fin de la pelea de ichigo._

 _Pelea de uryu._

 _Uryu se encontraba en una situación un poco complica pues el piromaniaco lanzaba bombas de humo que no le permitían ver nada a uryu._

 _-Jejeje no tienes oportunidad contra mi chico-. En eso explotó una bomba cerca de uryu mandándolo a volar y dejándolo herido de su brazo izquierdo._

 _(Demonios no puedo vencerlo si encuentro una solución rápida este ritmo estaré acabado.) pero en eso recordó algo que le había dicho naruto._

 _Flash back._

 _-Yo no moriré hasta que haya cumplido mis sueños no importa si pongo mi vida en riesgo siempre daré mi 100% por qué es el camino que elegí y estoy luchando para alcanzar mis sueños-. Decía naruto mientas que uryu se quedaba sorprendido._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _(Es cierto si quiero ser el mejor francotirador del mundo no puedo dudar debo tener confianza en mí mismo y dar siempre mi 100% para lograr mi sueño.) decía uryu mientras se le miraba con una mirada llena de determinación._

 _En eso uryu vio una apertura apareció su arco con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y disparo la flecha._

 _- **flecha de luz** -. Decía mientras le daba a la bomba que estaba a punto de lanzar explotando y sacando volando al piromaniaco dejándolo incontinente._

 _Fin de la pelea de uryu._

 _Pelea de natsu_

 _Natsu estaba encerrado en un domo mientras que tenía varios senbons encajados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo._

 _-Es inútil jamás podrás vencerme date por vencido de una y tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor-. Decía haku mientras le lanzaba senbons de diferentes direcciones._

 _(Diablo necesito un plan y rápido si sigue a si no durare mucho tiempo.) pensaba natsu mientras veía como le aria para hacerlo salir de los espejos de hielo._

 _(Un momento hielo? Es verdad los espejos están hechos de hielo solo necesito derretirlos para que ya no pueda seguir ocultándose en los espejos.) en eso natsu golpea sus puños y aparece el símbolo de un dragón rojo._

 _-Karyū no Hōkō-. Decía natsu mientras empezaba a derretí todos los espejos._

 _(Pero qué demonios ) pensaba haku y al no tener más opción sale de su escondite de espejos._

 _-Jejeje al fin eres mío -. Decía natsu mientras estaba detrás de él._

 _(Diablos este era su plan derretir los espejos y hacerme salir de ellos para hacia ya no poder escóndeme)_

 _-Es tu fin **Karyū no Tekken** -. Decía natsu mientras envolvía su puño en grandes llamas y golpeando a haku sacándolo volando y dejándolo inconsciente._

 _Fin de la pelea de natsu._

 _Pelea de naruto_

 _Naruto y zabuza estaban dando todo lo que tenían la batalla ahora no había quien los interrumpiera._

 _-Jejeje esta es la batalla que había estado esperando sombrero de paja-. Decía zabuza mientras ponía más presión en su espada para hacer retroceder las de naruto._

 _-Estoy halagado viniendo eso de uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla-. Decía naruto mientras ponía más precion en sus espadas._

 _Cerca de hay con los ninjas de konhoha._

 _-Sensei no cree que deberíamos ir a verificar el Puente-. Preguntaban los genins mientras estaban entrenado._

 _-Todavía no es el momento si atacaran hoy debemos de tener el mejor control de chakra lo antes posible-. Decía kakashi mientras veía cómo iba su control de chakra._

 _En eso menma hace un clon de sombras mientras se sustituye con el sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

 _(No puedo quedarme de brazos cursados mientras atacan al pueblo)pensaba menma mientras se dirigía a él Puente ._

 _Al llegar al Puente se llevó una gran sorpresa pues no lo podía creer todos estaban derrotados solamente quedaban 2 enemigos._

 _(I..Imposible no queda nadie solamente zabuza y ese tipo quien está peleando con zabuza ahora?) pues menma no reconocía a naruto._

 _De regreso en la pela de zabuza y naruto._

 _(Demonios estoy quedándome sin energías acabaré esto en el siguiente ataque)pensaba ambos espadachines pues habían estado luchando por un buen rato y se notaba que casi no les quedaban energías._

 _-Que te parece si acabamos con esto-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía en su última poción pues el siguiente ataque decidiría todo._

 _-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-. Decía zabusa mientras preparaba su último ataque._

 _- **Ushi Bari** -. Decía naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos sosteniendo sus espadas._

 _- **Court Death** -. Decía zabuza mientras mientras salía a toda velocidad para cortar a naruto._

 _En eso ambos cruzan su espada hasta que zabuza le aparecen distintos Cortés por todo el cuerpo._

 _-P..Parece que ganaste sombrero de paja-. Decía zabuza mientras empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca._

 _-Esperare con ansias el siguiente combate con ansias zabuza-. Decía naruto mientras que guardaba sus espadas._

 _Primera pelea de naruto fin._

 _En eso empieza a escuchar unos pasos y era don krige._

 _-Patético todos ustedes son puras hermanitas buenos para nadas-. Decía don krige mientras que uno de sus subordinados se para para pedirle ayuda en lugar de eso le pisa la cabeza._

 _-Maldito por qué le haces eso a tu nakama,-. Decía naruto mientras se le quedaba viendo muy enojado._

 _-Nakama? Por favor solamente los utilizo para llegar a la cima son un montón de inútiles que se pueden remplazar cuando yo quiera-. En eso don krige sale directamente con su gran lanza listo para eliminarlo._

 _En eso naruto agarra su lanza con la mano._

 _(Qué demonios no puedo mover la lanza)pensaba don krige mientras intentaba mover su lanza._

 _-Así que eso es un nakama para ti-. Decía naruto mientras que su sombrero le taba los ojos y su cuerpo se empezaba a rodar de llamas ._

 _-Pues tú no tienes el derecho de ser un capitán-. Mostraba su mirada llena de irá intimidado un poco a krige._

 _En eso todas las llamas del cuerpo de naruto se concentran en su puño izquierdo._

 _-Desaparece de mi vista **Hiken** -. Decía naruto mientras lanzaba un puñetazo gigante de fuego que se impacta con don krige lanzándolo por los aires._

 _(Diablos ese último ataque me dejo sin energías)pensaba naruto mientras caía quedándose dormido._

 _-Naruto!-. Gritaban ichigo y natsu mientras se dirigían hacia naruto._

 _(Es es nii-san?!) pensaba menma pues había visto las 2 peleas y se quedó con la boca abierta, pues su hermano se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte._

 _En eso se puede ver a gato con un montón de caza recompensas._

 _-Q..Que demonios significa esto gato-. Decía zabuza mientras tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie._

 _-Jejeje veras zabuza ustedes me cuestan una fortuna, mientas que estos caballeros solamente me cobran el 5% de lo que les iba a pagar a ustedes no lo tomes a mal son solo negocios,bien muchachos el que me traiga la cabeza del de sombrero de paja ganara un bono extra-. Decía gato mientras los bandidos iban directo hacia naruto pero en eso se colocan natsu e ichigo en su camino._

 _-Si creen que nos quedaremos de brazos cursados mientras se llevan a nuestro hermano se equivocan-. Decían ichigo y natsu simultáneamente mientras, que natsu encendida sus brazos e ichigo desenfundaba su espada._

 _-H..hagan lo que quiera con ellos pero nadie toque hace maldito de gato es mío-. Decía zabuza mientras salía corriendo hacia gato._

 _Natsu e ichigo se lanzaban contará los bandidos muy fácilmente, pues puede que sean mucho pero eran realmente débiles._

 _Ahora solamente quedaban zabuza y gato._

 _-E..escuchaba zabuza hagamos un trato que te parece te pagaré el triple si?-. Decía gato mientras retrocedía pues la verdad ya no había ninguna escapatoria._

 _-Cállate y muere-. Decía mientras decapitaba a gato._

 _En eso zabuza caí inconsciente._

 _-Llevémoslos a un lugar seguro ya todo a terminado-. Decía ichigo mientras cargaba a naruto._

 _-Si!-. Decían natsu e uryu que cargaban a zabuza y a haku._

 _En el restaurante del pueblo._

 _-Nuestra deuda está pagada señora-. Decían mientras caían inconscientes._

 _En la noche._

 _Naruto estaba afuera en el bosque recargado mientras miraba las estrellas._

 _-Hasta cuando piensas salir de tu escondite menma?-. Decía naruto mientras que de entre los árboles salía menma ._

 _-Nii-san e..eres tú-. Decía menma pues desde hace 6 años que no veía a su hermano y tuvo la oportunidad._

 _-Cuánto tiempo menma como as estado?-. Decía naruto mientras se quitaba su sombrero de paja._

 _-Que es lo que haces aquí nii-san?-. Preguntaba menma aún un poco en shock por poderte encontrar con naruto._

 _-Pues estoy buscando a la tripulación-. Decía mientras sonreía._

 _-Ya veo por cierto conocimos a un viejo amigo ía menma mientras recordaba el encuentro con shanks._

 _-Ahh si Quien?-. Decía naruto mientras miraba a su hermano con curiosidad._

 _-Shanks manda saludos-. Sonreía mientras menma observaba la reacción de naruto._

 _-Queee?! Shanks estuvo en konhoha-. Gritaba cómicamente naruto pues hace un tiempo no veía a shanks._

 _-Si dice que te espera en la sima que espera que cumplas tu ía menma recordando lo que le dijo shanks._

 _-Claro que lo haré-. Sonreía naruto lleno de determinación._

 _-Por cierto hay algo que quiero decirte-. Decía mientras se paraba y veía directamente a naruto._

 _-Si?-._

 _-Quiero unirme a tu tripulación después de los exámenes chunnin-. Decía menma lleno de determinación._

 _-Esta bien-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Pero por qué no puedo yo ya tome... Espera dijiste que si?-. Decía menma confundido pues creía que naruto se negaría._

 _-Si si te llama el océano no veo por qué no solo necesito que te hagas fuerte menma pues me dirijo en busca del one piece-. Decía naruto de una manera seria._

 _-Lo haré dalo por echo-. Decía menma con una determinación._

 _-Bien será mejor que te vayas o empezarán a sospechar-. Decía naruto mientras menma asentía y se regresaba con su grupo._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _-Bien ya es tiempo de irnos-. Decía naruto mientras natsu e ichigo asentían._

 _-Espera naruto donde está uryu?-. Preguntaba ichigo pues no lo veía por ninguna parte._

 _-Uryu está en el muelle dijo que nos vería hay-. Decía naruto mientras se dirigían hacia el muelle._

 _En el muelle._

 _Se podía ver un barco en el muelle con mucho espacio una cubierta amplia, cocina sala de entrenamiento y estancia muy espaciosos._

 _Y tenía una gran cabeza de dragón._

 _( donde estaba la cabeza de merry la verdad no sé cómo se llama.)_

 _-Y bien que les parece-. Decía uryu mientras estaba en sima del barco._

 _-Fabulosos!-. Decían los hermanos al observar el barco._

 _En eso llega zabuza y haku ._

 _-Muchas gracias por salvarnos espero enfrentarnos muy pronto sombrero de ía zabuza mientras le daba un apretó._

 _-Seguro hasta luego zabuza-. Decía naruto mientras subía al barco._

 _-Cuídate natsu-san-. Decía haku pues natsu le había dado una gran batalla._

 _-Si-. Decía natsu mientras se despedía._

 _En eso empiezan a llegar todos los aldeanos del pueblo dándoles comida agua y suministros para su viaje._

 _-No pensaste en irte sin despedirte o si-. Decía tzuna mientras miraba a uryu con una sonrisa._

 _-V..Viejo-. Uryu estaba sin palabras pues la verdad jamás creyó que el viejo vendría a despedirse._

 _-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti uryu sé que harás grandes cosas como carpintero y el mejor francotirador del mundo-. Decía mientras lo abrazaba._

 _En eso uryu empieza a llorar._

 _-Viejo muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí estar en deuda contigo-. Decía mientras correspondía el abrazo._

 _-En marcha-. Decía naruto mientras zarpaban-. El barco se empezó a alejar del muelle._

 _-Como le pondremos al puente tzuna?-. Preguntaba kaiza mientras miraba el barco alejarse._

 _-Que tal el gran Puente de los sombreros de paja siento que se hará muy popular ese nombre._

 _Y eso es todo espero que le haya gustado el capítulo los animes y mangas no me pertenecen les pertenece a sus propietarios._

 _Votación de navegante._

 _Erza escarlet:6_

 _Tayuya:1_

 _Anna kyoyama:0_

 _Reina Sara:0_

 _Y la ganadora es erza escarlet._

 _Y ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _fazEvU:Hola amigo ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia saludos._

 _mauri16:Hola mauri aquí ya está la actualización que la disfrutes amigo saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever:Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo ya empezaron a salir más técnicas que lo disfrutes saludos._

 _Zafiro09:Hola amigo aquí ya está nuevo capítulo y cómo puedes ver uryu se unió a la tripulación_

 _Si me gusta la yami yami no mi pero no me interesa mucho la pika pika no mi alguna otra sugerencia de fruta saludos._

 _maicol1311:hola amigo si ya quedo erza como navegante saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _RyubiJinchuriki:Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y la navegante será erza y pues en esta historia no creo ponerle chakra a naruto pues la verdad jamás estuvo muy interesado en los jutsus y eso tampoco aunque tuviera chakra naruto no tiene a kurama es su interior por lo tanto no tendría acceso al senjutsus rikodu espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _bladetri:Hola amigo erza será la navegante espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos,cualquier comentario o sugerencias_

 _Para la historia mándenmela y con gusto la leeré._

 _Por cierto lees gustaría que haya exceds en la tripulación?_

 _Y tengo planeado que naruto encuentre a el León de katekyo hitoma reborn nuts? Que me dicen bueno saludos chicos ._


	6. Inician los problemas sujeto de la nariz

_Capítulo 5_

 _En el país de las olas se podía ver cómo un grupo de ninjas regresaban un poco decepcionados, pues cuando ya estaban listos para luchar, todo el pueblo estaba celebrando la caída de gato y los piratas, pues habían dicho que unos chicos se enfrentaron a ellos y los habían vencido._

 _En eso las hermanas de menma lo ven muy feliz pues ellas creyeron que iba a estar deprimido por no haber tenido nada de acción._

 _-Menma por qué estás tan feliz si al final no hicimos nada-. Decía natsumi mientras se acercaba para hablar con menma._

 _-Por qué lo vi, me encontré con el es muy fuerte , luchó contra zabuza y don krige-. Decía menma muy feliz._

 _-¿A quién viste?-. Decía narumi que se unió a la conversación de sus hermanos en eso menma señala el nombre del Puente que habían echo._

 _-"El gran Puente sombrero de paja en honor al héroe que trajo la esperanza al pueblo y sus habitantes si tienes un sueño no dejes que nadie te impida alcanzarlo"-. Leían las hermanas la placa que estaba en sima del Puente y en eso..._

 _-Lo viste!?-. Gritaban ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo, pues sólo había una persona que ellos conocían que tenía un sombrero de paja._

 _-Sip-. Decía menma con toda tranquilidad mientras las hermanas lo empiezan a abofetear y sacudir._

 _-POR QUÉ NO NOS AVISASTE!-. Gritaban las hermana mientras habían dejado al pobre, con 5 golpes en la cabeza, ojo morado y los labios bien hinchados._

 _-Podque sodamente do pude ved uda ved pued etada mud cadsado pod la badalla que tudo-. Decía menma pues con todos los golpes que había recibido por sus hermanas apenas podía hablar.(me sorprende que no cayera inconsciente por todos los golpes que había recibido.)_

 _Minutos después._

 _-así que se a vuelto fuerte?-. Decían las hermanas mientras seguían su camino._

 _-Si recuerdas lo que dijo shanks-. Decía menma mientras recordaba lo que había dicho shanks después de haber contado cómo se conocieron naruto y shanks._

 _Flash back._

 _- Me pregunto cuántas habilidades a despertado hasta ahora?-. Decía shanks dejando confundidos a los hermanos._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-No había entendido a lo que se refería de habilidades si no hasta ahora-. Decía menma dejando confusas a sus hermanas._

 _En eso menma empieza a recordar cómo se iban él y naruto a entrenar las habilidades de naruto._

 _Flash back._

 _Nos encontramos en un campo de entrenamiento, con unos niños uno era un pe linero con un sombrero de paja de 10 años tenía unos shorts negros y una camisa azul, mientras que el otro era un niño de 4 años pelirrojo con bigotes en sus cachetes, tenía una camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki y unos pantalones azules._

 _-Que hacemos aquí nii-san? menma mientras veía que estaban en un capo de entrenamiento._

 _-Ya te lo dije menma estamos aquí para que aprenda a dominar mi akuma no mi-. Decía naruto mientras caminaba al centro del campo, en eso naruto enfoca su vista en un árbol y empieza a estira su brazo._

 _- **Gomu Gomu Pisutoru** -. Gritaba naruto mientras estiraba su brazo para derribar un árbol pero cuando estaba regresando su brazo su puño golpeo su cara._

 _-Itte-. Gritaba_ _naruto mientras que su cara estaba roja y con forma de puño en toda su cara._

 _-Nii-san-. Gritaba menma mientras corría hacia naruto para ayudarlo a pararse._

 _En eso inconsciente naruto hace un **Room** dejando con dudas a naruto y a un menma impresionado._

 _-Fabuloso nii-san como hiciste eso?-. Gritaba menma con estrellas en los ojos por lo que había echo naruto._

 _-Mmm no tengo ida-. Decía naruto mientras se paraba y regresaban a la aldea._

 _-Algún día nii-san también me comeré una akuma no mi-. Decía menma para poder hacer cosas impresionantes como lo hacía el._

 _-Jajajaja fabuloso menma-. Reía naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Que quieres decir menma-. Decían las hermanas que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando._

 _-Naruto tiene más de un poder en su akuma no mi-. Decía mientras las hermanas se quedaban impresionadas._

 _-Más de una?-. Aún sin entender lo que estaba diciendo._

 _-Hasta ahora naruto tiene la habilidad de, estirarse,hacer domos y ser un hombre de fuego-. Decía mientras que sus hermanas quedaban sin habla._

 _-Naruto puede hacerse de fuego?!-. Gritaban las hermanas sorprendidas._

 _-Si venció a ese pirata con una sola técnica-. Decía menma mientras recordaba la técnica que había echo naruto._

 _-Queee!-. hermanas no podían creer lo que decía menma pues si es más fuerte._

 _-Pero menma no creo que naruto haya podido luchar contra todos esos piratas el solo?-. Decía narumi pues aunque naruto fuera fuerte no pudo haber derrotado el solo a toda una armada._

 _-Claro que no luchó con su tripulación-. Decía menma mientras recordaba,quienes estaban con naruto en el Puente._

 _-Ya tiene tripulación?-. Preguntaba natsumi de que naruto ya consiguió su tripulación._

 _-Si y son fuertes uno de ellos tiene una gran espada, otro parece que tiene un tipo de magia de fuego y el ultimo tiene un arco-. Decía a menma recordando a la tripulación._

 _En konhoha._

 _Minato estaba en problemas pues de todas las batallas que a tenido siempre salía victorioso pero ahora su enemigo cada vez que creía que ya lo había derrotado regresaba con el triple de fuerza era su enemigo el papeleo._

 _-Ya casi termino-. Decía minato mientras acababa de firmar el último documento, hasta que una brisa fuerte entra por la ventana revolviendo todos los documentos._

 _-Nooooo!-. Decía minato mientras derramaba lágrimas._

 _-Minato tenemos grandes problemas-. Decía jiraya y tsunade mientras entraban a la oficina del hokage y minato sentado en un rincón haciendo círculos en el piso mientras decía "estaba a punto de terminar no es justo"._

 _-E..Eeehh minato-. Llamaba jiraya a su alumno mientras recobra la compostura._

 _-Que sucede sensei?-. Decía minato mientras que jiraya mostraba una carta con el símbolo de la mujer emperatriz._

 _En eso minato agarra la carta y empieza a leer._

 _" **Querido hokage espero que ya haya entrenado a su primogénito como habíamos acordado en el acuerdo, su hijo se casará con mi heredera para, así formar una alianza entre nuestros pueblos iré en los exámenes chunnin con mi heredera para ver la fortaleza de su futuro marido, si no se llega a cumplir el tratado esto significa la guerra.**_

 _ **Atentamente hancock la emperatriz pirata.** "_

 _(Dios mío lo había olvidado por completo) Pensaba minato pues la suerte no estaba de su parte, jamás había entrenado a naruto y tenía menos de 2 meses para ponerlo en forma en taijutsu o kenjustu pues por las condición que naruto no podría moldear chakra las cosas se pondrían más difíciles._

 _En el complejo namikaze-uzumaki se encontraba kushina haciendo la cena pues hoy regresaban de su misión menma,narumi y natsumi. Pero en eso se le pasa por su cabeza su primogénito, el hijo que había salido con el cabello negro pues todos sus demás hijos habían salido con el color de su cabello o el de minato._

 _En eso se escucha la puerta abrirse._

 _-Mama! Estamos en casa-. Decían sus 3 hijos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Niños que alegría que ya hayan regresado como estuvo la misión?-. Preguntaba kushina mientras veía las caras deprimentes que traían._

 _-Que sucede acaso fallaron en la misión?-. Decía kushina al no entender por qué estaban tristes._

 _-No mama lo que sucede es que no pudimos hacer nada pues hubo unos muchachos que lucharon, contra los piratas y los vencieron a todos mientras que nosotros estábamos entrenando-. Les explicaba sus hijo dejando impresionada que alguien hubiera vencido a los piratas._

 _-Y de que nación eran los ninjas?-. Tenía curiosidad kushina de que ninjas habían derrotado a los piratas._

 _-No eran ninjas mama era piratas-. Decía menma dejando impresionada a kushina pues , los piratas habían sido derrotados por otros piratas._

 _-Como que piratas, luchando con otros piratas?-. Preguntaba kushina al no entender como un lucharía contra otros._

 _-Si los piratas de don krige fueron derrotados por esos piratas pero no sabemos quienes son pues al siguiente día ya se habían escapado-. Decía menma omitiendo la parte sobre quién era su capitán._

 _En eso kushina empieza a poner la mesa y pone un plato demás dejando confundidos a sus hijos._

 _-Tendremos visita?-. Preguntaba menma confundido._

 _-No es para..-. Eso se habré la puerta rebelando a minato,jiraya y tsunade._

 _-Kushina no sabes dónde podría estar naruto?-. Con tan solo decir eso menma, se empieza a enojar con sus padres._

 _(Han pasado 6 años, 6 AÑOS! y ellos apenas se están dando cuenta de que te fuiste nii-san.) pensaba menma con mucha molestia._

 _Menma jamás les dijo a sus papás sobre qué naruto se había ido por una promesa que le pidió naruto._

 _Flash back._

 _- Escuchen chicos hay algo que necesito que me prometan -. Decía naruto mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse.._

 _-Claro nii-san lo que tú quieras-. Decían sus hermanos felices de poder ayudar a su hermano en lo que fuera._

 _-Necesito que no le digan a nadie que me fui pues si ellos se enteran harán todo lo posible por traerme de vuelta-. Decia naruto miwntras les dedicaba una mirada seria a sus hermano._

 _-Pero-. Iban a protestar pero él tenía razón._

 _-Lo prometemos-. Dijeron los 3 pero al que más le costaría actuar normal sería a menma._

 _En eso siento una mano en su cabeza, miro y era naruto que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas ._

 _-Te lo encara menma-. Decía naruto mientras se marchaba._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas no lo e visto últimamente-. Decía kushina mientras intentaba recordar la última vez que había visto a su hijo,pero no podía, en eso empieza a derramar lagrimas pues no sabía nada sobre el, sus gustos,comidas,amigos,sueños, no podía responder ni una de las preguntas por qué no sabían la respuesta._

 _En eso kushina sale corriendo al segundo piso seguido por todos excepto menma que iba a paso lento, al entrar pudieron ver que el cuarto de naruto estaba lleno de polvo, te lañarás, el cuarto solo con una decoración y eso era una bandera pirata, en su escritorio se encontraba una carta y alado de esa carta había unas fotografías , una era naruto con la tripulación de Shanks y la otra eran naruto y shanks sentados en el muelle y naruto con el sombrero de paja._

 _En eso abren la carta y empiezan a leer:_

 _" **Los felicito realmente se acordaron de que tienen un hijo, pues adivinen qué yo no los veo como padres sino como unos completos desconocidos que solo fueron los que me trajeron al mundo, e decidió irme a cumplir mis sueños y mantener la promesa que le hice a mi amigo shanks pues shanks fue más un padre de lo que ustedes lo han sido durante toda mi vida , así que e decidido volverme un pirata y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo voy en busca del one piece solamente regresaré en los exámenes chunnin después de que terminen me largaré.**_

 _ **Atentamente Trafalgar D. Naruto.** "_

 _En eso kushina cae al piso llorando , pues su hijo se había ido, y ni siquiera los veía como sus padres si no como unos desconocidos._

 _Minato empezó a leer la carta y caí de rodillas._

 _(Que fue lo que hecho.) Decía minato pues había perdido a su hijo y hasta ahorita se daba cuenta._

 _En eso empiezan a escuchar cómo alguien esta aplaudiendo se dan la vuelta y encuentra a menma en la puerta viéndolos a todos con decepción._

 _-Felicidades al fin se dan cuenta, de que él se a ido-. Decía menma mientras entraba al cuarto._

 _-Tu lo sabías?-. Preguntaban los 4 adultos mientras veían a menma._

 _-No sólo el-. Decían natsumi y narumi que se pusieron a lado de menma , mientras que natsumi les dedicaba una mirada de despreció, narumi les dedicaba una mirada de lastima._

 _-Por qué no nos habían dicho nada!-. Gritaba kushina mientras caían lágrimas por sus mejillas._

 _-El nos hizo prometerle que no les dijéramos nada, además es su erró no le andes echando la culpa a los demás por tus errores mama-. Decía menma mientras se recargaba en la pared._

 _-Hace cuanto lo saben?-. Preguntaba minato que naruto no se haya ido hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Lo sabemos desde hace 6 años -. Decía natsumi como si estuviera diciendo la hora._

 _-Que! Lo han sabido durante 6 años y no nos an dicho nada mocosos-. Gritaba jiraya enfurecido pues no sabía dónde buscar a naruto y ya se acercaban los exámenes chunnin._

 _-Si y otra cosa sabio pervertido-. Decía narumi mientras que todos veían a narumi._

 _-El es al qué están buscando-. Decía dejando confundíos a los adultos._

 _En eso jiraya empieza a sudar a mares pues sabía lo que estaba apunto de decir no le gustaría._

 _-EL ES EL DE LA PROFECÍA EL HEREDERO DE LA VOLUNTAD D. -. Decía narumi entendiendo que la profecía se refería a naruto y no a ninguno de sus otros ahijados._

 _En el océano ._

 _Se encontraba la tripulación de naruto con rumbo a su siguiente objetivo._

 _-Muy bien chicos nuestra siguiente misión se ir en busca de un navegante-. Decía naruto mientras estaban almorzando en la cocina._

 _-Bien también sugiero una trampa aprueba de fuego en la cocina-. Decía ichigo mientras que natsu le robaba comida de su platillo._

 _-Trampa?-. Preguntaba uryu pues como él se acaba de unir a la tripulación no sabia de lo que era capaz natsu._

 _-Créeme la necesitaremos si no se nos acabará la comida en muy poco tiempo, y ustedes 2 ya que les dije sobre pelear en el barco-. Decía naruto mientras agarraba su espada y les daba unos golpes en la cabeza a ichigo y natsu._

 _-Alguna idea de donde podamos encontrar un navegante?-. Preguntaba naruto mientras que todos negaban._

 _-Suspiro supongo que en la siguiente isla buscaremos un navegante-. Decía naruto mientras se recargaba en la pared para echarse una siesta._

 _Varias horas después._

 _-Isla a la vista!-. Gritaba ichigo mientras todos se dirigían a cubierta._

 _-Muy bien vamos-. Decía naruto mientras se colocaba su sombrero de paja._

 _Al estar en el pueblo, se veían las calles vacías, no había ni un solo aldeano._

 _-Es idea mía o no debería haber más gente -. Decía uryu mientras caminaban por el pueblo._

 _-No es solo eso no huelo a personas por aquí parece como si no han vivido aquí por un tiempo-. Decía natsu que no percibía a ningún aldeano que estuviera en el pueblo._

 _-Tu que piensas naruto-. Decía ichigo pero al darse la vuelta naruto ya no se encontraba hay._

 _En eso a ichigo y a natsu se les pone la cara de color azul pálido pues hay algo que su hermano, tenía muy mala costumbre pues se perdía con mucha frecuencia._

 _-Hay no lo izo de nuevo-. Decía natsu mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Natsu era tu turno vigilarlo-. Gritaba ichigo mientras empezaba a sacudir frenéticamente a su hermano._

 _-Que!? era tu turno yo fui la última vez -. Gritaba natsu mientras que empezaban a genera tierra y se golpeaban chistosamente._

 _-Eeeh que es lo que sucede?-. Preguntaba uryu al no entender el cambio de actitud en sus compañeros._

 _-Suspiro veras, naruto cuando lo dejamos de vigilar, él se separa y se pierde-. Decían recordando las veces que en naruto se perdía._

 _Con naruto._

 _Naruto estaba caminado por el pueblo cuando de repente unos piratas lo empiezan a rodearlo._

 _-Muy bien idiota danos todo lo que tengas y no te haremos daño-. Decían mientras el caminaba ignorándolos por completo._

 _-OYE!-. Gritaban mientras se les ponían los ojos en blanco y con los colmillos como tiburón._

 _(Como cuando se enoja nami )_

 _En eso uno de los tipos le agarra el sombrero de paja._

 _- **No te atrevas a tocar mi sombrero** -. Decía naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo, que lo saco volando._

 _-Ma..maldito pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestro compañero-. Decían los piratas mientras atacaban todos al mismo tiempo pero antes de que pudiera atacar, apareció una mujer con el pelo rojo escarlata, con una falda azul, blusas blanca y unas botas de cuero negro._

 _-Creo que sería injusto 5 contra uno-. En eso aparece 2 tonfas de madera, golpeando al primer tipo en la cabeza, mientras que al segundo le daba una patada en el estomago , el tercero le dio un pisotón y luego un rodillazo en la cara ,el cuarto le da una patada en los bajos pero antes de que pudiera golpear al quinto naruto lo había golpeado con el mango de su espada en el estomago, sofocándolo y dándole un puñetazo en su cara._

 _-Lo tenía bajo control-. Decía la chava pero al darse la vuelta naruto ya se estaba alejando._

 _-Ahora veamos donde podrán estar los chicos suspiro parece que se han vuelto a perder-. Decía naruto mientras miraba qué dirección tomaría._

 _-Espera!-. Gritaba la misma chava que lo había ayudado._

 _-Aaah eres tú que se te ofrece?-. Decía naruto con cara de aburrimiento mientras veía que la chava lo había alcanzado._

 _-Hacemos un gran equipo no te gustaría que seamos compañeros contra los piratas-. Decía mientras le extendía la mano esperando la respuesta de naruto._

 _-No me interesa-. Rechazando la oferta mientras seguía su camino._

 _-Q..Que por qué no-. Gritaba mientras lo seguía ._

 _-Simple por qué soy pirata además no tengo tiempo de eso estoy buscando un navegante-._

 _Decía naruto mientras seguía caminando._

 _-E..Eres pirata-. Decía la chava mientras se quedaba en shock._

 _-Así es soy trafalgar D naruto y seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y la persona que encontrar el one piece-. Decía naruto mientras se presentaba en eso le empieza a rugir las tripas._

 _-Jejejeje disculpa pero sabes de algún lugar donde sirvan comida es que me estoy muriendo de hambre-. Decía naruto mientras estaba avergonzado._

 _-Seguro sígueme -. Decía la chava mientras se dirigían a su refugio._

 _Después de varios, platillos._

 _-Estuvo delicioso-. Decía naruto mientras se había echado una montaña de platos._

 _-Por cierto que es lo que haces en esta isla, me doy cuenta de que no eres de esta isla-. Decía naruto sonriéndole dejando sin palabras a la chica._

 _-Como lo supiste?-. Decía mientras se ponía en posición de pelea._

 _-Tranquila solo quiero hablar, y lo supe por qué en este pueblo no hay personas que puedan usar magia a mi parecer se están ocultando de algo,o alguien decía-. Naruto mientras explicaba la situación._

 _-Así que, que es lo que estás buscando?-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía serio._

 _-Busco un mapa, el mapa hacia grand líne-. Decía mientras que naruto se quedaba sin palabras había un mapa con rumbo hacia grand líne._

 _-Espera, existe un mapa que te guía hasta grand líne?-. Preguntaba naruto que todavía no procesaba la información._

 _-Si pero lo tiene unos piratas llamados buggy y kuro -. Decía la mujer misteriosa mientras recordaba a esos piratas._

 _-Ya veo así que lo único que tengo que hacer es vencer a eso tipos y conseguiré el mapa cierto-. Decía naruto mientras se paraba de la mesa y agarraba sus katanas._

 _-Espera ese mapa es mío yo lo vi primero-. Decía la chava mientras sacaba sus tonfas y se ponía en posición de combate._

 _-Pero tú para que.. Espera, eres navegante cierto?-. Decía naruto mientras la chica se quedaba callada._

 _-Suspiro está bien si soy navegante me llamo erza escarlet-. Decía erza mientras bajaba sus tonfas y se quedaba viendo a naruto._

 _-Bien en marcha iremos por el mapa y te volverás mi navegante-. Decía naruto mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Yo tengo un mejor plan-. Decía erza mientras que golpeaba a naruto y lo dejaba inconsciente._

 _En eso erza amarra a naruto._

 _Con los otros._

 _Estaban corriendo por todas partes intentando encontrar a naruto._

 _-Sabes a donde pudo haber ido este sujeto-. Decía ichigo mientras le mostraba una foto a uno de los piratas que naruto había derrotado._

 _-Aaaah es el -. Gritaba el pirata mientras reaccionaba enojado en eso recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de natsu._

 _-Si ese el donde lo podemos encontrar-. Decía natsu mientras empezaba a zarandea al pobre para que les respondiera._

 _-S..Se fue por haya-. Decía mientras señalaba la dirección en la que se había ido._

 _En eso natsu empieza olfatear y consigue el ahorma de naruto._

 _-Es por aquí -. Gritaba mientras corría en la dirección en la que se había ido naruto._

 _En eso naruto despierta y está en una jaula._

 _-Que demonios paso?-. Decía naruto al no poder recordar nada._

 _Estaba en lo que parecía ser un gran tejado mientras había piratas que lo estaban viendo con una sonrisa maligna._

 _-Esa maldita me dejó inconsciente y me entrego con estos desgraciados -. Decía naruto mientras se daba cuenta de que no tenía sus espadas._

 _-Jejeje que estás buscando imbecil-. Decía un tipo gordo mientras le mostraba que él tenía las katanas de naruto._

 _En eso llegan natsu,ichigo e uryu y ven a naruto en la jaula ._

 _-Será mejor que sueltes mis espadas si sabes lo que te conviene-. Decía naruto mientras que empezaba a generar calor para romper las cuerdas._

 _En eso llega un pirata con el cabello todo azul y una gran nariz roja._

 _-Vaya vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aquí bien echo erza-. Decía el pirata mientras se dirigía a erza._

 _-Cumplí mi parte ahora entrégame el mapa-. Decía erza mientras esperaba que el pirata cumpliera su parte._

 _-Seguro-. Decía mientras se abría la jaula de naruto y la empujaba adentro junto con naruto._

 _-Que demonios está haciendo pensé que teníamos un trato-. Decía erza al no entender lo que estaba haciendo el pirata._

 _-Niña jamás iba a cumplir mi parte del trato nunca confíes en un pirata en especial el capitán buggy-. Decía mientras se señalaba y empezaba a reír._

 _-Eeey nariz roja-. Decía naruto mientras el pirata dejaba de reírse y le dedicaba una mirada cabreada a naruto._

 _-Como me dijiste maldito-. Decía mientras agrava un cuchillo._

 _-Nariz roja o mejor ,nariz de payaso-. En eso un cuchillo fue directo hacia naruto mientras esté caía hacia atrás._

 _-Patético-. Decía mientras se empezaba a alejar lo que no sabía era que naruto había atrapado el cuchillo y lo estaba usando para libera a erza mientras que él había incinerado la soga completamente._

 _-Chicos cuando ustedes quieran-. Decía naruto mientras su tripulación aparecía en frente de la jaula._

 _-El narizon es mío-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante._

 _Y eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _CCSakuraforever: hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo en este capítulo no hubo mucha pelea pues por qué apenas los padres se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de naruto saludos._

 _fazEvU:hola amigo me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, tranquilo si va estar larga la historia muchos saludos._

 _bladetri:Hola amigo me alegra que te gustara espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Zafiro09:Hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya decidí que si les pondré a las hermanas la yami yami no mi y pika pika no mi espero que te haya gustado el capítulo saludos._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos,cualquier comentario o sugerencias_

 _Para la historia mándenmela y con gusto la leeré._

 _Por cierto lees gustaría que haya exceds en la tripulación?_

 _Y tengo planeado que naruto encuentre a el León de katekyo hitoma reborn nuts? Que me dicen bueno saludos chicos ._

 _Por cierto chicos_

 _Por cierto chicos dense una vuelta por mi otra historia a ver qué les parece._

 _Naruto el pecado de la ira._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo es para entretener espero que le haya gustado un gran saludo y si eres nuevo espero que te agrade mi historia._


	7. Derrota del payaso rumbo a los exámenes

_Capítulo 6_

 _En una isla de grand líne, se encontraban unas mujeres subiendo lo que parecía ser las últimas cajas de víveres y suministros a un barco._

 _-Esa era la última caja, hancock-sama estamos listas para zarpar cuando usted lo ordene-. Informaba una amazona el estado del barco._

 _-Bien ya estás lista hebihime?-. Preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura,medía 1'91 con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y voluptuoso, llevaba una blusa reveladora de color rojo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y un pareo suelto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y delgadas piernas, llevaba un largo abrigo de piel con una capucha._

 _En eso viene una chica con un vestido oscuro que se le pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, llevaba un manto que cubría completamente su cara._

 _-En marcha-. Decía mientas avanzaba hacia el barco._

 _-Pongan el rumbo hacia las naciones elementales!-. Gritaba la emperatriz._

 _-A la orden Hancock-sama!-. Gritaba su tripulación._

 _En el camerino se encontraba la heredera de la pirata emperatriz._

 _(Más le vale ser fuerte si se convertirá en mi esposo no permitiré estar con alguien que sea débil) pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Se puede saber quién demonios son ustedes idiotas-. Gritaba buggy mientras señalaba a los recién llegados._

 _-Ese el cumpleaños de alguien?-. Preguntaba natsu al no entender por qué había un payaso enfrente suyo._

 _-No, no debe ser rodolfo el reno o eso creía?-. Decía ichigo mientras se le quedaban viendo a buggy._

 _-Podrían dejar esas estupideces para otro momento, sáquenme de aquí-. Gritaba naruto que seguía encerrado en esa jaula,pero justo cuando toco los barrotes para derretirlos empezaba a perder fuerza._

 _-P..pero qué demonios es esto?-. Preguntaba naruto pues poco a poco su fuerza se iba desvaneciendo._

 _-Así que eres un usuario-. Decía un sujeto que tenía unos guantes muy extraños._

 _-Así que al fin apareces kuro dónde demonios estabas?-. Gritaba buggy mientras se le quedaba señalando._

 _-No es momento para eso te sugiero qué elimines a eso tipos antes de que nos causen más problemas-. Sugería kuro mientras se les quedaba viendo a la tripulación._

 _-Que estás esperando rompe estos barrotes-. Decía erza mientras intentaban escapara._

 _-N..no puedo cuando agarro los barrotes, pierdo todas mis energías-. Decía naruto mientras intentaba usar sus llamas sin éxito._

 _-Preparen la bala buggy-. Gritaba mientras varios hombres hombres traían un gran cañón y lo colocaba en posición._

 _-Muy bien escuchen, ichigo cuando el cañón este apuntó de disparar regresas la bala, natsu vez esa bola de manteca que tiene mis espadas necesito que las recuperes después de eso ichigo y tú tendrán que cargar la jaula, uryu necesito que los cubras entendieron?-. Decía naruto a su tripulación lo que cada uno debía hacer._

 _-Estoy en eso-. Decía ichigo mientras empezaba correr hacia el cañón._

 _-Yo me encargo!-. Gritaba natsu mientras salía corriendo y le daba un rodillazo en la cara y un puñetazo en la barbilla,recuperando las espadas._

 _-Déjamelo a mí-. Decía uryu mientras disparaba cubriendo a que nadie se acercara a sus compañeros._

 _Justo antes de que el cañón se disparara, ichigo llegó y empezó a cargar el caño poniéndolo en la dirección donde estaban buggy y kuro._

 _-Aaaah apaguen el cañón!-. Gritaban mientras empezaban a sudar a mares._

 _-Ahora chicos!-. En eso natsu e ichigo cargaban la caja saltando de la azotea._

 _-Como odio a eso-. Pero antes que pudiera terminar, el cañón se disparo dando una gran explosión._

 _-Uhh descansemos un momento-. Decía natsu mientras colocaban la jaula en el piso._

 _-Naruto sal de hay de una vez-. Decía ichigo mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Y qué crees que estado tratado de hacer, no creas que ando muy cómodo en esta maldita jaula, cuando trato de quemarla o tocarla me roba toda mi fuerza-. Explicaba naruto el por qué no podía escapar de la jaula._

 _-Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio-. Decía uryu mientras sacaba una ganzúas y trataba de abrí la jaula._

 _-Por cierto naruto-nii quién es ella?-. Preguntaba natsu al ver a alguien más que estaba con el en la jaula._

 _-Aaah casi lo olvido erza ellos son ichigo,natsu y uryu, chicos ella es erza nuestra navegante-. Decía naruto mientras los presentaba a todos._

 _-Espera quien dijo que yo acepté ser tu navegante?-. Preguntaba erza pues ella no recordaba haber aceptado la oferta de ser su navegante._

 _-Esta bien si no quieres,haremos lo siguiente saldremos de esta jaula los chichos y yo no iremos de esta isla en busca de otro navegante mientras que tú te quedas a conversar con tu gran amigo buggy-. Decía naruto dejando a erza sin palabras pues si él se iba buggy la asesinaría._

 _-Listo-. Decía uryu mientras abría la puerta de la jaula dejando salir a ambos, en eso natsu le lanza sus espadas y se disponían a marcharse._

 _\- Espera no pueden dejarme aquí me asesinaran!-. Gritaba erza mientras veía como se marchaban naruto y su tripulación._

 _-No es nuestro problema tú te metiste en este problema tú puedes salir solo de él-. Decía naruto mientras seguía caminando rumbo al barco._

 _-Ayúdame y te daré el mapa que lleva a grand líne-. Con tan solo decir eso naruto sé quedo parado, pues la verdad si necesitarían el mapa hacia grand líne ya que ninguno de ellos sabía de navegación._

 _-Suspiro está bien te ayudaremos, pero si té voy a dejar algo en claro si vuelves a hacer algo así me importa un carajo que me estés ofreciendo el mapa que lleve al one piece tomaré a mi tripulación y nos iremos de aquí mientras que tú quedarás aquí sola por tu cuenta me as entendido?-. Explicaba bajo que condiciones trabajarían mandándole una mirada que no estaba jugando y agarrando una de sus espadas._

 _-E..echo-. Dejando un poco intimidada a erza ._

 _En eso se percatan de que hay 3 animales viendo un edificio._

 _-Por qué eso animales están viendo ese edificio?-. Preguntaba uryu mientras que los animales eran un perro blanco, un león cachorro que su melena parecía estar encendida al igual que la punta de su cola,media unos 20 cm y el último era un gatito de color azul y en el estomago blanco, tenía unos ojos grandes y oscuros._

 _-Estamos protegiendo este edificio-. Hablo de repente alguien poniendo a todos en alerta._

 _-Quien dijo eso?-. Preguntaba uryu mientras aparecía su arco preparado por si atacaba el enemigo._

 _-Fui yo-. Dijo el gato azul mientras se les quedaba a los humanos._

 _-Acaso-. Decía naruto mientras se le ponía la cara azul completamente del miedo._

 _-Ese-. Decía ichigo mientras retrocedía un poco._

 _-Gato-. Decía erza mientras se le quedaba viendo al gato._

 _-Hablo?-. Preguntaba uryu esperando que haya sido solamente su imaginación._

 _-Aye sir fui yo quien hablo-. Decía el gato dando por confirmado que si él fue el que habló._

 _-Que demonios eres los gatos normales no hablan!-. Gritaban naruto,ichigo,erza y uryu._

 _-Hola soy natsu-. Decía natsu mientras se agachaba a la estatura del gato._

 _-Mucho gusto yo soy happy,ellos son mis amigos shushu y nuts-. Decía happy señalando al perro y a el cachorro león._

 _En eso llega un anciano con una armadura oxidada y una lanza._

 _-Quienes son ustedes?-. Decía el anciano que se ponía en posición de ataque._

 _-Tranquilo viejo somos piratas venimos a..-. Pero antes de que naruto pudiera terminar el anciano los empezó a atacar._

 _-No permite que este pueblo esté bajo el ataque de más piratas-. Decía el viejo mientras intentaba golpear a naruto que estaba esquivando sus golpes con mucha facilidad._

 _-Tranquilo no estamos con ese payaso de pacotilla-. Decía mientras atrapaba su lanza._

 _-Verá somos piratas pero no como esos sujetos , además voy a patear el trasero de esos sujetos-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de que podía confiar en el._

 _-Ya veo en ese cazo permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Boodel soy el alcalde y fundador de este pueblo-. Decía el anciano mientras entraba a la tienda y sacaba 3 platos para los animalitos._

 _-Dígame viejo esta tienda es suya?-. Preguntaba ichigo por qué estos animales protegían tanto esta tienda._

 _-Jajajaja no está tienda le pertenecía a un viejo amigo mío su nombre era hocker, el y shushu eran los dueños de esta tienda tiempo después llegaron estos amiguitos-. Decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de nuts._

 _En la azotea._

 _-Uuuuy eso sí que dolió-. Decía buggy que le había caído una parte del techo dejándolo con la cara completamente roja._

 _-Te advertí que debíamos eliminarlos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad-. Decía kuro mientras movía un par de escombros._

 _En eso aparecen 2 sujetos._

 _-Capitan permítame hacernos cargo de esos desgraciados-. Decían los sujetos listos para el ataque._

 _-Cuento con ustedes-. Decía buggy mientras los sujetos desaparecían._

 _En eso aparecieron 2 sujetos con el capitán kuro._

 _-Vaya también no subestimen al sombrero de paja y no me fallen-. Decía kuro mientras les dedicaba una mirada de muerte a los sujetos asustándolos un poco._

 _De vuelta con naruto._

 _Todos estaban reunidos en la casa del alcalde mientras les explicaba la situación del pueblo._

 _-Así que el dueño del perro está muerto y por qué no se lo an llevado?-. Preguntaba erza al no entender por qué el perro seguía en la tienda si su dueño ya había muerto._

 _-Algunos piensan que el está esperando a su dueño pero yo no lo creo, no shushu es muy inteligente yo lo que creo es que el está más bien protegiendo su tesoro-. Decía el alcalde dejando confundidos a todos excepto a naruto._

 _En ese momento se escuchan unas fuertes explosiones._

 _-Jejeje vamos richie destruye todo a tu paso hay que encontrar a eso malditos-. Decía un sujeto que iba montado sobre un león._

 _En eso cuando golpeó la tienda de mascotas shushu se enojo y se lanzó sobre el león._

 _-waho waho-. Ladraba shushu a los que habían pisado la tienda._

 _-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí un retador-. Decía un tipo que tenía su pelo en forma de osito de peluche._

 _-Jajaja no pasa nada soy mohji el domador y el primer oficial al mando de los piratas buggy domar a este perro será muy sencillo-. Decía mohji muy confiado._

 _Pero justo cuando le tocó la cabeza a shushu le empezó a morder toda la mano._

 _-Aaaah maldito pagaras por eso-. Gritaba de ira en eso golpe el local y shushu los atacaba con más ganas._

 _-Ya veo así que es muy importante este local para ti pues en una Pena richie destruyelo por completo!-. Ordenaba el domador de vestías mientras el león destruída los soportes, ventanas y mercancías del local pero por más que tratará shushu no podía hacer nada._

 _-Jejeje vayamos a buscarlo en otro lado-. Decían mientras se marchaban del lugar dejando al pobre shushu muy malherido._

 _En eso llegan la tripulación y ven la tienda que se está incendiando mientras que shushu lloraba._

 _-Natsu apaga el incendió, uryu puedes repararla?-. Preguntaba naruto mientras que natsu se metía en el fugó y lo devoraba._

 _-Me tomara algo de tiempo pero creo que podré repararla-. Decía uryu mientras empezaba a examinar que era lo que tenía que reparar._

 _-Bien enseguida vuelvo-. Con tan solo decir eso la tripulación ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía su capitán._

 _-Por eso odio a los piratas destruyen todo sin importar las consecuencias que causan y en lo que afecta a los demás-. Decía erza mientras apretaba sus puños._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Donde demonios estará el sombrero de paja?-. Preguntaba el primer oficial._

 _En eso ve a alguien que se le pone en frente era nada más y nada menos que naruto._

 _-Me buscabas-. Decía naruto mientras que le dedicaba una mirada desafiante que hizo retroceder un poco al león._

 _-Así es maldito pagarás por lo que nos hiciste-. Decía mohji mientras sacaba un látigo._

 _-Que esperas richie acabemos con el-. Ordenaba a su mascota quien parecía que se había quedado inmóvil._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía el león mientras sé lanzaba hacia, golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra una pared._

 _-Jajajaja eso te pasa por meterte con los piratas de buggy-. Estaba apunto de marcharse pero en eso empezó a escuchar cómo se movían los escombros._

 _-Es lo mejor que tienes? Dime una cosa acaso fuiste tú él desgraciados que destruyo el tesoro de ese perro?-. Decía mientras salía de los escombros y el sombrero le tapaba la vista._

 _-Si te refieres a esa tienda de mascotas entonces si fui yo-. Decía mientras que el león tenía entre sus colmillos una bolsa de alimentos para perros._

 _En eso naruto levanta la vista dejando ver que tenía la mirada llena de ira._

 _-Richie elimínalo de una vez usa embestida-. Decía mientras el león salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia naruto._

 _-Ya me tienes harto créese que te dejaré qué aciertes un golpe en mi por 2 vez? Pues piénsalo mejor-. Decía naruto mientras que agarraba al león y empezaba a retorcer sus brazos._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi**!-. Gritaba naruto mientras desenroscaba sus brazos haciendo que el león girará rápidamente mientras lo estrellaba contra el suelo._

 _-Richie maldito que le as echo a mi pobre richie!-. Gritaba mohji pero en eso naruto lo sujeta del cuello._

 _-Eso no es nada en comparación con lo que te voy a hacer a ti-. Decía naruto mientras estiraba su otro brazo._

 _-Espera que vas a hacer?-. Preguntaba mientras se ponía pálido pues, no le gustaba lo que estaba por venir._

 _-Jejejeje te voy a dar lo que te mereces-. Sonreía mientras que su puño venia de regreso._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Buretto** -. Mientras traía de regreso su brazo dándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara sacándolo volando por el impactó que había recibido._

 _Después de eso naruto regresó con su tripulación._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía feliz el pequeño nuts de que naruto había regresado._

 _-Jejejeje hola amiguito-. Decía naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y empezando a ronronear dejando sin palabras al alcalde pues él siempre lo acariciaba pero jamás se portaba tan cariñoso como lo estaba haciendo con naruto._

 _-Perdona por no haber podido llegar antes pero por lo que veo protegiste este lugar con todo lo que tenias no es así , jejeje sé que tú dueño estaría muy orgulloso de ti por el buen trabajo que has echo-. Decía mientras se sentaba junto con shushu entregándole la bolsa de croquetas que había recuperado._

 _En eso llegan unos sujetos._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya justo a la persona que estábamos buscando-. Decían unos tipos disfrazados de gatos._

 _-Rrrh-. Empezaba a gruñir nuts pues esos sujetos no le agradaban._

 _-Quien demonios son ustedes-. Decía naruto mientras se les quedaba viendo._

 _-Jejeje permíteme presentarnos mi nombre es sham-. Decía un sujeto que vestía unos pantalones cortos,un chaleco negro y unas botas negras._

 _-Y yo soy Buchi-. Era un sujeto de alta estatura y peso corpulento, vestía un largo kotatsu, unos pantalones rojo con negro a rayas y un cascabel como los gatos._

 _-y estamos aquí para asesinarlos-. Decían al mismo tiempo._

 _-Yo me encargo-. Decía naruto pero un brazo bloqueaba su camino y era natsu._

 _-Lo siento naruto-nii pero no es justo ya as tenido mucha diversión mientras que yo no e echo nada-. Decía natsu mientras les dedicaba una mirada desafiante._

 _-Esta bien como quieras pelearas contra los 2 o quieres ayuda?-. Preguntaba ichigo mientras que naruto se había ido a dormir en un árbol con sombra pues él ya sabía quién ganaría este combate._

 _-Lo haré solo-. Decía natsu mientras que ichigo soltaba su espada y se sentaba para ver la pelea._

 _-Que demonios creen que hacen lo dejaran luchar solo contra esos 2-. Decía erza al no entender la actitud que tenían pues su compañero iba a luchar solo y parecía como si no les importara._

 _-Que quieres que hagamos el ya tomó su decisión-. Decía ichigo como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 _-Si además natsu puede contra esos tipos-. Decía naruto mientras colocaba su sombre en su cara para poder dormir mejor._

 _Natsu vs Nyaban Brothers_

 _-Que demonios nosotros no vinimos a luchar contra este debilucho levántate y lucha contra nosotros sombrero de paja-. Decía sham mientras se abalanzaba para atacar a naruto pero en ese momento recibe un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo contra una casa._

 _-No es bueno que no enfoques tu vista en el enemigo-. Decía natsu pero en eso recibe una patada que lo manda contra una pared._

 _-Jejeje buen consejo te sugiero que lo uses-. Decía buchi mientras se ponía en posición de pelea._

 _-Diablos me distraje un poco-. Decía natsu mientras salía de los escombros y estaba sangrando de la cabeza._

 _-Jejeje hermano acabemos con el -. Decía sham mientras que ambos se colocaban unos guantes con garras de acero._

 _-Ataquemos los 2 al mismísimo tiempo-. En eso empezaron un ataque sincronizado que natsu muy apenas podía esquivar._

 _(Demonios tengo que pensar en algo rápido o a este pasó si sigue así no durare mucho) pensaba natsu mientras que recibía uno que otro rasguño de sus enemigos._

 _-Natsu tienes que tranquilizarte espera el momento preciso y en ese momento lanza tu mejor ataque-. Decía ichigo haciendo que natsu se calmara y esperara el momento justo._

 _(El momento justo, espera, espera espera) pensaba natsu mientras veía los movimientos de sus oponentes hasta que (AHORA!)._

 _-Se acabaron los juegos-. Decía mientras golpeaba sus puños, encendiéndose y haciendo apárese el símbolo de un dragón rojo._

 _- **Karyū no Gokugeki-**. En eso natsu agarra a los hermanos y enciende sus brazos y manos de con fuego, en forma de alas de dragón como apoyo mientras los arrojaba y quemaba al mismo tiempo. Dejando los completamente derrotados y quemados._

 _Fin de la pelea de Natsu vs Nyaban Brothers_

 _-Je..jeje creo que gane-. Decía natsu mientras empezaba a caer._

 _-Te tengo buen trabajo natsu-. Decía ichigo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa._

 _-Sabía que lo lograrías natsu-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa._

 _-Si lo logre ahora creo que me echaré una siesta-. Decía natsu mientras caía inconsciente._

 _-Es tiempo de terminar con esto de una vez-. Decía naruto mientras se paraba, agarraba sus espadas y se colocaba su sombrero._

 _-Uryu podemos dejarte a natsu se merece un buen descanso-. Decía naruto mientras lo recargaba junto a un árbol._

 _-Seguro chicos acaben con ellos-. Decía mientras seguía trabajando en la tienda._

 _-Yo lo protegeré-. Decía happy mientras se quedaba a un lado de natsu._

 _-Te lo encargo happy-. Decía naruto mientas volteaba a ver a sus compañeros._

 _-En marcha-. Mientras avanzaban hacia dónde se encontraba buggy._

 _-Si-. Decían ichigo y erza que iban detrás de él._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Vaya pero miren quiénes an regresado-. Decía buggy mientras sonreía malignamente._

 _-Hemos venido a patear tu trasero NARIZ ROJA-. Decía naruto sonriendo pues sabía que el tipo odia que le digan así._

 _En eso todos la tripulación de buggy se pone pálida mientras que kuro solamente suspira pues sabía cómo se ponía su compañero cuando alguien le decía así._

 _-Se ve que no entiendes maldito, tienes tantas ganas de ir al infierno pues yo te mandare allá ahora mismo, muchachos traigan la buggy bala-. Decía mientras sus hombres colocaban un caño enfrente de buggy y estaba apuntándoles._

 _-Muere!-. Gritaba buggy mientras disparaba la bala._

 _-Hay que movernos,que esperas naruto muévete-. Decían ichigo y erza pero en ese momento nuts sale corriendo y salta en el hombro de naruto._

 _-Nuts?-. Pregunta pues no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento nuts empieza a rugir y en eso manda una gran energía que devuelve la bala buggy._

 _-jajajaja asombroso nuts-. Decía naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

 _-Que demonios todos quienes están a su alrededor son unos fenómenos!-. Gritaba erza con la boca abierta pues, ese tipo había vencido a un león sin ningún rasguño, mientras que el otro lucho contra 2 sujetos al mismo tiempo y solo termino cansado y ahora un leónsito acababa de regresar una bala frente a sus ojos._

 _-Muy bien basta de juegos yo me encargo de ellos-. Decía kuro mientras salía de los escombros para atacara a naruto pero en eso ichigo lo bloquea con su espada._

 _-Lo siento pero tú oponente soy yo-. Decía ichigo mientras bloqueaba su camino._

 _-Espero no te moleste naruto pero yo, ya le había echado el ojo a este desgraciado para patearle el trasero-. Decía ichigo mientras ponía fuerza en su espada para hacer retroceder a su enemigo._

 _-Cuento contigo-. Decía mientras el salía corriendo para luchar contra buggy._

 _-Ustedes mantenga los ocupados mientras que yo voy por el mapa-. Decía erza mientras iba a robar el mapa._

 _-Erza espero que no nos traiciones-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de confianza._

 _Ichigo vs kuro._

 _-Veo que intentas ganar un poco de tiempo muchacho-. Decía kuro mientras atacaba un poco más rápido._

 _-No sólo también sé que podré derrotarte-. Sonreía ichigo mientras bloqueaba, cada ataque que le mandaba kuro._

 _-Veamos qué tal están tus reflejos-. Decía kuro mientras sonreía y se ponía en una postura algo extraña._

 _- **Nuki Ashi** -. Decía mientras movía sus pies de una manera muy extraña y en eso estaba detrás de ichigo._

 _-Que demo...-. En eso recibe un gran ataque en su espalda._

 _-Te sugiero que no te distraigas-. En eso aparece en frente de ichigo y le da un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que escupa un poco de saliva._

 _-Jejeje que te pasa ya te cansaste-. Decía kuro mientras caminaba paso lento hacia ichigo._

 _-Si la verdad ya me canse-. Decía ichigo mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo._

 _-Ya veo terminaré con esto de una vez-. Decía kuro mientras encajaba sus guantes en donde debería estar ichigo._

 _-Pero que-. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pues ichigo estaba hay hace un momento._

 _-No me mal entiendas quise decir que ya me canse de tus estupideces-. Decía alguien que estaba detrás de kuro y en eso se escucha como caían las espadas de su guante derecho._

 _-Como te mueves tan rápido?-. Preguntaba pues hace poco ni siquiera podía seguir su velocidad ahora es el el que no puede leer sus movimientos._

 _-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones terminemos esto de una vez-. Decía ichigo mientras el empezaba el contraataque._

 _-Me parece bien-. Decía kuro mientras se empezaba a mesera de un lado a otro._

 _- **Shakushi** -. En eso kuro desaparece dejando solamente una nube de humo púrpura, mientras empiezan a aparecer rasguños por todas partes._

 _-Eso no te servirá conmigo-. Decía ichigo mientras desaparecía y empezaba una lucha a alta velocidad._

 _-Como demonios puedes seguir mi velocidad?-. Estaba impactado pues estaba usando su técnica a máxima velocidad y ese chico estaba al día con el._

 _-Esta no es mi máxima velocidad acabemos con esto-. En eso queda cada uno, espaldas del otro y en eso ichigo parecía que iba a caer pero encaja su espada en el piso para mantenerse en pie, mientras que kuro empieza a sangra por una herida en su pecho._

 _Fin de la lucha de ichigo vs kuro._

 _En otro lugar._

 _-Al fin te encuentro payaso es tiempo de patear tu trasero-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante a buggy._

 _-Rrrahh-. Gruñía nuts mientras estaba en el hombro de naruto._

 _-No sabes cuánto odio ese estupido sombrero de paja me hace recordar a un maldito pelirrojo-. Decía buggy mientras apretaba sus dientes._

 _-Jejejeje te manda saludos, me dijo hace mucho tiempo que tenía un compañero que se enojaba con mucha facilidad-. Decía naruto mientras que buggy se le caía la boca hasta el suelo._

 _-CONOCES AL DESGRACIADO DE SHANKS?!-. Gritaba frenéticamente mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Claro que si es un gran tipo-. Decía naruto mientras recordaba a su amigo._

 _-Shanks es un idiota él siempre se la pasaba metiendo sé en mis asuntos por su culpa, mis planes 10 años-. Recordaba cómo eran él y shanks cuando eran aprendices._

 _-Shanks es un gran tipo, él me salvó y fue mi primer amigo y no permitiré qué hables mal de él en mi presencia, este sombrero representa las 2 promesas que le he hecho a shanks y no moriré hasta que me haya vuelto el espadachín más fuerte del mundo al igual que seré el sujeto que encuentre el one piece y el rey de los piratas-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante a buggy._

 _-Se acabaron las charlas es tiempo de que me encargue de ti-. Decía buggy mientras sacaba unas navajas listo para lanzarlas._

 _-No si yo te derrotó primero-. Decía naruto mientras sacaba sus espadas._

 _En eso naruto sale corriendo y corta a buggy en pedazos._

 _-Se que no estás muerto shanks me había dicho que comiste una akuma no mi-. Decía naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas, en eso todas las partes de cuerpo se empiezan a levantar._

 _- **Bara Bara Hadeni Gattai** -. En eso se empiezan a pegar todas las partes del cuerpo sin ningún solo rasguño._

 _-Jejejej tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres derrotarme muchacho idiota-. Decía buggy mientras sacaba unas navajas de la punta de sus zapatos._

 _- **Bara Bara Senbie** -. En eso buggy se separa de su cadera y empieza a girar a una gran velocidad pareciendo una sierra giratoria mortal._

 _-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-. Decía naruto mientras daba un gran salto al aire._

 _-Veamos si te sigues riendo después de esto-. En eso buggy agarra 3 cuchillos en su puño._

 _- **Bara Bara Hou: Kirihanashi** -. En eso el puño de buggy sale disparado hacía naruto._

 _-Yo no lo creo-. En eso naruto estira su brazo y sale de la trayectoria del disparo de buggy._

 _-Así que tú también te comiste una akuma no mi-. Decía buggy mientras volvían a juntar todo su cuerpo._

 _-Así es pero es tiempo que te patee tu maldito trasero-. Decía naruto mientras salía corriendo y estiraba su brazo._

 _-Pero qué demonios crees que haces? si yo estoy enfrente de ti -. Decía buggy al no entender por qué estiró su brazo en la dirección equivocada._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Kama** -. Decía naruto mientras iba a una gran velocidad, mientras alzaba su brazo para golpear a buggy._

 _-Jejeje tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso mucho **Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu** -. En eso buggy desprende la cabeza de su cuerpo evitando el ataque de naruto._

 _-Demonios esto va a dolerme un poco-. Decía naruto mientras se estrellaba contra una pared._

 _-No veo la gran cosa en este estupido sombrero-. Decía buggy mientras desprendía su mano y le quitaba el sombrero a naruto._

 _-Oye devuélveme ese es el sombrero de shanks-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-Así que este si era su sombrero después de todo-. En eso buggy tira el sombrero al piso y lo empieza a pisar._

 _-Jejejeje sé que no es lo mismo pero disfruto tanto aplastar este sombrero es como si fuera la cara de shanks-. Reía buggy mientras deformaba el sombrero de paja._

 _En eso naruto se queda paralizado y lo único que recuerda es como shanks había sacrificado su brazo para salvarlo del rey marino._

 _Flash back._

 _- Naruto cuida mucho este sombrero y cuando hayas cumplido tus sueños me lo regresarás, este sombrero representantes las promesas que me hiciste naruto-. Decía shanks mientras subía al barco y empezaban a zarpar._

 _-Calro que si shanks solamente obsérvame cumpliré mis promesas-. Decía naruto con una mirada llena de determinación._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _- **Escucha bien maldito puedes, insultarme y aún así sonreír, puedes escupirme en la cara, tirarme comida y bebida en sima y aún así sonreiré, pero hay solamente 2 cosas de las cuales no le perdonó a nadie y son meterse con mi tripulación o que alguien toque mi sombrero** -. Decía naruto mientras le tiraba una mirada de ira a buggy y estiraba su brazo recuperando su sombrero._

 _-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez-. Decía naruto mientras estiraba sus brazos._

 _- **Bara Bara Festival** -. En eso todo el cuerpo de buggy se había separado por todas partes._

 _-Jejejeje veamos cómo aciertas los golpes-. Decía buggy mientras flotaba por todas partes._

 _En eso naruto empieza a mover sus brazos de una manera muy rápida._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu** -. Decía naruto mientras estiraba y regresaba sus puños haciendo parecer un a ilusión de muchísimos puñetazos._

 _-Pero que-. En ese mismo instante buggy empieza a recibir todo el daño en su cuerpo pues como lo tenía todo esparcido naruto pudo golpear cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _-Di..ablos ahora verás-. En eso buggy empieza a juntar energía para reconstruir su cuerpo pero ese último ataque le había causado mucho daño._

 _- **Bara Bara Hadeni Gattai** -. En eso empezaron a reunirse todas las partes de buggy pero._

 _-QUÉ DEMONIOS!-. Pues buggy parecía un enano a comparación de cómo era antes en eso se ve a erza atando todas las partes del cuerpo de buggy mientras que sus partes intentaban liberarse._

 _-Lo siento buggy pero esto te pasa por tomarme como una niña y traicionarme-. Decía erza mientras le dedicaba una mirada de satisfacción._

 _-Este es tu fin buggy-. Decía naruto mientras preparaba su último ataque._

 _-No esto no me puede estar pasando a mí-. Decía buggy pues no podía moverse con su cuerpo en este estado._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** -. En eso naruto empieza a estira ambos brazos mientras los regresa hacia delante dándole un gran golpe a buggy lanzándolo por los aires._

 _Fin de la batalla de naruto vs buggy._

 _-Jejejeje lo logramos-. Decía naruto mientas le echaba un vistazo a cómo había quedado su sombrero._

 _-Raaah-. Le dedicaba una mirada de tristeza a cómo había quedado su sombrero._

 _-No te preocupes está en buen estado, apropósito muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme nuts-. Decía naruto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su nuevo amiguito._

 _-Raaahr-. Le sonreía nuts._

 _-Erza muchas gracias por tu ayuda-. Decía naruto mientras iba caminando hacia erza que traía el mapa y un gran saco de dinero._

 _-No hay de qué-. Decía mientras empezaban a caminar de regreso con los demás ._

 _-Están todos bien?-. Preguntaba el viejo al ver que todos ya habían regresado._

 _-Por supuesto viejo eh pateado el trastero de ese payaso como se lo había dicho-. Le informaba naruto mientras que el viejo estaba feliz pues su pueblo ya no estaba bajo el dominó de eso malditos piratas._

 _-Al fin está lista-. Decía uryu mientras todos observaban el estado de la tienda._

 _-Waho waho -. Ladraba shushu de felicidad al ver su tesoro restaurado como nuevo._

 _En eso comienzan a llegar todos los aldeanos del pueblo._

 _-Que le sucedió alcalde nos preocupamos que le hubiera echo algo los piratas de buggy-. Decían los aldeanos mientras se acercaban al alcalde._

 _-Si te refieres al narizon me acabo de encargar de el-. Decía naruto mientras todos empezaban a derramar lágrimas de felicidad._

 _-Bien chicos nuestra misión a terminado es hora de zarpar-. Informaba naruto mientras todos asentían, en eso naruto se boleta hacia erza._

 _-Y bien quieres unirte a mi tripulación erza?-. Preguntaba naruto mientas esperaba su respuesta._

 _-Lo eh estado pensando y si seré su navegante pues tengo el sueño de ser hacer un mapa por todo el mundo-. Decía erza mientras contaba su sueño._

 _-Jejeje bienvenida a bordo muy bien chicos es tiempo de partir-. Decía naruto en ese momento siente como si alguien estuviera tirando de su pantalón mira la vista hacia abajo y es nuts que lo estaba mordiendo._

 _-Que sucede nuts?-. Preguntaba naruto al no entender la actitud de el leónsito._

 _-Parece que el no quiere que te vayas naruto, veras jamás eh visto que nuts le haya tenido tanto afecto por alguien incluso conmigo-. Decía el alcalde mientras nuts seguía estirando el pantalón de naruto._

 _-Ya veo nuts no quieres que me vaya?-. Decía naruto mientras se ponía en cuclillas._

 _-Raahu-. Decía nuts mientras ponía una cara de tristeza._

 _-Viejo estaría bien para ti si nuts me acompaña en mi viaje-. Decía naruto mientras que el alcalde le parecía una idea estupenda y nuts se quedaba sin palabras._

 _-Jejeje no me molestaría en lo más mínimo-. Decía el alcalde mientras limpiaba sus anteojos._

 _-Que me dices nuts quieres acompañarme en cumplir mis sueños y poner el mundo de cabeza-. Decía naruto y en eso nuts salta y se coloca en sima del sombrero de paja._

 _-Raaahr-. Decía nuts felizmente._

 _-Jejeje parece que ya tenemos a alguien más abordó-. Reía naruto por la actitud de nuts._

 _-También quiero ir con ustedes-. Decía happy mientras tenía un morralito en su espalda._

 _-Eres bienvenido happy-. Decía naruto feliz de aceptar otro miembro en la tripulación._

 _-Muy bien chicos en marcha-. Decía naruto mientras todos se subían al barco._

 _-Adiós viejo cuídese y shushu sigue protegiendo tu tesoro-. Decía naruto mientras empezaban a subir al barco._

 _-Waho waho-. Decía shushu feliz por lo que habían echo por el._

 _-Hasta luego chicos suerte en sus aventuras-. Decía el alcalde les dieron comida y agua es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que habían echo por ellos._

 _-Muy bien chicos nuestro siguiente rumbo será...-. Pero en eso se empieza a sonar el den den mushi._

 _-Purup Purup Purup Hola-. Decía naruto mientras contestaba._

 _-Nii-san ya es hora-. Decía menma del otro lado de la línea._

 _-Entiendo estaré por haya dentro de 3 días-. Informado le el tiempo en que tardaría llegar a la aldea._

 _-Bien por cierto nii-san se acaban de dar cuenta de que te fuiste, pero como ya an pasado 6 años será difícil que té reconozcan y espero que cumplas tu palabra sobre lo que hablamos en el país de las olas-. Mencionaba menma lo que a sucedido últimamente en la aldea y sobre el acuerdo._

 _-Tranquilo cumpliré mi promesa-. Decía mientras colgaba la conversación._

 _-Muy bien chicos párese que habrá un cambio de planes siguiente parada las naciones elementales-. Informándoles el nuevo rumbo que tomarán._

 _-Si!-. Gritaba la tripulación mientras zarpaban._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora espero qué hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo con nuevos compañeros ya se dirigen hacia las naciones elementales un gran saludo._

 _ligatto: Hola amigo a pasado tiempo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, ya van rumbo a las naciones elementales con nuevos miembros de la tripulación y a naruto no le puse un exceed si no el León del cielo de la familia vongola muchos saludos._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo lamentó que hayas tenido que esperar para la paliza de buggy pero aquí ya está el capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado ya todos se van preparando para los exámenes chunnin y también la supuesta prometida de naruto saludos._

 _JMR: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia tengo planeado continuar no te preocupes y sobre el cocinero que recomendaste si me podrías mandar información sobre sus habilidades y ataques lo checo y veo si lo puedo meter o no que te parece saludos._

 _Y esto es todo por ahora chicos no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándemelas y yo con gusto las leeré y si tienen preguntas intentare contestarles lo mejor que pueda pero sin revelar tantos detalles._

 _Ahora para los exámenes chunnin que equipo quisieran que participarán._

 _Equipos._

 _1-. Naruto,ichigo y natsu._

 _2-. Naruto, uryu y erza._

 _3-. Naruto,ichigo y erza._

 _4-. Naruto,natsu y erza._

 _5-. Naruto,ichigo y uryu._

 _6-. Naruto,natsu y uryu._

 _Bueno ustedes deciden._

 _Si llegamos a 6 reviews subo capítulo miércoles y si llegamos a más de 10 subo capítulo el lunes._

 _Dense una vuelta por Naruto el pecado de la ira._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo ahogo para entretenerlos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te haya agradado la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos._

 _ **Avisó:**_ _Un aviso rápido chicos si llegamos a los 10 reviews subo el lunes más aparte subo el viernes serían 2 capítulos pero el tiempo límite sería hasta las **12:00** de la noche del sábado por qué se me aria muy pesado si se llegan los 10 y son las 10 de la noche en domingo no sé si podría hacer capítulo el viernes si es que lo subo el miércoles pero trataría bien eso es todo por ahora saludos._


	8. AVISÓ IMPORTANTE

**Aviso importante votaciones chicos** **para los exámenes chunnin**

1-. Naruto,ichigo y natsu.-3

2-. Naruto, uryu y erza.-0

3-. Naruto,ichigo y erza.-2

4-. Naruto,natsu y erza.-2

5-. Naruto,ichigo y uryu.-0

6-. Naruto,natsu y uryu.-0

Bueno ustedes deciden

Y esto es todo por ahora chicos no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándemelas y yo con gusto las leeré y si tienen preguntas intentare contestarles lo mejor que pueda pero sin revelar tantos detalles.

No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo ahogo para entretenerlos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te haya agradado la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos.

 **Chicos la votación a terminado el equipo ganador es él equipo1-. Naruto,ichigo y nats**


	9. Llegada a konhoha y encuentro familiar

_Capítulo 7_

 _En la oficina del hokage se encontraba el su esposa y jounins enfrente de ellos._

 _-Muy bien es hora para los exámenes chunnin digan quienes estarán en el-. Les informaba mientras uno a uno iba decidiendo quien estarán._

 _-Yo kakashi hetake recomiendo a el equipo 7, para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía kakashi con su actitud desinteresada como siempre._

 _-Yo Kurenai Yūhi recomiendo a el equipo 8, para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía una mujer de cabello largo y negro, que estaba vestida con una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha._

 _-Yo Maito Gai recomiendo a mi equipo 9 sus llamas de la juventud están al máximo, además no permite que mi eterno rival me supere con sus alumnos-. Decía un hombre con el corte de pelo con forma de tazón y unas gigantescas cejas pobladas. Vestía un traje expandes verde con su chaleco chunnin._

 _-Yo Asuma Sarutobi recomiendo al nuevo Ino-shika-cho para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía un hombre pelo corto negro, barba y patillas tenía un cigarrillo en la boca._

 _-Yo Hayate Gekkō recomiendo a el equipo 11 para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía hayate de forma aburrida._

 _-Yo Yamato recomiendo a el equipo 12 para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía yamato en forma militar._

 _-Muy bien entonces ya pueden retirarse e informarles a sus alumnos-. Les informaba minato a los jounins mientras sé retiraban._

 _En eso entran tsunade y jiraya con una cara de malas noticias._

 _-An encontrado alguna información sobre su paradero-. Preguntaba kushina con la esperanza de saber dónde estaba su hijo._

 _-No aún no sabemos nada solamente veníamos a informarles que 2 shichibukai estarán presentes y uno de ellos quiere participar en los exámenes-. Informaba tsunade lo que habían recibido del cuartel general de la Marina._

 _-Espera otro shichibukai vendrá y quiere participar en los exámenes chunnin por qué?-. Preguntaba minato al no entender el interés de participar en los exámenes chunnin._

 _-La verdad no nos dijeron por qué solo dijeron que el estará en la 3 etapa de los exámenes y que el escogerá a su oponente, el gobierno le dio ese permiso-. Informaba jiraya mientras le entregaba la carta del gobierno mundial y la foto del shichibukai._

 _-E..él es el que participará en los exámenes?-. Tan solo ver la foto dejo un poco intimidado a minato pues era Dracule Mihawk el espadachín más fuerte del mundo._

 _En eso llega un anbu a la oficina del hokage._

 _-Señor ya han llegado los shichibukai-. Informaba el anbu y en eso se habré la puerta revelando a hancock junto a su hija y un hombre de 1'98 de altura. Vestía ropas adornadas de rojo y negro, con un colgante en forma de crucifijo, tenía un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto con mangas de color rojo. En su espalda llevaba una gran espada tenía la forma de un crucifijo,con un guardamanos de oro decorada con bolas rojas._

 _-Que demonios estás haciendo aquí dracule?-. Preguntaba hancock mientras le mandaba una mirada de odio, miedo y respeto._

 _-Eso no es de tu inconveniencia hancock-. Decía mihawk mientras se le quedaba viendo haciendo que todos sintieran como si un halcón los estuviera as echando._

 _-Hancock-san, dracule-san me alegro que ya estén aquí como estuvo su viaje?-. Preguntaba minato mientras intentaba calmar las cosas pues él sabía muy bien que ningún shichibukai se llevan bien._

 _-Ahórrase sus comentarios hokage usted sabe por qué estamos aquí-. Decía hancock mientras le tiraba una mirada sería que no estaba aquí para bromas._

 _-Como ya sabe hokage eh venido a los exámenes chunnin y tengo el permiso de la marina de escoger a mi oponente-. Decía dracule a lo que había venido._

 _-S..si acabo de recibir el mensaje-. Decía minato mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Hmmp ya veo entonces me retiro, hasta entonces-. Decía dracule mientras se retiraba._

 _-Muy bien ahora dónde está su hijo hokage?-. Preguntaba hancock mientras que los 4 ninjas empezaban a sudar._

 _-P..pues vera hancock-san mi hijo menma ahorita está con su equipo-. Decía minato intentando salvarse de la ira de la pirata emperatriz ._

 _-Mi paciencia se está agotando-. Decía hancock con una gran vena en la cabeza resaltando._

 _-Jejeje pues vera es que-. Pero en eso se le ocurre una brillante idea a tsunade._

 _-Lo que pasa es que habíamos mandado a naruto a una misión muy larga y regresara justo el día de los exámenes que será dentro de 3 días-. Sonreía nerviosa mente tsunade con la esperanza que pudieran ganar algo de tiempo._

 _-Ya veo espero que eso sea cierto por qué no soporto a los idiotas que me mienten en la cara sabe que si no hay compromiso habrá guerra los veremos el día del examen-. Decía hancock mientras ella y su hija se retiraban dejando solos a minato,kushina,jiraya y tsunade en la oficina._

 _-Ganamos un poco de tiempo pero dónde demonios está ese muchacho-. Decía jiraya mientras se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza por frustración._

 _Lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

 _-Muy bien chicos ya casi llegamos s las naciones elementales-. Decía naruto pero como siempre natsu e ichigo hacían sus peleas diarias._

 _-Te estoy diciendo por última vez que yo estaré en el equipo y ustedes se quedarán en las gradas-. Decía ichigo mientras pegaba su cabeza contra la de natsu._

 _-Eso no es justo ichigo-nii ustedes siempre toman toda la diversión nunca me dejan divertirme-. Decía natsu mientras reclamaba por no participar en los exámenes chunnin._

 _-Suspiro jamás aprenden verdad-. Decía naruto mientras miraba a su compañero que estaba sentado en su hombro con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de esos 2._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts como si le estuviera contestando a su dueño._

 _Pero justo en ese momento erza iba saliendo de la cocina con un pastel de freza y un catálogo en su otra mano iba tan concertada en el catálogo que no se dio cuenta del golpe que iba dirigido a ella._

 _-Erza ten-. Pumm pero ya era demasiado tarde tan solo de ver los ojos de erza que decía puro dolor nuts se escondió dentro del sombrero de naruto._

 _-Natsu e ichigo podrían venir un momento por favor-. Decía con una sonrisa que te dejaba a terrado._

 _-Que rayos es lo que-. Decía ichigo pero al darse la vuelta y ver su cara llena de betún mientras su pastel estaba en el suelo se puso pálido._

 _-Que suceeee-. Pero no pudo terminar la frase por qué se puso pálido por lo que había pasado alguien había tirado el pastel de erza._

 _-Muy bien solo lo preguntaré una sola vez quien de ustedes 2 fue?-. Decía erza mientras con su magia de requipamiento apareció un martillo gigantesco._

 _-Fue el, que como que fui yo sí tú tuviste la culpa-. Decían las pobres víctimas mientras se señalaban el uno al otro intentando salvarse de la tremenda paliza._

 _-Cállense de una vez-. Decía mientras los mandaba a volar con su martillo._

 _-Hey nuts recuérdame jamás hacer enojar a la bruja de nuestra navegante-. Decía naruto mientras que él y nuts veían como caían las pobres víctimas al océano._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts en afirmación ._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _-Y bien que demonios está pasando con ustedes 2 díganme de una vez-. Decía naruto mientras veía seriamente a sus hermanos._

 _-Le estoy diciendo a natsu que nosotros 2 entraremos a los exámenes chunnin y que los demás solo estarán como espectadores-. Decía ichigo mientras que él y natsu tenían un gran chichón en la cabeza por el golpe que habían recibido del martillazo de erza._

 _-No es justo naruto-nii jamás me dejan divertirme ustedes siempre se quedan con toda la diversión-. Reclamaba natsu a sus hermanos pues él también tenía ganas de participar en los exámenes chunnin._

 _-Tenía pensado incluir a natsu en el equipo de todos modos-. Decía naruto mientras que ichigo se le ponía la cara de impresión y natsu se le ponía la cara de felicidad._

 _-Enserio?-. Preguntaba los hermanos creyendo haber escuchado mal lo que había dicho hace un momento naruto._

 _-Así es miren chicos los exámenes tiene que ser equipo de 3, ichigo quiero meter a natsu para que vaya agarrando experiencia en combate no tiene tanta como la nuestra me di cuenta de eso en su combate contra esos tipos gato, el punto es que te confiaste natsu jamás debes bajar la guardia con tu oponente aún que parezca mas débil que tú siempre debes estar alerta me entiendes-. Decía naruto mientras observaba a su hermano._

 _-Si lo entiendo-. Decía natsu mientras recordaba su batalla era verdad lo que había dicho su hermano si no se hubiera confiado de sus oponentes jamás hubiera estado en aprietos._

 _-Apropósito natsu donde está happy?-. Preguntaba ichigo pues ya lleva un rato sin verlo._

 _-Ahora que lo dices dijo algo sobre volar por los alrededores-. Recordando lo último que le había dicho su compañero._

 _-A que te refieres con volar?-. Preguntaban sus hermanos al no entender lo que dijo pero en ese momento observan a happy volando ._

 _-Que demonios!-. Gritaban los hermanos con la boca abierta al ver a un gato volando._

 _-Parece que erza me a golpeado bastante fuete en la cabeza-. Decía ichigo aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo._

 _-Diablos creo que eh bebido demasiado ya estoy empezando a ver cosas-. Decía naruto con una cara azul pálida._

 _-Miren lo que atrape-. Decía mientras enseñaba unos peces para el almuerzo._

 _-Estamos llegando a las naciones elementales-. Decía erza mientras que todos se preparaban._

 _-Muy bien antes que nada no se metan en problemas no queremos llamar mucho la atención-. Decía naruto mientras toda la tripulación se le quedaba viendo a natsu._

 _-Y por qué todos me voltean a ver a mi?-. Preguntaba natsu al no entender las miradas de los demás._

 _-Por qué siempre terminas haciendo un gran alboroto natsu-. Decía ichigo mientras que todos los demás asentían._

 _-No revelen su identidad a nadie nos veremos aquí en el barco si sucede algo de acuerdo-. Decía naruto mientras que erza y uryu se disfrazaban de civiles._

 _-Muy bien en marcha-. En eso todos iban caminando a pie rumbo a la aldea de las hojas._

 _En el campo de entrenamiento 7._

 _-Muy bien chicos es tiempo para los exámenes chunnin-. Decía kakashi mientras les entregaba las formas a sus alumnos._

 _-Que son los exámenes chunnin?-. Preguntaba sakura sin entender que era eso._

 _-Son una competencia en la que los genins entran y se enfrentan contra otros genins de otra aldea pero pueden entrar otros participantes ya sean guerreros,magos y caza recompensas los miembros de equipo pueden ser hasta 4, los participantes que no sean ninjas tendrán la ganancia de 100,000,000 berries-. Explicaba la forma en la que funcionaban los exámenes._

 _-Fantástico no puedo esperar!-. Gritaba exaltado menma de poder luchar contra oponentes fuertes pero además poder ver a su hermano._

 _-Mhp suena interesante-. Decía sasuke mientras pensaba en mostrar a todos el poder de los uchiha._

 _-Sasuke-kun están genial-. Era lo único que estaba en la cabeza de sakura._

 _-Muy bien chicos ustedes tomen la decisión yo no los obligaré a nada-. Mencionaba que el los apoyaría en la decisión que tomarán._

 _-Si deciden tomar la decisión de entrar al examen diríjanse al la academia-. Después de decir eso desapareció dejando a sus alumnos._

 _En la entrada de la aldea._

 _-Zzzzzz-. Los guardias que se suponían que debían de estar alerta solamente estaban durmiendo._

 _-Disculpen-. Decía ichigo tratando de despertarlos._

 _-Disculpen!-. Decía un natsu más desesperado._

 _-Disculpe-. Pero en ese momento erza les da un golpe a cada uno con sus tonfas._

 _-Erza no te paces-. Decía naruto mientras él y nuts tenían una gota de sudor por el golpe que habían recibido los pobres guardias._

 _En eso los 2 guardias se despierta con una mirada llena de ira-Quien de ustedes fue el que nos golpeó?-. Decía uno mientras que el otro se ponía en una posición de combate un poco ridícula._

 _-Les daremos una paliza por haberse metido con nosotros-. En ese momento todos los hombres retroceden unos cuantos pasos, para evitar salir heridos junto con los pobres ninjas._

 _-Fui yo-. Decía erza mientras aparecía su armadura del purgatorio listo para el combate._

 _Tan solo el ver a la chica la mirada que les tiraba se pusieron súper pálidos los pobres ninjas, pues ellos sabían que si se metían en combate contra ella lo más probable es que terminaría muertos o si tenían suerte en el hospital._

 _-S..saben que lo sentimos fue nuestra culpa y..ya pueden pasar-. Decían los 2 pobres guardias súper nerviosos._

 _Mientras qué iban pasando los muchachos empezaron a conversar entre ellos._

 _-Que mandona es, gruñona,pesada,vieja bruja-. Decían naruto y los demás por la actitud que tenía erza._

 _-Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir?-. Preguntaba erza mientras se daba la vuelta y todos se ponían súper nerviosos._

 _-Nooo ERZA-SAMA-. Decían los pobres con él temor de no hacerla enfadar._

 _-Eso pensé ahora vamos a la torre del hokage para poder inscribirnos-. Decía erza mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina del hokage._

 _En el cuarto de un hotel se encontraba dracule recordando el por qué había venido a la aldea de la hoja._

 _Flash back._

 _En el castillo de dracule se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando en eso empezó a sonar su den den muchi._

 _-Diga-. En eso escucho una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo._

 _-Hola dracule a pasado mucho tiempo como as estado Jajajajajaja-. Decía una persona de el otro lado de la línea._

 _-Nunca te tomas las cosas en serio aún siendo uno de los 4 -. Decía dracule con una vena en la cabeza._

 _-Jejejeje y tú siempre tan serio como siempre, estoy cerca de tu isla nos podemos ver?-. Lo último lo dijo con voz sería llamándole un poco la atención a dracule, pues muy pocas veces él hablaba de cosas serias o que era realmente importante._

 _-Suspiro está bien nos vemos en la isla vecina en 15 minutos-. Decía dracule mientras colgaba agarraba su gabardina, su sombrero y su espada._

 _15 minutos después._

 _En una isla desierta sin ninguna señal de vida se encontraba un sujeto sentado en una gran roca gigante esperando a que se apareciera dracule._

 _-Al fin llegas-. Decía mientras sonreía al ver a su viejo amigo._

 _-Qué es lo que quieres akagami?-. Preguntaba dracule mientras se le quedaba viendo a shanks._

 _-Jejejejeje necesito que vayas a las naciones elementales hay alguien que estará ahí y necesito que lo enfrentes -. Decía shanks mientras le entregaba una fotografía de él y un niño que traía puesto su sombrero de paja._

 _-Donde está tu sombrero y qué demonios le pasó a tu brazo?-. Decía dracule al darse cuentea que no tenía su sombrero y su brazo._

 _-Jejejeje el sombrero está con así lo reconocerás y en cuanto a mi brazo digamos que fue un pequeño sacrificio por la siguiente generación-. Decía shanks mientras se agarraba el brazo recordando a naruto._

 _-Por cierto dracule él quiere superarte-. Decía shanks mientras le empezaba a contar la historia de cómo conoció a el niño._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Espero con ansias nuestro combate trafalgar D naruto-. Decía dracule mientras observa la fotografía que le había dado akagami._

 _Con la tripulación de naruto._

 _Mientras caminaban por la aldea todos veían el lugar con asombro e interés todos excepto naruto que el simplemente veía la aldea indiferente._

 _En eso empezaron a escuchar un gran alboroto._

 _-Maldito será mejor que sueltes a konohamaru-. Decía menma mientras se le quedaba viendo, a unos tipos que estaban en frente de ellos que estaban ahorcando a un niño._

 _-Kankuro ya deja ir al niño si gaara se entera se pondrá furioso-. Decía una mujer que tenía el pelo recogido en 4 coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde. Su vestimenta de una rejilla, un vestido color lila dé mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura._

 _-Cállate temari debo darle su merecido a este niño por haberse metido conmigo-. Decía un hombre que usaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También tenía una capucha de color negro con ojeras de gato y el protector de la aldea oculta entre la arena._

 _En eso escucharon unos pasos y un sujeto se pone enfrente de él ._

 _-No escuchaste lo que te dijeron maldito-. Decía mientras le sujetaba el brazo haciendo presión en su mano para que soltara a konohamaru._

 _-Aaaah maldito pagarás por eso-. Decía Kankuro mientras se agarraba su mano._

 _-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-. Decía el sujeto de forma tranquila mientras que Kankuro estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero justo en ese momento._

 _-Inténtalo y será lo último qué hagas-. Decía otra persona que le estaba apuntando en la cabeza._

 _-No permitiremos que le pongas una mano en cima a nuestro capitán-. Decía otro sujeto mientras le ponía la espada en su cuello._

 _-Esta bien ichigo uryu yo puedo manejar esto ahora serían todos tan amables de salir sé que están hay-. Decía mientras que los mencionados bajaban sus armas y empezaban a aparecer personas a alrededor._

 _-Eh dicho que todos-. Decía y en eso sale sasuke en un árbol._

 _-Impresionante pudiste sentir mi presencia-. Decía sasuke en un tono arrogante._

 _-Yo no estaba hablando de ti de echo tú fuiste la primera persona de la que me percaté-. Decía mientras que en eso se empieza a sentir un gran instinto asesino dejando paralizados a todos excepto 5 personas._

 _-G..gaara-. Decían kankuro y temari sudando a mares por la mirada con sed de sangre del sujeto que acababa de aparecer._

 _-Kankuro si vuelvo a ver qué haces otra de tus estupideces te acecinare-. Decía un muchacho de piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color. Sus ojos eran de color turquesa claro y no tenía cejas , llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y el cuello abierto mientras que detrás de su espalda llevaba una calabaza mientras que en su cabeza tenía el kanji del amor._

 _(Que instinto asesino tan grande no puedo moverme) pensaba renji._

 _(Demonios este sujeto sí que es peligroso) pensaba gary._

 _(Este tipo tiene una gran sed de sangre) pensaban narumi y natsumi._

 _(Así que el es salamandra estoy esperando con ansias luchar contigo) pensaba gajeel._

 _(Esos sujetos son más fuertes de lo que aparentan no están siendo afectados por el instinto asesino de este sujeto) pensaba toshiro mientras observaba las reacciones de esos sujetos._

 _(Así que quiere jugar a instinto asesino eehhh) pensaba naruto mientras que el dejaba salir un poco de instinto asesino única mente dirigido a gaara._

 _Tan solo de sentir el instinto de naruto gaara empezó a retroceder y sudar un poco._

 _(Estoy sudando? Quién es este sujeto?) preguntaba gaara mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente._

 _(Es posible de que seas tú?) preguntaba menma ante la actitud del sujeto que estaba frente a él._

 _-Apropósito chicos donde estaban se perdieron de nuevo?-. Preguntaba y en eso recibe 4 coscorrones._

 _-Tu fuiste el se separó de nosotros!-. Gritaban mientras que al sujeto se le caía el sombrero._

 _-En serio naruto cada vez que llegamos a un pueblo tú eres el primero en extraviarse-. Decía ichigo y en eso se les pone la cara pálida pues se suponía que no debían revelar sus identidades._

 _-Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo-. Decía natsumi mientras se le quedaban viendo a naruto y su tripulación._

 _-No no no no creo que han escuchado mal dije makuto Jejejeje yo no conozco a ningún naruto-. Decía mientras empezaba a reír nerviosamente ichigo._

 _-Jajajajajajaja y todos ustedes creían que yo terminaría revelando nuestras identidades todo fue culpa de ichigo-nii ya viste naru-. Pero antes de que natsu revelara la identidad de naruto erza y uryu se lanzan sobre él y le meten a happy en la boca para que se quedara callado._

 _-Dime cual es tu nombre-. Decía gaara mientras se le quedaba viendo a naruto._

 _-Mi nombre es trafalgar D-. Decidió solamente dar su apellido no quería revelar su identidad a todos los que estaban presentes._

 _(Lo sabia si eres tú nii-san) pensaban menma,narumi y natsumi pues ellos sabían el apellido de su hermano dejando descubierta la identidad de naruto._

 _-Esperare con ansias nuestra pelea sombrero de paja-. Y con eso el equipo de la aldea de la arena se había marchado._

 _-En marcha-. Decía erza arrastrando a natsu mientras se dirigían a la torre del hokage._

 _-Nos veremos en el examen-. Decía ichigo mientas el vigilaba a que naruto no se volviera a extraviar._

 _Mientras la tripulación de naruto se marchaba todos los genins tenían un mismo pensamiento._

 _(Estos exámenes serán muy interesante) pensaban mientras se marchaban a la academia._

 _En la oficina del hokage._

 _-Muy bien ya es tiempo para preparar la prueba de los ninjas los otros participantes tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para la segunda ía minato mientras explicaba que los participantes que no eran ninjas no necesitarían hacer la prueba escrita._

 _En eso entran la secretaria con unas personas._

 _-Disculpe hokage-sama pero estas personas desean entrar a los exámenes en la categoría de los luchadores-. Informaba la secretaria mientras se retiraba de la oficina dejando solamente a la tripulación de naruto y a minato,kushina,jiraya y tsunade._

 _-Muy bien y díganme quienes serán los 4 participantes que participarán en los exámenes-. Decía minato para anotar los nombres de los participantes._

 _-Espera como que 4 creí que eran 3 participantes-. Preguntaba natsu al no entender bien._

 _-Si verán como no son ninjas los participantes tiene derecho de otro miembro-. Decía con un poco de arrogancia jiraya._

 _-Será mejor que no nos subestimen solo por no ser ninjas viejo-. Decía ichigo mientras le tiraba una mirada desafiante a jiraya._

 _-Nuestro equipo estará conformado por el,el ella y yo-. Decía naruto mientras señalaba a natsu,ichigo,erza y el._

 _-Esta bien me pueden dar sus nombres y pueden firmar estas formas de que no nos hacemos responsables si ustedes mueren en las pruebas-. Decía minato mientras que tsunade les entregaba las formas a los participantes._

 _-Yo soy natsu y el entra conmigo se llama happy es mi compañero-. Decía natsu mientras llenaba la forma para él y happy._

 _-Yo soy ichigo-. Decía ichigo mientras entregaba la forma y alado de la forma había un chibi ichigo sobre un chibi jiraya derrotado._

 _-Soy erza-. Decía erza mientras entregaba la forma._

 _-Y yo soy Trafalgar D. Naruto y el es nuts que entrara conmigo-. Decía naruto mientras nuts estaba en su hombro._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía feliz nuts de poder trabajar en equipo de nuevo con naruto._

 _Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de naruto todos se enfocaron la vista en el después de 6 años naruto había regresado a la aldea._

 _-Suspiro chichos adelántense al hotel los alcanzare después-. Con tan solo decir eso la tripulación se fue dejando solo a su capitán ya habrá tiempo para que les explicara después._

 _-Sochi-En eso kushina empezó a derramar lágrimas hay estaba su primogénito todavía podía arreglar las cosas para volver hacer una familia._

 _En eso naruto empieza escuchar personas detrás de la puerta._

 _-Shhh guarden silencio que no me dejan escuchar-. Decía menma mientras estaban él y sus hermanas amontonados por escuchar lo que pasaba en la oficina._

 _-Pues si narumi quitara sus codos de mis costillas no tendríamos problema para escuchar-. Decía natsumi mientras intentaba escuchar._

 _-Pues también si no fuera por tu boca ruidosa podríamos escuchar mejor-. Decía narumi mientras empezaban a discutir._

 _-Por el amor de dios quieren dejar de discutir-. Decía menma mientras hacía todo lo posible para escuchar._

 _- **Room** -. En eso apárese un domo que rodea toda la oficina dejando dentro a los hermanos en el rango de naruto._

 _- **Shambles** -. En es momento aparecen menma, natsumi y narumi peleando entre sí._

 _-Chicos-. Decía naruto intentando llamar su atención._

 _-Quieren callarse para poder escuchar lo que están hablando-. Decía narumi pues aún no se daban cuenta que ya estaban en la oficina._

 _-Chicos-. Con una vena en la cabeza ya perdiendo la paciencia._

 _-Quítense de encima quiero escuchar-. Seguían ignorando a naruto._

 _-ya está bien escuchen cuando les estoy hablando!-. Gritaba naruto mientras agarraba el mango de sus espadas y los golpeaba a todos en la cabeza._

 _-Itte!-. Gritaban los hermanos mientras se agarraban la cabeza por el golpe que habían recibido de naruto._

 _-Muy bien que es lo que están haciendo aquí-. Decía naruto mientras se les quedaba viendo a sus hermanos._

 _-Jejejeje pues verás-. Empezaban a reír los hermanos por haber sido descubiertos._

 _-Chicos se supone que deben de estar en la primera etapa de los exámenes chunnin-. Decía naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus hermanos._

 _-Acaban de terminar todos pasamos-. Decía menma sonriendo._

 _-Ya veo es bueno verlos-. Decía naruto mientras les daba un abrazo._

 _-Sochi-. Decía kushina mientras estaba a punto de abrazar a naruto nuts se pone enfrente de kushina y le empieza a gruñir._

 _-Rrrrhh-. Pues nuts no le agradaban estas personas._

 _-Usted debe confundirme uzumaki-san yo no soy su hijo-. Decía naruto mientras les dedicaba una mirada gélida a los 4._

 _-D...de qué estás hablando somos tus padres-. Decía kushina con la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con su hijo._

 _-Como ustedes leyeron la carta yo no los veo a ustedes como familia, son unos completos desconocidos para mi ustedes no saben nada sobre mi-. Decía naruto mientras que kushina intentaba recordar algo sobre su hijo._

 _-Eso no es cierto mocos ellos son tus padres así que deberías tener mas respeto-. Decía tsunade para que respetará a su familia._

 _-Así pues yo no lo creo ni siquiera me conocen apuesto a que no pueden contestar estas 3 preguntas cuál es mi comida favorita,cuál es mi sueño y como se llama mi primer amigo-. Preguntaba naruto mientras que los adultos buscaban la respuesta._

 _-Eso es fácil tu comida favorita es el ramen, tu sueño es ser un gran ninja y tu primer amigo se llama tanks-. Decía jiraya creyendo haber contestado todas las preguntas bien._

 _-Estas equivocado pervertido idiota-. Decía naruto haciendo que a jiraya le salieran varias venas en la cabeza._

 _-Como me llamaste maldito mocoso-. Decía jiraya mientras se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Además de pervertido idiota también eres sordo, estas mal en las 3 , detesto el ramen, no estoy interesado en ser un ninja y su nombre es shanks no tanks-. Decía naruto mientras respondía sus padres estaban decepcionados de que él no quisiera ser un ninja._

 _-Escúchame bien maldito mocos no se quien te crees que eres pero no tienes derecho de hablarnos así ellos son tus padres y nosotros somos tus padrinos-. Decía tsunade mientras se acercaba a naruto para darle una lección._

 _-Se ve que no entiendes vieja-. En eso naruto atrapa el puño que iba dirigido a su cara y con una sola mano aprieta el puño de tsunade dando un gran grito de dolor._

 _-Minato c..creí que habías dicho que el mocoso no tenía chakra-. Decía tsunade sin poder creer que había detenido su puñetazo y aún más lastimarla._

 _-No tengo chakra es por puro entrenamiento para poder llegar a cumplir mis sueños necesito ser aún más fuerte-. Decía naruto dejando a todos sin palabras que haya utilizado únicamente fuerza para detener y lastimar a tsunade._

 _-E..espera no e digas que comiste una akuma no mi-. Recordando la habilidad que había echo naruto._

 _-Así es me comí una akuma no mi cuando tenía 8 años-. Decía naruto mientras dejaba a todos los adultos con la boca abierta._

 _-Cuantas has despertado nii-san?-. Pregunto menma dejando un poco sorprendido a naruto._

 _-Tengo 2 dominadas la 3 la acabo de despertar y me quedan 2 por despertar-. Con escuchar eso menma tenía razón su hermano tenía más de una._

 _-Naruto-. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir naruto les dedico una mirada gélida._

 _-No tenemos nada más de que hablar-. Decía naruto que estaba apunto de retirarse pero en eso._

 _-SOY EL HOKAGE ASÍ QUE VAS A OBEDECERME-. Pero justo en ese momento naruto pierde la paciencia y le da un puñetazo en la cara._

 _-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA DARME ÓRDENES RECUERDA QUE NO SOY UNO DE TUS NINJAS YO SOY UN PIRATA Y PLANEO CONVERTIRME EN EL ESPADACHÍN MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO Y EL SUJETO QUE ENCONTRAR EL ONE PIECE **Room** -. Tras decir lo que tenía que decir apareció un domo gigantesco-._

 _-Hasta luego **Shambles** -. Y con eso naruto desapareció dejando solos a sus hermanos y sus ex padres y padrinos._

 _-Tenias que hablarle así se nota que no lo conocen nada-. Decía menma mientras salía de la oficina con sus hermanas que estaba enojados con ellos._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Demonios quien se creen que son-. Pero en ese momento se topa con alguien haciendo que se caiga al piso._

 _-A disculpa de ja me echarte una mano-. Cuando la levanto se encontró con es una joven con una altura de 1.55 cm. Era una chica rubia. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Lleva un mini vestido negro azabache._

 _(Wow es muy hermosa) pensaba naruto al ver a esa chica._

 _-Lo siento que tal si te invito algo de comer como disculpa -. Decía naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica._

 _-Seguro-. Responde ella._

 _-Por cierto mi nombre es naruto-. Decía mientras se presentaba._

 _-Mucho gusto naruto mi nombre es...-._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero que les haya gustado mucho mi capítulo._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _bladetri: hola amigo espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y como verás siempre puse el equipo de 4 espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo nuts es un león cachorro de el anime llamado katekyo hitman reborn Jajajaj y pues ya ves cómo se llevan las hermanas con sus pleitos muchos saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo ya llegaron a la aldea de la hoja y están apunto de incitar los exámenes chunnin ya estuvo el reencuentro familiar pero no salió muy bien como querían Minato y kushina. En cuanto a tu duda solamente te puedo decir que s conocieron cuando eran niños._

 _Y el capítulo de fairy tail si lo vi y pues ya tenía una idea de que si zeerf muere natsu también por que ellos están conectados._

 _CCSakuraforever:Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y lamentó si no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo pero apenas están llegando para los exámenes chunnin y las reuniones familiares._

 _Guest: Hola bro espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo hice el equipo de 4 pues algunos si querían a erza en los exámenes chunnin pero también al hermano y con respecto a naruto vs gajeel no tengo otros planes para naruto en los exámenes chunnin saludos._

 _Chibi-Juubi:Hola amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo tranquilo hice el equipo de 4 saludos._

 _maicol1311: hola amigo el equipo es de 4 espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Y esto es todo por ahora chicos no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándemelas y yo con gusto las leeré y si tienen preguntas intentare contestarles lo mejor que pueda pero sin revelar tantos detalles._

 _Si llegamos a 6 reviews subo capítulo miércoles y si llegamos a más de 10 subo capítulo el lunes._

 _Recuerden tiene hasta las 10 de la noche del sábado para así yo poder empezar escribir el capítulo._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo ahogo para entretenerlos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te haya agradado la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado la historia un gran saludo chicos._


	10. El bosque de la muérete

_Capítulo 8_

 _El bosque de la muerte y un enfrentamiento con una serpiente_

 _Ya en el hotel se encontraban ichigo,natsu, uryu y happy jugando cartas mientras esperaban a naruto._

 _-Vieron la forma en que naruto veía a esas personas?-. Decía uryu mientras miraba su mano._

 _-Ahora que lo dices, se veía como si ya hubiera estado aquí pues luego de haber escuchado el grito él se fue corriendo en la dirección correcta y él siempre se pierde en el pueblo-. Decía erza mientras estaba limpiando una de sus espadas._

 _-No es solo eso naruto parecía estar un poco tenso al ver a las personas de la oficina-. Decía happy mientras echaba un par al centro._

 _En eso se dan cuenta de que ichigo y natsu estaban muy callados demasiados para el gusto de erza pues no habían dicho ninguna sola palabra desde que llegaron al hotel._

 _-Ustedes están muy callados ascazo ustedes saben algo de lo que le ocurre a naruto-. Preguntaba uryu mientras que erza y happy enfocan la vista en los primeros miembros de la tripulación._

 _-No es algo de lo que nosotros les podemos contar verán naruto es nuestro hermano él es aveces un hombre muy reservado pero desde que lo conozco se 2 cosas muy importantes-. Decía ichigo mientras todos se le quedaban viendo._

 _-El siempre estará hay cuando alguien que le importe este en problemas y el una vez que te considera su amigo el té confiara su vida sin ninguna duda-. Decía ichigo dejando un poco impresionados a la tripulación._

 _En la aldea._

 _-Ya no lo soporto acaba de regresar y ellos lo único que hacen es que tiene que hacer lo que le ordenen estoy harto me iré terminado los exámenes-. Decía menma mientras caminaban por la aldea._

 _-Ellos creen que pueden controlarlo si ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ya se había marchado-. Natsumi que estaba a su lado._

 _-Arruinaron su vida por una estupida profecía-. Decía narumi lo único que les interesaba era esa profecía._

 _-Se a vuelto realmente fuerte-. Decía menma recordando lo que había sucedido en la oficina._

 _-Detuvo él puñetazo de tsunade y la lastimo con tan solo fuerza-. Decía narumi mientras observaba su mano._

 _-Además se dieron cuenta cuando nos encontramos con esos sujetos de la arena el ni se inmutó con el instinto asesino de ese sujeto-. Decía natsumi recordando el suceso de la mañana._

 _-Ahora recuerdo esos sujetos que estaban con nii-san son su tripulación-. Recordando menma a las personas que había visto en el país de las olas._

 _-Tenemos que estar atentos en sus batallas para ver qué habilidades tiene-. Decía natsumi mientras llegaban a su casa._

 _-Estamos en casa-. Decían narumi y natsumi mientras que menma pasó directamente._

 _En eso kushina se pone enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa pero menma solo pasa de lado de ella subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto._

 _-Como les fue en su prueba niños?-. Preguntaba para hacer conversación pero solamente recibió una respuesta cortante y fría._

 _-Bien-. Y con solo decir eso se fueron a su cuarto._

 _-Esperen no van a cenar!-. Gritaba kushina pero sólo escucho cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas._

 _En ese momento llegan minato, jiraya y tsunade que tenía su muñeca vendada por el apretó de naruto._

 _-Minato tenemos que hacer algo debemos de arregla las cosas con naruto para qué podamos volver a ser una familia-. Decía kushina mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas ._

 _-Maldito mocoso como se atreve a insultarme y ese sujeto con el pelo de zanahoria me las pagarán-. Decía jiraya por cómo había sido humillado por naruto e ichigo._

 _-Tranquila kushina arreglaremos esto te lo aseguro-. Decía minato para tranquilizar a su esposa y se lo decía así mismo para poder arreglar las cosas con su hijo._

 _Con naruto._

 _En una taberna se encontraban naruto y la chica misteriosa comiendo mientras charlaban dé cosas triviales sin sentido._

 _-Y dime naruto que es lo que te tenía tan molesto hace rato?-. Preguntaba la chica misterios mientras comía un poco de arroz._

 _-Veras hace poco estaba en la oficina del hokage con algunas personas, la verdad ellos son mis padres biológicos pero hace algún tiempo ellos me descuidaron solo por el echo de que yo no puedo usar nada de chakra es por eso que me escape a cumplir mis sueños pero ahora que ya saben que regrese quieren que haga todo lo que me ordenen algo sobre que soy el elegido de una profecía pero yo nunca eh estado interesado en ser un ninja soy el que escribe mi propio destino además solamente viene para los exámenes chunnin me quedaban de pasada hacia dónde me dirijo-. Decía naruto mientras tomaba un gran trago de su cerveza y ala vez comía un gran torso de carne junto a una montaña de platos acumulados._

 _-Ya veo y cuáles ese sueño que tienes planeado cumplir?-. Preguntaba mientras le daba un poco de pescado a nuts que al parecer al leónsito se le habían pegado las mañanas de cómo comía naruto pues estaba comiendo muy rápido y ya estaba en su 5 platillo de comida, en eso naruto sonríe haciendo que le apareciera un leve sonrojo por la sonrisa._

 _-Jejejejeje planeó ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y también el sujeto que encuentre el one piece y se haga reí de los piratas-. Decía naruto mientras su mirada se llenaba de determinación._

 _-Y dime tú qué haces en la aldea por lo que puedo ver no eres de por aquí o me equivoco-. Decía naruto mientras pedían el y nuts otro platillo._

 _-No la verdad no soy de aquí viene aquí por qué se supone que conoceré a mi prometido-. Decía mientras que lo último lo había dicho con una mueca de ascazo y disgusto que no había sido desapercibida por naruto._

 _-Por la reacción de tu cara parece como si no estuvieras interesada en ese sujeto-. Decía naruto mientras que la chica sé quedaba sin palabras nadie hasta ahora la había podido leer como lo estaba haciendo este sujeto que hace unos cuantos minutos ni lo conocía y la leía como un libro abierto._

 _-La verdad no estoy interesada en el ni siquiera lo eh visto según esto que ahora esta en una misión y que llegara el día de de los exámenes chunnin,suspiro la verdad es que es un matrimonio arreglado mi madre y el hokage lo habían arreglado desde hace mucho que me casaría con él y se haría una alianza entre los ninjas y la amazonas-. Decía mientras que sonreía nostálgica._

 _-Pero si no estás interesada entonces no lo hagas debes de luchar por tus sueños hasta conseguirlos, que nadie te diga lo que tú quieres jejeje eso es lo que significa ser un pirata ser libre y hacer lo que tú quieras-. Decía naruto mientras se quitaba su sombrero de paja y se le quedaba viendo._

 _-Jejeje gracias naruto-. Decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa._

 _-Hmm por qué?-. Preguntaba al no entender por qué le estaba agradeciendo._

 _-Por qué eres la primera persona que me trata como una persona normal sin intentar decirme que tengo razón o tan solo por ser la hija de la emperatriz no me tienes miedo-. Explicaba cómo la habían tratado siempre en su infancia y que por eso no podía hacer amigos._

 _-Jejejeje yo ya sabía que tú madre era la emperatriz pirata si crees que me hubiera importado crees que hubiera seguido aquí contigo, invite a cenar a esta chica por haberla tirado y como disculpa no a la hija de la emperatriz pirata-. Decía naruto mientras que la chica estaba feliz de por fin haber conseguido un amigo._

 _Justo en ese momento empiezan a sonar unos den den muchi._

 _-Diga-. Decía la chica mientras respondía el den den muchi._

 _-DONDE ESTÁS TE ESTÁN BUSCANDO POR TODO EL HOTEL TE HAS VUELTO A ESCAPAR NO ES ASÍ VAS A ESTAR EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CUANDO REGRESE JOVENCITA!-. Gritaba hancock por el den den muchi dando a entender que se había escapado del hotel._

 _-Hola chicos que sucede-. Decía naruto como si nada estuviera pasando._

 _-NARUTO TRAE TU MALDITO TRASERO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SI SABES LO QUE TE COMBINEN Y NO ME IMPORTA TU ESTUPIDA ORIENTACIÓN SI NO LLEGAS EN 15 MINUTOS TE GOLPEARÉ HASTA QUE ME SANGREN LOS PUÑOS Y CRÉEME QUE DESEARÁS QUE TE HAYA GOLPEADO CON EL MARTILLO EN LUGAR DE MIS PUÑOS!-. Gritaba erza por el den den que hasta hizo que le dolieran los oídos a naruto._

 _-Esta bien ya voy en camino-. Dijeron ambos mientras colgaban._

 _-Jejeje bueno fue un gusto conocerte y piensa en lo que dije si no te interesa ese sujeto tan solo dice lo a tu madre quién sabe tal vez funcione-. Decía naruto mientras pagaba y agarraba su sombrero de paja y sus espadas con nuts en su hombro un poquito más gordo._

 _-Gracias espero con ansias ver tu batalla en el combate naruto-. Decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara._

 _-Hasta luego-. Decía naruto mientras corría hacia el hotel por qué si llegaba tarde erza lo asesinaría._

 _En el hotel._

 _Faltaba un minuto para los 15 minutos en eso naruto habré la puerta en eso es recibido por 3 patadas que lo sacan volando a la pared._

 _-Por qué me golpeas llegue antes de los 15 minutos y ustedes por qué demonios la ayudaron!-. Gritaba naruto con su cara toda roja con la marca de pie en su cara y un chipotle por haberse golpeado en la cabeza mientras veía a ichigo,erza y natsu con el pie levantado._

 _-Por qué ya te habías tardado-. Decía ichigo mientras se sentaba en el piso._

 _-A mí por qué me pareció divertido y además no tenía nada que hacer-. Decía natsu picándose la nariz y en eso recibe un puñetazo de naruto que había estirado su brazo para golpearlo en la cara._

 _-Donde estabas?-. Preguntaba erza mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de freza._

 _-Estaba con la hija de la emperatriz pirata-. Decía mientras se sentaba y empezaba a pulir sus espadas._

 _-Tengo que preguntar?-. Miraba naruto mientras uryu estaba colgado como oruga sin ropa._

 _-Estábamos jugando cartas e hicimos una apuesta quien perdiera dormiría de esa forma a no ser de que pagará 50000 berries como fianza-. Decía happy mientras comía un pescado._

 _-Esta bien como sea natsu,ichigo,erza tenemos que hacer un plan para los exámenes estoy seguro la segunda prueba será de campo-. Decía naruto mientras hacían un plan._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Todos estaban en la entrada de el bosque de la muerte._

 _-Muy bien la segunda prueba será de supervivencia tendrán que sobrevivir durante 3 días en el bosque de la muerte, en ese lapso de tiempo ustedes tendrán que llegar a la torre que está en el bosque con los 2 pergaminos que sus oponentes tendrán-. Decía minato mientras mostraba unos rollos con él kanji de aire y el otro de la tierra._

 _-En esta prueba se permitirá todo pueden asesinar a su enemigo si ustedes lo desean o solamente robarles el pergamino, si roban tu pergamino puedes robar el de alguien más no estarías fuera los que no lleguen a la torre dentro de el lapso de tiempo con ambos pergaminos serán descalificados-. Ya explicadas las reglas naruto se percató que había un tipo de anteojos que no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

 _-Rrrrhhh-. Nuts no le agradaba un ninja de la aldea de la tierra que los estaba observando fijamente._

 _-Si lose a mí tampoco me agradan esos sujetos debemos estar alerta nuts-. Decía naruto mientras tranquilizaba a su compañero._

 _-SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS EXÁMENES!-. Gritaba minato mientras se abrían las puertas y todos se internaban al bosque._

 _(Debemos estar alerta en todo momento)pensaba naruto el plan que habían ideado la noche pasada antes de los exámenes._

 _Flash back._

 _- Que es lo que tienes en mente naruto?-. Preguntaba ichigo mientras veía a su hermano con la idea perfecta para reconocerse si es que en algún momento se separaban._

 _-Bien chicos si nos llegamos a separa habrá sujetos que tal vez nos estén vigilando así que para verificar si somos nosotros preguntaremos sueño,estilo de lucha,persona preciada y nuestra posición del barco-. Explicaba naruto el plan viendo que ichigo y erza habían captado el plan mientras que natsu no había entendió nada._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo-. Decía erza mientras comía su tarta de pastel._

 _-Excelente plan naruto-. Decía ichigo si hacían el plan desde ahora sus oponentes no tendrán la respuesta._

 _-Natsu te quedo claro el plan?-. Preguntaba mientras todos veían a natsu._

 _-Jejejeje me lo podrías repetir naruto-nii-. Decía natsu avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca y los demás tenía una gota de sudor que les caía por la nuca._

 _-Claro mira haremos un ejemplo supongamos que yo me separo de ustedes por 5 minutos y en eso vuelvo para evitar atacarnos entre nosotros ustedes me preguntaran sueño, estilo de lucha, persona preciada y poción del barco? En eso yo respondo rey, espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, shanks y capitán-. Explicaba su plana para identificarse._

 _-Grandioso plan -. Decía natsu mientras levantaba el pulgar._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Muy bien que pergamino tenemos?-. Preguntaba ichigo mientras que erza mostraba el pergamino del aire._

 _-Así que tenemos que encontrar un pergamino de tierra está bien en marcha chicos-. Decía naruto mientras salían corriendo al bosque._

 _Con el equipo 7._

 _Menma,sasuke y sakura iban saltando de árbol en árbol, en busca del pergamino que les faltaba mientras que sasuke empieza a hablar._

 _-Espero que encontremos a es maldito de sombrero de paja para que vea que no se debe meter con un uchiha además serán presa fácil ya que ellos no son ninjas-. Decía sasuke mientras saltaban por los árboles._

 _-No creo que este a la altura de ese sujeto sasuke él es un mercenario tiene más experiencia que nosotros tan solo por qué no sea ninja no quiere decir que no sea fuerte además ellos son 4 y nosotros somos 3-. Explicaba menma la diferencia que había entre ellos._

 _-A que te refieres dobe ese sujeto no es tan fuerte yo podría vencerlo en 2 minutos-. Decía sasuke con su orgullo hasta las nubes._

 _-Si sasuke-kun podría patear el trastero de es baka en cuestión de segundos después de todo es un perdedor-. Decía sakura como la perrita faldera de sasuke ladrando a cada cosa que decía._

 _-Escúchenme bien bola de idiotas hay personas que son más fuertes que los ninjas son espadachines,magos,piratas no todo son débiles los shichibukai están al mismo nivel que los kages, mientras que los yonkō están por encima de ellos son sumamente poderos y temidos si asesinas a uno de los de su tripulación o atacas una de sus islas les estas declarando la guerra se dice que el rey de los piratas puso el mundo de cabeza-. Les contaba de lo que sabía para qué no tomaran tan a la ligera a los oponentes que no sean ninjas._

 _-Jejeje gran cosa pero ninguno podría con la fuerza de un uchiha-. A este solamente le decían algo y solo aumentaba su ego y orgullo._

 _-Sasuke-kun están genial-. Decía sakura mientras que sus ojos tenían la forma corazoncitos._

 _-Pues si no me faya mi memoria hubo un pirata que luchó contra zabuza, los piratas de don krige y los mercenarios que contrató ese tipo gato, fueron derrotados por el mientras que tú no duraste ni 2 minutos contra zabuza-. Decía menma mientras que sasuke se enojaba por ese último comentario._

 _-Mmph como sea encontremos ese pergamino que no falta y vayamos hacia la torre para la siguiente prueba-. Decía sasuke mientras aceleraba el paso._

 _-Sasuke-kun espérame!-. Gritaba su fan número uno que intentaba conseguir un momento a solas con el._

 _-Diablos por que me pusieron con estos idiotas-. Decía menma mientras seguía a sus compañeros._

 _Equipo 11._

 _Natsumi estaba rodeada con el pergamino en la mano mientras que un equipo enemigo la había acorralado en el bosque._

 _-Jejejeje qué suerte es el que nos falta ríndete de una vez niña ya no tienes a tus compañeros así que entregamos el pergamino y dejaremos que te marches-. Decía el líder pero justo en ese momento empieza a congelarse el piso._

 _-Pero qué demonios es esto!-. Gritaba mientras sus pies se habían congelado quedando atrapados sin ninguna salida._

 _-Jejejeje ustedes fueron los que cayeron en nuestra trampa-. Decía natsumi mientras que renji y gary aparecían a su lado._

 _-Los habíamos escuchado de que les faltaba el pergamino que nosotros teníamos así que fingimos que nos habíamos se parado para llamar su atención y así atraerlos a nuestra trampa así que nosotros les haremos la misma oferta entréguennos su pergamino y nadie saldrá lastimado -. Decía renji con su espada en su hombro mientras gary estaba en una posición extraña con sus manos._

 _-Jejejeje lamentó desilusionarlos pero no será tan fácil-. Decían mientras se sustituían escapando de la trampa._

 _-Demonios estén preparados-. Decía gary mientras todos estaban alerta y en posición de batalla._

 _- **Doton: Doryūdan** (Estilo de tierra: Bomba dragón de lodo)-. Decía uno de los ninjas mientras se creaba una cabeza de dragón y concentraba lodo disparándolo contra ellos._

 _- **Ice Make: Bloqueo** -. Decía gary mientras detenía el ataque del lodo._

 _-Gary debemos hacerlos salir de su escondite-. Decía natsumi mientras renji se concentraba para detectar la presencia del enemigo._

 _-Haya arriaba tercer rama a la izquierda-. Informaba renji a sus compañeros la ubicación del enemigo._

 _- **Fūton: Kazekiri no jutsu** (Estilo de viento: jutsu de viento cortante)-. Decía natsumi mientras creaba una poderosa ráfaga de viento que cortó el troncó con fastidiada haciendo que sus enemigos salieran de su escondite._

 _-Muy bien es mi turno **Ice Make: Lanza** -. Decía gary mientras extendía sus brazos hacia adelante, creando largas lanzas de hielo curvas que salían disparadas hacia dónde estaban sus enemigos._

 _-Aaah de..monios eso sí que dolió-. Decían los ninjas al haber recibido el ataque en el aire._

 _-Si fuera ustedes entregaría el pergamino-. Decía renji mientras ponía su espada en el cuello de uno de los ninjas enemigos._

 _-Aquí tienen pero no le hagas nada a mis camaradas-. Decía el líder mientras les entregaba el pergamino que les faltaba._

 _-Eso fue fácil ahora vayamos hacia la torre-. Decía gary mientras corrían rumbo a la torre que estaba en el bosque._

 _Equipo 12._

 _-Demonios tenían el mismo pergamino-. Decía toshiro mientras examinaban los cuerpos de los enemigos que acababan de vencer._

 _-Uuuh que es esto?-. Decía narumi mientras encontraba una fruta tirada._

 _-Jejejeje qué suerte ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre-. En eso se empieza a comer la fruta pero tenía un sabor realmente horrible._

 _-Aaah esa fruta sabía a huevo podrido-. Decía mientras que su mano se empezó a volver de luz._

 _-Aaaahh uzumaki que demonios le pasa a tu mano?-. Gritaba gajeel mientras que toshiro y narumi veían su mano._

 _Con ver su mano ambos se les puso la cara pálida y empezaron a sudar._

 _-Aaaah quítenmelo quítenmelo!-. Gritaba narumi mientras movía su mano para que se le quitara el resplandor._

 _Mientras tanto toshiro empezó a analizar la situación y noto que había restos de una fruta que había ingerido._

 _(Acaso ella se comió esta fruta y era una?) pensaba toshiro la posibilidad de que haya comido una fruta del diablo._

 _-Narumi necesito que te tranquilices y te metas a ese lago-. Decía toshiro mientras señalaba un lago que estaba detrás de ellos._

 _En eso narumi se dirigía al río y poco a poco y va perdiendo su fuerza hasta que se hundió y no podía nadar._

 _-Como lo sospechaba-. Decía toshiro mientras se metió rápido en el río y la sacó._

 _-Hitsugaya me puedes explicar que demonios fue eso y que le sucede a uzumaki?!-. Gritaba gajeel al no entender nada lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Narumi acaba de ingerir una akuma no mi y por lo que veo una de tipo logia ahora ella es la mujer de luz-. Decía toshiro mientras se ceceaba su camisa._

 _-Pero no recuerdo haber consumido ninguna fruta-. Decía narumi mientras se exprimía su pelo mojado._

 _En eso toshiro toma la fruta que narumi se había comido y se la lanza mientras que narumi la atrapa percatándose de que era la fruta que había encontrado y comido._

 _-Eso explica el mal sabor que tenía-. Decía mientras su brazo se volvía a hacer de luz pero esta vez se concentró haciendo que su brazo volviera a la normalidad._

 _-Así que ahora no le afectan las armas y jutsus?-. Preguntaba gajeel mientras veía a narumi que se apuñala la mano pero solo la atraviesa sin lastimarse._

 _-La verdad no conozco mucho sobre las akuma no mi pero sé que las más poderosas son las logias así que creo que sí es lo más probable-. Decía toshiro mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla._

 _En eso llegan un grupo de ninjas saliendo directo al ataque._

 _-Es nuestra única oportunidad ahora que tiene la guardia baja acabamos los de un ataque-. Decía el líder mientras empezaban a prepara un jutsu._

 _- **katon:Hōsenka Tsumabien** (Estilo fuego: Uñas de carmesí flor de llamas de fénix)-. Decían los ninjas mientras lanzaban shurikens infundidas con fuego._

 _-Demonios cúbranse-. Gritaba toshiro mientras él y gajeel se cubrieron detrás de los árboles mientras que narumi no fue tan rápida y la habían asesinado o eso creían._

 _-Narumi/uzumaki!-. Gritaban sus compañeros al ver como la habían alcanzado._

 _-Jejejeje qué suerte le dimos a uno-. Reía el jefes mientras gajeel y toshiro salían de su escondite._

 _-Malditos ahora verán-. Decían preparando sus ataques contra sus enemigos._

 _-Veamos si pueden con mi aliento de dragón **Tetsuryū no Hōkō** -. Decía gajeel mientras liberaba un rugido que tomaba la forma de un tornado metálico de gran alcance._

 _-Veamos si su fuego quema más que mi hielo **Hyōrinmaru** -. En eso el clima se empezó a oscurecer mientras se iba formando un dragón de hielo en la espada de toshiro que se fusionó con el rugido de gajeel dándoles un golpe directo y dejándolos a todos fuera de combate._

 _-Buen trabajo chicos-. Decía narumi quien estaba parada hay como si nada._

 _-Idiota ni tientes a la suerte por el simple echo de haber ingerido una akuma no mi-. Decía gajeel mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza._

 _-Vaya suerte estos sujetos si tenían el pergamino-. Decía toshiro mientras conseguían el pergamino que les faltaba._

 _-En marcha-. Decía narumi mientras corrían rumbo a la torre._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Demonios otro con el pergamino del aire a este paso tendremos que buscar refugio y seguir buscando mañana-. Decía natsu mientras corrían en busca del pergamino que les faltaba._

 _-Happy puedes ver algo desde arriba?!-. Gritaba ichigo mientras happy estaba en el cielo en busca de un oponte para que lo tomarán por sorpresa._

 _-Noo sir no hay nadie por aquí!-. Gritaba happy mientras descendía y se colocaba en la cabeza de natsu._

 _-Aaaahh-. Escucharon un grito que era terrible desgarrado pero que naruto pudo reconocer como la compañera de su hermano._

 _-Vamos rápido!-. Gritaba naruto acelerando el paso seguidos por su tripulación._

 _Al llegar podían ver a menma luchando contra lo que parecía ser una serpiente gigante mientras sasuke luchaba contra el sujeto que naruto había visto antes._

 _-Erza ayuda a menma con esa serpiente chicos necesito que estén preparados no vayan a bajar la guardia ese sujeto es sumamente peligroso-. Decía naruto preparándose para la batalla al igual que naruto ichigo y natsu se preparaban mientras erza iba a ayudar a menma con la serpiente._

 _-Oooh vaya parece que tenemos unos invitados-. Decía el sujeto mientras se les quedaba viendo a los recién llegados._

 _-Aaahg este tipo realmente apesta huele como a serpiente y cuerpo podrido-. Decía natsu tapándose la nariz de tan mal olor._

 _-Serpiente? Así que mis sospechas eran correctas y si eras tú orochimaru-. Decía naruto viendo desafiante mente al sujeto._

 _-Bueno bueno veo que ya no necesito este disfraz-. Decía el sujeto arrancándose el disfraz mostrando a una persona con una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Que poseía unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciendo parecer que eran de una serpiente._

 _-Ustedes creen que podrán contra mí soy más fuerte que ustedes-. Decía con un poco de arrogancia mientras que de su boca salía una espada listo para su combate._

 _-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos **Room** -. Decía naruto mientras extendía su mano y aparecía un domo al rededor de ellos._

 _-Oooh esto se pondrá más divertido de lo que yo había pensado-. Decía mientras se lanzaba directo al ataque contra los 3 al mismo tiempo._

 _Era una lucha muy desequilibrada pues por aún que estuvieran atacando los 3 al mismo tiempo orochimaru los dominaba fácilmente._

 _-Veamos cómo hacen esto-. Decía mientas hacia sellos de mano a una velocidad increíble._

 _- **Katon:Gōryūka no jutsu** (Estilo de fuego: Justu gran dragón de fuego)-. Decía orochimaru mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en el interior exhalando una bola de fuego que tomaba la forma de un dragón._

 _-Déjenme me lo a mi-. Decía natsu listo para recibir el ataque pero naruto saltó en el aire mientas sacaba una de sus espadas._

 _- **Full Counter** -. Decía naruto mientras el jutsu de orochimaru se le regresaba con el doble de potencia recibiendo una gran cantidad del ataque causándole unas cuantas heridas a orochimaru._

 _-Jadeo es..pero que eso haya funcionado-. Decía naruto mientras estaba cansado por haber usado una de sus 3 tipos de magias._

 _-Naruto/naruto-nii sabes usar magia?!-. Gritaban sus hermanos al ver la técnica que acaba de usará naruto._

 _-Maldito co..como te atreves a regresarme mi ataque-. Decía orochimaru mientras escupía sangre y apenas se podía mantener en pie._

 _-Dejemos las preguntas para después acaben con el de una vez ahora que está herido-. Decía naruto mientras estaba en el piso pues haber utilizado esa habilidad que aún no tenía controlado al 100 % lo dejaba con sus reservas de energía muy bajas._

 _-Jejeje creo que me retiraré por ahora espero volver a vernos sombrero de paja-. Decía orochimaru mientras se sumergía en el lodo._

 _-Como si te dejaremos escapara/es tu fin maldito!-. Gritaban mientras se preparaban para golpear a orochimaru en eso escucharon un grito que era de erza._

 _-Jejeje hasta la próxima-. Y con eso orochimaru se les había escapado._

 _-Chichos una manita estaría bien!-. Gritaba erza mientras luchaba contra la serpiente gigante._

 _-Muy bien maldita se nos escapó el fenómeno así que nos conformaremos contigo-. Decía natsu mientras ichigo y el sonreían de forma siniestra._

 _3 minutos después._

 _La pobre serpiente había recibido tal paliza que estaba con golpes en la cabeza y los ojos mareados._

 _-Gr..gracias por ayudarnos-. Decía menma que estaba apoyado en erza mientras les entregaba el pergamino de la tierra._

 _-Nosotros tenemos el de la tierra repetido estamos buscando el del aire así que tómenlo-. Decía mientras les lanzaba el pergamino a natsu e ichigo cargaba a naruto en su espalda._

 _-Gracias y aquí tienes nosotros también teníamos repetido el pergamino y es el del aire-. Decía ichigo mientras le entregaba el pergamino._

 _-Que tal si nos vamos juntos a la torre-. Decían menma mientras él cargaba a sasuke y natsu le ayudaba con sakura._

 _Aquí está como prometí chicos por haber llegado a 6 reviews y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo naruto tiene 3 tipos de magia!._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo aquí está el capítulo espero que hayas disfrutado ya estamos en las preliminares muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero que te haya gustado ya están mostrando las habilidades muchos saludos._

 _Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo espero que te haya agradado el capítulo de hoy muchos saludos._

 _bladetri: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo ya todos están preparados para las preliminares menma ya no soporta a sus padres y el primero de los hermanos ya an ingerido su akuma no mi._

 _ligatto: Muchos saludos amigo aquí ya está la actualización espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto la leeré si tienen preguntas intentare contarles lo mejor que pueda sin tantos detalles._

 _Si llegamos a 6 reviews subo capítulo el miércoles y si llegamos a más de 10 subo el lunes y subiría capítulo el viernes también subiría 2 capítulos._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago entretenerlos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero hayas disfrutado la historia saludos chicos._

 _El lunes será el último capítulo del año por qué se acercan fechas festivas muchos saludos chicos._


	11. Recuerdo encuentros preliminares chunnin

_Capítulo 9_

 _Mientras el equipo de menma y la tripulación de naruto se dirigían a la torre ichigo llevaba cargando en su espalda a naruto que estaba inconsciente por haber utilizado esa técnica._

 _-Raah-. Rugía nuts deprimido con preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba su dueño._

 _-Tranquilo nuts estoy seguro de que el está bien solo dale tiempo para que descanse te prometo que él estará bien cuando despierte-. Decía natsu mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

 _-Esa técnica que uso naruto jamás la había visto-. Decía ichigo cargando a naruto corriendo hacia la torre._

 _-Técnica de que están hablando?-. Preguntaba erza escuchando de lo que estaba hablando sus compañeros._

 _-Naruto uso magia para bloquear un ataque de ese sujeto pero lo más sorprendente es que el ataque parecía que tenía el doble de poder dejando herido a ese sujeto pero por desgracia ese desgraciado se nos escapó-. Decía natsu recordando la técnica que había usado naruto._

 _-Pero al parecer todavía no tiene controlada la técnica al 100 % -. Decía ichigo mientras recordaba cómo se había puesto naruto después de haber utilizado esa técnica para protegerlos._

 _-Disculpen pero podrían decirme quiénes son ustedes?-. Decía menma quien iba corriendo alado de ellos escuchando atentamente la conversación._

 _-Jejejeje seguro yo soy ichigo kurosaki-. Decía ichigo señalándose con el pulgar sonriendo._

 _-Yo soy natsu dragneel, él es happy mi compañero y el es nuts es el compañero de naruto-nii-. Decía natsu mientras señalaba a happy y a nuts._

 _-Aye sir -. Decía happy dejando a menma con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato._

 _-Puedes hablar!?-. Gritaba menma de la impresión de ver a un gato hablando._

 _-Aye sir si puedo hablar-. Decía happy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Estamos a punto de llegar-. Decía erza aumentando la velocidad ya que la torre estaba muy cerca._

 _-Y ella es erza nuestra maldita navegante-. Decía ichigo mientras que erza sonreía y le dedicaba una mirada de sufrimiento a ichigo._

 _-Ichigo si no fuera por qué estas cargando a naruto que está inconsciente te aseguro que te mandaría a volar justo en este momento con mi martillo-. Decía erza dandole a entender a menma que con esta mujer no hay que meterse, mientras que ichigo estaba sudando pues sabía muy bien que es lo que le aria erza en el momento en el que se quitara a naruto de la espalda._

 _Al llegar al edificio se dieron cuenta de que no eran los primeros en llegar pues ya habían 3 equipos en el edificio._

 _-Menma-nii que fue lo que les ocurrió y que le pasó a naruto-nii!?-. Gritaban natsumi y narumi al ver el estado en el que estaban el equipo de menma y a naruto inconsciente._

 _-Aaah nos en..encontramos con un sujeto que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba , nos habrían asesinado si nii-san no hubiera llegado en ese momento el sujeto resultó ser orochimaru-. Decía menma contándoles a sus hermanas lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos._

 _-Orochimaru está en la aldea!?-. Gritaban las hermanas al enterarse de que el sannin que había desertado la aldea hace mucho tiempo estaba en la aldea._

 _-Ese bastardo parecía que solamente estuvo jugando con nosotros, por más que lo atacáramos los 3 al mismo tiempo podía con nosotros no importa lo que hiciéramos el solo mostraba el 10 % solamente que el bastardo se confió y al final fuimos salvados por naruto-nii,demonios después de todo este tiempo aún sigues protegiéndonos naruto-nii-. Decía natsu apretando las manos de frustración pues desde que eran niños, a él siempre lo molestaban y naruto siempre lo salvaba o protegía._

 _-Le prometimos que nos haríamos más fuertes cuando hicimos el intercambio de sake-. Decía ichigo sintiéndose impotente de jamás poder ayudar a naruto pues cada vez que creían que ya estaban a su nivel el mostraba su devastador poder demostrando la diferencias de poder entre él y ellos._

 _-Espera como que naruto-nii ustedes que son de nii-san?-. Preguntaba narumi al no entender lo que estaban hablando esos sujetos._

 _-Aaah se me olvida chicas ellos son ichigo,natsu,erza,happy y nuts son miembros de la tripulación de nii-san-. Decía menma mientras los presentaban._

 _-Mucho gusto ahora natsu-san, ichigo-san podrían decirnos cuál es su relación con nuestro nii-san?-. Preguntaba natsumi perdiendo la paciencia por qué le respondieran la pregunta._

 _-Naruto es nuestro hermano-. Decía ichigo dejando en shock a menma, natsumi y narumi por lo que acababan de escuchar._

 _-Que!-. Gritaban en ese momento se pusieron enfrente de natsu e ichigo agarrándolos del cuello se les quedaron viendo con una mirada de querer respuestas._

 _-Haber díganos por qué dicen que nuestro hermano es su hermano!-. Gritaba natsumi esperando la respuesta._

 _-Por qué cuando natsu y yo éramos niños nadie estaba hay cuando lo necesitábamos siempre se metían con nosotros pero un día naruto llego y siempre que necesitábamos ayuda él estaba hay para nosotros, cuando alguien se metía con natsu el iba y los golpeaba por meterse con el después de un tiempo hicimos un brindis se dice que cuando intercambian el brindis con alguien más se vuelven hermanos así que naruto lo ofreció a nosotros para ya no estar solo no importa que no tengamos la misma sangre ellos son mis hermanos, mi familia y no voy a dejar que nadie los aparte de mi-. Decía ichigo apretado los puños y dedicándoles una mirada desafiante a los hermanos de naruto haciendo que retrocedieran un poco por su mirada intimidante._

 _-Jamás nos habló de otros hermanos-. Decía narumi un poco deprimida de que su hermano no les haya contado nada de esto pero al mismo tiempo se le apareció una sonrisa nostálgica pues a ellos algunas veces cuando eran niños siempre los molestaban y naruto los defendía aún que no tuviera chakra los vencía pero regresaba todo golpeado y con moretones por todo el cuerpo._

 _Mientras los hermanos de naruto discutían el parecía que estaba recordando ciertas cosas de su pasado._

 _Flash back._

 _Poco después de que naruto se había marchado de la aldea de la hoja estuvo en un reino fuera de las naciones elementales._

 _-Jejeje otra vez lo a vuelto a hacer nuestro gran héroe naruto-sama!-. Gritaban en el centro del pueblo celebrando otra victoria de haber vencido al enemigo._

 _-Fue grandioso naruto-sama usted lucho contra todos esos soldados del reino enemigo fue sorprendente-. Decía un soldado que estaba alado de naruto tomando una cerveza por su victoria._

 _-Jejejeje o vamos chicos no fue para tanto-. Decía naruto apenado de todos los halagos que le dedicaban por la pelea de hace unos momentos._

 _En eso la escena cambia lo que era un gran reino de paz y felicidad se había desvanecido solamente había edificios derrumbados gente muy herida y algunos muertos._

 _Mientras naruto estaba en frente de una amiga suya al ver que había sido apuñalada y estaba sangrando._

 _-N..naruto-. Decía la mujer escupiendo sangre mientras veía como naruto estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas aún que estaba lloviendo ella podía distinguir entre toda esa lluvia como iban cayendo lágrimas de los ojos de naruto._

 _-Resiste por favor namuru-chan no gastes tus fuerzas-. Decía naruto tratando de concentrarse mientras intentaba utilizaba las habilidades de la ope ope no mi para poder curarla pero lamentablemente naruto estaba tan escaso de energía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para usar su akuma no mi._

 _-N..naruto ya es tarde para mí no q..quiero que estés t..triste vive tu vida como la persona más libre en todo el mundo cof cof no me d..dijiste que le tenias que c..cumplir una promesa que le habías echo a tu amigo shanks cof cof sé que s..serás el mejor espadachín del mundo y el r..rey de los piratas-. Decía namuru dando el último respiro muriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Namuru-chan resiste por favor namuru? Namur!-. Gritaba naruto al ver a su amiga ya fallecida._

 _- **AAAAHHH!** -. Gritaba naruto con todas sus fuerzas por la pérdida de su amiga mientras era rodeado por una aura oscura._

 _Al día siguiente naruto estaba parado enfrente donde fue su hogar ya no había nada el reino había desaparecido por completo dejando solamente un gran cráter obscuro en su lugar._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _En ese momento naruto despierta en la enfermería todo sudado pues esos recuerdos eran muy doloroso para naruto._

 _(Por qué están volviendo esos recuerdos que significa eso?) pensaba naruto mientras se ponía de pie saliendo de la enfermería._

 _Al momento de abrir la puerta de la enfermería es tacleado por un borrón que lo tiro al piso._

 _-Jejejeje hola nuts también me alegra verte-. Decía naruto al ver a su pequeño compañero sobre su pecho._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía feliz el pequeño de que su dueño estuviera despierto._

 _En eso empieza a rugir el estomago de naruto._

 _-Demonios que hambre tengo cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-. Se preguntaba naruto mientras se colocaba su sombrero de paja._

 _-2 días enteros pensamos que no despertarías y tendrían que descalificarte de los exámenes-. Decía ichigo recargado feliz de que su capitán y hermano ya haya despertado._

 _-Ichigo espera como que días?!-. Gritaba naruto dirigiendo toda su atención a su hermano._

 _-Naruto dime que es lo último que recuerdas-. Decía ichigo poniéndose serio esperando a que le respondiera._

 _-Mmm ahora que lo dices-. En ese momento naruto empieza a recordar la lucha que tuvieron contra orochimaru._

 _Flash back._

 _- Veamos cómo le hacen para salvarse de esto-. Decía orochimaru haciendo sellos de manos a una velocidad increíble._

 _- **Katon:Gōryūka no jutsu** (Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego)-. Decía orochimaru acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra en el interior exhalando una gran cantidad de fuego que tomaba la forma de un dragón._

 _-Déjenmelo a mi-. Decía natsu listo para recibir el ataque pero en ese momento naruto saltaba en el aire desenfundando una de sus espadas._

 _- **Full Counter** -. Decía naruto reflejando el jutsu de orochimaru con el doble de potencia recibiendo una gran cantidad del ataque causándole unas cuantas heridas._

 _-Jadeo e..espero q..que e..eso h..haya funcionado-. Decía naruto cayendo inconsciente por haber usado esa técnica que lo había dejado agotado._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Lo último que recuerdo es haber utilizado mi full counter para regresarle ese jutsu a orochimaru y después de eso me desmaye por que esa técnica había consumido toda mi energía, después de eso no recuerdo nada-. Decía naruto tratando de recordar lo que había pasado en el bosque de la muerte con la pela de orochimaru._

 _-Ya veo pues después de eso nos encontramos con tus hermanos y nos dirigimos a la torre cuando llegamos habían 3 equipos el de tus hermanas y el de la aldea de la arena-. Decía ichigo informándole lo que había pasado estos 2 últimos días poniéndolo al tanto._

 _-Ya veo cómo llegaron demasiados equipos habrá preliminares antes de el examen-. Decía naruto caminando con ichigo rumbo a la cafetería para recuperar todas sus energías._

 _-Así es pero ahora todos los equipos se dividirán y cada quien luchará por su propia cuenta-. Decía ichigo comiendo en para tener todas sus energías._

 _-Jejeje que emoción-. Decía naruto emocionado de poder enfrentarse a algunos oponentes._

 _En ese momento se empezó a escuchar a varias personas que entraban a la cafetería._

 _-Ichigo-nii es una emergencia naruto-nii ya no está en la enfermería!-. Gritaba natsu corriendo por toda la cafetería._

 _-Natsu-. Decía ichigo tratando dé que se tranquilizara._

 _-Natsu-. Decía naruto para que se percatara que él estaba en la cafetería._

 _-Lo secuestraron debemos salvarlo, no te preocupes naruto-nii yo te salvaré!-. Gritaba natsu saliendo corriendo de la cafetería en busca de naruto._

 _-Cuando crees que se de cuenta?-. Preguntaba ichigo viendo por donde se había ido su hermano menor._

 _-No tengo idea pero menos personas más comida para nosotros no crees nuts-. Decía naruto aumentando la velocidad para comer más platillos._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts que seguía el ejemplo de naruto aumentando los platillos que se acumulaban a su alrededor._

 _En eso entraron sus hermanos a la cafetería y al darse cuenta que su hermano ya había despertado del coma se les empezaron a escapar lágrimas y salen corriendo hacia naruto._

 _-NII-SAN-. Gritaban tirando al pobre de naruto al piso._

 _-Itte!-. Gritaba naruto al ser tacleado al mismo tiempo por todos sus hermanos._

 _-A mí también me alegra verlos chicos pero están aplastándome-. Decía naruto poniéndose pálido pues apenas se había despertado y no tenía nada de energía._

 _-Aaah es verdad lo sentimos-. Decía los hermanos al darse cuenta de que estaban sobre su hermano._

 _-Raaah?-. Preguntaba nuts acercándose a como se encontraba naruto._

 _-Jejejeje tranquilo estoy bien nuts no te preocupes-. Decía naruto acariciándole la cabeza a nuts para que se tranquilizara._

 _-Hace cuanto despertaste?-. Preguntaba menma mientras él y sus hermanas sé sentaban._

 _-Hace como 10 minutos-. Decía naruto sentando y continuando comiendo._

 _En eso se empieza a escrutar por todo el edificio la voz._

 _-ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES DIRÍJANSE HACIA LA ARENA DE COMBATE-. Decía por una bocina uno de los jounins._

 _-En marcha-. Decía menma con sus hermanos dirigiéndose hacia la arena._

 _-Adelántense parece que olvide mis katanas en la enfermería-. Decía naruto corriendo por sus espadas._

 _-En marcha el nos alcanzará-. Decía ichigo caminado a la arena._

 _En la enfermería._

 _-Aquí están-. Decía naruto agarrando sus espadas en eso escucha un sonido que venía del techo._

 _-Pero qué demo...-. En eso se rompe el techo y le caía alguien encima._

 _-Diablos creo que me equivoque de atajo-. Decía alguien que le había caído en sima a naruto y nuts._

 _-Q..quítate de e..encima /raahu-. Decían naruto y nuts que estaban abajo de los escombros y encima de ellos hebihime._

 _-Aaah lo siento mucho naruto, nuts no sabían que estaban aquí-. Decía levantándose de ellos mientras que naruto y nuts se sacudían._

 _-Demonios sí que estás pesada/Raah -. Decía naruto y nuts y en eso reciben un gran puñetazo que les saco unos coscorrones._

 _-Hay alguna otra cosa que quieran decir-. Decía agarrando una espada colocándoselas a naruto y nuts en el cuello sonriendo de manera perversa._

 _-No no no no/raah-. Decían naruto y nuts con cara pálida mientras agitaban sus manos al ver el filo de la espada en sus cuellos._

 _-Eso creía-. Decía removiendo la espada y dedicándoles una sonrisa._

 _-Apropósito que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-. Decía naruto al no entender por qué ella estaba aquí._

 _-Oooh pues verás mi mama le insistió al hokage de que estuviéramos en las preliminares de los exámenes para poder observar el desempeño de los ninjas-. Decía un poco avergonzado pues también otra de las razones de por qué estaba en la enfermería había escuchado de uno de los ninjas que naruto estaba en coma y se había escapado hacia la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba._

 _-Ya veo bueno me alegra de verte -. Decía naruto sonriéndole haciendo que se ruborizara._

 _-Te encuentras bien parece como si tuviera fiebre-. Decía naruto al ver su cara toda roja acercándose y colocando su mano en su frente._

 _-C..claro q..que estoy bien deberías i..irte a la arena esta apunto de comenzar las preliminares-. Decía desviando la mirada para que naruto no notará su sonrojo._

 _-Demonios casi lo olvido nos vemos luego!-. Gritaba naruto saliendo de la enfermería rumbo a la arena._

 _Mientras naruto iba corriendo por el pasillo se topó con una de las personas que quería superar._

 _-Así que tú eres el que desea superarme-. Decía dracule pasando de lado de naruto en ese momento naruto siente la mirada de un halcón como si lo estuviera acechando pero al darse la vuelta ya no había nadie._

 _-Creo que fue mi imaginación-. Decía naruto al no ver a nadie y después de unos momentos llegar a la arena._

 _La arena se podía apreciar que era una plataforma de pela mientras que encima de ella estaban las grades de los espectadores y participantes. Había una gran pantalla que mostraba los nombres de los concursantes y quién sería su oponte sobre la pantalla se encontraba un palco donde estaban el hokage, su esposa, los 2 sannin, hancock la emperatriz de las amazonas, hebihime, su escolta personal y algunos anbus que los protegían._

 _-Bienvenidos a las preliminares de los exámenes como se habrán dado cuenta muchos equipos llegaron antes del día límite es por eso que haremos un torneo y los 12 finalistas pasarán a la siguiente ronda-. Decía minato informando en qué consistía el torneo de las preliminares._

 _-Las reglas son simples si tu contrincante ya no puede luchar tú ganas, el oponente se puede dar por vencido si así lo desea, está prohibido utilizar armas amenos de que tu contrincante lo permita, también está prohibido asesinar a tu contrincante, si llegan a matar a su oponente quedan fuera y por último cada participante de ahora en adelante luchará por su cuenta ya no hay equipos así buena suerte a todos y que den inicio las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin!-. Gritaba minato mientras explicaba las reglas de las preliminares, en eso baja un jounin al centro de la arena._

 _-Esta bien mi nombre es genma shiruani y seré el juez en las preliminares en unos momentos su nombre y el de su contrincante aparecerán en el monitor cuando lo hagan bajen aquí para su combate muy bien comencemos-. Decía genma mientras el monitor escogía a los primeros participantes._

 _-La primera lucha será entre toshiro hitsugaya y zaku abuimi bajen para que comencemos la pelea-. Decía genma mientras los concursantes bajaban a la arena._

 _-Tu oponente tiene espada deseas que luche con ella o sin ella?-. Preguntaba genma al ver que toshiro tenía una espada en su espalda._

 _-No mientras si tiene arma o no podemos empezar-. Zaku impaciente por empezar la pelea colocándose en posición de pelea._

 _-No necesito mi espada para derrotarte-. Decía toshiro quitándose su espada y lanzándosela a gajeel._

 _-Suspiro está bien la primer pelea está apunto de comenzar-. Decía genma saliendo de la arena._

 _Toshiro vs zaku._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma haciendo que ambos contrincantes salieran corriendo y empezando un combate de taijutsu._

 _Toshiro tiraba patadas,puñetazos y rodillazos intentando que golpearan a zaku pero cada vez que parecía que le iba a acertar sentía como una pequeña brisa que bloqueaba el golpe._

 _Zaku solamente estaba probando la fuerza que tenían los golpes de toshiro pues con la habilidad que le había dado orochimaru él tenía la capacidad de crear viento con tan solo acumular un poco de chakra,este viento que emanaba no era como el chakra elemental pues dependiendo de la cantidad que el proporcionar el viento podía ser muy desbastador._

 _-Veamos qué tal están tus reflejos-. Decía zaku canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos._

 _-De qué estás hablando-. Decía toshiro y en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo pues su brazo estaba sangrando como si hubiera recibido un gran ataque de una espada._

 _-Aaaah q..que demonios f..fue eso-. Decía toshiro perdiendo el equilibrio y en ese precisó instante zaku aprovecha la guardia baja y le proporciona una gran patada en el estomago sacándole todo el aliento y mandando contra una pared._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Toshiro/hitsugaya!-. Gritaban sus compañeros al ver cómo su compañero fue gravemente herido._

 _-Pero qué demonios fue eso?-. Preguntaban erza y natsu al no entender que fue lo que había ocurrido._

 _-Crees que él sea un usuario de akuma no mi naruto?-. Preguntaba ichigo al ver la habilidad que ese sujeto estaba utilizando contra toshiro._

 _-No lo creo un usuario diría el nombre de su ataque, el solamente está acumulando chakra en sus manos para generar grandes cantidades de aire la porción de chakra debe ser como el ataque puede ser más dañino si no hace algo pronto estará en serios problemas-. Decía naruto viendo cómo zaku seguía lanzando aire comprimido a toshiro mientras que él lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques._

 _-Ese sujeto sí que tiene un gran control de chakra-. Decía menma al ver la cantidad de ataques que estaba proporcionando sin que tuviera agotamiento de chakra._

 _-Hmp ese sujeto perderá no tiene forma de salvarse será mejor que se rinda de una vez-. Decía sasuke de forma arrogante al ver el combate._

 _-Sasuke-kun es tan genial-. Decían sakura e ino al ver la actitud de su amado emo._

 _-Ese sujeto estaba destinado a perder contra ese sujeto-. Decía un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Lleva la frente vendada y rodeada con una cinta negra._

 _Vestía una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos,además, de portar dos bolsas con armas ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura._

 _-No estoy tan seguro de eso neji todo pude cambiar en solo un instante-. Decía una chica tenía ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, lleva una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros._

 _-Tenten tiene razón neji ese sujeto no a mostrado todas sus llamas de la juventud no es cierto guy-sensei-. Decía un sujeto que tenía unas cejas realmente gruesas, con un peinado en forma de tazón como guy y también un spandex de color verde con unas tobilleras naranjas, en sus manos llevaba unas vendas que le cubrían completamente los puños._

 _-Jajajaja tienes razón lee estoy seguro que toshiro aún no muestra sus llamas de la juventud-. Decía guy levantando su pulgar a su estudiante mientras aparecía una puesta de sol._

 _-Guy-sensei-. Decía lee al ver atardecer se pasaba el brazo por el hombro de guy._

 _-Demostremos al mundo nuestras llamas de la juventud lee-. Decía guy y en eso una ola golpea la costa pareciendo que estaba lloviendo._

 _-Esos tipos si que son raros-. Decía naruto al ver cómo sé comportaban con sus compañeros de acuerdo._

 _De vuelta a la pela._

 _Toshiro se encontraba con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y con su cabeza sangrando de un lado, mientras que zaku tenía muy pocos cortes._

 _-Debo reconocer que eres si tienes muy buenos reflejos y mucha resistencia es una lástima quisiera seguir jugando contigo pero es hora de terminar con esto-. Decía zaku canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos pero en ese momento su viento había desaparecido._

 _-Jadeo par..párese que finalmente te quedaste sin ch..chakra-. Decía toshiro sonriendo al ver que zaku ya no podía fabricar más viento, pues ese fue su plan desde un principio hacer que gastará todo su chakra para así poder atacar sin esa barrera de viento que lo protegía._

 _-Es tiempo de terminar esto-. Decía desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de zaku atacando a puro taijutsu acertando todos los golpes, pues sin chakra zaku no podía protegerse._

 _-Aaaah! toshiro dandole un puñetazo lanzando a zaku contra la pared._

 _-De..monios-. Después de ese golpe zaku había terminado inconsciente._

 _-El ganador del primer combate es toshiro hitsugaya!-. Gritaba genma al dar por terminada la pelea._

 _Ganador toshiro._

 _-Así se hace toshiro/excelente hitsugaya buen trabajo-. Decían sus compañero al ver que su compañero había salido vencedor._

 _-Es muy buen estratega ese tipo-. Decía naruto impresionado por la pelea que acababa de presenciar._

 _En ese momento el monitor empieza a mostrar el siguiente combate._

 _-Toshiro pasa a la tercera etapa,la siguiente pelea será entre erza scarlet y temari no sabaku-. Decía genma haciendo que las mencionadas bajen a la arena._

 _-Este combate será con armas o sin armas?-. Preguntaba genma esperando las respuestas de las participantes._

 _-Yo estoy bien con armas/también yo-. Decían mientras se miraban de forma desafiante._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Uuuy erza tiene esa mirada-. Decía natsu poniéndosele la cara toda pálida._

 _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. Decía ichigo empezando a sudar._

 _-Jejejejejeje pues deberían por qué mi hermana no perderá contra esa chica-. Decía Kankuro de forma arrogante acercándose al grupo._

 _-Así que tal si asemos una apuesta-. Decía naruto con una vena en la cabeza,pues le molesto que este sujeto le dijera débil a un miembro de su tripulación._

 _-Jejejejeje seguro-. Decía Kankuro mirándolos de forma desafiante._

 _-Happy!-. Gritaba naruto a happy que apareció de forma militar._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía happy esperando las órdenes de su capitán._

 _-Habrá apuestas-. Decía naruto y con escuchar esas palabras a happy le brillaron los ojos._

 _-Atención atención los que quieran participar en las apuestas digan el nombre de la luchadora y depositen su dinero-. Decía happy cargando una caja con un pizarrón y el nombre escrito de erza y temari._

 _-Apuesto 60,000,000 a erza-. Decía naruto entregándole el dinero a happy._

 _-Apuesto 80,000,000 a mi hermana temari-. Decía Kankuro entregando el dinero con una sonrisa de arrogancia._

 _-Apuesto 50,000,000 a erza-. Decía ichigo que le entraba a la apuesta pues conociendo muy bien a erza era una gran inversión._

 _-Yo apuesto 30,000,000 a la de la aldea de la arena-. Decía un sujeto de pelo castaño con unas marcas pintadas en el cuello vestía unos pantalones oscuros a grises que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y con una capucha forrada de piel._

 _-Eeeey gato yo apuesto 100,000,000 a la chica de la arena!-. Gritaba tsunade pues esa chica era del equipo de naruto y ellos no tenían chakra seguro ganaría súper bien._

 _-Mama puedo entrar a la apuesta?-. Preguntaba hebihime a hancock para así poder divertirse un rato._

 _-Suspiro está bien alumi pero no vayas a exagerar en la cantidad-. Decía hancock viendo de reojo a su hija pues aveces era muy impulsiva._

 _-Fabuloso entonces yo apuesto 500,000,000 a la pelirroja-. Decía sonriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta._

 _-Jejejeje oye niñita no crees que estás exagerando-. Decía jiraya y en eso alumi le tira una mirada espeluznante._

 _-Claro que no viejo decrépito y una cosa más si vuelves a decirme niñita ten por seguro que te asesinare-. Decía alumi colocando su espada en el cuello de jiraya con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _-Muy bien se cierran las apuestas-. Decía happy guardando el dinero._

 _En la arena._

 _-De acuerdo este duelo se permitirá el uso de armas-. Decía genma con una gota de sudor por lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Erza vs Temari_

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma saliendo de la arena mientras temari agarraba su abanico y sacaba volando a erza._

 _-Jejejeje este combate será realmente fácil-. Decía temari caminado a erza que estaba tirada en el piso._

 _-Así que eres una usuaria del viento perfecto-. Decía erza sonriendo y empezándose a rodear de energía._

 _- **Requipamiento: Armadura emperatriz del fuego** -. Decía erza rodeándose de luz dejando momentáneamente ciegos a todos los espectadores al desvanecerse la luz erza tenía su armadura de color rojo oscuro como color predominante, sino también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, con los primeros que se forman las llamas y el segundo es una reminiscencia a los miembros de un dragón. Esta armadura estaba equipada con una espada de gran tamaño que era predominantemente de color rojo oscuro._

 _Todos los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta de haber visto el cambio de erza._

 _-Gran cosa solo te cambiaste de armadura pero sigues siendo la misma-. Decía temari recuperando la compostura y poniéndose en posición de batalla._

 _- **Kamaitachi no jutsu** (jutsu:hoz comadreja)-. Decía temari mandando una gran ventisca con su abanico gigante con fuertes corrientes de viento que iban cortando todo a su paso tomando forma de un tornado que se dirigía a erza._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Erza tienes que salir de hay ahora!-. Gritaban sus compañeros al ver la peligrosa técnica que se acercaba._

 _-Jejeje párese que eh ganado la apuesta-. Decía kankuro al ver que su compañero estaba apunto de ganar._

 _De vuelta a la lucha._

 _-Parece que eso es todo-. Decía temari guardando su abanico gigante observando cómo la técnica impactará en erza hasta que._

 _-No deberías guardar tu arma si no sabes si tu contrincante sigue vivo-. Decía erza detrás de temari sin ningún solo rasguño._

 _-Q..que es es es imposible como evadiste mi ataque-. Decía temari en shock al ver a erza sin ninguna herida mientras retrocedía._

 _-Te equivocas recibí todo tu ataque pero mi armadura de la emperatriz del fuego tiene una defensa casi impenetrable es por eso que tú ataque no me hizo ningún daño-. Decía erza agarrando su espada y empezando a almacenar energía en su espada._

 _-Este combate a terminado **Setsudan-en!** (Llamas cortantes)-. Gritaba erza recolectando llamas que se enfocaban en su espada dándole un golpe directo a temari._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba temari al recibir el ataque tirándola al piso inconsciente._

 _-La ganadora de la segunda ronda de las preliminares y pasa a la tercera face es erza scarlet!-. Gritaba genma al ver el estado de temari llevándosela a la enfermería._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Muy bien!-. Gritaba naruto feliz de que su compañera logrará derrotar a su oponente en ese momento naruto,ichigo y alumi sonríen de forma maliciosa y le extiende la mano a los apostadores._

 _-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece-. Decían esperando su recompensa de la apuesta mientras que los que habían perdido pagaban a regañadientes._

 _Muy bien chicos este fue el último capítulo del año espero que les hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y si narumi fue la primera de los hermanos en conseguir su akuma no mi, todavía no sé cuando se comerán menma y natsumi las suyas. En cuanto a la relación familiar menma es el que más está enfadado con sus padres y jiraya siempre quiere tener la razón de todo muchos saludos y felices fiestas._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo lamentable aún no serán las batallas de naruto ni sus hermanos pero deja pienso contra quien luchará sasuke muchos saludos y felices fiestas._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo ya empezaron las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin muchos saludos y felices fiestas._

 _Guest: Hola amigo me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic la verdad este fic no va a ser naruto-harem o más bien todavía no lo decido y no te preocupes no me molesta me alegra que me mande sugerencias para la historia muchos saludos y felices fiestas._

 _Prodigy23: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues voy a pensar en otra akuma no mi para kizaru espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos y felices fiestas._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos el último capítulo del año pues ya se acercan las fiestas y voy a salir de vacaciones y la verdad no sé si tenga tiempo para escribir así que para no darles falsas esperanzas nos veremos el 8 de enero del 2016 espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que disfrutes la historia muchos saludos._

 _En facebook tengo una página hay les mostraré el personaje de que tengan duda es victor018._

 _El próximo año empezare los siguientes fics._

 _Naruto + Arrow._

 _Naruto + fairy tail._

 _Naruto + Shaman king._

 _Naruto + bebe beel._

 _Naruto + DMC._

 _Muchos saludos a todos y felices fiestas._


	12. Nuevo estilo,las apuestas se elevan

_Capítulo 10_

 _-Muy bien echo erza-. Decían sus compañeros por la victoria de su reciente combate._

 _-Estuviste fabulosa erza-. Decía natsu sonriéndole por el impresionante ataque que hizo._

 _-Jejeje muchas gracias chicos no fue nada-. Decía erza un poco sonrojada por los cumplidos que estaba recibiendo de su tripulación._

 _-Buen trabajo erza-. Decía naruto sonriendo contando el dinero que había ganado por la apuesta._

 _-Ichigo, naruto será mejor que me den el 50% de sus ganancias por haber apostado sin mi permiso-. Decía erza sonriendo haciendo que se les pusiera las caras pálidas por ser descubiertos._

 _-Pero/eso no es justo-. Estaban a punto de protestar pero todo el valor que tenía se esfumó al ver la mirada sería que tenía erza._

 _-Creo que no me escucharon ustedes 2 me darán el 75% eh sido clara-. Decía erza haciendo que empezaran a sudar por qué si no hacían lo que deseaba sabía que sufrirían._

 _-Si erza/de acuerdo-. Decían a regañadientes por tenerle que dar más de la mitad de sus ganancias._

 _-Estupendo-. Decía erza dándoles las espaldas para poder ver el monitor._

 _-Perra/zorra-. Decían pero por desgracia erza había escuchado lo que dijeron y como castigo recibieron unos puñetazo de parte de erza, mandándolos al piso inconsciente._

 _En ese momento el monitor mostraba los nombres de los siguientes participantes._

 _-La siguiente lucha será entre gray fullbuster vs Kankuro no sabaku-. Decía genma anunciando a los siguientes participantes._

 _-Noooo no ese justo yo quería patearle el trasero a ese maldito-. Decía naruto parándose de golpe del piso dejando algunos espectadores con boca abierta al ver lo rápido que se había recuperado de ese golpe y a otros se les resbala una gota de sudor por la actitud que tenía al perder oportunidad de luchar contra kankuro._

 _-Gray no conocemos nada de las habilidades de ese sujeto así que conforme vaya la pelea tendrás que encontrar el punto débil,debes estar siempre alerta -. Decía natsumi a su compañero para que no se confíe y bajé la guardia._

 _-Tu puedes hacerlo solo recuerda que no dejes que la irá nuble tu mente y podrás ganara-. Decía renji sonriendo._

 _-Tranquilos chicos estaré bien-. Decía gray levantando el pulgar a sus compañeros y después saltando a la arena._

 _-Parece que soy yo el que debo demostrar de lo que estamos echas los ninjas de la arena-. Decía Kankuro pasando de lado de su hermana rumbo a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _-Están listos?-. Preguntaba genma observando cómo los participantes sé preparaban._

 _-Listo-. Decía gray colocando su puño sobre su mano abierta._

 _-Hagámoslo-. Decía kankuro removiendo el bulto que tenía en la espalda, desenrollando y mostrando una marioneta escalofriante._

 _-Qu..que demonios ese esa cosa?-. Decía gray al ver es títere aterrador._

 _-Jejeje este es mi estilo de lucha, soy kankuro el maestro de las marionetas de la aldea de la arena-. Decía canalizando su chakra en la marioneta._

 _Gray vs kankuro._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma saliendo de la arena._

 _-Aquí voy-. Decía kankuro mandando a su marioneta a dar el primer ataque._

 _-(Esto no se ve bien debo encontrar su punto débil por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es evadir y esquivar. Cuando sea el momento entrare a la ofensiva)-. Pensaba gray esquivando los ataques del títere y analizando a su oponente._

 _-Que sucede acaso no planeas combatirme?-. Preguntaba kankuro con burla al ver que su oponente estaba simplemente esquivando sus ataques._

 _-(Vamos tiene que tener alguna debilidad)-. Pensaba gray observando los movimientos que hacía kankuro._

 _-Bien si solo estarás saltando será más sencillo para mí-. Decía kankuro canalizando un poco más de chakra haciendo que el títere aumentará su velocidad y que le saliera unas dagas en sus brazos y boca brotando una pequeña nube morada de su boca._

 _-Demonios-. Decía gray intentando evadir los ataque que venían más rápido._

 _En eso gray empieza a sentirse mareado, su vista se comenzaba a nublar y sentía que sus energías empezaban a descender de manera muy rápida._

 _-Jejeje parece que el veneno ya está empezando a surtir efecto-. Sonreía kankuro al ver los síntomas que estaba presentando gray._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Algo no va bien-. Decía natsumi al ver cómo se estaba comportando su compañero._

 _-Que le está sucediendo a gray?-. Preguntaba renji al ver cómo iba disminuyendo su velocidad, de manera muy rápida._

 _-(Algo no va bien, hace rato se veía con una gran energía, será mejor que lo abrigue)-. Pensaba naruto al ver el comportamiento de gray._

 _Naruto estaba extendiendo su mano listo para hacer un **Room** , pero en ese momento sintió que alguien le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro._

 _-Naruto recuerda que sólo somos espectadores no podemos interferir-. Decía ichigo deteniendo a su hermano que usara sus habilidades pues alguien podría descubrirlo y descalificarlo._

 _-Así es naruto lo único que podemos hacer por ahora son observar sus habilidades y debilidades ya habrá una oportunidad para ajustar cuentas-. Decía erza bajando la mano de naruto._

 _-Demonios tienen razón-. Decía naruto frustrado de no poder hacer nada._

 _-Aaahhgg es olor es realmente asqueroso-. Decían natsu y gajeel tapándose la nariz del terrible olor que desprendía el títere de kankuro._

 _-Olor? De qué estás hablando gajeel?-. Preguntaba narumi al no detectar nada._

 _-Uugh/Raah-. Decían nuts y happy cayendo al suelo._

 _-Eeey nuts te encuentras bien?-. Decía naruto al ver condición en la que se encontraba su compañero._

 _-Parece que ese veneno es muy potente y como estamos en un ambiente cerrado los animales y personas que tiene olfato más desarrollado son los que están siendo más afectados-. Decía ichigo comenzando a sentir los efectos del veneno._

 _Todos los espectadores empezaban a sentir las toxinas que les entraba en su cuerpo todos excepto naruto,menma,gaara,narumi y natsumi._

 _-Vamos gray tú puedes hacerlo todos confiamos en ti-. Decaí natsumi ayudando a renji a que se mantenga en pie._

 _En la arena._

 _-(Demonios apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie, no pudo seguiré esperando a que aparezca su debilidad es tiempo de entrar en la ofensiva)-. Decía gray rodeándose de una aura azul._

 _En eso el piso de la arena se empezó a congelar y la temperatura de la arena empezaba a descender de manera muy rápida._

 _-Que demonios está pasando?-. Decía kankuro al ver los cambios tan drásticos que había tenido la arena._

 _Lo que kankuro no se había percatado era que los listones de chakra,qué conectaban a su marioneta se habían empezado a congelar haciendo que su marioneta pierda velocidad apenas dándole la capacidad de moverse._

 _-Que demonios es esto?-. Decía Kankuro al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo hace un momento su marioneta estaba bien ahora estaba congelada._

 _-Jadeo ja..ja..ja pa..rece que fi..finalmente función-. Decía gray dejando sin entender a todos._

 _-De qué demonios estás hablando que le pasó a mi marioneta y por qué toda la arena está congelada-. Decía intentando mover su marioneta que apenas y se movía._

 _-Es una de mis habilidades se llama **congelar** se consigue al haber dominado plenamente el ice make una de sus funciones más útiles la cual me permite cubrir todo lo que entra en contacto conmigo en hielo-. Decía gray sonriendo, explicando los cambios repentinos que le habían ocurrido a la arena._

 _-Entonces!?-. Gritaba kankuro enfocando su visita en sus listones de chakra y estaban completamente congelados, por eso es que su marioneta no se podía mover._

 _-Así es ahora ya es momento de terminar este combate-. Decía gray juntando sus manos apareciendo un círculo y aumentando su poder._

 _- **Ice Make:Lanza** -. Decía gray lanzando múltiples lanzas de hielo que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia kankuro._

 _-Demonios-. Decía kankuro desconectando sus listones de chakra que conectaban a su marioneta evitando algunas lanzas que se dirigían a el._

 _En ese momento kankuro se resbala y no logra mantener el equilibrio sobre la superficie congelada y resbalosa que le hacía muy difícil poder mantenerse en pie._

 _-Tal parece que ahora tú eres el que tiene dificultades y soy yo el que lleva la ía gray sonriendo al ver que su oponente se había desprendido de su marioneta y una de sus lanzas había dado un golpe certero en el abdomen de kankuro haciendo que empezar a sangra un poco._

 _-Je..je..je creo que te eh subestimado-. Decía kankuro proporcionando chakra en sus pies, para mantenerse en pie sin resbalarse y con una mano sobre su abdomen para que su herida no se expandiera y evitara que la hemorragia aumentará._

 _-Tu no te quedas atrás-. Decía gray llevando su cuerpo al límite pues aún con las toxinas del veneno,más el ataque que acaba de hacer su cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie._

 _-Tal parece que nuestros cuerpos ya han llegado a su límite el siguiente ataque será el que definan el ganador del combate-. Decía kankuro haciendo que todos los espectadores guardaran silencio y enfocaban su mirada en el último ataque que lanzarían._

 _-Si eso parece-. Decía gray haciendo que ambos se colocarán en posición listos para el golpe final._

 _-Aaah/Aaah-. Gritaban ambos impactando sus puñetazos en la cara del contrincante._

 _En ese momento todo parecía que gray sería el derrotado pero empezó a recordar todo lo que había echo para llegar a donde estaba._

 _-(Eh estado entrenando hasta el cansancio eh llegado muy lejos y no me daré por vencido)-. Pensaba gray dando todo lo que tenía en ese último golpe._

 _Tras intercambiar ese tremendo golpe de ambos contendientes quedan de espalda._

 _En ese momento gray parecía que estaba apunto de caer, pero algo dentro de él despertó haciendo que tuviera la energía suficiente para quedar en pie._

 _-Gr..gran combate-. Decía kankuro desplomándose en el piso con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _En ese momento genma baja a la arena junto con unos enfermeros que tomaron a kankuro llevándoselo a urgencias._

 _-EL GANADOR DE EL TERCER COMBATE Y FINALISTA PARA LA FINAL DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN ES GRAY FULLBUSTER!-. Gritaba genma otorgándole la victoria a gray._

 _GANADOR GRAY._

 _En ese momento gray parecía que estaba apunto de caer pero en ese instante aparece renji a su lado detenido su caída._

 _-Te tengo amigo vaya estuviste grandioso-. Decía ayudándolo a subir al área de los participantes._

 _En ese momento gray estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del veneno pues aún la toxina que había ingerido en el combate estaba dentro de su cuerpo y estaba empeorando si no era tratado en ese momento podría morir._

 _-Tranquilo chico yo misma te atenderé-. Decía tsunade caminando hacia gray lista para tratarlo._

 _-Aléjate de mi paciente anciana-. Decía naruto caminando a gray._

 _-Que créese que haces mocoso tú no sabes nada de medicina-. Decía tsunade en tono arrogante con burla y superioridad._

 _-Pues para tu información anciana soy un gran doctor y yo puedo hacer una operación justo aquí **Room** -. Decía naruto apareciendo su área de operaciones haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor le prestaran atención._

 _-Disculpa te recomiendo que te hagas un poco para atrás no quisiera cortarte por error-. Decía naruto haciendo que renji se alejará de su compañero._

 _-Escucha no sentirás nada -. Decía naruto sacando una de sus espadas._

 _- **Scan** -. Decía naruto pasando una mano por su espada permitiéndole poder mirar el cuerpo de gray, donde se encontraba la toxina._

 _-Jejejeje te encontré-. Decía naruto sonriendo y empezando a cortar el cuerpo de gray haciendo que todos los espectadores se paralizarán del miedo por haber visto a naruto que haya asesinado a gray._

 _-Nii-san que estás haciendo?!-. Gritaba menma paralizado por lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-Maldito como te atreves a asesinar a mi amigo ya veras-. Decía renji desenfundando su espada, saltando directamente a naruto, pero en ese momento otra espada había sido desenfunda impactándose con la suya e interponiéndose para llegar a naruto._

 _-Aléjate de nuestro capitán si sabes lo que te conviene bastardo-. Decía ichigo parando el ataque de renji, junto con natsu y erza detrás de él listo para el combate en cualquier momento._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts preparado para defender a su amo y amigo de cualquier que intentará hacerle daño._

 _-Listo termine-. Decía naruto haciendo que todos lo observarán,encontrando a gray sin ningún rasguño y 100% curado._

 _-Como te siéntese?-. Decía naruto al ver a gray buscando sus heridas y el corte que naruto había echo pero no había nada._

 _-Me siento fa..fabuloso pero por qué no tengo ninguna herida?-. Preguntaba gray sin entender que había ocurrido y ese corte que le había echo naruto debió haberlo asesinado._

 _-Oooh eso es fácil cuando era niño me comí una akuma no mi y tengo las habilidades de la ope ope no mi que me hace un médico además desde que era niño siempre me curaba mis heridas y enfermedades así que con mi conocimiento de medicina desde los 4 año más las habilidades de la ope ope no mi me hacen el mejor doctor en todo el mundo o bueno el mejor doctor que hay en esta aldea-. Decía naruto guardando su espada y contando cómo había aprendido la medicina dejando a todos con la boca abierta._

 _-Eso es fantástico perdón pero no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es gray fullbuster y soy un ninja de konhoha con la habilidad de usar magia de hielo-. Decía gray extendiendo su mano._

 _-Mucho gusto gray mi nombre es trafalgar D. Naruto ellos son parte de mi tripulación ichigo,natsu,erza,happy y mi gran amigo nuts-. Decía naruto presentándose él y su tripulación._

 _-Tripulación?-. Preguntaba gray al no entender a lo que se refería naruto._

 _-Así es yo soy un pirata que va en busca del one piece, seré el rey de los piratas y también seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo mi nombre será reconocido,y recordado en todo el mundo, mi nombre llegará hasta el cielo y pondré este mundo de cabeza-. Decía naruto sonriendo con unas llamas inextinguibles de determinación que mostraban sus ojos._

 _En eso el monitor muestra los siguientes nombres de la siguiente pelea._

 _-Le siguiente combate será entre natsu dragneel y neji hyuga-. Decía genma nombrando los nombres de los participantes._

 _-O vamos no es justo cuando nos tocará a nosotros!-. Gritaban ichigo y naruto perdiendo la paciencia de que todavía no les toca luchar._

 _-Jejejeje parece que ustedes son los perdedores y a mí me toca la diversión-. Reía natsu y justo en ese momento sintió una tremenda patada que lo mando a estamparse directamente contra el piso._

 _-Mejor cállate de una vez-. Decía naruto que tenía la pierna extendida siendo el que mandó a volar a natsu._

 _-Un momento en donde está happy?-. Preguntaba natsu al no ver por ningún lado a su compañero._

 _-Lo sentimos natsu pero happy es el que maneja las apuestas así que no puedo permitir que luche en este combate-. Decía naruto entregándole a happy todo el dinero que le había quedado que erza no le quito._

 _-Happy apuesto 120,000,000,000 a natsu-. Decía naruto y así happy iba caminando y recogiendo las apuestas._

 _-Yo apuesto a natsu-. Decía ichigo también entrándole a la apuesta pues la verdad él quería recupera el dinero que había perdido(Robado) por su navegante._

 _-Yosh gatito azul yo le apuesto a mi compañero que mostrará sus llamas de la juventud-. Decía lee sonriendo._

 _-Nunca me cansare de decirlo pero ese cejotas y su maestro sí que son raros-. Decía naruto al ver el entusiasmo de lee._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de ese sujeto._

 _En ese instante nuts empieza a oler comida bajando de el hombro de naruto y dirigiéndose a el lugar de el cual provenía ese olor._

 _-Aquí está su comida hancock-sama, hebihime-sama-. Decía una de las amazonas que al parecer era la chef personal de la familia emperatriz._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts corriendo feliz de encontrar a alumi y saltándole encima._

 _-Pero qué demonios es eso-. Decía la emperatriz con desagrado al ver a su hija con esa criatura que había saltado a los brazos de su hija._

 _-Jejejeje a mí también me da mucho gusto verte nuts-. Decía alumi feliz de que el pequeño amigo de naruto fuera a visitarla._

 _-Alumi desaste de esa cosa-. Decía la emperatriz observando y viendo de mala forma a nuts._

 _-Rrrrhh-. Gruñía nuts al sentirse ofendido por haberlo llamado cosa._

 _-Mama nuts no es una cosa es un amigo y por favor te pido que lo trates con respeto-. Decía alumi defendió al pequeño que estaba muy tenso._

 _Pues nuts al estar en ese palco se encontró con las personas que habían lastimado a naruto y esa vieja lo llamo cosa, pero se puso más tranquilo y feliz al escuchar a alumi como lo defendía._

 _-Apuestas hagan su apuestas-. Decía happy con una caja y pisaron con el nombre de natsu y neji._

 _-Apuesto a el sujeto con bufanda-. Decía alumi entregando su dinero._

 _-Apuesto al hyuga-. Decía jiraya con arrogancia y pues él tenía más oportunidades de ganar pues era uno de los clanes más fuertes de konhoha y no había posibilidades de perder._

 _-Happy yo le apuesto a natsu!-. Gritaba menma haciendo que sus compañeros lo vieran como si estuviera loco._

 _-Menma-baka que estás haciendo deberías apoyar a los de tu aldea-. Decía sakura con su tremenda voz que desgarraba los oídos por sus gritos._

 _-Hmp parece que él dobe perderá todo su dinero-. Decía sasuke burlándose._

 _-Que ocurre el gran sasuke uchiha le tiene miedo a las apuestas-. Decía menma sonriendo burlonamente, observando cómo sasuke se enojaba por haberle dicho cobarde._

 _-Apuesto al hyuga-. Decía entregando el dinero._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien el siguiente combate entre natsu dragneel y neji hyuga esta apunto de comenzar-. Decía genma haciendo que los espectadores prestarán atención._

 _Natsu vs neji._

 _-COMIENCEN-. Gritaba genma saliendo de la arena._

 _- **Byakugan** -. Decía neji haciendo que sus ojos se ampliarán y aparecieran unas venas._

 _-Guácala oye creo que deberías ir con un doctor a que te chequen ese problema que tienes en los ojos-. Decía natsu mirando con asco los ojos de neji haciendo que a todos se les resbalara una gota de sudor._

 _-Ahora sí estás muerto-. Decía neji con una vena paliando en la cabeza por lo último que acaba de decir natsu._

 _Neji salió disparado lanzando palmadas a natsu y el esquivándolas con un poco de dificultad pues ese estilo de pelea era nuevo para natsu y el no tenía tanta experiencia como sus hermanos._

 _-(Demonios es más difícil de lo que creí que estoy haciendo mal jamás podré ayudarlos si no llevó mi cuerpo al límite ya es tiempo de que yo pueda proteger a alguien más)-. Pensaba natsu intentando esquivar los ataques de neji._

 _En ese instante natsu empezó a recordar lo que le había dicho naruto._

 _Flash back._

 _- Natsu quiero meterte en los exámenes chunnin para que vayas agarrando experiencia no tienes tanta como ichigo y yo, me di cuenta de eso en tu combate contra esos sujetos vestidos en forma de gato, nunca te confíes, no bajes la guardia aún que parezca más débil que tú, que no haya oportunidad de ganar recuerda siempre estar alerta y preparado para todo y lo más importante da todo lo que tienes-. Le decía naruto._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Estás en mi rango-. Decía neji colocándose en una postura extraña y natsu acorralado en una pared._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Esto no me gusta nada-. Decía ichigo al ver en la situación que se encontraba natsu._

 _-Demonios le cerrará temporalmente su poder mágico pero se desbloqueara más rápido que el chakra-. Decía naruto haciendo que sus compañeros se empezarán a preocupar por natsu._

 _-Natsu no puede hacer nada sin su magia-. Decía erza con miedo de que lastimaran a natsu y ellos sin poder hacer nada._

 _-Te equivocas-. Decía naruto con tranquilidad pues él sabía de otro estilo de pelea que tenía natsu._

 _-A que te refieres naruto?-. Preguntaba ichigo al ver lo calmado que estaba observando a natsu._

 _-Solo esperen y verán-. Decía naruto dejando confundíos a sus compañeros._

 _En la arena._

 _- **Hakke Rokujūyno Sho** (Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas)-. Decía neji empezando a dar las palmas en el cuerpo de natsu hasta llegar a_

 _las 64 palmas cerrando temporalmente la energía mágica de natsu._

 _-Referí de por terminado este combate acabo de cerrar su energía no podrá vencerme-. Decía neji alejándose de natsu._

 _-El ganador es..-. Genma estaba por declarar a neji vencedor pero en eso observa como natsu se estaba levantando._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Levántate natsu aún tienes oportunidad de vencerlo no te des por vencido tú puedes hacerlo!-. Gritaba naruto animando a su hermano._

 _-Así es natsu estamos contigo recuerda que tus hermanos mayores están aquí contigo no te des por vencido!-. Gritaba ichigo apoyando a su hermano a que siga adelante._

 _-Natsu no solo tus hermanos están contigo también happy,nuts,uryu y yo somos un equipo confiamos en ti!-. Gritaba erza animando a su nakama._

 _En la arena._

 _-E..es cierto naruto-nii,ichigo-nii, erza,uryu, happy y nuts están conmigo as..así q..que así que! Así que no puedo darme por vencido!-. Gritaba natsu parándose._

 _-Hmp cómo planeas derrotarme eh creado tu fuente de poder-. Decía neji sonriendo con arrogancia._

 _-Aún tengo otro estilo de pelea-. Decía natsu dejando a todos confundidos menos a naruto que estaba sonriendo._

 _-Así y cuál es ese otro estilo de pelea que tienes, ríndete de una vez el destino ya me había otorgado la victoria-. Decía neji con superioridad._

 _-Aún me queda mi **Estilo de Pierna Negra** -. Decía natsu guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos._

 _-De que demo-. En ese instante neji siente un tremendo golpe que lo saca volando contra la pared._

 _-(Que demonios fue eso, estoy seguro de haber bloqueado su poder de donde vino ese tremendo golpe)-. Pensaba neji y observó que natsu tenía su pierna levantada._

 _-Creí haber sellado tu poder-. Decía neji sin entender de dónde había salido tremendo golpe que lo había lanzado hacia la pared._

 _-Si mi poder está sellado pero aún tengo mis piernas ahora sí muchachito del destino es momento de una vez por todas que alguien te baja de las nubes del destino,acabemos esto de una vez-. Decía natsu saliendo disparado a una gran velocidad mayor a la de guy y lee sin sus pesas dejando a todo el público sin palabras por lo rápido que se estaba moviendo natsu._

 _-(Es im..imposible se mueve tan rápido que ni siquiera con mi byakugan soy capas de verlo)-. Pensaba neji tratando de seguir la velocidad de natsu._

 _En eso natsu apárese y empieza un combate d taijutsu únicamente con sus piernas y sus manos las usaba como impulso para girar más rápido._

 _-(Demonios es demasiado rápido no resistiré por mucho tiempo)-. Pensaba neji intentando evadir o bloquear alguna de sus patadas._

 _-Acabemos con esto **Collier Shoot** (Tiro pescuezo)-. Decía natsu saltando muy alto y dándole un potente golpe en él cuello a neji lanzándolo en el aire._

 _-Y para terminar **Concassé** (Machacar)-. Decía natsu saltando al aire y comenzando a girar sobre si mismo para ganar velocidad, y entonces cae con el talón de su pie extendido sobre la cabeza de neji mandándolo al piso y dejándolo inconsciente._

 _Ganador natsu._

 _-GANADOR DEL CUARTO COMBATE Y CUARTO FINALISTA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN NATSU DRAGNEEL!-. Gritaba genma viendo que neji ya no podía continuar._

 _-Así se hace natsu sabía que podías hacerlo-. Decía naruto feliz de la victoria que tuvo su hermano._

 _-Jejejejeje parece que te eh subestimado hermanito-. Decía ichigo al ver como lo había echo natsu._

 _-Estuviste fantástico natsu-. Decía erza feliz de que no le haya ocurrido nada eh impresionada por es estilo de pelea._

 _-Jejejeje gracias chicos-. Decía natsu llegando con sus compañeros._

 _-Y bien natsu donde as aprendido ese estilo de pelea? -. Preguntaba ichigo sorprendió de ese estilo de pelea._

 _-Jejeje pues verás en el tiempo que estuvimos separados la verdad estuve pensando que pasaría si en algún momento me quedaba sin poder mágico o por alguna extraña razón no podría acceder a ella, así que conocí a alguien que me enseñó su estilo de pelea-. Decía natsu recordando a la persona que lo había entrenado._

 _-Grandioso, fue muy astuto natsu-. Decía erza impresionada._

 _En ese momento el monitor mostró los siguientes nombres de combate._

 _-El siguiente combate será entre ichigo kurosaki y renji abarai-. Anunciaba genma haciendo que ambos viajarán a la arena._

 _-Ooooh vamos no es justo-. Decía naruto comiendo un gran trozo de carne._

 _-De donde sacaste es gran torso de carne?-. Preguntaba erza algo impresionada de donde lo había sacado y lo rápido que se lo termino._

 _-Eso no es importante ahora,no es justo ya todos ustedes tuvieron su combate en cambio nuts y yo somos los únicos que no hemos participado-. Decía naruto irritado eh inconscientemente activado la mera mera no mi haciendo que su cuerpo empezará a rodearse de llamas._

 _-Aaaah naruto-nii será mejor que te tranquilices estás empezando encenderte en llamas-. Decía natsu intentando apagar las llamas de naruto._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien por lo que puedo ver ambos tiene arma así qué asumo que el combate será con armas cierto?-. Preguntaba genma a ambos participantes que sostenían fuertemente sus espadas. Recibiendo un asentamiento de ambos._

 _-Muy bien están listos?-. Preguntaba genma a ambos participantes._

 _-Hagámoslo-. Decía renji colocándose en posición._

 _-Al fin llego mi turno-. Decía ichigo sonriendo._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Podrían para ustedes de una vez-. Decía naruto irritado tratando de ver el combate y su tripulación asando malvaviscos a su alrededor._

 _-Jejejeje lo siento naruto-nii pero es que al no poder apagar tus llamas tuvimos que aprovechar la oportunidad-. Decía natsu haciéndose un emparedado de malvaviscos._

 _-Ya basta y happy será mejor que empieces a juntar las apuestas si no serás mi tiro al blanco en mi próxima sesión de entrenamiento-. Decía naruto aumentando las llamas de su cuerpo haciendo que todos los malvaviscos se hicieran cenizas._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía happy un poco intimidado por la mirada que le lanzaba su capitán._

 _-Aquí tienes mi dinero va para ichigo-. Decía naruto intentando respirar y disminuyendo las llamas que lo rodeaban._

 _-Hagan sus apuestas-. Decía happy alejándose de su capitán antes que sus llamas se volvieran a encender._

 _-Le apuesto a renji-. Decía gajeel entregando su dinero a happy._

 _-Apuesto a el anaranjado-. Decía gaara sorprendió a sus hermanos._

 _-Apuesto a renji-. Decía toshiro entregando su dinero._

 _En eso happy llega al palco de el hokage y la emperatriz de los piratas._

 _-Nuts eres tú?-. Decía happy con la boca abierta al ver a su compañero como una gran bola de albóndiga._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts intentando moverse para poder saludar a su amigo._

 _-Oye gatito le apuesto al sujeto de pelo naranja-. Decía alumi sonriendo._

 _-Gato apuesto 2,000,000,000 más todos los derechos de mis libros y ganancias a renji si yo gano naruto tendrá que dejar de ser pirata y volver a la aldea y con su familia si yo pierdo le daré todas mis ganancias de mis libros-. Decía jiraya sonriendo pues hay estaba uno de las personas que lo había desafiado y quería hacerlo sufrir._

 _-Nuts que te sucede? Espera adónde vas!?-. Gritaba alumi al ver la actitud tan repentina que tenía nuts._

 _Con tan solo decir eso nuts se paró como rayo y salió corriendo a informarle a naruto lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _-Que sucede nuts?-. Preguntaba naruto aún en llamas al ver que su compañero salió corriendo a él y le contó todo lo que había escuchado._

 _-QUE?!-. Gritaba naruto aumentando sus llamas._

 _-Ahora sí viejo decrépito tel voy a rebanar en mil pedacitos-. Gritaba naruto enojado sacando sus espadas listo para eliminar a jiraya._

 _-Que es qué acaso confías en tu tripulación?-. Decía jiraya sonriendo al ver como naruto empezaba a perder la paciencia._

 _-Espera naruto trata dé controlarte-. Decía su tripulación intentando que no asesinara a ese viejo._

 _En la arena._

 _-Acepta viejo decrépito pero si nosotros ganamos además de tus ganancias naruto tendrá 3 deseos de parte del hokage y no podrá rechazarlos trato echo?-. Decía ichigo sonriendo ahora más que nunca debía ganar para proteger a su capitán y hermano._

 _En él palco._

 _-Trato echo-. Decía jiraya sonriendo._

 _-Por qué tanto interés en ese muchacho lord hokage?-. Preguntaba hancock al ver la actitud tan radical que habían tomado la familia de el hokage._

 _-Jejejeje pues vera es que-. Pero minato fue interrumpido por su sensei que abrió su gran boca._

 _-No te preocupes minato con este combate naruto volverá a ser tu hijo y el contrato con la emperatriz se solucionara-. Decía jiraya revelando la identidad de el prometido de alumi siempre estuvo en la aldea._

 _-QUÉ?!-. Gritaban ambas dirigiendo su mirada a naruto._

 _Ahora más que nunca kushina y tsunade deseaban asesinar al sabio de los sapos por las estupideces que acaba de hacer._

 _En la arena._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma haciendo que la pela empezará._

 _Y esto es todo por ahora._

 _Hola chicos felices fiestas espero que la hayan pasado estupendo ya estamos de regreso con él fic._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré si tienen preguntas contestarles pero sin revelar tantos detalles._

 _Ya saben las reglas chicos si llegamos a 6 reviews subo capítulo el miércoles y si llegamos a más de 10 subo capítulo el lunes y también el viernes._

 _Recuerden tiene hasta las 10 de la noche del sábado si no llegamos a los 6 o 10 habrá nuevo capítulo hasta el próximo viernes._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te haya agradado la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos ._

 _En facebook tengo una página hay les mostraré los personajes de que tengan duda es victor018._

 _Muchos saludos chicos en un rato subiré otra historia espero que la disfruten saludos._

 _Y Empecemos un buen año saludos._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo feliz año nuevo y espera que vaya agarrando experiencia con las peleas este es mi primer fanfic y con el dinero si ya tienen mucho dinero pero con esos 3 monstruos que comen como si fuera su última comida no les durara mucho el dinero saludos._

 _Chibi-Juubi: Hola amigo feliz año espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos, todavía no sé si lo voy a hacer harem aquí está el capítulo espero lo disfrutes saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo feliz año nuevo, lo siento amigo tendrás que esperar a lo de él aura oscura que tuvo naruto las pelas hay van y hay esta dracule observando a naruto para ver si vale la pena enfrentarlo y las apuestas ya se están elevando._

 _Guest: hola amigo muchos saludos y feliz año nuevo,espero que hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever:Hola amigo feliz año nuevo muchos saludos, ya van mostrando más las habilidades, en cuanto a él aura oscura de naruto tendrá que es esperar saludos._

 _Prodigy23: Hola amigo feliz año nuevo muchos saludos, es mi primer fanfic no soy muy bueno con las peleas deja que vaya agarrando experiencia muchos saludos._


	13. Batalla la fuerza oculta de ichigo

_Capítulo 11_

 _El ambiente en donde se estaban llevando acabo las semifinales para los exámenes chunnin estaba muy tenso por la gran revelación que acabó de hacer jiraya el sabio de los sapos._

 _-Lord hokage hay algo más que me esté ocultando?-. Preguntaba hancock tirándoles una mirada amenazante a minato,kushina,tsunade y el gran boca floja._

 _-Jejeje pues verá hancock-san lo que sucede es que-. Decía jiraya pensando en alguna forma de calmar la ira de la emperatriz._

 _-Será mejor que tú cierres la boca floja que tienes anciano de pacotilla-. Decía alumi sonriendo de manera espeluznante con su espada en sus manos._

 _-Tenias que abrir tu estupida boca jiraya no podías que darte callado por solo 5 minutos,aaah no pero como tú haces todo sin pensar hasta después de lo que hiciste-. Decía tsunade a su compañero, pues no era la primera vez que su compañero se le soltaba la boca y los metía en problemas, si bien sabía ella ese era uno de los defectos más molestos eh irritantes que tenía su compañero._

 _-Aaah qué ofensa es esa tsunade yo jamás eh abierto la boca y echado todo a perder-. Decía jiraya indignado por la acusación que acababa de hacer su compañera._

 _-Aaah no entonces permite refrescarte la memoria un poco-. Decía tsunade, recordando la vez en la que jiraya había metido la pata._

 _Flash back._

 _Era una gran ceremonia en la aldea de la hoja pues al fin se iba a hacer una alianza entre las 5 naciones elementales._

 _-Después de unas largas discusiones y guerras,al fin las 5 aldeas an llegado a un acuerdo ahora solo faltan que los kages firmen el acuerdo-. Decía una reportera afuera de la torre de el hokage._

 _En eso empezaron a llegar los kages junto con sus guardaespaldas personales, entrando uno a uno al edificio._

 _-Aquí viene el raikage A,junto con su hermano menor Killer B y sus guaruras personales Darui y C-. Decía la reportera haciendo que el camarógrafo los enfocará, caminando hacia la torre._

 _-Wow ahora viene el kazekage Rasa junto con sus hijos, esposa y guardaespaldas-. Decía observando que la esposa del kazekage estaba embarazada._

 _-El siguiente en venir es el tutshikage, aún que parece un viejo es realmente fuerte observen como viene cargando una roca en su escalada de 50 toneladas-. Decía la reportera asombrada que pudiera cargar esa roca de gran tamaño sin ninguna dificultad._

 _-Y por último pero no menos importante yagura el mizukage y actual jinchuriki del sanbi-. Decía la reportera asombrada de haber visto los kages entrando junto sus guaruras._

 _-Sin duda ciudadanos mañana empezará una gran era-. Decía la reportera ansiosa._

 _En la oficina del hokage._

 _-Primero que nada estoy muy alegre de que todos estemos reunidos aquí para alcanzar la paz-. Decía minato dando la bienvenida a todos los kages._

 _-Es tiempo de para con esta era dé guerra y caminar a una mejor era por el bien de nuestras aldeas-. Decía yagura sonriendo a la idea que todas las aldeas vivan en paz._

 _En ese momento jiraya empieza a abrí la boca como siempre._

 _-Jejejeje que bueno que habrá paz pues se tanto de todas sus aldeas que no hubieran podido contra la nuestra-. Decía jiraya haciendo que todos los kages se levantaran de irá al escuchar como el sannin había ofendido sus hogares._

 _-Si este estupido no se disculpa yo no firmaré ningún acuerdo-. Decía el kazekage indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _-Transluciese kazekage estoy seguro que el gran sannin no tuvo esas intenciones de decir eso-. Decía yagura intentando tranquilizar al kazekage y continuar con la alianza._

 _-Si si tranquilízate escucha al pequeñito aún que hablando de la aldea más fuerte esa sería la nuestra-. Decía jiraya haciendo que yagura le saliera una gran vena en la cabeza por haberle dicho pequeñito._

 _En eso jiraya saca un emparedado gigantesco y al terminar había dejado una grana gota de mayonesa en el piso._

 _-Se acabo me largo de aquí-. Decía el tutshikage resbalándose con la mayonesa haciendo que lanzará la gran roca que traía en su espalda al aire._

 _-También yo-. Decía el raikage, pero justo cuando estaba por irse pierde el equilibrio y cae en sima del tutshikage._

 _-Aaahh!-. Gritaba el pobre al sentir tremendo peso sobre su espalda._

 _-También nosotros-. Decían el kazekage y mizukage parándose, y dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero por desgracia habían tropezado también con el raikage cayendo en sima del pobre tutshikage._

 _-Aaaahh!-. Gritaba el pobre pero al ver que ya no había nadie más supuso que ya estaba a salvo._

 _En eso la gran roca les cae encima a los 4 kages pero como el tutshikage era el que estaba más abajo y sintiendo el peso de todos los kages más su piedra se pudo escuchar como su espalda tronaba._

 _-AAAAHHH MI ESPALDA!-. Gritaba el pobre al sentir todo ese gran pesó._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Por tu gran bocota, más tu estupido emparedado no sólo no hubo alianza y paz sino que también fregaste la espalda del tutshikage-. Decía tsunade recordándole el gran erró que había cometido jiraya._

 _-No sé de lo que estás hablando yo no recuerdo nada de eso-. Decía jiraya desviando la mirada y con un aura depresiva._

 _-Ya está bien ya me arte-. Decía hancock parándose de su asiento._

 _-Escúcheme bien hokage cuando empezaron los exámenes le había dicho que no me gusta que me mientan así que le daré una última oportunidad pero le dejaré algo en claro mi paciencia tiene limites y créame si vuelve a mentirme significa guerra-. Decía hancock tirándoles una mirada desafiante al hokage y su escolta._

 _En la arena._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma saliendo de la arena, en ese momento tanto ichigo como renji habían desenfundado sus espadas, y saliendo corriendo al ataque al impactarse ambas espadas habían causado una gran corriente de aire por el poderoso choque entre ambas espadas._

 _-Vaya qué suerte tuve tenía muchas ansias de enfrentarme contigo en combate-. Decía renji sonriendo, intentando ganar territorio entre la fuerza de espadas._

 _-Jejeje lo mismo digo mi espada mi decía que serías un oponente fuerte,yo sé que este no es todo tu poder así que por qué no dejemos el calentamiento ahora y me muestras tu poder-. Decía ichigo aumentando la fuerza en su espada haciendo qué renji empezará a retroceder._

 _-Esta bien como gustes-. Decía renji saltando, y alejándose de ichigo. Colocando su mano sobre su espada y canalizando su poder. En ese momento su espada estaba tomando la forma de un machete dividido en 6 partes._

 _- **Ruge zabimaru** -. Decía renji expandiendo su espada dirigiéndose a ichigo._

 _-Es lo mejor que tienes?-. Preguntaba ichigo lanzándose directamente a renji, pues sin su espada estaba al descubierto._

 _-Jejeje-. Sonreía renji pues era parte de su plan que ichigo esquivara su ataque y se lanzará directamente a el._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Hay algo que no va bien aquí-. Decía naruto observando la cara de renji sonriendo._

 _-Que quieres decir naruto?-. Preguntaba erza al no entender a qué se refería su capitán._

 _En eso momento naruto se da cuenta del plan de renji._

 _-ESPERA ICHIGO ES UNA TRAMPA!-. Gritaba naruto tratando de advertirle a hermano que se detenga._

 _Su tripulación se puso muy nervioso al ver el cambio tan repentino que tuvo naruto._

 _En la arena._

 _-Jajaja caíste en mi trampa-. Decía renji regresando su espada haciéndole un gran corte en el hombro de ichigo._

 _-Aaah!-. Gritaba ichigo sosteniéndose la gran herida que le había causado la espada de renji._

 _-Deberías pensar antes de actuar-. Decía renji lanzándole una gran patada a ichigo._

 _-Aaahh!-. Gritaba ichigo saliendo lanzado a el otro lado de la arena._

 _-Aún no termino-. Decía renji apareciendo detrás de ichigo y dándole un potente puñetazo en el estomago._

 _En el palco del hokage._

 _-Jejeje vamos sigue así-. Decía jiraya feliz al ver cómo le estaban dando una paliza a ichigo._

 _-Eeeey viejo será mejor que te cuides por qué acabando esta estupida prueba ser yo el que te de una paliza-. Decía naruto mirándole con una mirada desafiante. Pues una de las cosas que naruto no toleraba era que alguien se metiera o se burlara de una persona importante para el._

 _En la arena._

 _-Aaah de..demonios eso sí que dolió-. Decía ichigo arrancándose parte de su ropa para vendarse la herida y así poder parar el sangrado._

 _-Vaya creí que serías un poco más fuerte que decepción-. Decía renji colocando se espada en el hombro observando cómo de poco a poco se reincorporaba._

 _-Jejeje no eres el único que está decepcionado-. Decía ichigo agarrando con más fuerza su espada._

 _-Que dieces?-. Preguntaba renji al no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo ichigo._

 _-Digo que esperaba que fueras un espadachín más fuete pero por lo que veo me equivoque-. Decía ichigo empezando a mover su brazo herido._

 _-Miserable ahora verás **Ruge Zabimaru** -. Decía renji lanzando su ataque a ichigo._

 _Esta vez en lugar de lanzarse al ataque estuvo evadiendo el ataque de renji para ver cuantas veces era capaz de usarlo._

 _-(1...2...3...4...5...6)-. Pensaba ichigo observando la espada en ese instante se da cuenta que la espada regresa a su forma completa._

 _-Jejejejeje ya veo así que son 6 en total bien ahora es el momento del contraataque-. Decía ichigo lanzándose directamente a renji._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Pero qué demonios cree que está haciendo será exactamente igual a lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos?-. Decía erza al ver a ichigo lanzándose directamente a renji._

 _-No creo que esta vez será diferente-. Decía naruto observando atentamente los movimientos que estaba haciendo su hermano._

 _-Parece que ya está desesperado-. Decía gajeel al ver la actitud que tomó ichigo al lanzarse a renji._

 _-Eso pareces cielos creo que no son tan fuertes-. Decía toshiro observando la batalla._

 _-(Que se trae entre manos ese sujeto si ataca directamente el resultado será el mismo)-. Decía narumi intentando descifrar la estrategia de ichigo._

 _-Dios mío no creerás que el?-. Decía natsumi descubriendo el plan de ichigo._

 _-Me temo que sí a echo que renji se enfadara apropósito para así poder observar cuantos ataques podía utilizar cuando su espada se extiende-. Decía gray un poco sorprendido de que ichigo hubiera descifrar el patrón de ataque de la espada dé renji._

 _En la arena._

 _-Es tiempo de regresarte el ataque maldito-. Decía ichigo aumentando su velocidad para estará más cerca de renji y así poder observar más cautelosamente cuando el ataque vaya o regresará._

 _-Se ve que no aprendes **Ruge Zabimaru** -. Decía renji lanzando su espada a ichigo._

 _-Esta vez no funcionará-. Decía ichigo sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano, y atándose las vendas que conectaban a su espada a su mano comenzando a girar su espada a una impresionante velocidad desviando los ataques de zabimaru._

 _-5...6 ahora tú espada debe volver a su estado original-. Decía ichigo sonriendo y haciendo a renji sudar._

 _-(De..demonios cuando se a dado cuenta?)-. Pensaba renji en shock al a ver descubierto demasiado tarde el plan de ichigo._

 _-Ahora es ti turno-. Decía ichigo aumentando su velocidad y comenzando una combinación de diversos ataques con su espada para que renji no volviera a usar ese ataque._

 _-Jejejejeje qué ocurre ya te cansaste te estás volviendo más lento-. Decía ichigo continuando con su ataque._

 _-(No idiota no me volví más lento lo que pasa es que tuve eres el que se está moviendo más rápido)-. Pensaba renji con algo de dificultad en seguir el ritmo y los ataques de ichigo._

 _En eso ichigo desaparece y reaparece de tras de renji, empezando a enfocar gran parte de su poder en su espada para así poder darle un gran golpe._

 _- **Getsuga Tensho!** -. Gritaba ichigo liberando la energía almacenada en su espalda lanzándose de un golpe directo a renji y mandándolo a estamparse contra un muro._

 _-De..demonios ese ataque es mo..monstruosamente fuerte y espeluznante-. Decía renji saliendo de la pared._

 _En ese momento renji enfoca su mirada donde estaba ichigo pero lo único que pudo visualizar fue su espada incrustada en el suelo._

 _-Esto a terminado-. Decía ichigo detrás de renji haciendo que se diera la vuelta para recibir un gran puñetazo en la barbilla siendo lanzando por es tremendo ataque al aire pero inconsciente._

 _GANADOR ICHIGO._

 _-GANADOR DEL QUINTO COMBATE Y FINALISTA PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN ICHIGO KUROSAKI!-. Gritaba genma al vencedor del combate._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Si, si ,si-. Decían natsu y erza celebrando la victoria que tuvo ichigo así naruto no tendría que volver a la aldea y podrían seguir en su viaje._

 _En el palco del hokage._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts saludando a alumi._

 _-No puedes estar aquí únicamente los shichibukai, la escolta del hokage, su esposa y el pueden estar aquí será mejor que regrese con los demás participantes-. Decía un anbu bloqueando el camino de naruto._

 _-Será mejor que lo dejen pasar si no quieres problemas conmigo-. Decía alumi con su espada, lanzándole una sonrisa causando un gran escalofrío al pobre anbu._

 _-S..si pu..puedes pasar-. Decía el pobre anbu asustado de que le pudiera pasar si se hubiera negado._

 _-Que es lo que quieres mocoso?-. Preguntaba tsunade un poco molesta por haberle lastimado él y humillarla en los conocimientos de medicina._

 _-Tranquila anciana no tengo asuntos contigo vengo con el-. Decía naruto señalando a jiraya que estaba nervioso._

 _-Que es lo que quieres mocoso?-. Decía jiraya buscando alguna salida para escapar._

 _-Vengo a cobrar la apuesta, me debes de ahora en adelante todas las ganancias de tus libros, más los 2,000,000,000, los 3 deseos que me debe el hokage y una cosa más-. Decía naruto sonriendo dejando con duda a todos al no entender cuál era la última cosa._

 _-Espera un momento maldito mocoso solamente habíamos apostado 3 cosas jamás aposta-. En ese momento jiraya sintió un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla siendo lanzando y atravesando su cabeza el techo haciendo que se quedará atorado._

 _-Te dije que cuando acabará el combate te daría una lección-. Decía naruto sonriendo con su puño extendido._

 _-Maldito ahora te mostraré que no debes meterte con jiraya-sama-. Decía un anbu atacando por la espalda a naruto._

 _-Raaah!-. Rugía nuts lanzando una gran energía lanzando al anbu volando contra la pared._

 _-Jejeje gracias amigo siempre puedo contar contigo-. Decía naruto feliz de que su compañero siempre le cuidara la espalda._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía feliz nuts._

 _-Muy bien ahora sí no te importa tomare esto,esto y no se me olvidan los deseos pero es lo cobraré después-. Decía naruto agarrando el dinero y los documentos que ahora decía que el se quedará con las ganancias de los libros de jiraya._

 _-Jejejeje nos vemos después alumi-. Decía naruto saltando a la arena._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts moviendo su patita despidiéndose._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Hola chicos-. Decía naruto regresando con su tripulación._

 _-Te as pasado-. Decía erza al ver lo que había hecho naruto._

 _-Por favor apenas y lo toque-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _En eso el monitor muestra los siguientes nombres del próximo combate._

 _-Escúchame bien estupido monitor si no soy el siguiente en luchar te aseguro que te destruiré con todo lo que tengo!-. Gritaba naruto juntando una grana llama en su mano derecha._

 _-El siguiente combate será entre trafalgar D. Naruto contra sasuke uchiha-. Decía el árbitro anunciado el siguiente combate._

 _-Lo sabía ahora sí maldito letrero llego tu fin-. Decía naruto preparado para destruir el monitor._

 _-Espera naruto tú sigues en el combate-. Decía toda su tripulación lanzándose en sobre su capitán antes que empezara a destruir las cosas._

 _-Eeeh? En serio fantástico por fin a llegado mi turno-. Decía naruto parándose de alegría y lanzando a toda su tripulación que estaba en sima de el._

 _-Es hora que me dices estás listo compañero-. Decía naruto sonriendo a nuts que el sin pensarlo 2 veces se subió en el hombro de naruto listo para el combate._

 _-Raaah!-. Rugía nuts con un gran espíritu de guerra._

 _-Así se habla en marcha-. Decía naruto saltando a la arena._

 _-Hmp parece que al fin es mi turno-. Decía sasuke bajando a la arena._

 _-Happy será mejor que te pongas a hacer las apuestas, algo me dice que este combate tendrá muchas apuestas-. Decía erza al ver algunas fans girls mostrando carteles que decían" te amamos sasuke, eres el mejor, y sasuke eres el #1"._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía happy con una camisa que decía "Nuestro capitán #1"._

 _-Espera happy apuesto todo mi dinero a naruto-. Decía ichigo pues el miembro más fuerte de la tripulación estaba apunto de luchar y apostar en su contra sería un suicidio._

 _-Aye-. Decía happy guardando el dinero._

 _-Apuestas hagan sus apuestas-. Decía happy caminado con la caja y una réplica de el sombrero de paja en versión miniatura._

 _-Gatito le apuesto a naruto-. Decía narumi impaciente por qué comenzará el combate para cuánto había mejorado su hermano en el tiempo que estuvo fuera._

 _-De acuerdo-. Decía happy guardando el dinero._

 _En ese momento happy es rodeado por el grupo de fans de sasuke._

 _-Apostamos todo a sasuke gatito-. Decía la líder del grupo entregándole el dinero._

 _-Otra cosita pequeño gatito será mejor que sasuke gane el combate si no te las tendrás que ver con nosotras-. Decían las fans amenazando a el pobre happy._

 _Hace tiempo happy se hubiera íntimo pues cuando era niño no tenía ningún amigo que lo apoyará, pero desde que se unió a la tripulación de naruto todo cambio ya no estaba solo tenía amigos que eran su familia y que estarían hay para el._

 _-Lo siento no estoy aquí para arreglar peleas pero si se meten con un miembro de la tripulación-. En ese momento aparece natsu detrás de las fans que estaban amenazando a su compañero._

 _-Se meten con la tripulación entera-. Decía natsu encendiendo sus puños._

 _-Aaaahh!-. Gritaban las fans al ver a natsu detrás de ellas._

 _-Aléjense de mi compañero les quedó claro-. Decía natsu quemando uno de los carteles de sasuke con sólo tocarlo._

 _Después de que salieran corriendo las cobardes natsu regresó con sus compañeros pues la pelea estaba apunto de iniciar._

 _-Apuestas hagan sus apuestas-. Decía happy caminando por la arena._

 _-Happy apuesto a nii-san-. Decía menma entregando el dinero y entusiasmado de poder volver a ver cómo luchaba su hermano._

 _-Menma-baka deberías apoyará a sasuke-kun en lugar de ese idiota-. Decía sakura entregando todos sus ahorros a happy a favor de sasuke._

 _-Escucha me bien maldita no vuelvas a decirle idiota así a nuestro hermano si no tendrás que vértelas con nosotros-. Decía natsumi apareciendo detrás de ella junto a gray y renji._

 _-Gatito le apostamos a tu capitán-. Decían renji y gray entregando el dinero a happy._

 _-Sakura recuerdas que te conté que alguien había luchado contra zabuza y los piratas en el país de las olas-. Decía menma haciendo que todos en el edificio lo escucharan._

 _-Si fue derrotado por unos sujetos pero debieron ser muy débiles si unos debiluchos piratas fueron derrotados por otros-. Decía sakura en tono arrogante._

 _-Así y derrotar en combate a zabuza momochi?-. Decía menma haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos pues muchos espadachines de la aldea apenas estaban al nivel de zabuza._

 _-Ooohh natsu e ichigo me contaron de eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos-. Decía happy recordando la historia que le habían contado sobre naruto luchando contra uno de los espadachín más fuertes y temidos en las naciones elementales._

 _-Espera dieces que naruto fue el que luchó contra zabuza?!-. Preguntaban frenéticamente renji y gray al saber que él solo derrotó a zabuza en combate, en cambio ellos que eran 3 equipos y 3 jounins y apenas pudieron contra el._

 _-Aye sir bueno me tengo que ir debo seguir juntando apuestas-. Decía happy marchándose para recolectar más dinero antes de que iniciara el combate._

 _En eso happy llega al palco de el hokage y los shichibukai._

 _-Apuestas-. Decía happy caminando y observando cómo algunos ninjas intentaban desincrustar a jiraya que seguí atrapado en el techo._

 _-Apuesto a naruto happy,_ _tu capitán en fuerte?-. Preguntaba alumi ansiosa por el combate de naruto._

 _-Aye sir el es el miembro más fuerte de nuestra tripulación-. Decía happy inflando el pecho de orgullo al ser parte de la tripulación de naruto._

 _-Yo también apostaré-. Decía alguien que estaba recargado en la pared para que naruto no se desconcertará al notar su presencia._

 _-Aye sir a quien le apostar?-. Preguntaba happy feliz._

 _-Voy a apostarle a el espadachín de las tres espadas-. Decía levantando la vista, y observando a happy._

 _-U..u..us..usted ..es al que naruto e..está buscando-. Decía happy un poco intimidado por esos aterradores ojos que le pertenecían al mejor espadachín del mundo._

 _-Que este sea nuestro secreto gatito aún no quiero que se de cuenta de mi presencia-. Decía dracule entregando el dinero._

 _-Muy bien se cierran las apuestas-. Decía happy sacando sus alas y alejándose de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, y regresando a su tripulación._

 _-Que sucede happy pareces que viste un fantasma?-. Decía erza al ver lo pálido que estaba happy._

 _-No nada jejeje (espero que naruto no se entere no está preparado para luchar contra ese sujeto todavía)-. Pensaba happy nervioso por esos ojos amenazantes._

 _En la arena._

 _-Tu oponente tiene espadas, deseas que luche con ellas o sin ellas?-. Preguntaba genma a sasuke al observar las 3 katanas que tenía naruto en atadas a su cintura._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora._

 _Aquí ya está el capítulo casi chicos casi llegábamos a los 10 pero como no lo hicimos solo habrá capítulo hoy no el viernes conocen las reglas._

 _Ahora no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré si tiene preguntas are lo posible por contestarles pero sin revelar tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos 6 reviews el próximo miércoles de nuevo 10 reviews el lunes y viernes 2 capítulos Siiii animo si se puede._

 _Recuerden tienen hasta las 10 de la noche del sábado._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te agrade la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos._

 _Dense la vuelta por el devil-god-dragón slayer._

 _Y antes de los reviews ustedes deciden naruto con espadas o sin ellas contra sasuke._

 _Ahora vamos a los reviews._

 _Ajintaker: Hola amigo me alegro que te esté agradando la historia haber si el algunos capítulos vuelve a aparecer naruto la antorcha humana, jajajaja muchos saludos._

 _Chibi-Juubi: Hola amigo ya está a la vuelta de la esquina la pelea de naruto para mostrar el poder del futuro rey de los piratas, en cuanto al harem todavía no me decido pero descuida tal vez si hago un pequeño harem d personas para naruto,ichigo y natsu aún no estoy 100% seguro pero de ser así me mandas tus sugerencias que te parece? Muchos saludos amigo._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste el capítulo ahora a ver vamos a tus preguntas._

 _La primera es que si lo más probable es que si vaya a ver personas de la aldea que se unirán a la tripulación de naruto._

 _La segunda es un secreto._

 _Y la tercera ya le está pasando de todo al pobre jiraya, muchos saludos._

 _Jarakalwarlord: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero y lo hayas disfrutado._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo si aún me faltan varios miembros de la tripulación me falta navegadora,cocinero,otra doctora pero después me preocuparé por eso espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya con el siguiente capítulo espero haya sido de tu agrado muchos saludos._

 _alquimeizer: Hola amigo muchos saludos pues alguien ya tuvo el lujo de ser el primer en meterle una gran paliza muchos saludos espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _mauri 16: Hola amigo me alegro que estés disfrutando la historia aquí tiene espero que hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo saludos._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos animo si podemos llegar a los 10 reviews saludos._


	14. El poder de naruto feroz competencia

_Capítulo 12_

 _-Hmp no me interesa si tiene espadas o no-. Decía sasuke observando con indiferencia a naruto._

 _-ICHIGO!-. Gritaba naruto llamando la atención de toda la tripulación al ver actitud de su capitán._

 _-Hmm ahora qué quieres naruto?-. Decía ichigo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Atrápalas-. Decía naruto lanzando sus katanas a su hermano dejando a todos los espectadores confundidos._

 _-Espera que estás haciendo si te permitieron luchar con espadas-. Preguntaba genma al no entender por qué naruto no le interesaba luchar con espadas._

 _-Losé pero lo que pasa es que yo solamente uso mis espadas cuando tengo una lucha contra otro espadachín así que si no eres espadachín no hay razón para que utilice mis espadas contigo-. Decía naruto sonriendo, haciendo que algunas personas lo vieran como si estuviera loco, otras con respeto. Pero los que estaban con estrellas en sus ojos eran natsu,menma,happy y nuts._

 _-Si que ese asombro/Raaah-. Decían al ver la actitud de su capitán._

 _-(Hmp es cierto lo que me decías akagami este chico sí que es realmente interesante)-. Decía dracule sonriendo por la actitud que tenía naruto._

 _-Esta bien como tú quieras están listos?-. Preguntaba a los participantes._

 _-Hmp cuando quieras pero te recomiendo que no te vayas terminaré con ese idiota en un segundo-. Decía sasuke en tono arrogante, haciendo que todas sus fans se les aparecieran corazones en sus ojos, en cambio nuts se había enfadado por cómo había insultado a naruto._

 _-Mmm no creo que sea para tanto es más te apuesto a que tu no resistes 3 de mis golpes-. Decía naruto sonriendo golpeando su mano contra su puño ansioso por su combate._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma iniciando el combate._

 _Naruto y nuts vs sasuke._

 _-Haya vamos nuts sujétate fuerte-. Decía naruto saliendo corriendo a sasuke._

 _-Veamos cuánto duras idiota-. Decía sasuke lanzándose a naruto con un kunai en la mano._

 _En eso empieza un combate de puro taijutsu o más bien sasuke era el único que atacaba naruto únicamente estaba esquivando sus ataques._

 _-(Pero qué demonios está pasando lo estoy lanzando todo lo que tengo y este maldito lo único que hace es esquivar mis ataques)-. Pensaba sasuke frustrado al ver a naruto que no le tiraba ningún ataque._

 _-Por qué no peleas conmigo lo único que estás haciendo es esquivar mis ataques-. Decía sasuke irritado._

 _-Esta bien dejaré que me golpes para que te demuestre la diferencia de nuestro poder-. Decía naruto quedándose quieto para recibir el golpe._

 _-Te arrepentirás por haberme subestimado imbecil-. Decía sasuke golpeando fuertemente a naruto tirándole el sombrero,y haciéndole que se le estirase el cuello._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Aaaah pero qué demonios es ese sujeto!-. Gritaban las fans de sasuke al ver la cabeza de naruto estirarse._

 _-Aaaaahh naruto-nii se quedó sin cabeza-. Decía natsu asustado al ver la cabeza de naruto._

 _-Pero qué dices natsu no recuerdas que naruto está echo de goma-. Decía ichigo con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Pero qué demonios cuántas habilidades tiene ese mocoso!-. Gritaba tsunade al ver que el cuerpo de naruto estirarse._

 _-(Realmente estás lleno de sorpresas naruto-kun)- pensaba alumi sonrojándose por cómo acababa de decirle a naruto._

 _En la arena._

 _-Aquí vamos sostente fuerte nuts-. Decía naruto frenando su cuello y comenzando a regresar su cabeza de una manera muy rápida._

 _-Pero qué demonios?-. Decía sasuke con los ojos abiertos al ver que el cuello de naruto regresaba a una velocidad muy peligrosa._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Kane** -. Decía naruto dándole un devastador cabezazo a sasuke mandándolo contra la pared._

 _-Aaahh q..que de..demonios fue eso-. Decía sasuke levantándose de la pared no entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder._

 _-Esto es la diferencia que hay entre nosotros es que tú solamente luchas con la fuerza en cambio yo siempre que luchó en un combate estoy luchando con todo lo que tengo, con mi alma y espíritu de lucha-. Decía naruto recogiendo su sombrero del piso._

 _-Co..como puede que tu un patético pirata sea más fuerte que yo,que soy un ninja de uno de los clanes que fundaron esta aldea es que esté perdiendo contara ti-. Decía sasuke empezándose a rodear por una aura púrpura con una manchas que aparecieron por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Así que si lo marcó-. Murmuraba naruto al ver el cambio tan drástico que estaba tomando sasuke._

 _En el palco._

 _-Minato mira esas maracas que aparecieron al rededor de sasuke-. Decía kushina reconociendo esas peligrosas marcas._

 _-Esto tiene que ser obra de orochimaru al no tener acceso al sharingan con itachi posó su vista en su hermano menor-. Decía Minato deduciendo el perverso plan de orochimaru._

 _-Minato debemos parar el combate naruto podría salir gravemente herido si no hacemos algo-. Decía kushina preocupada por lo que le pudiese ocurrir a naruto._

 _-Tienes razón creo que lo mejor será detener la pelea-. Decía minato preparándose para detener el combate._

 _En la arena._

 _-Ahora verás el tremendo poder de los uchiha **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu** (elemento fuego llamas del fenix)-. Decía sasuke concentrando chakra en el pecho dividiendo poco a poco la cantidad, disparando varias llamas en diferentes direcciones intentando acorralar a naruto._

 _-Eso es lo mejor que tienes-. Decía naruto dando un gran salto en el aire evadiendo el ataque de sasuke._

 _-Hmp no eso era solamente una distracción sabía que lo esquivarías-. Decía sasuke saltando más alto que naruto listo para darle una patada._

 _-Te recuerdo que no soy tu único oponente-. Decía naruto sonriendo, dejando confundido a sasuke y algunos de el público._

 _-De qué demonios estás hablando-. Decía sasuke no entendiendo a que se refería naruto._

 _-Verás mi compañero se molesta mucho cuando estoy en problemas o alguien intenta atacarme por la espalda-. Decía naruto explicando la situación, haciendo que sasuke se enfadara aún más al no entender lo que se refería naruto._

 _-Deja de decir estupideces-. Decía sasuke preparando una gran patada para lanzará directamente a naruto al suelo._

 _En ese momento se puede observar cómo nuts se pone en la cabeza de naruto lanzándole una mirada molesta a sasuke._

 _-Raaah!-. Rugió nuts con fuerza lanzando una gran onda de energía sobre sasuke mandándolo directamente al suelo._

 _-Te lo dije-. Decía naruto cayendo al piso como si nada con tranquilidad, junto con nuts que le dirigía una mirada molesta._

 _-Ahora verás maldito tendrás el honor de que te muestre mi sharingan el orgullo de los uchiha-. Decía sasuke revelando sus ojos rojos con un tome en su ojo derecho y dos en el izquierdo._

 _-Hay dios este sujeto sí que es un arrogante-. Decía naruto con una vena palpitando en la cabeza. Pues una de las cosas que naruto más despreciaba, y detestaba eran las personas que por haber nacido en una familia poderosa se creían superiores o hasta dioses._

 _-Mira te voy a decir algo, los que ganan más fuerza es por qué no conocen sus limites entrenan sin descanso día a día para lograr sus sueños solamente dependiendo de su espíritu de lucha que se intensifica cuando tienes un sueño que alcanzar, y deseas proteger a alguien. Los que se creen superiores son unos arrogantes que creen por haber nacido en una familia prestigiosa te hace mejor que los demás pues estas muy equivocado yo dependo de mi tripulación que me ayudaran a cumplir mis sueños seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas, y yo estaré hay para apoyarlos a que cumplan su sueño también así que tú no eres rival para mí pues lo único que eres es un obstáculo que impida que cumpla mi sueño por eso te derrotaré aquí mismo ganare este estupido torneo y me marcharé a buscar mi sueño-. Decía naruto dejando impresionados a todos con ese discurso que dio dándoles esperanza a los que no tuvieran una línea de sangre._

 _-Jajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír los únicos que tendrán éxito en la vida son las personas que tienen talento yo no necesito espíritu de lucha, ni nada de eso. Es por eso que los piratas,magos y espadachines son patéticos al creer que pueden luchar contra los ninjas somos superiores ellos no tienen el poder que nosotros tenemos es por eso que desarrollaron otro tipo de energía así ellos tendría algo de poder pero eso no cambia las cosas su destino ya está escrito y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo-. Decía sasuke molestando algunas personas de público al escuchar que se burlaban de sus habilidades._

 _-Hay es donde estás equivocado sabes por qué yo jamás quise ser un ninja, fue por qué yo no me sentía libre recibir ordenes asesinar para sobrevivir luchar en guerras que no tienen sentido. No esa vida no es para mi yo me hice pirata por qué es lo mejor ser un pirata significa ser libre y eso mismo voy a hacer seré la persona más libre en todo el mundo-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Hmp como sea términos con esto de una vez por todas-. Decía sasuke haciendo sellos de mano a una velocidad monstruosa._

 _- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego:jutsu gran bola de fuego)-. Decía sasuke mandando una gran bola de fuego el doble tamaño de el que regularmente el podía hacer dirigiéndose peligrosamente a naruto._

 _-Se ve que no entiende **Room** -. En eso naruto extiende su mano creando un domó inmenso que rodeaba a naruto y a sasuke._

 _- **Shambles** -. Tras decir eso naruto y nuts intercambiaron de lugar con sasuke haciendo que le recibirá su propio jutsu directamente._

 _En las gradas._

 _-Aaaah sasuke-kun eso no es justo es idiota está haciendo trampa referí descalifique lo por haber echo trampa!-. Gritaba sakura con su tremenda voz que destruir los tímpanos._

 _-Escúchanos gritona será mejor que te calles de una vez mi paciencia se está agotando-. Decía natsumi siendo sujetada fuertemente por sus compañeros para así evitar que la descalificarán._

 _-Si vuelves a decirle a nuestro capitán tramposo te las tendrás que ver con su tripulación no me importa si es en contra de las reglas no permitiremos que vuelvas a hablar mal sobre nuestro capitán te a quedado claro-. Decía erza con su espada en su mano, ichigo con la suya,happy mostrando sus garras y natsu encendiendo su puño._

 _-Además sakura dime por qué deberían de descalificar a nii-san? Si el que debería ser descalificado es sasuke-. Decía menma con una mirada sería observando el combate._

 _-A que te refieres menma baka no ves que ese idio-. No termino la frase por qué de repente sintió 3 objetos punzantes en el cuello._

 _-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar tendría mucho cuidado en la siguiente palabra que saldría de mi boca-. Decía natsumi sosteniendo un kunai en su mano, junto con ichigo y erza con sus espadas._

 _-Quiero decir no ves que ese tipo está haciendo trampa estirarse, hacer domos y sustituir con sasuke-kun es más que obvio que está haciendo trampa-. Decía sakura muy nerviosa y cautelosa de no hacer enfadar a las personas que tenían un arma sobre su cuello._

 _-Estas equivocada-. Decía narumi caminando junto a su equipo llegando con los demás._

 _-Que quieres decir narumi?-. Preguntaba gray no entiendo al que se refería._

 _-Naruto ingirió una akuma no mi es por eso que el tiene esas habilidades así que nuestro hermano no es un traposo-. Decía ichigo explicando las habilidades de su hermano._

 _-Así que las leyendas sobre frutas que ingieres te otorgan poderes sobrenaturales-. Decía toshiro un poco sorprendió al saber que las historias eran ciertas._

 _-Espera espera dices que el consumió la fruta eso quiere decir que naruto consumió una fruta al igual que narumi-. Decía gajeel revelando el secreto de su compañera haciendo que todos se quedarán observando a narumi en especial sus hermanos._

 _-Te comiste una y no nos dijiste-. Decían menma y natsumi sorprendidos, aún que un poco celos de que ella fuese la primera de los 3 en consumir una akuma no mi._

 _-Ahorita les explico solo déjame arreglar algo primero-. Decía narumi en ese momento su puño se había en vuelto en luz sorprendiendo a todos. Para después darle un puñetazo a gajeel en el estomago mandándolo contra la pared._

 _-Así que naruto-nii puede hacerse de fuego y tú te puedes hacer de luz interesante-. Decía natsu impresionado por el ataque de narumi._

 _En la arena._

 _Se podía observar a sasuke sin su camiseta mostrando las marcas del sello maldito por todo su cuerpo y muy mal herido._

 _-Q..que fue lo que me hiciste bastardo-. Decía sasuke con dificultades para estar en pie._

 _-Agradece que no tuve mi espada si no te hubiese de vuelto tu ataque con el doble de su poder además que te hace pensar que al acceder a ese poder te hará bien-. Decía naruto refiriéndose al sello maldito._

 _-Este poder me ayudara a eliminarte-. Decía sasuke intentando acumular chakra en su cuerpo._

 _-Pues por lo que puedo ver tu cuerpo está muy herido además de eso es que también no soportarás tanta precisión por el sello maldito o espera un momento ahora recuerdo si soy doctor así que por mucho que me guste patearte el trasero no seré el que te asesine nuts te sugiero que te bajes no quisiera que te lastimes con este ataque-. Decía naruto sonriendo y haciendo que su amigo se baje de su hombro._

 _-Aquí voy **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** -. Decía naruto estirando sus brazos hacia a atrás, para lanzarlos hacia delante empujando a sasuke contra la pared dejándolo completamente inconsciente._

 _NARUTO Y NUTS GANADORES._

 _-GANADOR-. En ese momento genma fue interrumpido por alguien._

 _-Oye no soy el único que gano así también el crédito le pertenece a mi compañero-. Decía naruto al referir._

 _-LOS GANADORES DEL SEXTO COMBATE Y FINALISTAS PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN SON TRAFALGAR.D NARUTO Y SU COMPAÑERO NUTS!-. Gritaba genma anunciando los vencedores del combate._

 _-Ese es nuestro capitán!-. Gritaban la tripulación feliz por su victoria._

 _-Naruto atrápalas!-. Gritaba ichigo regresándole sus espadas._

 _-Aaah mucho mejor me siento se siente raro sin ellas-. Decía naruto colocándose sus espadas._

 _-Quien lo diría es sujeto sí que es muy fuerte-. Decía renji sorprendido de lo fuerte que era naruto._

 _-Y aún no as visto su manejo con la espada es mejor espadachín que yo-. Decía ichigo sorprendiendo a todos._

 _-Además que solamente mostró las habilidades de una de las de su akuma no mi-. Decía natsu recordando las habilidades de su akuma no mi._

 _Justo cuando naruto estaba subiendo por las escaleras hubo una persona que lo estaba esperando._

 _-Nada mal chico me as impresionado-. Decía kakashi observando a naruto._

 _-No me interesa nada de lo que diga un ninja de esta aldea en especial de ti kakashi y eso idotas-. Decía naruto pasando de lado de kakashi._

 _-Espera-. Decía kakashi colocando una mano sobre el hombro de naruto._

 _-Deberías tener cuidado donde colocas tu mano-. Decía naruto sonriendo rodeándose de llamas quemando la mano de kakashi._

 _En ese momento naruto llega con su tripulación._

 _-Vamos happy en marcha debemos recolectar y repartir las ganancias-. Decía naruto caminando a happy._

 _-Pe..pero naruto acabas de terminar un combate debes estar muy cansado-. Decía happy tratando de evitar a que naruto encontrará a dracule en el estadio._

 _-Pero de qué estás hablando happy si el que recibió esa tremenda paliza fue ese arrogante-. Decía naruto sin ninguna herida al no entender la actitud tan rara de happy._

 _-P..pero el siguiente combate esta apunto de iniciar no quieres verlo-. Decía happy haciendo todo lo posible de distraer a naruto._

 _-Y eso que happy acabamos de luchar nuts y yo así que tengo tiempo de ayudarte -. Decía naruto sonriendo y en ese momento le empezó a rugí el estomago dando una gran idea a happy._

 _-Pero naruto acabo de escuchar que en la cafetería hay una competencia de toda la carne que puedas comer-. Decía happy usando su arma secreta llamando la atención no solamente de su capitán._

 _-Carne?/Raaah?-. Preguntaban nuts y naruto con estrellas en los ojos._

 _-Aye sir y el premio son 1,000,000,000 a quien coma más carne-. Decía happy sonriendo._

 _-Yo me inscribo lo siento happy parece que tendrás que pasar a recoger las apuestas tú solo-. Decía naruto feliz._

 _-Nosotros también vamos naruto-nii ya que pasamos a las semifinales ya no lucharemos así que una competencia de comida se oye divertido-. Decía natsu e ichigo acercándose a su hermano._

 _Del otro lado del estadio un gordito estaba comiendo patitas escucho la competencia de carne._

 _-Debo de participar en ese concurso-. Decía con la boca abierta llena de saliva._

 _-Chouji pero que hay de el examen aún no participas?-. Preguntaba un tipo con cola de caballo su pelo parecía una piña y todo lo que hacía le daba flojera._

 _-Esto es más importante shikamaru los veré después-. Decía chouji corriendo rumbo a la cafetería._

 _-Se escucha divertido yo también le entro-. Decía gray sonriendo por la competencia de alimentos._

 _-Menma me podrías decir en donde está la cafetería?-. Preguntaba naruto sonriendo al no querer perderse._

 _-Seguro te vas todo derecho-. Decía menma indicándole por donde irse._

 _-Fabuloso-. Decía naruto dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria._

 _-Naruto es hacia el otro lado-. Decía erza cerrando los al saber cómo era su capitán._

 _-Jejejejeje lo siento **Gomu Gomu no Roketo** -. Decía naruto estirando sus brazos saliendo a la cafetería._

 _-Que estoy haciendo aquí se oye divertido yo también voy-. Decía menma apunto de ir ala competencia pero en ese instante siente tremendos golpes en la cabeza._

 _-Tu no vas a ninguna parte a un no es tu pelea-. Decían sus hermanas con venas marcadas sobre su cabeza al ver la actitud de menma._

 _-Muy bien happy suéltalo-. Decía erza observando a happy para que le dijese lo que pasaba._

 _-A..a a qué te refieres erza-. Reía nerviosamente happy._

 _-Se lo que hiciste happy querías deshacerte de naruto o evitar que el se encontrará con alguien-. Decía erza mirando a happy para que le diera su respuesta._

 _-Esta bien te lo diré pero no se lo digas a naruto por favor-. Decía happy con una mirada de preocupación._

 _-Que sucede?-. Preguntaba erza no entendiendo el cambió tan drástico de happy._

 _-La..la..la la persona que naruto está buscando está justo aquí-. Decía happy un poco asustado._

 _-De qué hablas?-. Preguntaba erza al no entender a qué se refería happy._

 _-Dracule mihawk está aquí es muy peligroso no quiero que naruto muera apenas empezamos este viaje no quiero que nuestro capitán muera-. Decía happy llorando de lo que le pudiese ocurrir a naruto._

 _En la cafetería._

 _-Bienvenidos al concurso de la carne 2000 el reto es el que dure más al comer ganara 1,000,000,000 conozcamos a nuestros participantes-. Decía un viejito vestido de chef con un gran bigote._

 _En una mesa había 6 asientos con unos platillos llenos de carne._

 _Asientos._

 _1-. Naruto_

 _2-. Nuts_

 _3-. Natsu_

 _4-. Ichigo_

 _5-. Chouji_

 _6-. Gray_

 _-Así que dime chico quién eres tú?-. Preguntaba el chef acercándose a naruto._

 _-Mib nobbre esb nabuto y sob el qbe sb cobetiba eb eb bey be bos pibatas (mi nombre es naruto y soy el que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas)-. Decía naruto masticando muchísimos torsos de carne._

 _-Espera a que la competencia empiece!-. Gritaba el chef enfadado por qué naruto no esperará._

 _-El siguiente participante es-. Decía el chef observando a un animal en el asiento?_

 _-Raaah-. Rugía nuts sentado moviendo su colita._

 _-Su nombre es nuts es el compañero de naruto-nii-. Decía natsu sonriendo._

 _-Ya veo y quién eres tú?-. Decía el chef dirigiéndose a natsu._

 _-Yo soy natsu-. Decía natsu sonriendo._

 _-Y usted es?-. Decía el chef mirando a ichigo._

 _-Mi nombre es ichigo y seré el que gane esta competencia-. Decía ichigo mirando desafiante a sus hermanos._

 _-Ahora vamos con el siguiente-. Decía dirigiéndose a gray._

 _-Soy gray y estoy aquí para ganar-. Decía gary con mirada desafiante._

 _-Y el último es el 3 veces campeón de la competencia el gran chouji-. Decía el chef observando a su ganador._

 _-Muy bien muchachos las reglas son simples el último qué permanezca en pie será el vencedor comiencen-. Decía el chef dando inicio a la competencia._

 _10 minutos después._

 _Naruto-12 pedazos._

 _Nuts-10 pedazos._

 _-Natsu-6 pedazos._

 _-Ichigo-7 pedazos._

 _-Gray-4 pedazos._

 _-Chouji- 9 pedazos._

 _-Wow la competencia va un poco intensa-. Decía el chef sorprendido._

 _30 minutos después._

 _-Naruto-40 pedazos._

 _-Nuts-38 pedazos._

 _-Natsu-14 pedazos._

 _-Ichigo-20 pedazos._

 _-Gray-12 pedazos._

 _-Chouji- 24 pedazos._

 _-Santo cielos el sombrero de paja y el animalito van a la delantera-. Decía asombrado el chef._

 _1 hora después._

 _-Increíble solamente quedan 3 participantes-. Decía el chef impresionado._

 _-Naruto-60 pedazos._

 _-Nuts-52 pedazos._

 _-Chouji-48 pedazos._

 _-Uugh creo que voy a vomitar-. Decía chouji desmañadose al no poder más._

 _-Como es posible que ese animalito pueda comer tanto?-. Preguntaba gray sin poder creerlo._

 _-Su maestro ese ese monstruo que aún no se llena tu dime-. Decía ichigo como si fuera lo más normal._

 _En ese momento nuts cae para atrás con los ojos girando._

 _-Tenemos un nuevo campeón naruto sombrero de paja-. Decía el ancianito impresionado._

 _-Muy bien naruto es tiempo de irnos si no erza nos pateara el trasero-. Decía ichigo agarrando a su hermano._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien ya tenemos a todos los finalistas-. Decía minato anunciando a todos los finalistas._

 _Finalistas._

 _1-. Naruto y nuts._

 _2-. Ichigo._

 _3-. Natsu_

 _4-. Erza._

 _5-. Toshiro._

 _6-. Natsumi._

 _7-. Menma._

 _8-. Narumi._

 _9-. Gray._

 _10-. Gajeel._

 _11-. Gaara._

 _-Eso son todos los participantes-. Decía minato dejando confundidos a todos._

 _-Espera quién es el 12 participante?-. Preguntaba naruto confundido._

 _-Ese seré yo y tengo el permiso de la marina participar y escoger a mi oponente-. Decía dracule caminado junto a minato._

 _-Así quién es ese oponente?-. Preguntaba toshiro sin entenderlo._

 _-Mi oponente serás tú sombrero de paja-. Decía dracule señalando a naruto._

 _-(No por que naruto ese sujeto va acecinarlo)-. Pensaba alumi preocupada._

 _-Tendrán un mes para entrenar-. Decía minato._

 _-Espero con ansias nuestro combate sombrero de paja akagami me dijo que valías la pena-. Decía dracule alejándose._

 _-ESCÚCHAME BIEN MIHAWK YO SERÉ EL QUE VENZA Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL MEJOR ESPADACHÍN DEL MUNDO!-. Gritaba naruto ansiosos por su pelea con mihawk._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora._

 _Aquí ya está el capítulo quiero felicitarlos chicos hemos llegado a los 11 reviews._

 _Ahora no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré si tienen preguntas are lo posible por contestarles pero sin revelar tatos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya que ahora llegamos a los 10 reviews vamos a subirla apuesta para que sea más interesante ahora 8 reviews para actualizar el miércoles y 20 reviews para 2 capítulo animo chicos yo creo en ustedes._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo si eres nuevo espero que te agrade la historia les mando un gran saludo chicos._

 _Ahora vamos con los reviews._

 _Eien no hiryu: Hola amigo me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y no te preocupes me alegra que comentes por que así se que te agrada cómo escribo descuida apenas estoy comenzando la historia y me alegra que te pongas al corriente muchos saludos._

 _Metalero Anarkista: Hola amigo aquí está el capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchos saludos._

 _bladetri: Hola amigo saludos._

 _Chibi-Juubi: Hola amigo aquí está el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos con el tema del harem de naruto si es que lo hago serían de tu sugerencia alumi que sería una de las principales,erza, no sé si las hermanas, hanabi la verdad me gusta más que hinata pero deja pienso a quienes más es que se me hace un poco difícil como es mi primer fanfic no tengo mucha experiencia con los harems saludos._

 _Zafiro09:Hola amigo la verdad no sé bien quienes serian los demás miembros de la tripulación aún pero estoy pensando en laxus un gran saludo._

 _mauri16:Hola amigo me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y pues que te puedo decir lo lograron chicos son asombrosos._

 _mou eteki tazo: Hola amigo me alegro que te encantara mi fic lo lamento pero naruto no lucha contra alguien que no tiene espada mostrando el gran poder que será el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el rey de los piratas saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo en cuanto los deseos aún son unos secretos muchos saludos._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero hayas disfrutado el combate saludos._

 _jiv: Saludos amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo._

 _Prodigy23: Hola amigo me alegro que te guste el capítulo tranquilo no abandonaré el fanfic._

 _Los felicito chicos son asombrosos._


	15. Entrenamiento

_Capítulo 13._

 _-A ver a ver déjenme ver si entiendo estas diciéndome que todos pasaron a la final de los exámenes-. Decía uryu comiendo en un restaurante junto a su tripulación._

 _-Así es-. Decía erza comiendo de manera tranquila en comparación a sus compañeros._

 _-Ese increíble no es así uryu traigan más carne-. Decía naruto comiendo de una manera monstruosa._

 _-Como es que tienes hambre después de ese concurso de carne?-. Preguntaba ichigo impresionado del estomago sin fondo de su hermano._

 _-Que esa competencia solamente fue para recobrar energía siempre que termino de pelear tengo mucha hambre-. Decía naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Esta bien si lo creo de ti pero como es que nuts puede seguirte el paso!-. Gritaba ichigo al ver a nuts observando cómo devoraba plato tras plato._

 _En eso momento naruto observa como happy empieza a derramar lágrimas._

 _-Happy que te sucede por qué estas llorando?-. Decía naruto haciendo que toda la tripulación observar a happy._

 _-Na..naruto por favor no aceptes el combate eres nuestro capitán apenas estamos iniciando el viaje ni siquiera hemos llegado a grand líne solamente llevo unos días en esta tripulación pero en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos los considero como mi familia y tengo miedo que si mueres la tripulación se desintegré y..y..y vuelva a quedarme solo-. Decía happy derramando lágrimas por el futuro que pueda tener la tripulación._

 _En ese momento naruto se para de su asiento camina a happy , y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza._

 _-Jejejeje happy no tienes de qué preocuparte por nada aún si es que llego a perder te doy mi palabra de capitán que no moriré no puedo hacerlo aún tengo que convertirme en el rey de los piratas,y devolverle su sombrero de paja a shanks. Terminaremos los exámenes y nos iremos a buscar nuevas aventuras puedes confiar en tu capitán?-. Decía naruto sonriendo haciendo que happy parara de llora._

 _-A..aye sir lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo capitán-. Decía happy limpiándose las lágrimas para sonreír y dedicarle una mirada de confianza._

 _-Así me gusta-. Decía naruto sonriendo y parándose._

 _-Y ya saben contra quién lucharán?-. Preguntaba uryu comiendo con tranquilidad._

 _-La verdad no nos an dicho quienes serán nuestros oponentes el único que tiene oponente es naruto-. Decía ichigo dándose cuenta que no sabría quién sería su oponente._

 _-Y quienes es el oponente de naruto?-. Decía uryu al ser el único miembro de la tripulación que no sabía quién se enfrentaría su capitán._

 _-Jajajajajaja esa es la mejor parte uryu la persona con la que luchare es una de las razones por la que nos dirigimos hacia grand líne. Mi oponente es el mejor espadachín número #1-. Decía naruto ansioso a que llegara el día para enfrentar se a dracule mihawk._

 _-Escuchen me bien espero que todos den su 100% en esta prueba este será el primer paso que haremos para dirigirnos a grand líne y no permitiré que ningún miembro de mi tripulación sea vencido en su primer pelea les a quedado claro-. Decía naruto sonriendo extendiendo su tarro de cerveza._

 _-Si capitán!-. Gritaban toda la tripulación levantando sus tarros de cerveza chocándolos junto al de su capitán._

 _-Nuts es tiempo de irnos chicos los veré después por cierto uryu hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí podrías construirme estas 2 cosas-. Decía naruto lanzándole unos planos a uryu._

 _-Seguro que puedo naruto solamente que ya sabes que no tenemos dinero además quisiera trabajar en el barco y hacer unas cuantas mejoras-. Decía uryu recordando que no tenían nada de dinero._

 _-Aquí tienes compra todo lo que necesites para hacerlo, y también si puedes compra provisiones terminando la competencia nos quedaremos d días máximo-. Decía naruto lanzándole el premio del torneo de carne._

 _-Na..naruto cuando es que robaste un banco-. Decía uryu un poco sorprendido por toda la cantidad de dinero._

 _-Que de qué estás hablando me lo gane en el concurso de comida-. Decía naruto sonriendo mostrando un cinturón en su cintura escrito campeón._

 _-Recuérdenme que si no he entrenado jamás me meta en una competencia con ese glotón-. Decía ichigo con un poco de náuseas._

 _-Eso no me importa lo que se me hace injusto es que naruto-nii tenga ese fantástico cinturón incluso nuts tiene uno-. Decía natsu deprimido al ver el cinturón de naruto, y nuts con uno de plata escrito co-campeón._

 _-Bien echo nuts si sigues entrenando podrás competir conmigo por el título de el campeón-. Decía naruto acariciando la cabeza de nuts haciendo que le brillaran sus ojos._

 _-Nos veremos después-. Decía naruto dejando a su tripulación._

 _-Alguien me puede decir de dónde demonios sacaron tanto dinero-. Decía uryu contando todo el dinero._

 _-Digamos que las apuestas son un muy buen negocio-. Decía happy contando el dinero de las ganancias de la apuesta._

 _-Iré a entrenar sabiendo que todavía no sé con quién debo enfrentarme lo más apto sería entrenar para estar preparado, y tener una estrategia para cada oponente nos veremos después-. Decía ichigo saliendo del restaurante._

 _-Yo debo ir a buscar los materiales que necesito los veré después-. Decía uryu saliendo en busca de lo que necesitaba._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Muy bien primero el calentamiento-. Decía naruto empezando a cargar una inmensa roca, y nuts encima de ella._

 _45 minutos después._

 _-9,999...10,000 -. Decía naruto terminando el calentamiento._

 _-Uuuff eso sí fue un gran calentamiento ahora a lo siguiente-. Decía naruto caminando s unas gran rocas._

 _-Aquí voy-. En ese momento naruto agarra sus espadas partiendo en 2 las rocas._

 _-Se que estas hay alumi me as estado siguiendo desde que salí del restaurante-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Eres muy fuerte me impresionante en el combate contra ese arrogante-. Decía alumi caminando a naruto._

 _-Jejeje no fue gran cosa los ninjas no son tan fuertes ellos creen que por tener chakra se sienten invencibles después de todo esto no me detendrán si quiero cumplir mis sueños-. Decía naruto guardando sus espadas sentándose un momento en el césped para descansar._

 _-Apropósito alumi tu prometido estuvo en las preliminares por qué no lo vi-. Decía naruto con curiosidad haciendo que alumi se sonrojara recordando que naruto era su prometido._

 _-Eh..eh..eh pues verás mi prometido estuvo fabuloso-. Decía desviando la mirada sonrojada._

 _-Así es fuerte como es el cual es su estilo de pela que tipo de energía usa es pirata-. Decía naruto emocionado._

 _-Pues verás es un sujeto realmente fuerte-. Decía alumi un poco nerviosa._

 _-Cuál es su nombre?-. Preguntaba naruto con curiosidad._

 _-Su nombre verás su nombre es-. Decía alumi todo lo posible por evitar revelar el nombre._

 _-Nii-san!-. Se escucho un grito llamando la atención de ambos y salvando a alumi de esa pregunta._

 _-Hola chicos que sucede-. Decía naruto saludando a sus hermanos._

 _-Que están haciendo aquí?-. Decía naruto un poco confundido._

 _-Lo que pasa ese que necesitamos de tu ayuda sé que estás un poco ocupado con tu entrenamiento pero esto es una emergencia-. Decía menma un poco nervioso._

 _-Esta bien tranquilícense que es lo que necesitan?-. Preguntaba naruto tranquilizando a sus hermanos._

 _-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en privado-. Decían los hermanos nerviosos de que revelasen su secreto._

 _-Tranquilos chicos ella es una amiga no rebelara su secreto-. Decía naruto viendo la mirada de desconfianza que le tiraban a alumi._

 _-Por cierto alumi ellos son mis hermanos menma,narumi y natsumi chicos ella es alumi-. Decía naruto presentándolos._

 _-Hola mucho gusto-. Decía saludando a los hermanos de naruto._

 _-Hola un gusto-. Saludaron los hermanos._

 _-Así que díganme cuál es su problema-. Decía naruto con curiosidad._

 _-Nii-san necesito tu ayuda no puedo controlarlo-. Decía narumi deshaciendo el sello en su brazo derecho haciendo que su brazo se empezará a rodear de luz._

 _-Narumi desde cuando eres una usuaria de akuma no mi-. Decía naruto dejándolos sorprendidos a ella y a alumi._

 _-Fue durante las pruebas encontré una fruta después de eso me rodé de luz-. Decía narumi recordando lo sucedido._

 _-Esta bien trata de tranquilizarte respira profundamente-. Decía naruto diciéndole lo que debía hacer._

 _-Escúchame narumi puede que sea un poco difícil así que no te desesperes-. Decía naruto explicándole cómo funciona la akuma no mi._

 _-Listo ya se detuvo el control-. Decía narumi alegre de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad._

 _-De acuerdo ahora el siguiente paso que necesito que hagas es que intentes concentrar la luz en tu mano derecha así-. Decía naruto sonriendo mostrando su palma en llamas._

 _-Listo-. Decía narumi sonriendo mostrando una bola de luz en su mano dejando con la boca abierta a naruto._

 _-C..como es que lo hizo tan rápido-. Decía naruto murmurando en el piso haciendo círculos en piso, con nuts dándole palmaditas para animarlo._

 _-Creo que golpeaste su orgullo-. Murmuraban menma y natsumi con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Narumi solamente puedo enseñarte lo básico aún no tengo mucho manejo con esta habilidad lo único que puedo hacer es rodearme de fuego enfocar mis llamas en mi mano derecha y usar solamente una técnica así que el resto depende de ti,cada akuma es diferente si no tenemos las misma habilidad no podré ayudarte-. Decía naruto observando las llamas de su mano._

 _-Entiendo muchas gracias nii-san al menos pudiste enseñarme a cómo controlar el poder-. Decía narumi sonriendo apareciendo una esfera de luz lanzándola hacia un árbol ,atravesándolo con gran facilidad._

 _-De nada espero que haya podido ayudarte-. Decía naruto creando una esfera de fuego en sus manos._

 _-Nii-san ya tienes un plan cierto será muy fácil luchar contra mihawk con tus poderes-. Decía natsumi un poco nerviosa tratando de convencerse a sí misa pero él conocía muy bien a su hermano._

 _-No natsumi este enfrentamiento será diferente no habrá poderes ni magia solamente seremos yo mis espadas y mihawk-. Decía naruto de forma seria._

 _-Momento que hay de nuts no luchará contigo-. Decía alumi no entiendo a qué se refería naruto._

 _-Este combate será uno de los importantes es uno de mis sueños parte de mi promesa con shanks me encantaría que nuts estuviera luchando a mi lado pero no puedo no sería justo-. Decía naruto sonriendo con tristes observando a nuts._

 _-Raaah raaah raaah-. Rugí nuts negado fuertemente la cabeza derramando lágrimas._

 _-Nuts tranquilízate no voy a abandonarte solamente este combate lo luchare solo este combate-. Decía naruto tratando de calmar a su compañero._

 _-Nuts que te parece si tú me acompañas en el palco cuando sea la etapa final así podrás ver la lucha de naruto y al terminar su pelea vuelves con el-. Decía alumi tratando de calmar a nuts._

 _-Vamos nuts hazlo por mí confía en mí,necesitaré todo el apoyo de mi tripulación en especial de mi compañero tal vez no me puedas ayudar en este sueño pero estoy seguro que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llegar a ser el rey de los piratas-. Decía naruto sonriéndole a nuts._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía nuts observando a naruto quitándose su sombrero de paja, entregándoselo a nuts._

 _-Cuando empiece mi combate tú serás el que cuide mi sombrero nuts es mi tesoro y no quiero que en este combata se parta puedo confiarte lo a ti amigo?-. Preguntaba naruto entregándole su sombrero._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts feliz._

 _-Esta bien ahora necesito que me ayuden debo volverme más fuerte tengo un mes antes de mi lucha quieren ayudarme-. Decía naruto viendo a sus compañeros._

 _-Yo me apunto-. Decía alumi agarrando su espada._

 _-También yo-. Decía menma feliz de que su hermano y el volvieran a entrenar juntos._

 _-Cuenta con nosotras-. Decían las hermanas ansiosas._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts colocándose enfrente de naruto._

 _-Jejeje parece que también quieres ayudarme está bien atáquenme con todo lo que tengan-. Decía naruto agarrando sus tres espadas._

 _Naruto vs alumi,menma,natsumi,narumi y nuts._

 _En ese momento alumi se lanza a naruto en una lucha de espadas aún que no lo pareciera naruto le estaba costando un poco más luchar con ella que con zabuza._

 _- **kage bunshin no jutsu!** (Jutsu multiclones de sombra)-. Gritaba menma apareciendo 6 copias del mismo corriendo a naruto._

 _-(Demonios)-. Decía naruto saltando para evitar el ataque de menma._

 _-Ahora natsumi narumi -. Decía menma haciendo que sus hermanas le propinan una patada en la mandíbula._

 _-Esta bien ya pasó lo peor-. Decía naruto levantándose del suelo._

 _-Raaah-. Rugió nuts mandando una gran onda de energía lanzando a naruto contra un gran árbol._

 _-Esta bien eso sí me dolió un poco ahora es momento de ponerme serio-. Decía naruto levantándose._

 _Naruto salió disparado corriendo a los clones de menma cortándolos en un instante desapareciendo a todos los clones en un instante._

 _-Veamos lo que tienes alumi vamos a bailar-. Decía naruto corriendo a ella comenzando un ataque rápido haciéndole un poco difícil mantener el ritmo de la velocidad de los ataques de naruto._

 _-Te mueves bien naruto pero necesitarás algo más que eso-. Decía alumi canalizando energía en sus piernas, y su espada rodeándose de viento._

 _-Pero qué demonios-. Decía naruto con los ojos abiertos al ver esa energía extraña rodeando la energía de alumi._

 _-Es una habilidad realmente útil de mi espada-. Decía alumi sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de naruto._

 _- **Burst wind** -. Decía alumi lanzando una gran ráfaga de viento a naruto causando cortés leves._

 _-Comiste una fruta del diablo?-. Preguntaba naruto no entendiendo como había echo ese ataque._

 _-No la habilidad de mi espada me permite manipular cualquier elemento en mi espada además que soy la única que puede usarla-. Decía alumi explicando las capacidades de su espada._

 _-(Ahora es mi oportunidad) **Rasengan** -. Decía natsumi preparando su ataque a naruto._

 _-No esta vez-. Decía naruto guardando sus espadas agachándose y rodando por el suelo para así evitar el ataque._

 _-Terminare con esto **Oni Giri** (Corte del demonio)-. Decía naruto cruzando sus brazos y realizando 2 estocadas verticales y horizontales al mismo tiempo cruzando sus manos cortando a natsumi dejándola inconsciente._

 _-Ahora quién es el siguiente-. Decía naruto observando a sus oponentes restantes._

 _-Menma-nii ataquemos juntos así tendremos una oportunidad-. Decía narumi intentando hacer un ataque en equipo._

 _-Entiendo ya es hora terminar esto prepárate nii-san-. Decía menma sonriendo, y lanzándose a naruto._

 _-Eso lo veremos-. Decía naruto corriendo a ellos._

 _- **Rasengan!** -. Gritaba ambos hermanos juntando su ataque haciendo que aumentará de tamaño._

 _- **Tora Gari** (Caza del tigre)-. Decía naruto sosteniendo ambas espadas de lado con el filo hacia abajo cargando radicalmente hacia delante. Haciendo unos cortes a sus hermanos dejándolos inconscientes._

 _-Nuts si te rindes te dejaré que me ayudes en una técnica que he estado trabajando-. Decía naruto haciendo que su compañero cayera al piso con una banderita blanca. Pues la verdad naruto no quería dañar a su amigo._

 _-Parece que solamente quedamos tú yo alumi-. Decía naruto sonriendo al ver que eran los únicos que quedaban._

 _-Así parece que tal si después de esto vamos a cenar tu yo-. Decía alumi invitando a salir a naruto indirectamente._

 _-Jejejeje que tal si después de esto te llevo a que conozcas mi tripulación-. Decía naruto sonriendo haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa pues alumi no tenía muchos amigos._

 _-El ganador decide echo?-. Decía alumi sonriendo._

 _-Que así sea-. Decía naruto corriendo a alumi eh impactándose las espadas._

 _- **Water cut** -. Decía alumi cambiando la estructura de su espada._

 _- **Yaki Oni Giri** -. Decía naruto rodeándose de llamas atacando con sus espadas encendidas haciendo que sus espadas hagan vapor._

 _-Jejejeje creo que ganaste naruto-kun-. Decía alumi cayendo inconsciente escapándose de su boca el sufijo._

 _-Jajajaja gane si espera que dijiste alumi-. Decía naruto no escuchando lo que le había dicho alumi._

 _GANADOR NARUTO._

 _-Ahora a curarlos-. Decía naruto observando las heridas que les había causado a sus hermanos._

 _10 minutos después._

 _-Uuugh que pasó?-. Preguntaba narumi despertando._

 _-Al fin despiertan-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Donde estamos?-. Preguntaba menma observando que no estaban en el campo entrenamiento._

 _-Están en mí barco-. Decía naruto sonriendo a que sus hermanos despertarán._

 _-Enserio!-. Decía menma emocionado observando el barco._

 _-Tranquilízate menma y no toques nada uryu se enfada cuando tocamos algo sin permiso-. Decía naruto recordando la vez en que el y sus hermanos estuvieron de curiosos._

 _Flash back._

 _- Wow esté barco está fabuloso-. Decía naruto sorprendió por el barco._

 _-Si este barco lo diseñé yo mismo aún que sea uno pequeño les puedo asegurar que este barco es el más avanzado -. Decía uryu con orgullo observando el trabajo de su vida._

 _-Para qué sirve este botón?-. Preguntaba natsu caminando a un panel de control donde habían muchísimos botones._

 _-Espera no toques eso-. Decía uryu algo nervioso al ver el botón que natsu presionaría._

 _En ese momento aparece un cañón en el centro del barco._

 _-Wow que es eso-. Decían naruto y natsu asombrados de ese cañón._

 _-Dime por favor que esa cosa es solamente es un adorno-. Decía ichigo nervioso al saber cuán destructivos eran sus hermanos._

 _-No..no lo es-. Decía uryu nervioso al saber que tan destructivo podía ser el cañón._

 _Lo siguiente que pasó fue que alguien presionó un botón accionando el cañón disparando contra una montaña dejando completamente un hoyo en ella._

 _-Yo no fui-. Decían los 2 al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada._

 _En ese momento uryu aparece su arco apuntando a naruto y natsu con una vena resaltando en la cabeza._

 _-Ahora escuchen yo soy el carpintero de este barco así que si alguno de ustedes vuelve a tocar algo sin mi permiso estarán en problemas me han entendido-. Decía uryu mirando amenazadamente a todos._

 _-Seguro uryu no lo volveremos a hacer-. Decían los 3 hermanos nerviosos._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Bien síganme vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre-. Decía naruto guiándolos al comedor._

 _-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir natsu no toques mi comida!-. Se escuchaban gritos desde la cocina._

 _-No tocabas ese torso creí que no te lo comerías-. Decía natsu corriendo con el pedazo de comida de ichigo._

 _Natsu e ichigo iban tan concentrados en su pleito que no se dieron cuenta de que habían tirado el pastel de fresa de erza._

 _-Alguno de ustedes a visto mi pastel de frezas lo deje sombre la mes-. En ese momento erza observa su plantel aplastado en el piso._

 _-Ahora sí que están muertos-. Decía erza con voz de ultratumba asustando a las pobres víctimas._

 _En ese momento naruto abre la puerta de la cocina y observa como ichigo y natsu salían corriendo si de pendiera de ello._

 _-Que demonios les pasa a ustedes 2?-. Preguntaba naruto al ver a sus hermanos correr como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-Hazte aún lado naruto esos 2 no se salvarán esta vez-. Decía erza pasando sobre naruto._

 _-Alguien puede decirme que fue lo que ocurrió-. Decía alumi observando lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-No lo sé pero sé quién tendrá las respuestas-. Decía naruto estirando su brazo atrapando a happy._

 _-Y bien-. Decía naruto mirando de forma seria observando a happy._

 _-Yo..yo..yo no sé de lo que estás hablando-. Decía happy desviando la mirada._

 _-Happy será mejor que me digas la verdad o te quitaré más del 70% de tus ganancias si dices que no sabes nada-. Decía naruto observando cómo happy comenzaba a sudar._

 _-Esta bien ellos peleaban y tiraron el pastel de erza por completo ella entró a la cocina y encontró su pastel en el suelo-. Decía happy cantando toda la verdad._

 _-Bien no es mi problema yo tengo hambre ellos pueden salvarse solos-. Decía naruto entrando al comedor._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _-Hay.. gracias por tu ayuda naruto-. Decían ichigo y natsu entrando todos golpeados._

 _-Saben la regla si erza está enojada los demás nos alejamos para salvarnos por cierto ya conocían a mis hermanos ella es alumi. Alumi ellos son mis hermanos natsu eh ichigo-. Decía presentando a su tripulación._

 _-Mucho gusto-. Decía ichigo saludándola sentándose para cenar._

 _-Igualmente quienes son los miembros de la tripulación?-. Preguntaba alumi con curiosidad._

 _-Soy el capitán-. Decía naruto bebiendo un tarro de cerveza._

 _-Soy el segundo al mando-. Decía ichigo también bebiendo cerveza._

 _-Soy el tercero-. Decía natsu cocinando unos pescados para happy y nuts._

 _-Soy el cuarto el francotirador y carpintero-. Decía uryu entrando a la cafetería._

 _-Y yo soy la quinta la navegante, y la que mantiene a todos bajo control-. Decía erza enojada con los que tiraron su pastel._

 _-Naruto-nii ella es tu novia?-. Preguntaba natsu haciendo que naruto escupiera la cerveza y alumi se sonrojará._

 _-Qué?!-. Decían ambos sonrojados._

 _-Que si esa chica es tu novia-. Decía natsu repitiendo la pregunta._

 _-Bueno..yo..no-. Decía naruto balbuceando un poco nervioso._

 _-No..no solamente somos amigos nada más-. Decía alumi agitando las manos frenéticamente._

 _Y así transcurrieron los días cada quien entrenando hasta llegar al día de las finales._

 _El día de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin._

 _-Aaaaaahhh no puede ser nos quedamos dormidos-. Decía naruto observando que solo quedaban 10 minutos antes de que iniciara el torneo._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora aquí ya el segundo capítulo chicos._

 _Ahora no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándamelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré si tienes preguntas are lo posible por contestarles pero sin revelar tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya que ahora llegamos a los 10 reviews vamos a subirla apuesta para que sea más interesante ahora 16 reviews para actualizar el miércoles y 20 reviews para 2 capítulos nueva regla cuando haga 2 capítulos la siguiente semana solo subiré un capítulo además tengo que trabajar en otras historias y proyectos que futuramente voy a subir._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews._

 _bladetri:Hola amigo saludos._

 _Jesuszn:Hola amigo ya arregle ese problemita y aún no sé si va a hacer harem._

 _Zafiro09:Hola amigo ya arregle ese problemita muchos saludos amigo._

 _97efrenn:Hola amigo me alegro que hayas disfrutado y la hayas encontrado muchos saludos._

 _Eien no hiryu:Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo._

 _FazEvU:Hola amigo me alegra que te hayas gustado muchos saludos._

 _mauri16:Hola saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Jvi:Hola amigo espero disfrutes el capítulo el pasado de naruto aún no será revelado falta mucho le mando saludos._

 _REGIS MARK 5: Hola amigo muchos saludos._


	16. Orgullo de espadas

_Capítulo 14_

 _En la aldea de la hoja todos se estaban reuniendo en el estadio donde de llevaría a cabo la última etapa de los exámenes chunnin, los civiles pagaban su entrada, los ninjas vigilaban todo atentamente. En el palco se encontraban minato,kushina,el kazekage junto con su esposa, jiraya con su cuello enyesado, tsunade con su mano enyesada, y por dentro sonriendo de alegría por ese tremendo golpe que le habían dado a jiraya dado que naruto la supera en fuerza ese golpe debió haber sido el doble o hasta el triple de su poder máximo. Junto a ellos se encontraban hancock, sus sirvientas, y alumi._

 _En el centro de la arena se encontraba dracule mihawk cruzado de brazos esperando a su oponente._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Hola chicos donde están nii-san creí que él ya estaría aquí?-. Preguntaba menma caminado a ellos._

 _-Espera aún no llega?-. Preguntaba erza dándose la vuelta observando de mala gana a ichigo y natsu que estaban empezando a sudar._

 _-Cr..creo que te..te..tengo que ir al baño-. Decía ichigo alejándose de erza lentamente._

 _-A..ahora re..recuerdo que le prometí a happy que le ayudaría con las apuestas-. Decía natsu asustado de lo que les haría erza._

 _-Adiós erza nos veremos después-. Decían nerviosos preparados para salir corriendo y salvar sus vidas._

 _-Quietos hay si alguno de ustedes no me dice o explica lo que está sucediendo en este momento del por qué nuestro capitán no está aquí aún les juro que les daré la paliza de su vida así que voy a contar hasta 3 y ustedes me dirán lo que saben 1...-. Decía erza haciendo que sus compañeros comenzarán a sudar de manera atemorizada._

 _-Yo..yo..yo no sé nada-. Decía natsu agitando las manos nerviosos._

 _-2...-. Decía erza perdiendo su paciencia._

 _-No me veas a mi erza-. Decía ichigo haciendo todo lo posible para ver directamente a erza a los ojos._

 _-Ichigo dime por qué traes cara como si tuvieras resaca?-. Preguntaba erza haciendo que ichigo comenzara a ponerse más nervioso._

 _-Esta bien lo admito anoche naruto-nii eh ichigo-nii tuvieron una competencia de haber quien era el que resistía más tomando-. Decía natsu delatando a sus hermanos para salvar su trasero._

 _-Queeee?!-. Gritaban los hermanos sorprendidos , y erza procesando lo que acaba de decir natsu._

 _-Espera que es lo que acabas de decir natsu-. Decía erza procesando lo que acaba de escuchar._

 _-Eres un maldito delaugh-. Ichigo estaba apunto de golpearlo pero le ganaron las náuseas._

 _-Haber déjenme ver si lo entendí a un día de la última prueba se les ocurre hacer ese estupido concurso de cerveza ahora tú tienes resaca y naruto quién sabe dónde está en serio no puedo despegar un ojo de ustedes por qué luego luego hacen un tremendo desastre-. Decía erza respirando y reprimiendo sus impulsos a romperle toda la cara a ichigo por esa estupideces._

 _-Más vale que naruto-nii llegue si no ustedes 2 estarán en problemas-. Decía natsu un poco asustado al ver como erza agarraba él barandal doblándolo de frustración._

 _-Si a nosotros nos va mal te juro natsu que tú te vienes con nosotros maldito soplón-. Decía ichigo igual de asustado haciendo que se le bajara completamente la resaca._

 _En el palco._

 _-(Naruto-kun donde estas si no llegas en 10 minutos te descalificaran)-. Pensaba muy preocupada alumi._

 _-Así que dígame lord hokage sus hijos están en la 3 etapa-. Decía una mujer cabello es corto y castaño claro sus ojos son azules y brillantes._

 _-Si todos están en la finales y los suyos?-. Preguntaba kushina sonriendo._

 _-No solamente el que pasó fue nuestro hijo menor-. Decía el kazekage con un poco de decepción._

 _-Cariño todos dieron su mayor esfuerzo así que no digas eso-. Decía su esposa dándole un codazo en las costillas causándole una mueca de dolor._

 _-Así que dígame hokage su hijo se presentará o no lo hará-. Decía hancock perdiendo la paciencia de que aún no empezará el combate._

 _-Mama de que hablas todos sus hijos ya están aquí?-. Preguntaba alumi sin entender a qué se refería su madre._

 _-No te hagas la que no sabe nada jovencita estoy hablando de tu prometido-. Decía hancock observando a su hija haciendo que se sonrojada._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Aaaah mi cabeza-. Decía naruto levantándose de su cama todo despeinado con unos calzones negros con llamas rojas,y encima de su cabeza se podía ver un bultito._

 _-Grhu...grhu...grhu-. Se escuchaban ronquidos que provenían de su cabeza._

 _En eso naruto observa el reloj que solo le quedaban 10 para llegar a la arena para su combate._

 _-Aaaaahhh demonios me quede dormido-. Decía naruto alarmado._

 _-Grhu-. Decía nuts cayendo dela cabeza de naruto._

 _-Arriba nuts es hora de irnos tenemos 10 minutos antes de que inicie el combate-. Decía naruto corriendo por su habitación buscando su ropa para vestirse._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts despertando buscando el sombrero de paja de naruto._

 _-Vamos nuts no podemos llegar tarde-. Decía naruto vestido con sus espadas._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts saltando en el hombro de naruto colocándole su sombrero._

 _-Andando-. Decía naruto saliendo corriendo a la arena._

 _En el estadio._

 _-Su atención por favor estamos apunto de comenzar la tercera estaba de los exámenes chunnin por favor todos los participantes bajen a la arena.-. Decía genma caminando al centro del estadio._

 _-Muy bien chicos escuchen así estarán los combates-. Decía genma mostrando una hoja de todas las personas y quién sería su respectivo oponente._

 _Lista._

 _1-. Trafalgar D. Naruto vs Dracule Mihawk._

 _2-. Natsu dragneel vs Gray Fullbuster._

 _3-. Ichigo kurosaki vs Menma Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _4-. Erza scarlet vs Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _5-. Sabaku no gaara vs Gajeel Redfox._

 _6-. Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _-Así que el primer combate esta apunto de comenzar-. Decía genma anunciando el primer combate._

 _-Por cierto en donde está su compañero?-. Preguntaba genma al no ver por ningún lado a naruto con su sombrero de paja._

 _-Bueno verá el ya viene en camino-. Decía ichigo tratando de ganarle algo de tiempo a su hermano._

 _-Se supone que el debería estar aquí es el primero en luchar lo siento pero tendré que descalificarlo-. Decía genma recordando las reglas no debía retrasar el combate._

 _-Démosle 10 minutos no vine aquí para perder mi tiempo solamente entre en este torneo para enfrentarme a es chico así que sé que él estará aquí-. Decía dracule mirando a la entrada del estadio esperando a naruto._

 _Con naruto._

 _-Demonios no quiero llegar tarde aún estamos muy lejos-. Decía naruto corriendo al estadio._

 _-Raah raahu raahu-. Decía nuts regañando a naruto._

 _-Si ya se ya se tu tenias razón era mala idea hacer ese concurso de cerveza un día antes de la prueba ya te pedí disculpas más de 100 veces nuts ya deja de reprochármelo y ayúdame a encontrar un edificio muy alto tengo una idea-. Decía naruto buscando un lugar alto para así poder llegar a la arena._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts rasguñando la cara de naruto llamando su atención._

 _-Itte ya está bien nuts tranquilízate-. Decía naruto con su cachete arañado._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts señalando con su pata un edificio que les serviría._

 _-Oooh nuts eres el mejor-. Decía naruto feliz saltando de edificio en en edificio subiendo al que necesitaba._

 _-Esta bien aquí vamos-. Decía naruto estirando sus brazos lo más que pueda hacia delante, y enfrente del estaba el estadio._

 _En el estadio._

 _-Solamente le quedan 30 segundos-. Decía genma observando el tiempo que le quedaba a naruto._

 _En el área de los participantes._

 _-(Vamos naruto que esperas )-. Pensaba ichigo preocupado de que naruto aún no llegará._

 _-(Naruto-nii apresúrate ya casi no te queda tiempo)-. Pensaba natsu esperando a que su hermano apareciera._

 _-Donde está si no llega el los próximos 30 segundos lo descalificaran -. Decía natsumi nerviosa._

 _-No lo sé pero ya casi se le agota el tiempo-. Decía narumi angustiada._

 _-Tranquilícense él estará aquí sé que lo logrará-. Decía menma con plena seguridad a que naruto apareciera._

 _En el palco._

 _-Es una lástima creí que podría ver en combate al mejor espadachín del mundo-. Decía el kazekage un poco decepcionado._

 _-Así que dracule había venido desde grand líne solo para tener un duelo con ese chico-. Decía hancock un poco sorprendida, por qué mihawk había venido hasta aquí._

 _-Ese maldito mocoso se acobardó -. Decía jiraya con arrogancia._

 _En ese momento jiraya hubiera recibiendo múltiples ataques de alumi pero ella estaba más concentrada en saber dónde estaba naruto que lo dejo pasar._

 _-No lo creo, la forma el la que estaba hablando naruto era determinada sin ninguna duda, el realmente esperaba con ansias ese combate-. Decía minato de forma seria._

 _-(Naruto-Kun donde estás?)-. Pensaba alumi con preocupación_

 _Con naruto._

 _-Sujétate fuerte nuts esto va hacer estupendo-. Decía naruto sonriendo de la emoción._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Rocket** -. Decía naruto saltando con un gran impulso a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _-10...9...8...7...6...5...4-. Decía genma contando los segundos._

 _-Ya no es necesario que cuente el ya está aquí-. Decía dracule sonriendo al ver la dirección en la que viene naruto._

 _-De qué estás-. En ese momento se empieza a escuchar una gran risa._

 _-Yahoooo!-. Se escuchaba un grito por los aires que iba a gran velocidad._

 _-Que ese eso?-. Preguntaba un espectador al ver a naruto volar._

 _-Es un ave-. Decía una mujer parándose de su asiento para verlo mejor._

 _-Es el gato volador-. Decía otro sujeto gordo._

 _-No es naruto?-. Decía uryu con la boca hasta el piso y los ojos salidos al ver a su capitán volando._

 _En la grada de los participantes._

 _-Parece que llegó a tiempo-. Decía ichigo sonriendo al ver que naruto ya había llegado._

 _-Naruto-nii está volando-. Decía natsu con estrellas en los ojos._

 _-Sabía que el llegaría-. Decía menma sonriendo._

 _-Ya era hora de que aparecieras naruto-. Decía erza sonriendo al ver la entrada de naruto._

 _-Al fin llegaste sombrero de paja-. Decía gaara observando la llegada de naruto._

 _-Justo a tiempo-. Decía toshiro sonriendo._

 _-Creí que se había acobardado-. Decía gajeel sonriendo._

 _-Sabía que llegarías a tiempo-. Decía gray con tranquilidad._

 _-Que bueno que llegaste nii-san-. Decía narumi aliviada de que naruto estuviera bien._

 _-Sigues siendo un infantil despreocupado-. Decía natsumi sonriendo la ver que naruto se tomaba algunas cosas a la ligera._

 _En el palco._

 _-Parece que hablo demasiado temprano kazekage-. Decía minato sonriendo al saber que naruto estaba bien._

 _-Así que el mocoso no se acobardó después de todo jejeje será entretenido ver cómo pierde-. Decía jiraya con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _-Ahora sí pervertido de pacotilla ya me tienes harta-. Decía alumi desenfundando su espada lanzándole una mirada de muerte a jiraya._

 _- **Lightning/Mode** -. Decía alumi mandando energía eléctrica al rededor de su espada, lanzándole un gran rayo a jiraya dejándolo completamente tostado pervertido a la parrilla._

 _-(Eso es justo lo que se merecía)-. Pensaban todas las mujeres del palco al ver al pobre sabio rostizado._

 _En la arena._

 _-Lamento la demora espero no haber sido descalificado-. Decía naruto sonriendo de forma despreocupada._

 _-Hmp tranquilo chico aún que hubieras llegado tarde yo no me hubiera movido de aquí la razón por la que viene a este torneo fue por qué tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ti-. Decía dracule dándole la verdad a medias a naruto._

 _-Fabuloso podrías espérame tan solo un momento-. Decía naruto dejando confundido a genma, y haciendo que dracule levantar una ceja._

 _-Que ocurre?-. Preguntaba genma con duda al no entender a naruto._

 _-No me malinterpreten solamente debo dejar a alguien al cuidado de nuts después de eso estaré listo-. Decía naruto explicando la razón por la cual todavía no comenzaba el combate._

 _-Suspiro esta bien pero ya date prisa de una vez-. Decía genma resignado._

 _-Fabuloso no me tardo-. Decía naruto estirando su brazo hasta el palco._

 _En el palco._

 _-Podrían prepararme unos platillos de carne,pescado,paella,cerdo,spaghetti,langosta, camarones-. Decía alumi sonriendo a su chef que estaba tomando nota de todo lo que le estaba pidiendo._

 _-Claro que si hebihime usted no se preocupe por nada yo tendré todos estos platillos antes de que comience el combate-. Decía sonriendo saliendo apresurada a la cocina a prepara todo lo que le había pedido alumi._

 _-Hola alumi-. Decía naruto sonriendo junto con nuts._

 _-Raahu-. Decía natsu moviendo su patita saltando a ella._

 _-Jejeje hola nuts que bueno que llegaste acabo de pedir mucha comida para ti espero que tengas hambre-. Decía alumi acariciándole la cabeza a nuts._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts feliz de que hubiera comida._

 _-Esta bien nuts pórtate bien no le cause tantos problemas a alumi. Ahora te diré 2 cosas muy importantes así que pon mucha atención-. Decía naruto haciendo que nuts le pusiera completa atención._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts concentrado en lo que le diría naruto._

 _-Muy bien la primera asegúrate que nadie toque mi sombrero recuerda que este es mi tesoro-. Decía naruto entregándole su sombrero de paja a nuts._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía nuts protegiendo el sombrero que le habían entregado._

 _-Bien espera un momento que necesito que todos los demás lo escuchen **Room** -. Decía naruto extendiendo su mano creando un domo gigantesco._

 _- **Shambles** -. Decía naruto apareciendo a natsu,happy,ichigo,erza,menma,natsumi,y narumi enfrente de ellos._

 _-Que está pasando-. Decía ichigo extrañado al no entender que ocurría._

 _-Que necesitas naruto?-. Pregunto erza con curiosidad._

 _-Hey si pudiera tener un poco de privacidad se los agradecería mucho-. Decía natsu sentado en un retrete leyendo un periódico dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en el baño._

 _-Muy bien primero que nada natsu súbete los pantalones y cállate. Ahora escúchenme lo que les tengo que decir,y quiero que quede bien claro a todos ustedes, pace lo que pace cuando inicie el combate si ven que estoy perdiendo o hago algo les prohibió que interfieran en mi pelea nadie se meterá en el combate pase lo que pase es una orden de su capitán y hermano mayor les a quedado claro-. Decía naruto viendo completa a todos de forma seria._

 _-Que naruto tienes que estar bromeando si crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados si sucede algo-. Decía ichigo completamente en desacuerdo._

 _-No estoy de acuerdo con ichigo-nii en muchas ocasiones pero esto es una locura tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados si ocurre algo-. Decía natsu rotundamente en desacuerdo._

 _-Demonios no tengo tiempo para esto-. Decía naruto desesperado decapitando a Ichigo y natsu._

 _-Muy bien lo volveré a repetir nadie se meterá en mi pela ahora amenos que alguien más se quiera quedar sin cuerpo alguno tiene alguna queja-. Decía naruto lanzándole la cabeza de ichigo a erza._

 _-No...no...no-. Decía los demás intimidados de que les pudiera suceder lo mismo._

 _-Tengo su palabra de que nadie intervendrá en este combate-. Decía naruto de forma seria._

 _-Lo prometemos-. Decían todos derrotados dando su palabra._

 _-Muy bien, y minato utilizaré uno de mis deseos ahora está prohibido que alguien interfiera en mi pelea ni tú tienes el derecho de interferir quedó claro-. Decía naruto observando a minato haciendo que nadie pudiera interferir._

 _-Esta bien naruto tienes mi palabra de hokage que nadie va a interferir-. Decía minato resignado._

 _-Fabuloso ahora antes de irme nuts no te acabes toda la comida, y guárdame algo a mi-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Ahora cada quien vuelva a sus lugares por cierto erza necesitaré que cuides la cabeza y el cuerpo de ichigo, para que no haga nada estupido-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Naruto te juro que vas a pagar por esto-. Decía ichigo molesto si estuviera en su cuerpo lo golpearía en toda la cara._

 _-Aguarda naruto-nii que pasara conmigo-. Decía la cabeza de natsu en las manos de él._

 _-Así lo olvidaba quien de ustedes cuida a natsu?-. Decía naruto observando a sus hermanos._

 _-El-. Decían narumi y natsumi señalando a menma al mismo tiempo._

 _-Que!-. Gritaba menma en shock al saber que sus hermanas lo habían traicionado._

 _-Fabuloso gracias menma-. Decía naruto sonriendo lanzándole la cabeza de natsu a menma._

 _-Y ya que menma cuidara la cabeza de natsu ustedes 2 cuidaran su cuerpo -. Decía naruto sonriendo lanzando el cuerpo a sus hermanas._

 _-Ouch ten más cuidado-. Decía natsu con una mueca de dolor._

 _-Espera eso no es justo prefiero la cabeza-. Decía narumi intentando intercambiar con menma._

 _-No ustedes dijeron que yo me quedara con la cabeza así que vamos natsu-. Decía menma sonriendo._

 _-Seguro pero antes podrían llevar mi cuerpo al baño es que me comí uno tacos y la verdad no me callaron muy bien-. Decía natsu sonrojado y en eso se empieza a echar peditos._

 _-De acuerdo ese no es mi problema los veré después **Shambles** -. Decía naruto regresando a todos a sus respectivos lugares._

 _-Nos veremos después nuts cuídate-. Decía naruto saltando a la arena._

 _-Que tiene de especial ese estupido sombrero-. Decía jiraya intentando agarrar el sombrero de naruto._

 _-Raaah-. En ese momento nuts le muerde la mano a jiraya._

 _-Ouch suéltame maldito sacó de pulgas-. Decía jiraya sacudiendo su mano para que nuts lo soltara._

 _-Déjalo en paz además tú no tienes el derecho de tocar ese sombrero-. Decía alumi arrebatándole a nuts de la mano a jiraya._

 _-Grrrr-. Gruñía nuts tirándole una mirada asesina a jiraya._

 _-Aquí ya tengo lo que me pidió hebihime-. Decía la chef entregando todos los platillos que había pedido alumi._

 _-Fabuloso muchísimas gracias-. Decía alumi alegre._

 _-Nuts ya llego la comida-. Decía alumi llamando para que distrajera un momento._

 _En la arena._

 _-Discúlpenme por las demoras pero ya estoy aquí-. Decía naruto caminando a la arena._

 _-Estupendo su atención por favor el primer combate de los exámenes chunnin está por empezar-. Decía genma anunció a todos los espectadores._

 _-Parece ah llegado el momento-. Decía naruto sonriendo ansioso por este combate._

 _-Espero que si valgas la pena-. Decía dracule sonriendo._

 _-De acuerdo el primer combate será entre Trafalgar D. Naruto contra él shichibukai dracule mihawk este combate no será detenido por nadie si alguien interfiere en el combate quedara descalificado de los exámenes concursantes preparados?-. Preguntaba genma a ambos participantes._

 _-Listo-. Decía naruto atándose un pañuelo en su cabeza con fuerza,observando a mihawk con determinación desafiante._

 _-Listo-. Decía dracule mirando fijamente a naruto con esos ojos que parecían de halcón._

 _-COMIENCEN-. Con tan solo decir esas palabras el ambiente se había silenciado completamente._

 _-Haya voy-. Decía naruto sacando sus tres espadas, y lanzándose a toda velocidad contra dracule._

 _-Enséñame lo que tienes muchacho-. Decía dracule sacando una pequeña espada._

 _-No me subestimes maldito **Oni Giri** (Corte del Demonio)-. Decía naruto atacando con todo a mihawk._

 _En eso se escucha el impacto de las espadas contra la de mihawk._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-N...no es cierto-. Decía ichigo paralizado al ver lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Es..esto no está pasando-. Decía erza sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo._

 _-Es..es imposible-. Decía natsu desconcertado al ver lo pasó._

 _-D...detuvo su ataque sin ningún esfuerzo-. Decía menma con la boca abierta al ver como uno de los ataques más fuertes de naruto fue detenido._

 _-Ese...ese sujeto está a un nivel superior al de nii-san-. Decía narumi sin poder creer que naruto estuviera perdiendo._

 _-L...los shichibukai están a un nivel totalmente diferente a el de los kages-. Decía natsumi paralizada al ver semejante poder._

 _En el palco._

 _-Naruto..no tiene el mismo nivel que el-. Decía alumi sin poder creerlo._

 _-Raaah-. Nuts estaba simplemente petrificado por la fuerza de ese sujeto no podía mover ni un músculo su cuerpo estaba congelado del miedo._

 _-Ese maldito solamente está usando su 10% contra naruto-. Decía hancock un poco aterrada al ver la mirada de mihawk._

 _En la arena._

 _-(D..demonios co...como es posible que haya detenido mi ataque con esa diminuta espada)-. Pensaba naruto paralizado al ver como dracule había detenido su ataque._

 _-Eso es lo mejoro que tienes? Qué desilusión crié que serias un mayor reto-. Decía dracule decepcionado de la fuerza de naruto._

 _-No me subestime aaaaahhhhh!-. Gritaba naruto mandando múltiples ataques a dracule, pero por más que atacaba el cubría cada ataque que naruto le mandaba._

 _-Aún no estás a mi nivel todavía te falta mucho para alcanzar tu máximo potencial-. Decía dracule dándole una potente patada lanzando a naruto._

 _-Ahora verás **Tora Gari** (Caza del tigre)-. Decía naruto sosteniendo ambas espadas hacia abajo y se lanza radicalmente a dracule a toda velocidad._

 _-Bajaste tu guardia-. En ese momento dracule le encaja la espada a naruto en su pecho haciendo que empezara a sangra su pecho y su boca._

 _-Por qué sigues luchando si vez la diferencia que hay entre nosotros por qué sigues luchando?-. Preguntaba dracule sin entender por qué naruto no retrocedía o se daba por vencido._

 _-No...no retroceder les prometió a 2 personas muy importantes para mí que me volvería el mejor espadachín del mundo y el rey de los piratas así que no me daré por vencido-. Decía naruto con una mirada llena de determinación recordando a namur y shanks._

 _-(Realmente tiene un espíritu inquebrantable akagami)-. Decía dracule sorprendido por ese espíritu de lucha que tenía naruto._

 _-Dime tu nombre muchacho-. Decía dracule observando atentamente a naruto._

 _-Mi nombre es Trafalgar D. Naruto-. Decía naruto agarrando sus espadas y colocándolas en una posición extraña._

 _-Hmp lo recordaré hace mucho que no veía un espíritu de lucha como el tuyo así que para que veas que estoy luchando con todo utilizaré esta espada Yoru (Espada Negra)-. Decía dracule agarrando el mango de la espada que tenía en la espalda._

 _Era una hoja ornamentada y muy larga con una longitud total de al menos siete pies, la empuñadura de esta espada era un crucifijo, aunque las barras entre la hoja y la empuñadura de la misma eran mucho más largas que la media. La hoja era de tono negro con un brillo muy fuerte, una larga espada de un solo filo con una ligera curva al final de la hoja._

 _-Te derrotaré y así me volveré el espadachín número #1 **Santoryu San Zen Se Kai** (Los 3.000 mundos)-. Decía naruto haciendo girar sus 2 espadas frente a él, corriendo a dracule._

 _Dracule corrió a naruto ambos cruzando sus espadas quedando de espaldas. En ese momento naruto empieza a sangrar de su abdomen y las espadas de sus manos se rompieron instantáneamente._

 _-Parece que eh perdido esta batalla-. Decía naruto guardando su espada, mirando fijamente a dracule extendiendo sus brazos._

 _-Que demonios estás pensando?-. Decía dracule confundido lo que estaba haciendo naruto._

 _-Atacar por detrás es una deshonrar de espadachines-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Bien dicho muchacho-. Acto seguido dracule le hizo un gran corte en él pecho._

 _En el área de los participantes._

 _-NARUTO/NARUTO-NII!-. Gritaban natsu eh ichigo horrorizados._

 _-NII-SAN!-. Gritaba y lloraban menma narumi y natsumi al ver lo que había echo su hermano mayor._

 _-Idiota por qué demonios hiciste eso?-. Decía gray aterrado al ver lo que hizo naruto._

 _-No tenías que llegar a esos extremos-. Decía toshiro._

 _-Olvida tu orgullo déjalo de lado debes vivir-. Decía gajeel sudando al ver lo que había echo naruto._

 _En el palco._

 _-Raaah!-. Rugía nuts derramando lágrimas asustado de que naruto muriera._

 _-NARUTO-KUN!-. Gritaba alumi paralizada llorando._

 _-NARUTO!-. Gritaban minato,kushina,tsunade y jiraya._

 _En la arena._

 _-Aaah..Aaah..Aaah escúchenme ichigo,natsu,erza,uryu,happy,nuts,menma,narumi,natsumi,alumi. Yo nuca...nuca voy A PERDER OTRA VEZ EN UN DUELO DE ESPADAS-. Decía naruto llorando escupiendo sangre levantando su espada._

 _-Hasta que lo derrote y me convierta en el mejor espadachín no seré derrotado en un duelo de espadas nunca más volveré a perder-. Decía naruto._

 _-Aún no es tu momento de morir muchacho, viaja por el mundo aprende de ti mismo y de el té esperaré en grand líne en mi estado más fuerte, así que supera mi espada supérame-. Decía dracule mirando a naruto._

 _-LO HARÉ!-. Gritaba naruto._

 _-Y ESO ES TODO EL GANADOR DEL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA TERCERA PRUEBA ES DRACULE MIHAWK!-. Anunciaba genma el vencedor del combate._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y les responderé si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderlas sin tanto detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a 16 reviews antes del sábado a las 10:00 pum y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos._

 _Ya empezamos de nuevo si llegamos a los 2 capítulos la próxima semana será sólo uno así yo no me canso tanto también._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Antes de los reviews quisiera felicitarlos a todos ustedes ya llegamos a los 100 reviews tal vez no significa mucho para ustedes pero para mí es algo fantástico les estoy muy agradecido por estar siguiendo constantemente la historia y estar al pendiente en serio muchísimas gracias._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo me alegro que te haya gustado disfrútalo saludos._

 _Prodigy23: Hola amigo y pues es que estuvo un poco corto el capítulo por qué me había echado un capítulo el lunes y otro el viernes se me hizo un poco pesado espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _alquimeizer: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchos saludos._

 _bladetri: Hola amigo saludos._

 _ligatto: Hola amigo como as estado hace mucho que no comentabas pensé que te había dejado de gustar la historia con lo de tu pregunta aprenderán a usarlo un poco no lo tendrán 100% dominado además yo no tengo planeado que se separen 2 años tal vez será más tiempo espero que disfrutes el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _jarakhalwarlord: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes saludos._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo espero hayas disfrutado la historia y no te hayas decepcionado y con tu pregunta tendrás que seguir el transcurso de la historia y averiguarlo saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo como as estado me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo contestando a tu pregunta narumi aún no controla al 100% su fruta del diablo algunas veces puede que no esquive el ataque debe entrenar para dominarla saludos._

 _mauri16: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes saludos._

 _Guest: Hola amigo muchos saludos espero que disfrutes el capítulo saludos._

 _jiv: Hola amigo la nueva regla ya está aplicando si vuelven a llegar a los 2 capítulos ahora sí es que llegan a los 20 habrá2 capítulos y la siguiente semana yo descansare y solo habrá uno saludos._

 _97efrenn: Hola amigo espero disfrutes el capítulo saludos._

 _Mario10: Hola amigo muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que te haya gustado la historia no olviden dejarme sus comentarios._


	17. Impacto fuego y hielo empieza la locura

_Capítulo 15_

 _-Rápido traigan una camilla y llévenlo a la enfermería-. Decía genma intentando parar el sangrado de la hemorragia que tenía naruto._

 _-Aquí vamos-. Decían unos ninjas médicos entrando a la arena recogiendo a naruto llevándolo a la enfermería._

 _-Raaah...raaah-. Se escuchaban unos rugidos de arriba del balcón._

 _-Pero que?-. En ese instante un a criatura cae encima de uno de los médicos tirándolo al piso._

 _-Que d...demonios es eso?-. Preguntaba el médico al ver la criatura que había atacado a su compañero._

 _-Raaah...raaah-. Rugía nuts molesto observando de mala forma a mihawk._

 _-Tranquilízate ese chico sigue vivo no lo asesine-. Decía mihawk con tranquilidad._

 _-N..nuts tran...tranquilízate-. Decía naruto apenas teniendo la fuerza para hablar._

 _-Tenemos que llevarlo a cirugía-. Decía el médico observando el estado en el que se encontraba naruto._

 _-Raaah-. En ese momento se ve como nuts se sube en la camilla con naruto._

 _-Bajen a este animal de la camilla-. Decía una enfermera observando con mal gusto a nuts._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía nuts mandando una onda de energía a la enfermera lanzándola contra el muro._

 _-Es...está bien ...puedes quedarte solo tranquilízate-. Decía un médico nervioso de molestar al animal terminar en la misma situación que la enfermera._

 _-Vamos a la enfermería-. Decían llevándose a naruto._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _-(Ese fue un gran combate chico)-. Pensaba dracule sonriendo por haber tenido tan buen combate. En ese momento comenzó a sentir un pequeño corte en su costado._

 _No podía creerlo nadie en más de 3 años le había echo una herida a dracule en un duelo de espada._

 _-(Jejejeje no cave duda akagami este chico tiene un mayor talento del que yo tenía cuando tenía su edad)-. Decía dracule sorprendido del corte que había recibido en el combate._

 _-El siguiente combate es el de natsu dragneel contra gray fullbuster, el combate terminara cuando alguien se de por vencido o yo vea que ya no puede más detendré al combate-. Decía genma explicando las reglas._

 _-Aquí vamos-. Decía gray bajando a la arena esperando a su oponente._

 _-Esperen necesito mi cuerpo-. Decía la cabeza de natsu observando cómo su cuerpo se paraba intentando buscar su cabeza._

 _-Estoy aquí no a tu izquierda,izquierda!-. Gritaba natsu a su cuerpo._

 _-Sabes que menma mejor tu muéveme a hacia el podrías por favor?-. Decía natsu un poco desesperado al ver cómo su cuerpo se estaba probando la una maceta como cabeza._

 _2 minutos después._

 _-Listo-. Decía natsu sonriendo al recuperar su cuerpo._

 _-Están listos?-. Preguntaba genma a los participantes._

 _-Si-. Decía gray rodeando su cuerpo de una aura gélida haciendo que su cuerpo comenzando a congelar el piso._

 _-Moete Kita Zo (estoy encendido)-. Decía natsu sonriendo con sus puños encendidos._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba genma saliendo de la arena._

 _-Aquí voy-. Decía natsu corriendo a gray._

 _- **Ice Make: Lanza** -. Decía gray lanzando múltiples lanzas a natsu._

 _- **Karyū no Kagitsume** (Garras del dragón de fuego)-. Decía natsu encendiendo sus pies saltando a una gran altura evitando el ataque de gray, bajando a gran velocidad listo para golpearlo contra su cara._

 _-(Demonios) **Ice Make: Bloqueo** -. Decía gray formando un gran bloque de hielo deteniendo la patada de naruto._

 _-Todavía no acabo-. Decía natsu saltando sobre el bloque de hielo._

 _-Te tengo **Ice Make: Martillo** -. Decía gray sonriendo apareciendo un martillo sobre natsu._

 _Boom se escucho un gran golpe a causa del martillo que le cayó encima de natsu._

 _-Jajajaja ese golpe no es nada comparado con los que recibo de erza y naruto-nii-. Decía natsu dejando con la boca abierta a todo el estadio al ver que natsu estaba intacto del golpe que había recibido._

 _-Ahora verás el poder de un dragón-. Decía natsu mostrando sus colmillos._

 _- **Karyū no Hōkō** (Rugido del dragón de fuego)-. Decía natsu exhalando una gran bola de fuego que dejaría en vergüenza a los uchiha._

 _- **Ice Make: Escudo** -. Decía gray creando un gran escudo de hielo deteniendo las llamas del rugido de natsu._

 _-Por lo que puedo ver parece no servirá de usar mi magia contra ti así que es hora de ponerse serio-. Decía natsu colocándose en su estilo de pierna._

 _-Jeje ahora esto será divertido-. Decía gray sonriendo al ver que natsu se pondría serio._

 _-Aquí voy-. Decía natsu aumentando su velocidad a apareciendo enfrente a gray proponiéndole una potente patada._

 _-Jejeje esto será interesante-. Decía gray apareciendo una flechas de hielo._

 _- **Ice Make: Flechas** -. Decía gray lanzando varias flechas a natsu._

 _-Esto no está llevando a ninguna parte necesito apresurarme para ver cómo está mi hermano-. Decía natsu comenzando a juntar una gran cantidad de poder mágico empezando a generar una gran cantidad de calor en todo el estadio._

 _-Qu...que es ese poder?-. Pensaban todos los participantes al sentir esa gran cantidad de calor._

 _- **Karyū no Kenkaku** (Espada cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía natsu encendiendo todo su cuerpo con fuego aumentando su fuerza,defensa, y velocidad._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Esa técnica jamás la había visto antes-. Decía ichigo sorprendió al ver la nueva técnica de su hermano._

 _-Ustedes sí que son unos monstruos nuestro capitán es el monstruo con todo el paquete, después están ustedes tu que eres el más tranquilo pero cuando te pones serio te vuelves un psicopata con la espada y aquel es pura destrucción-. Decía erza con la boca abierta al ver el combate con la nueva apariencia de natsu._

 _-Oye yo no soy un monstruo ellos tiene compañeros monstruosos naruto tiene a ese león que con su rugido puede detener la bala de un cañón,sacar volando a una persona por los aires más que también se rodea de fuego y también ese apetito voraz que tiene y natsu tiene a ese gato parlanchín que vuela y extorsiona-. Decía ichigo molesto._

 _-Ellos sí que son realmente fuertes-. Decía menma impresionado de lo fuerte que eran la tripulación y ni siquiera eran ninjas._

 _-Natsu tú puedes hacerlo-. Decía happy con una bandera y una camisa que decía natsu #1._

 _En la arena._

 _-Son unas personas realmente interesantes-. Decía gray sorprendido de la transformación que había adquirido natsu._

 _-Jejejeje y créeme comparado a lo que hecho esto es completamente diferente-. Decía natsu corriendo a una mayor velocidad._

 _- **Karyū no Tekken** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía natsu apareciendo en frente de gray con su puño envuelto en llamas pero ese puño parecía tener más potencia de uno común._

 _- **Ice Make: Escudo-**. Decía gray apareciendo su escudo esperando detener el impacto del ataque de natsu. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como el puño de natsu rompía sin ninguna dificultad el escudo recibiendo ese puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre._

 _-No servirá de nada tu magia cuando uso este modo-. Decía natsu con una actitud tranquila y sería._

 _-(De...demonios es golpe sí que me dolió)-. Pensaba gray levantándose con algo de dificultad._

 _\- Este es el fin **Karyū no Kagitsume** (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía natsu enfocando todas las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo en sus pie izquierdo aumentando su ataque._

 _-Y eso no es todo ahora te enseñaré unos modales para enseñarte a tener ropa en publico exhibicionista pervertido **Anti-Manner Kick Course** (Una Patada de Anti-Modales)-. Decía natsu concentrando todas sus fuerzas empezando a atacar a gray con una lluvia de patadas dando giros de 180 grados en el aire. Las patadas estaban siendo dirigidas al torso de gray por enfrente y por detrás derrotando a gray._

 _GANADOR NATSU DRAGNEEL._

 _-El ganador del segundo combate y pasa a las semifinales natsu dragneel-. Decía genma otorgando la victoria._

 _En la enfermería._

 _En una de las camillas se encontraba naruto inconsciente, con esa gran herida que había sufrido por su combate con dracule pero en ese instante podía ver cómo una aura obscura con un poder maligno comenzaba a rodear la herida cauterizandola completamente parando completamente el sangrado._

 _En el palco._

 _-Ese combate fue muy impresionante dígame lord hokage ese chico es algún miembro de su aldea?-. Decía la esposa del kazekage asombrada por ese combate y el estilo de lucha de natsu._

 _-No ese sujeto no es de ninguna aldea el vino con 4 personas más-. Decía minato un poco deprimido._

 _-Y tú qué tienes as estado todo este tiempo callado-. Decía hancock observando a dracule que el solamente estaba sentado tomando una copa de vino con unos vendajes en su abdomen._

 _-Eso no te interesa jamás te eh pedido que te preocupes por mí-. Decía dracule con indiferencia._

 _-Escucha solamente estoy tratando de ser amable no tienes por qué ponerte así conmigo. Y por cierto por qué estás sangrando?-. Decía hancock observando él vendaje de dracule se estaba volviendo rojo._

 _-No es nada importante-. Decía dracule viéndola con una mirada intimidante._

 _-De...de...de acuerdo-. Decía hancock intimidada un poco._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien el siguiente combate será entre Ichigo kurosaki vs Menma Namikaze Uzumaki-. Decía genma nombrando a los siguientes participantes._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Si al fin es mi turno es hora de mi combate-. Decía menma saltando en el aire cayendo en el centro de la arena._

 _-Natsu dirígete a la enfermería tú ya tuviste tu combate en cuanto termine yo iré tan pronto termine el mío pero por ahora tú eres el único que puede estar con naruto-. Decía ichigo observando a natsu._

 _-Muy bien yo me encargo vamos happy-. Decía natsu corriendo a la enfermería._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía happy volando detrás de natsu._

 _-Aquí voy-. Decía ichigo usando **shunpo** apareciendo en el estadio._

 _En la arena._

 _-Ya estoy aquí-. Decía ichigo apareciendo en la arena._

 _-Están listos?-. Preguntaba genma._

 _-Si-. Decía ichigo desenfundando a **Zangetsu**._

 _-Yo nací listo-. Decía menma golpeando su puño contra su palma._

 _Ichigo Kurosaki vs Menma Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _-COMIENCEN-. Decía genma saliendo de la arena._

 _-Aquí voy **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu multiclones de sombras)-. Decía menma haciendo una cruz en sus dedos apareciendo 8 colones sosteniendo cada uno 2 kunais en sus manos de 3 puntas lanzándolos por toda la arena._

 _-Vamos al ataque chicos-. Decía menma mandando a 4 de su clones contra ichigo ganando algo de tiempo para los otros clones que estaban creando unos **Rasengans**._

 _-Veamos lo que tienes-. Decía ichigo corriendo contra los clones que corrían hacia a el._

 _-Uno menos-. Decía ichigo dándole un tajo a un clon con su espada desaparecido al recibir el impacto._

 _-Ya van dos-. Decía apareciendo detrás del clon proporcionándole una patada en las partes nobles._

 _-(Vamos resistan solo necesito unos pocos segundos más)-. Pensaba menma al ver que solo quedaban 2 clones._

 _-Y ese fue el tercero-. Decía ichigo con su espada clavada en el pecho del tercer clon._

 _-(Kurama necesito de tu ayuda podrías controlar a ese clon y así ganarme algo de tiempo)-. Pensaba menma pidiéndole un poco de ayuda a su inquilino._

 _-( **Tu déjalo en mis manos mocoso le daré una paliza por meterse con el gran y poderoso kurama** )-. Decía un gran zorro de nueve colas colocándose en una posición de pelea un poco extraña y completamente ridícula._

 _-(Si lo que tú digas solo no exageres apropósito estás de acuerdo en que dejemos la aldea y nos volvamos piratas)-. Decía menma con una gota de sudor al ver la posición de pelea que había puesto su compañero._

 _-( **Estas bromeando es nuestro boleto para así salir de esta estupida aldea tendremos aventuras,playa chicas hermosas por supuesto que nos iremos o al menos yo si iré pero si tú no quieres yo estaría dispuesto a salirme de tu cuerpo eh irme con tu hermano** )-. Decía kurama con una pelota de playa y unos lentes de sol._

 _-(Si que eres de gran apoyo amigo)-. Decía menma con una gota de sudor más grande y sintiéndose un poco traicionado al sentir que su compañero se subiría en ese barco con o sin él literalmente._

 _-( **Cuando tú quieras mocoso ahora vamos a mostrarle a ese mocosos el gran poder de kurama** )-. Decía kurama con una sonrisa._

 _En ese momento uno de los clones comienza a rodearse de una energía de una energía roja haciendo que su cabello se volviera un poco salvaje, sus colmillos al igual que sus garras sé alargaban y sus pupilas se volvían rojas._

 _-Y ahora van cuatro-. Decía ichigo atacándolo._

 _Pero en ese momento el clon esquiva el ataque de ichigo en el último momento, para después proporcionarle un potente rodillazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire y después rematándolo en el aire con una patada que lo mando directamente al suelo haciendo que ichigo escupiese un poco de sangre por ese impactante ataque._

 _-(Qu...que demonios fue es eso)-. Pensaba ichigo levantándose del suelo._

 _- **Qué ocurre eso es lo mejor que tienes?** -. Decía menma (Kurama) moviendo su mano para provocar a ichigo._

 _-(Ese clon no es igual a los demás es más fuerte siento que ese más fuerte que ese chico)-. Pensaba ichigo observando el aura roja que rodeaba al clon._

 _-(Bien esta listo)-. Decía menma sonriendo con la técnica preparada._

 _- **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (El Jutsu del dios Trueno Volador)-. Decía menma colocando a todos su clones al rededor de ichigo._

 _-(Listo Kurama?)-. Preguntaba menma formando un Rasengan para completar su plan._

 _-( **Hagámoslo** )-. Decía Kurama sonriendo formando una **Bijūdama** con la misma cantidad de daño que los demás clones tenían en su técnica haciendo un **Henge** para que parezca un **Rasengan**._

 _-Aquí vamos **Atomic-Rasengan** -. Decía menma corriendo con todos sus clones impactando los Rasengans en ichigo creando un domo (como si fuera el ataque de la rasen-shuriken pero con el color de la Bijūdama)._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba ichigo recibiendo ese ataque haciendo que tuviera muy grábese heridas._

 _-Funcionó-. Decía menma sonriendo._

 _-Aaah...aaah...aaah...esto aún no termina-. Decía ichigo sangrando._

 _-Terminare esto ahora mismo-. Decía menma mandando a sus a todos su clones a ichigo._

 _-No lo creo ahora es mi turno **Getsuga Tensho** -. Decía ichigo enfocando su energía, agarrando su espada y mandando su ataque desaparecidos a todos los clones excepto a el que Kurama controlaba._

 _-Demonios creí que ya lo tenía-. Decía menma un poco nervioso de que todos sus clones fueran destruidos._

 _- **Trasquilaste yo lo distraeré y lo llevaré a uno de los kunais cuando este en posición tú lo impactaras con un Rasengan por detrás y yo lo impactare por delante** -. Decía menma(Kurama) el plan para así vencer a ichigo._

 _-Buen plan lo dejo en tus manos compañero-. Decía menma comenzando a crear un Rasengan de mayor tamaño._

 _- **Bien aquí voy** -. Decía menma Kurama corriendo a ichigo._

 _-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados-. Decía ichigo corriendo a Kurama._

 _-(La fuerza de este clon no es la misma que la de los demás pero esto no me detendrá habrá retos mayores en nuestro viaje así que no me daré por vencido)-. Pensaba ichigo agarrando con fuerza su espada._

 _- **No creas que será sencillo aún que yo no tenga espada no me quedaré atrás** -. Decía kurama agarrando un kunai reforzándolo con chakra._

 _En eso comenzó un combate de kenjustu ataque tras ataque el kunai parecía que resistía completamente los ataques de ichigo._

 _-(Ahora creo que es el momento de aumentar un poco el nivel-. Pensaba ichigo usando **Shunpo** apareciendo detrás de Kurama._

 _- **No te servirá eso conmigo muchacho** -. Decía menma (Kurama) atento a sus reflejos golpeando a ichigo lanzándolo al otro lado de la arena._

 _-(De...demonios ya casi no tengo energía no puedo moverme)-. Pensaba ichigo_

 _-( **Ahora mocos es el momento** )-. Pensaba Kurama dándole la señal a menma._

 _-(Entiendo aquí vamos)-. Pensaba menma lanzando un kunai apareciendo en el aire sobre ichigo._

 _-(Yo te sigo)-. Pensaba kurama saltando._

 _- **Impact-Rasengan** -. Decía menma impactando ambos ataques por la espalda y el abdomen._

 _-Aaaahh!-. Se escuchaba el grito de ichigo por todo el estadio._

 _-Acabemos con esto-. Decía menma lanzando una patada mandándolo directo al suelo._

 _-El ganador del el tercer-. Genma estaba por darle la victoria a menma pero en ese instante observa como ichigo se intenta levantar._

 _-A...aún no me doy por vencido seguiré luchando-. Decía ichigo levantándose con dificultad._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Vamos ichigo detente no debes seguir luchando en el estado en el que te encuentras-. Decía erza un poco asustada por el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero._

 _-Debes detenerte estas muy herido no puedes seguir luchando en el estado en el que te encuentras-. Decía renji observando el estado en el que estaba ichigo._

 _-Esto no puede seguir así-. Decía gray corriendo a la enfermería._

 _En la enfermería._

 _-Vamos naruto-nii despierta por favor té necesitamos-. Decía natsu a lado de la cama de naruto._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía deprimido al ver que naruto aún no despertaba._

 _-Vamos Naruto-Kun debes despertar pronto-. Decía alumi preocupada._

 _-Natsu es una emergencia-. Decía gray llegando a la enfermería toda alarmado._

 _-Que ocurre-. Decía natsu al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Es tu hermano ichigo se encuentra en muy mal estado y lo peor es que el no tiene las intenciones de detenerse-. Decía gray explicando la situación de su hermano._

 _-Espera que! tan herido está aún no le aparece una máscara cierto?-. Preguntaba natsu un poco asustado de lo que pudiera pasar si ichigo no sé controlaba._

 _-Que? de que rallos estás hablando-. Decía gray sin entender lo que le preguntaba natsu._

 _-Olvídalo alumi podrías quedarte con naruto-nii en cuanto despierte dile que se dirigía a la arena que es una emergencia-. Decía natsu saliendo a toda prisa a la arena dejando confundido a todos._

 _-Aaah? Claro ustedes váyanse yo me quedaré con el-. Decía alumi sin entender lo que acababa de suceder._

 _En el palco._

 _-Como es que ese chico pueda seguir luchando apenas y puede mantenerse en pie-. Decía la esposa del kazekage con horror al ver cómo se encontraba ichigo._

 _-No tengo la menor idea pero si sigue así morirá-. Decía el kazekage un poco sorprendido de la resistencia de ichigo._

 _-No sé si es muy tonto o tiene un gran espíritu de guerra-. Decía hancock observando a ichigo._

 _-Jejejeje no se ustedes pero esto a mí me está encantando este combate-. Decía jiraya disfrutando como le daban una paliza a ichigo._

 _-Eso sí que es bajo aún para ti jiraya-. Decía tsunade con una mirada de desprecio._

 _En la arena._

 _-Terminare con esto-. Decía menma cargando un puñetazo de chakra para dejar inconsciente a ichigo._

 _-(Vamos muévete muévete no me daré por vencido)-. Pensaba ichigo observando cómo su vista comenzará a obscurecerse._

 _-( **Eres muy débil te mostraré que es el poder** )-. Se escuchaba una siniestra voz en la cabeza de ichigo._

 _En ese momento se ve como ichigo sostenía él puño de menma._

 _-J **ejejeje es hora de que yo me divierta** -. Se escuchaba una voz de psicopata, empezando a formarse un fragmento de una máscara en la cara de ichigo._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-(Demonios esto no saldar nada bien naruto-nii te necesitamos eres el único que puede contra esa cosa)-. Pensaba natsu intimidado al ver esa máscara que se estaba formando en el lado izquierdo de ichigo._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y les responderé si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderlas sin tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a los 16 reviews antes del sábado a las 10:00 pm y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos si llegamos a los 2 capítulos la próxima semana será así yo no me canso tanto._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos aún no aparecerá la habilidad del fénix._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en cuanto a el haki aún no aparecerá espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _bladetri: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos._

 _Eien no hiryu: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en cuanto a namuru era una chica que naruto conoció poco después de que él se marchó de la aldea lo único que te puedo decir es que todo lo que hay de namuru está en el capítulo # 11Recuerdos encuentros preliminares chunnin muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos aún le falta mucho camino a naruto para poder llegar a la cima pero en el camino demostrar su fuerza._

 _jarakhalwarlord: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos._

 _otakuro16:Hola amigo muchos saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia._

 _Jiv: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos._

 _Guest: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes te mando muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que te haya gustado la historia no olviden dejarme sus comentarios._

 _Dense una vuelta una vuelta por mi otra historia_

 _Él Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer._

 _Saludos chicos._


	18. Naruto vs Hollow

_Capítulo 16_

 _- **Jejejeje es hora de que empiece la diversión** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) riendo con una gran locura eh instinto asesino._

 _-(Que está sucediendo)-. Preguntaba menma sintiendo una gran sed de sangre que venía de ichigo._

 _-( **No estoy seguro pero no bajes la guardia su presencia a cambiado drásticamente, y su energía se a vuelto completamente oscura** )-. Pensaba Kurama alerta a cualquier movimiento que haría ichigo._

 _Tan solo pasaron segundos y en ese instante ichigo apareció en frente de Menma proporcionándole un potente golpe en el estomago lanzándolo al otro lado del la arena. Y justo después aparece enfrente de Kurama dándole un potente golpe en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire para después aparecer encima de él agarrándolo de las piernas cayendo en el suelo incrustando la cabeza de Kurama en el suelo._

 _-(Kurama te encuentras bien?)-. Preguntaba menma un poco preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero._

 _-( **Ahora sí ya me enoje** )-. Pensaba Kurama sacando su cabeza del agujero en la que estaba metido._

 _En ese instante su sangre se les quedo helada al observar cómo todas las heridas que le habían causado a ichigo durante todo la pelea habían desaparecido ichigo estaba completamente curado al 100%._

 _- **Parece que ya estoy completamente recuperado de todo el daño que le causaron a ichigo ahora que les parece si empezamos el segundo round** -. Decía ichigo(Hollow) sonriendo moviendo su brazo._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Natsu que es lo que está sucediendo por qué ichigo está actuando de esa forma tan sádica-. Preguntaba erza al ver la resiente actitud que había tenido su compañero de tripulación._

 _-(Esto no es nada nada bueno)-. Pensaba natsu paralizado al ver la forma en la que estaba actuando ichigo._

 _-A...esto te referías la decir que si ya le había aparecido una máscara blanca-. Decía gray asustado al ver el comportamiento que tenía su compañero._

 _-Que está sucediendo?-. Preguntaba narumi sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en el combate._

 _-No...no estoy segura pero presiento que este es solo el principio-. Decía natsumi observando atentamente el combate._

 _-(Ese sujeto tiene un gran instinto asesino)-. Pensaba gaara un poco sorprendido._

 _-Ya no hay tiempo naruto-nii debes estar aquí ahora-. Decía natsu corriendo a la enfermería._

 _En la arena._

 _- **Jejejejeje vamos a hacerlo** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) agarrando su espada lanzándose a sus enemigos._

 _-( **Prepárate menma aquí viene nos viajes tu guardia** )-. Pensaba Kurama colocándose en postura de combate._

 _-(Entiendo aquí vamos)-. Decía menma comenzando a almacenar una gran cantidad de chakra._

 _- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu multiclones de sombras)-. Decía menma creando un ejército de clones de sombras._

 _- **Jejejeje perfecto cuantos mas sean más diversión habrá más diversión para mí** -. Reía ichigo(Hollow) abriéndose camino entre todos los clones que menma había echo con mucha facilidad._

 _-( **Demonios no puedo usar todo mi poder sin llamar la atención de esta patética aldea** )-. Pensaba Kurama observando la situación en la que estaba tomando la lucha._

 _-Quizás seas rápido pero no hay nadie que pueda compararse con mi **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Jutsu del turno volador)-. Decía menma apareciendo con un **Rasengan** preparado en su mano._

 _- **Rasengan** -. Decía menma impactando el ataque en el pecho de ichigo (Hollow) mandándolo a volar y arrancándole su brazo._

 _-Si funciono-. Decía menma feliz de que su ataque funcionará y en ese momento se da cuenta que tenía el brazo de ichigo._

 _- **Jejejeje creo que eso apenas y logró hacerme cosquillitas** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) poniéndose de pie junto con un brazo blanco sustituyendo el brazo que le había sido arrancado._

 _-No...no es verdad-. Decía menma sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ese ataque le había arrancado un brazo y el solamente lo sustituyó sin hacerle ningún daño._

 _- **Parece que a llegado el momento en que yo demuestre algo de mi poder** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) empezando a desprender una gran energía de su cuerpo._

 _-(Kurama tienes alguna idea?)-. Preguntaba menma un poco intimidado._

 _-( **Hasta no saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando mocoso lo mejor es estar siempre alerta y jamás bajar la guardia** )-. Pensaba Kurama observando el siguiente movimiento que haría su enemigo._

 _-(Temía qué dijeras eso)-. Pensaba menma preocupado por lo que estaba por venir._

 _En la enfermería._

 _Se podía observar cómo naruto seguía en coma junto con nuts que estaba encima de él sin moverse esperando a que naruto despertará en su pecho estaba la cicatriz que le había echo dracule mihawk ya estaba fuera de peligro y ahora lo único que debían hacer era que el despertara._

 _-Vamos naruto-Kun tienes que despertar tus hermanos te necesitan-. Decía alumi sentada junto a la cama de naruto esperando a que despertara._

 _Flash back._

 _-Jejejeje vamos naruto-kun dime por qué le tienes tanto aprecio a ese viejo sombrero de paja-. Decía una muchacha esbelta de cabello rubio color miel y unos ojos lilas acostada en el césped llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo observando con una sonrisa a naruto._

 _- Jejejeje ya te lo dije namuru este sombrero le pertenece a un pirata llamado shanks representan las 2 promesas que le hice antes de que él se marchara-. Decía naruto sonriendo observando cómo pasaban las nubes pues habían tenido unos días libres después de esa tremenda batalla que tuvieron con el reino enemigo hace más de un mes._

 _-Y cuáles son esas promesas?-. Preguntaba su amiga con curiosidad._

 _-Las promesas que le prometí es que me volvería el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y sería la persona que encontrar el one piece y me convierta en el rey de los piratas-. Decía naruto sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación._

 _-Así que iras por el legendario tesoro que está escondido en el océano?-. Preguntaba sorprendida namuru de la promesa que había echo su a amigo._

 _-Jejejeje claro que sí y no solo eso navegaré por todo el océano-. Sonreía naruto esperando con ansias el día para zarpar._

 _-Y cuando planeas partir?-. Preguntaba namuru con curiosidad._

 _-Jejejeje partiré en un año cuando cumpla los 17 años-. Decía naruto sonriendo._

 _-Se oye divertido quizás yo debería ir contigo por siempre a dónde vas te encuentras las mayores aventuras-. Decía namuru sonriendo pensando en cuantas aventuras tendrían._

 _-Jejejeje no es eso lo que pasa es que adonde yo voy hay una aventura ya esperando por mi-. Decía naruto haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor a namuru por la actitud que tenía su compañero._

 _-NARUTO-SAMA!-. Se escuchaban unos gritos de unos cuantos guardias corriendo a el._

 _-Que les sucede chicos?-. Preguntaba namuru al ver a los soldados muy cansados y agitados._

 _-De...de...deben volver rápido al reino estamos bajo ataque-. Informaba un caballero rechoncho con preocupación._

 _-QUE!?-. Preguntaba alarmados naruto y namuru levantándose y corriendo hacia el reino._

 _Fin del flash back._

 _-Naruto-nii es una emergencia!-. Se empezaban a escuchar gritos fuera de la enfermería._

 _-Pero que?-. Preguntaba alumi al escuchar es escándalo que se estaba acercando._

 _En eso se ve a natsu que de una patada derrumbo la puerta de la enfermería con un maletín en su mano que tenía escrito " **Solo para emergencias el despierta naruto 5000"**_

 _-Natsu que es eso que traes hay?-. Decía alumi un poco nerviosa con el maletín que traía en su mano._

 _-Esto alumi-san es nada más y nada menos la clave para despertar a naruto-nii había olvidado que lo traía-. Decía natsu acercando una mesita abriendo el maletín._

 _-Veamos dónde está-. Decía natsu metiendo su mano en el maletín._

 _-Esto no es-. Decía sacando un reloj despertador._

 _-Esto tampoco-. Decía sacando una barra de oro._

 _-Esto no sirve-. Decía sacando un libro que tenía de título " **Futuras historias que se publicarán secreto no abrir"** _

_-Hmm... Que fue lo-. Decía naruto comenzando a despertar._

 _-No esto no es-. Decía natsu cargando un yunque de 8 toneladas golpeando a naruto volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente._

 _-Raaah/Naruto-Kun-. Decía alumi y nuts con cara pálida al ver cómo se había le levantado para ser golpeado por ese yunque que natsu le había lanzado._

 _-Ajá aquí está-. Decía natsu sacando los que parecía ser una máquina que se conectaba y recibías una descarga eléctrica._

 _-Que?-. Preguntaba natsu al no entender por qué nuts y alumi lo veían con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-No tenemos tiempo para eso es hora de traer de vuelta a naruto-nii-. Decía natsu cambiándolos a todos a vestuario dé doctores._

 _Natsu tenía la bata de doctor junto con unos guantes de goma y unos lentes que lo hacían parecer inteligente._

 _Alumi estaba vestida como enfermera con unos zapatos blancos, un uniforme un poco provocador y con una tabla donde estaba el expediente que tenía el nombre de naruto._

 _Y por último pero no menos importante estaba nuts que traía puesto un cubre bocas junto con un espejo frontal en su cabeza._

 _-Mmm... Creí que tus pechos eran más grandes alumi-san-. Decía natsu observando los pechos de alumi no estaban muy desarrollados._

 _-PERVERTIDOR!-. Gritaba alumi toda roja dándole una potente cachetada en el rostro._

 _-Bueno ese hora de despertar a mi paciente-. Decía natsu con una mano marcada en su mejilla derecha._

 _-Apropósito natsu desde cuando eres doctor?-. Preguntaba alumi sabiendo que el único doctor de la tripulación era naruto._

 _-Jejejeje desde hace mucho-. Sonreía natsu mostrando su diploma de medicina._

 _-De acuerdo ahora vamos a conectarlo-. Decía natsu colocando cables por todo el cuerpo de naruto._

 _-Bien aquí vamos-. Decía natsu empezando en el nivel uno._

 _2 minutos después._

 _-Aún nada bueno vamos al nivel cinco-. Decía natsu subiendo el nivel pero no sucedía nada._

 _-Seguro que eres doctor?-. Preguntaba alumi sin creerse que natsu fuera un doctor o por lo menos legal._

 _-No hay tiempo máximo nivel-. Decía natsu agarrando el control subiendo al máximo nivel donde aparecía una calavera._

 _-Raaah-. Decía nuts entregándole a alumi el certificado de natsu._

 _-Advertencia se le prohíbe a este sujeto el uso de la medicina-. Decía en el diploma de natsu._

 _-Quien dices que fue tu maestro de medicina natsu?-. Preguntaba alumi un poco nerviosa._

 _-El Dr. House me dijo que soy un excelente médico hasta que era su estudiante favorito-. Decía natsu sonriendo limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo._

 _-Aquí vamos-. Decía natsu presionando el botón haciendo que una gran descarga eléctrica golpease a naruto._

 _-AAAAHHH!-. Se escuchó un gran grito en todo el estadio que provenía de la enfermería después de eso se escuchó una tremenda explosión._

 _-Cof...cof...crees que funcionó?-. Preguntaba alumi sin poder ver nada gracias a que la máquina de natsu había explotado._

 _-Cof...cof...no tengo idea-. Decía natsu con su atuendo todo ensuciado gracias a la explosión._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Sutanpu** -. Se escuchó un voz muy molesta saliendo una pierna entre todo el humo estampándose en la cara de natsu mandándolo hasta la pared._

 _-Natsu vuelve a usar esa estupida máquina conmigo y te juro que te ira peor eh sido claro?-. Preguntaba alguien saliendo del humo con su característico sombrero de paja._

 _-Raaah/Naruto-Kun-. Decían alumi y nuts felices de que naruto haya despertado._

 _-Si naruto-nii pero era una emergencia tienes que dirigirte a la arena lo más rápido posible ichigo-nii está luchando pero la mascara a aparecido en su rostro-. Decía natsu poniéndolo al día con todo lo que había sucedido cuando el estaba en coma._

 _-Ya veo entonces no hay tiempo que perder-. Decía naruto vistiéndose y agarrando la única espada que le había quedado intacta._

 _-Vamos-. Decía naruto corriendo rumbo a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _Menma y Kurama tenía varias heridas por todo su cuerpo debido a los constantes ataque que ichigo (Hollow) les mandaba dejándolos con muy poco chakra._

 _- **Jejejeje que les pasa ya se cansaron que mal y yo que apenas estaba calentando** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) poniendo cara de aburrido._

 _- **Bueno creo que a llegado el momento para que termine con sus patéticas vidas** -. Decía levantando su brazo y comenzando a reunir una energía roja en su mano listo para dispararles. Pero justo en ese momento ichigo (Hollow) comienza a sentir la energía de cierta persona bajando su mano y observando la dirección de la que venía esa energía._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Por qué se detuvo?-. Preguntaba narumi sin entender por qué de repente ichigo había dejado dé moverse._

 _-No...no lo se párese como si estuviese esperando algo-. Decía natsumi un poco intimidada por el instinto que aumentaba de poco a poco._

 _-Erza te encuentras bien?-. Decía naruto llegando al arena._

 _-Olvídate de mí díganme qué demonios le está sucediendo a ichigo-. Decía erza queriendo obtener algunas respuestas._

 _-Na...naruto cómo despertaste creí que seguías en coma-. Decía gray sorprendido de lo rápido que se había recuperado naruto y observando que la herida que le había echo dracule mihawk ya estaba cicatrizada._

 _-Hablaremos después ahora lo importante es que ichigo regrese a la normalidad-. Decía naruto saltando a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _- **Jejejeje veo que al fin llegaste me sorprendió un poco al salir no sentir tu energía** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) mirando psicopatamente a naruto._

 _-Digamos que estuve ausente por un tiempo pero eso se termino ahora es el momento de que dejes el cuerpo de ichigo-. Decía naruto comenzando a sacar un gran instinto asesino que hacía temblar el estadio dejando inconsciente a los que no podían soportar su instinto y a los demás dificultad para respirar._

 _- **Jejejeje veo que tu instinto no a disminuido ni un poco desde la ultima vez que nos vimos** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) siendo afectado por el gran instinto de naruto._

 _-Te equivocas no a disminuido si no que yo es el que me eh vuelto más fuerte desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos-. Decía naruto apareciendo detrás de ichigo (Hollow)_

 _- **Pero qué** -. Decía Ichigo (Hollow) sorprendido de la velocidad que naruto tenía._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** -. Decía naruto estirando su brazo golpeándolo contra la cara de ichigo._

 _-Que es lo que estás haciendo tú no puedes intervenir en este combate-. Decía genma bajando a la arena un poco molesto._

 _-Soy el único que puede luchar contra el sin salir herido si no hubiera llegado antes podría haber dejado a menma en muy mal estado-. Decía naruto observando como ichigo se estaba reincorporando de golpe._

 _-Esto está en contra de las reglas-. Decía genma en desacuerdo._

 _-Sabes que no me interesa si es o no es encontrar de las reglas él es un miembro de mi tripulación así que este asunto lo debe resolver el capitán así que no me molestes-. Decía naruto mandando una pequeña cantidad de su instinto a genma haciendo que se paralizará del miedo._

 _-Lo siento menma pero este combate lo seguiré desde aquí me impresionó el que hayas echo daño muy poco pueden-. Decía naruto mirando a su hermano._

 _-No nii-san no me iré a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que luchamos juntos así que lucharemos juntos-. Decía menma caminando a lado de naruto y colocándose en posición de pelea._

 _- **Está lucha no es de tu incumbencia así que lárgate** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) caminado a ellos._

 _-Supongo que ese golpe no te hizo ningún daño cierto-. Decía naruto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

 _- **Jejejeje tu golpe fue el único que me hizo daño hasta ahora** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) con una expresión de felicidad._

 _-Acabaré con esto-. Decía menma saliendo con todo a ichigo (Hollow)._

 _-Menma espera tengo un plan para vencerlo pero para que funcione necesito que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga entendido-. Decía naruto explicando el plan que tenía._

 _-Entiendo-. Decía menma tranquilizándose._

 _-bien kyubi sé que eres tú así que también necesitaré que ayudes para que el plan funcione queda claro-. Decía Naruto observando a Kurama._

 _- **Cuenten conmigo** -. Decía kurama escuchando el plan._

 _-De acuerdo escuchen este es mi plan-. Decía naruto contando el plan._

 _2 Minutos después._

 _-Entendieron-. Decía naruto explicando su plan._

 _-Claro-. Decía menma sonriendo._

 _- **Hagámoslo** -. Decía kurama preparado para comenzar el plan._

 _-Bien manos a la obra-. Decía naruto corriendo a ichigo con su espada._

 _- **Al fin desiste venir a jugar eso es estupendo** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) corriendo a naruto._

 _-Distraerlo lo más que puedas nii-san-. Decía menma creando 2 colones y mandándolos atrás de ichigo (Hollow)._

 _El encuentro de espadas entre ichigo y naruto se estaba llevando a cabo a pecar de que naruto solo tenía una espada parecía que era el que tenía la ventaja en el duelo._

 _- **No creas que me vencerás está vez** -. Decía ichigo (Hollow) empujando su espada intentando ganar un poco de terreno._

 _-Regresa a donde perteneces-. Decía naruto dándole un potente corte en el hombro haciendo que retrocediera._

 _-Ahora **Room** -. Decía naruto creando el domó._

 _- **Shambles** -. Decía naruto sustituyendo a los clones con menma y Kurama._

 _-Llego tu fin-. Decía naruto guardando su espada estirando sus brazos._

 _- **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka** -. Decía naruto regresando sus brazos, lanzando a una gran velocidad a Kurama y menma._

 _-Haya vamos **Rasengan!** -. Gritaban menma y Kurama impactando el ataque contra ichigo con la velocidad del golpe que naruto le había dado._

 _- **AAAAHHH** -. Gritaba ichigo (Hollow) impactando el ataque en el suelo._

 _-Es hora de que te largues-. Decía naruto estirando su brazo en el borde de la máscara destruyendo la máscara._

 _- **Nooooo!** -. Gritaba el Hollow con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Tras arrancar la máscara el brazo blanco de ichigo se destrozo rebelando su brazo intacto como si jamás hubiese sido arrancado. Eh ichigo inconsciente._

 _-Es hora de irnos-. Decía naruto cargando a ichigo._

 _GANADOR MENMA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI._

 _-El ganador del tercer combate es menma namikaze uzumaki-. Decía genma otorgándole la victoria a menma._

 _En el palco._

 _-Ese combate fue estupendo-. Decía la esposa del kazekage._

 _-Ese sujeto es un gran estratega-. Decía el kazekage impresionado de el plan que naruto realizó._

 _-Fue muy impresionante-. Decía hancock impresionada._

 _-(No dejas de impresionarme muchacho)-. Pensaba dracule con una sonrisa._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Jejeje eso fue divertido-. Decía naruto estirando su brazo con ichigo en su espalda._

 _-Raaah Raaah Raaah-. Rugía nuts molesto con naruto._

 _-Lo siento por no avisarte fue muy repentino-. Decía naruto con una sonrisa._

 _-Me podrían contestar que fue lo que pasó y como es que estás despierto naruto-. Decía erza sin entender que estaba pasando._

 _-Todo fue gracias a mi-. Decía natsu sonriendo con su atuendo de doctor._

 _-Desde cuando eres doctor-. Decía erza sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-No lo es bueno tal vez no legalmente-. Decía naruto con una vena en la cabeza._

 _-Fue gracias a mi a que despertaste-. Decía natsu con puchero._

 _-Fue gracias a ti que si no fuera por mi regeneración hubiera terminado rostizado-. Decía naruto molesto._

 _-Ahora el siguiente combate será el de erza scarlet vs natsumi namikaze uzumaki-. Decía genma anunciando el siguiente combate._

 _A las afueras de la aldea._

 _-Están listos-. Preguntaba orochimaru observando a un ejército de Gyojins._

 _-Más vale que cumplas tu parte del trato maldita serpiente no nos gustan que nos vean la cara de idiotas-. Decía un sujeto con forma de tiburón Sierra Azul, claro, grande, musculoso, y cuyo rasgo más distintivo es su nariz-sierra. Tenía el pelo largo, negro brotando en la parte posterior de su cuello, que llega hasta los hombros, por debajo de lo que parece ser un ushanka marrón, que cubre su cabeza. Tenía una aleta en su nuca, rodeado de su pelo, y las branquias se encuentran en ambos lados de su cuello. Su tatuaje de Pirata del Sol está en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, mientras que su propia Jolly Roger está en su antebrazo izquierdo._

 _-Tranquilízate arlong confía en mí después de tomar la aldea los Gyojins se quedarán con la aldea-. Decía orochimaru sonriendo pero internamente el pensaba usarlos para debilitar la aldea y así desasearse d ellos._

 _-Esta bien-. Decía arlong con la misma intención de traicionar a orochimaru._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderlas sin tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a los 16 reviews antes del sábado a las 10:00 pm y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos si llegamos a los 2 capítulos la próxima semana sería uno así yo no me canso tanto._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes ichigo aún no lo controla a su Hollow en cuanto a Kurama no estará para siempre en el cuerpo de los hermanos de naruto dracule aceptó que naruto tenía mejor talento que cuando era joven._

 _El vagabundo: Hola amigo me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia Jejejej si se me escapo ese pequeño error no te preocupes me encanta que mis fans me escriban y pregunten sobre la historia así que contestando a su respuesta esa sería si los hermanos se unirán a la tripulación muchos saludos espero tus comentarios._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí está la continuación muchos saludos._

 _maru16: Hola amigo saludos aquí el siguiente capítulo._

 _bladetri: Hola amigo saludos._

 _otaku16: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _jarakhalwarlord: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo aquí ya el siguiente capítulo muchos saludos en cuanto a la pregunta todo a su tiempo compañero muchos saludos._

 _Jiv: Hola amigo muchos saludos me alegará que te haya gustado la historia espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Natsumi namikaze: Hola amiga me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _Zoro espinosa: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo muchos saludos le quedó una cicatriz pero ya cauterizada no se necesita coser es como la herida de luffy pero en el corte dé zoro muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y dejes tu comentario saludos._

 _Espero que puedan darse una vuelta por mi otra historia muchos saludos._

 _Él Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer._

 _Muchos saludos chicos._


	19. Armó veloz combate de dragón y mapache

_Capítulo 17_

 _Todo él estadio estaba murmurando tras la gran batalla que había ocurrido hace unos momentos._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien ahora el siguiente combate se llevará a cabo por favor podrían bajar las participantes Erza Scarlet y Natsumi Namikaze-. Decía Genma esperando a las siguientes participantes._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Ahora dime Naruto-nii aún no sientes ningún efecto secundario de las descargas eléctricas?-. Preguntaba Natsu con su bata y lentes de doctor._

 _-Te lo diré por última vez Natsu no y no eres un doctoró así que ya déjame en paz antes de que yo te demuestre que es una verdadera descarga eléctrica-. Decía Naruto molesto levantando su mano que estaba rodeada de un relámpago muy potente._

 _-Oye soy un gran doctor ahora que recuerdo Ichigo-nii también está en muy mal estado será mejor que lo revise yo mismo-. Decía Natsu acercándose a ichigo pero al ver a su hermano quedo impresionado pues todas las heridas que había sufrido en su batalla ya se habían curado._

 _-Naruto-nii acaso tú?-. Preguntaba Natsu sin entender lo que estaba pasando._

 _-No yo no fui estoy seguro de que fue él quien curo a Ichigo-. Decía Naruto refiriéndose a el Hollow quien había curado a ichigo._

 _-Rahu?-. Rugía Nuts sin entender por qué naruto estaba muy serio._

 _-Ahora que las cosas ya se tranquilizaron ustedes 2 explíquense que le sucedió a Ichigo-. Decía Erza muy molesta observándolos junto con Gray,Alumi y Menma._

 _-Suspiro está bien lo que sucede es que cuando Ichigo está realmente herido o pierde el controló de sus poderes es cuando le aparece esa máscara haciendo que se vuelva un psicopata con el único propósito de asesinar y devorar las almas de sus víctimas no importa si sean enemigos o aliados-. Decía Naruto contándoles sobre la transformación de Ichigo._

 _-Lo que no entiendo es cómo cambió de actitud al estar luchando con Menma parecía que estaba jugando pero al verte a ti Naruto se emociono mucho ya lo habías enfrentado?-. Preguntaba Grey con curiosidad._

 _-Si ya eh luchando con él en más de una ocasión-. Decía Naruto sorprendido a los demás._

 _-Eso significa que esa transformación ya a ocurrido en más de una ocasión-. Decía Alumi un poco sorprendida._

 _-Si pero siempre le emociona luchar con Naruto-nii dice que él tiene un poder más oscuro que el suyo-. Decía Natsu sin entender lo que quiso decir el Hollow._

 _-A que se refiere con eso?-. Preguntaba Menma observando a su hermano._

 _-No...no sé a qué se refiere-. Decía Naruto un poco nervioso (el único que sabe sobre el sector de Naruto es el Hollow cuando el controla a Ichigo el no tiene recuerdos de que sucedió así que él no sabe el poder oscuro de Naruto)._

 _-Bien ahora sigue mi turno-. Decía Erza bajando a la arena._

 _-Veamos qué es lo que tiene-. Decía Natsumi saltando a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _-Participantes están listos?-. Preguntaba Genma._

 _-Hagámoslo-. Decía Erza colocándose en posición de pelea._

 _-Estoy lista-. Decía Natsumi apretando su venda ninja._

 _-COMIENCEN-. Decía Genma saltando de la arena._

 _-Prepárate-. Decía Erza corriendo a Natsumi._

 _-Demuestra lo que tienes-. Decía Natsumi sacando un kunai._

 _La batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo había comenzado aún que Natsumi tuviera un kunai de arma no le daba mucha batalla a Erza con sus tonfas._

 _-Muy bien pasemos a el plan B-. Decía Natsumi retrocediendo para después poder hacer unos clones de sombra._

 _-(Debo estar preparada para todo lo que se avecine)-. Pensaba Erza esperando el siguiente ataque._

 _-Muy bien es hora **Fuuton: Suku Yagi** (Viento Expansivo)-. Decía Natsumi haciendo un movimiento de manos para después colocarlas sobre el piso mandando una gran cantidad de aire por él suelo haciendo circular y atrapando a Erza en un remolino de viento._

 _-Bien ahora **Katon: Karyuudan** (Estilo de fuego Soplido del Dragón Llameante)-. Decía uno de los clones haciendo una llamarada en línea recta que al juntarse con el torbellino se volvió un torbellino de fuego._

 _-Y para el toque final **Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu** (Estilo de Rayo Técnica del Relámpago)-. Decía otro clon creando una nube de tormenta que se formó de erza impactándola directamente con un fuerte relámpago._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Erza!-. Gritaban Natsu y Naruto preocupados de todos esos ataques que había recibido._

 _-No tenía idea que Natsumi fuera con todo desde el comienzo-. Decía Menma un poco sorprendido._

 _-Si que se toma en serio este combate-. Decía Gray con la cara pálida al ver el ataque de Natsumi._

 _-Suspiro Natsumi es muy destructiva siempre impulsiva si hubiese esperado unos minutos se habría dado cuenta de que su oponente había salido de su ataque desde hace tiempo-. Decía Narumi junto con Gajeel y Toshiro._

 _En él palco._

 _-Sigue tan destructiva como siempre-. Decía Tsunade un poco sorprendida._

 _-Ni me recuerdes la última vez que la hice enfadar tuve que hacerme el medio muerto para así vivir me mando al hospital por 3 meses-. Decía Jiraya atemorizado por esa experiencia._

 _-Eso te pasa por espiarnos en las aguas termales viejo pervertido-. Decía Kushina algo enfadada._

 _-No es mi culpa que estuvieran en el día que yo puedo espiar en el baño de mujeres en mi contrato dice que cada viernes d de la tarde puedo recolectar inspiración para mis libros-. Decía Jiraya mostrando un contra con la firma de Minato._

 _-Me hiciste beber mucho alcohol en la cena y usted sabe que soy pésimo bebiendo te aprovechaste de mí y después de la cena tuve una resaca de tres días-. Decía Minato mirándolo de reproche._

 _-Ya te pedí disculpas un millón de veces pero descuida con estas linduras tendré inspiración para una saga completa-. Decía Jiraya mirando con una mirada pervertida a Hancock y a la esposa de kazekage._

 _-Que ni se te ocurra tocar a mi esposa-. Decía el kazekage con una mirada asesina sacando una gran cantidad de arena listo para atacar a jiraya en cualquier momento._

 _-Pervertido-. Decía Hancock mirando a Jiraya haciendo que se volviera de piedra con sus ojos en forma de corazón._

 _-(Nunca cambias verdad pervertido/sensei)-. Pensaban Tsunade,Kushina,la esposa del kazekage,el kazekage y Minato._

 _En la arena._

 _-Parece que este combate lo eh ganado-. Decía Natsumi con un poco de arrogancia._

 _-Eso es todo lo que tienes-. Decía Erza detrás de Natsumi._

 _-Co...como fue que pudiste con todos mis ataques estaba segura de haberte golpeado-. Decía Natsumi sorprendida dándose la vuelta y observando que no tenía ningún rasguño en su cuerpo._

 _-Eso fue gracias a que use mi magia de **Re-Equipar: Armadura de la Velocidad** (Hishō no Yoroi) después de que me encerarás en ese torbellino de aire espere el momento justo antes de que tu ataque de fuego se funcionará con el torbellino de aire así pude escapar y a juzgar pobre ese tremendo combo que hiciste hace unos momentos supongo que ya no te quedará mucha energía estoy en lo cierto-. Decía Erza sonriendo con un vestuario completamente diferente. _

_Su atuendo consistía en una armadura de muy pocas piezas, esta armadura era más como una reminiscencia traje de fantasía teniendo a un leopardo. Su coraza tomaba la forma de una muy reveladora, con estampado de leopardo blindados superior, con una armadura al descubierto que sobresalían de la parte superior de la misma, en correspondencia con los pechos, y algunas pieles de revestimiento de los bordes inferiores. Las características especiales de esta armadura era que le proporcionaba a erza una mayor velocidad._

 _Llevaba dos espadas de una mano: Al usar esta armadura, estaba equipada con un par de espadas cortas con guardamanos elaborar similar al de un estoque, en forma de espinas de las rosas._

 _-Aaahh!-. Gritaba Erza corriendo y desapareciendo todos los clones._

 _-Ahora esto terminara-. Decía Erza atacando a Natsumi dejándola inconsciente._

 _-LA GANADORA DE LA CUARTA BATALLA ES ERZA SCARLET!-. Gritaba Genma otorgándole la victoria a Erza._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Ahh...mi cabeza que fue lo que sucedió?-. Preguntaba Ichigo comenzando a despertar._

 _-Tu qué crees-. Decía Naruto mirando de forma sarcástica._

 _-Hay no nadie salió herido o si?-. Preguntaba Ichigo al saber de lo que Naruto está hablando._

 _-No pero tú sabes que cuando aumenta tu poder o estás muy herido el puede tomar completamente tu cuerpo-. Decía Naruto de forma muy seria._

 _-Ya veo y como es que despertaste Naruto estoy seguro de que estaba en coma-. Decía Ichigo con una mineras de sorpresa._

 _-Eso fue gracias a mi-. Decía Natsu sonriendo._

 _-Estoy en algún mundo alternativo en el que el idiota de nuestro otōto es un súper genio-. Preguntaba Ichigo sin poder creérselo._

 _\- Por supuesto que no si eso pasara yo sería el hijo de un gran demonio y tendría un gemelo que por desgracia sería Sasuke o en otros mundos alternativo con la cual me volvería un súper héroe conocido como arrow, o alguno en el que me volviera súper poderoso con un contrato de invocación que nadie creería o la más loca de todas sería la de ser un demonio y ser entrenado por el primer dragon-. Decía Naruto sarcásticamente._

 _-Así pues mira esto sabelotodo yo soy un buen doctor-. Decía Natsu mostrando su diploma._

 _-Quien ganó el combate?-. Preguntaba Ichigo comenzando a levantarse con dificultad._

 _-Fui yo-. Decía Erza caminando a ellos._

 _-Recibiste todos esos ataques y no tuviste ningún rasguño y nos dices a nosotros los monstruos-. Decía Ichigo con una gota de sudor._

 _-Claro que lo son nuestro capitán tiene una akuma no mi con quien sabe cuantas habilidades maneja la espada tiene una regeneración extremadamente exagerada usa magia su compañero puede esparcir llamas por sucuerpo , tú eres un psicopata y el que se cree doctor se rodea de fuego y no le afecta nada-. Decía Erza señalando a Naruto,Nuts,Ichigo y Natsu._

 _-Hey yo no soy ningún monstruo ni Nuts tampoco lo es-. Decía Naruto completamente molesto._

 _-Aye te equivocas Erza ellos no son unos monstruos son unos demonios-. Decía Happy levantando su patita._

 _-Mira Happy tú cállate que tú sí eres un monstruo un gato parlante eso sí que da miedo-. Decían Naruto e Ichigo viendo de mala forma a Happy._

 _En la arena._

 _-El siguiente combate que se llevará acabo será el de Sabaku no Gaara y Gajeel Redfox-. Decía Genma anunciando el siguiente combate._

 _En el palco._

 _-Al fin a llegado el turno de Gaara-. Decía la esposa del kazekage emocionada._

 _-Karua compórtate no te emociones demasiado-. Decía el kazekage tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa._

 _-Será mejor que apóyese a tu hijo Rasa si no estarás durmiendo en el sofá durante todo un año eh sido clara-. Decía Karua mirando de forma amenazadora a su esposo._

 _-Animo Gaara si se puede alavio alavao alavin von van Gaara Gaara ganara!-. Gritaba el kazekage con una bandera que decía Gaara #1._

 _-No se queden hay parados ustedes también háganlo si no me ayudan a echarle ánimo a mi hijo les aseguro que les pagaré solo la mitad de su sueldo a cada uno durante un año así que si yo sufro ustedes sufren conmigo eh sido claro-. Decía Rasa de forma amenazante a su escolta personal si él iba a sufrir ellos sufrirían junto con el._

 _-Como ordene Kazekage-Sama-. Decían sus escoltas agarrando banderas y echándoles porras a Gaara._

 _-Animo Gaara mamá cree en ti sé que podrás hacerlo!-. Gritaba Karua animando a su hijo._

 _En él área de los participantes._

 _-Jajajaja esos sujetos sí que son divertidos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al ver la actitud que tenían los papas de Gaara._

 _-Yo diría un poco bochornoso lo bueno es que ninguno de nosotros no tenemos padres y "ellos" no saben dónde estamos-. Decía Natsu pasando sus brazos por los hombros de sus hermanos._

 _-Ni que lo digas "ellos" sí que son un dolor en el trasero-. Decía Ichigo con una cara asustada._

 _-Al fin llego mi turno-. Decía Gajeel saltando a la arena._

 _-Aquí voy-. Decía Gaara usando su arena para bajar a la arena._

 _En la arena._

 _-Están listos?-. Preguntaba Genma mirando a los participantes._

 _-Lo estoy-. Decía Gaara cruzado de brazo junto con su arena saliendo de su calabaza._

 _-Ya dese prisa para comenzar de una vez-. Decía Gajeel sonriendo mostrando sus afilados colmillos._

 _-COMIENCEN!-. Gritaba Genma dando inicio al combate._

 _-Jejejeje prepárate por qué aquí voy-. Decía Gajeel corriendo a Gaara._

 _-No creas que dejaré que te hacer lo que se te de la gana-. Decaí Gaara mandando una gran cantidad de arena a Gajeel._

 _-Jejeje crees que tú estupida arena podrá detenerme-. Decía Gajeel moviéndose bastante rápido esquivando del ataque que le estaban lanzando._

 _-Tu confianza es la que te llevará a tu perdición-. Decía Gaara utilizando la arena agarrando a Gajeel de su tobillo subiéndolo y bajando golpeándolo contra el piso._

 _-Aaaah...baja...me...me...estoy ...mareando-. Decía Gajeel con nauseas al ser movido de una manera tan brusca._

 _-No debes de subestimarme solo por qué no puedo moverme tan rápido-. Decía Gaara moviendo su mano de manera cómica._

 _-Hay...quiero...a mi mamá-. Decía Gajeel con sus ojos en espiral._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Sugoi ese sujeto sí que es asombroso-. Decía Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos observando cómo Gaara estaba golpeando a Gajeel._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts con estrellas en sus ojos._

 _-Hay no lo sé Naruto-nii de tanto ver cómo lo están moviendo a mí como que me están dando náuseas -. Decía Natsu con cara pálida y ganas de vomitar._

 _-Natsu pero tú de qué te quejas si ni siquiera estás luchando-. Decía Erza al no entender por qué se ponía así Natsu._

 _-Natsu siempre que ve un objeto en el aire en movimiento se marea con facilidad-. Decía Ichigo explicando el repentino cambio que tenía Natsu._

 _-Eso se debe a la debilidad de los dragón slayer además de los transportes con excepción de los barcos por alguna razón-. Explicaba Naruto quedándose paralizado al darse cuenta que Gajeel podría ser un dragón slayer._

 _En el palco._

 _-Ánimo Gaara sigue así vas muy bien!-. Gritaba Karua con entusiasmo al ver cómo lo estaba haciendo su hijo._

 _-Así se hace muchacho continúa así-. Decía Rasa con entusiasmo._

 _-Usted puede hacerlo Gaara-Sama confiamos en usted!-. Gritaban los anbus con entusiasmo la verdad no les importaba si les bajaban la paga pero había algo que no querían hacer o mejor dicho que estaba prohibido y eso era hacer enfadar a la esposa del Kazekage pues la verdad ella era una mujer muy dulce pero cuando se trataba de Gaara ella siempre se entusiasmaba y si alguien le decía que estaba exagerando la pobre víctima terminaba en una camilla de hospital de la forma más dolorosa._

 _-Se nota que estima mucho a su hijo Karua-San-. Decía Kushina con una gota de sudor al ver su actitud._

 _-Por supuesto que sí y por favor solo dígame Karua Uzumaki-San-. Decía Karua sonriendo._

 _-Esta bien dime Kushina entonces-. Decía Kushina sonriendo._

 _-Tsunade que estás haciendo?-. Preguntaba Minato al ver que Tsunade estaba arrojándole pasteles,huevos,tomates,excremento a la estatua de Jiraya._

 _-O vamos Minato deja que me divierta dé vez en cuando-. Decía Tsunade sonriendo de forma tranquila al saber que le podía hacer cualquier cosas a su compañero que estaba echa una estatua._

 _-Por cierto Hancock-Sama podría dejarlo así permanente?-. Preguntaba Tsunade con la esperanza de tener así a su compañero pues la verdad le agradaba mucho más así que como estaba._

 _-No la escuche Hancock-San por favor no deje a sí a mi sensei se lo suplico-. Decía Minato sonriendo nervioso._

 _-Lo voy a pensar no le prometo nada Minato-San-. Decía Hancock con una mirada molesta y viendo de reojo a Dracule que se había quedado dormido._

 _En la arena._

 _-Ya...me arte-. Decía Gajeel aún mareado comenzando a juntar poder mágico en su cuerpo._

 _- **Tetsuryū no Hōkō** (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)-. Decía Gajeel creando un torbellino de metal que golpeó el suelo impulsándolo por los aires liberándose de él agarre de arena de Gaara._

 _-Jejeje por fin soy libré ahora llego el momento del contraataque **Tetsuryūkon** (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro)-. Decía Gajeel transformando su brazo en un bastón de acero aumentando la fuerza de su ataque lanzando el golpe contra Gaara que en ese momento el lo interceptó con un muro de arena._

 _-No está mal ahora es mi turno **Suna Shigure** (Lluvia de Arena)-. Decía Gaara haciendo que comenzar a caer grandes cantidades de arena sobre Gajeel para inmovilizarlo._

 _-Que...que...es...esto...no...puedo...moverme-. Decía Gajeel atrapado en el ataque de Gaara._

 _-Ese es mi plan ahora **Ryusa Bakuryuu** (Avalancha del desierto)-. Decía Gaara haciendo una gran ola de arena que dejó enterrado a Gajeel._

 _-(Debo hacer algo rápido si me quedo así no podré resistir por mucho tiempo)-. Penaba Gajeel debajo de toda esa arena._

 _-(Muy bien aquí vamos)-. Pensaba Gajeel juntando una gran cantidad de poder mágico para hacer su movimiento._

 _-Terminare esto de una vez portadas **Sabaku Sousou** (Funeral del Desierto)-. Decía Gaara juntando sus manos en el suelo haciendo que la arena comenzará a comprimirse._

 _-No lo creo-. Decía Gajeel saltando de la arena cuando el ataque estaba en su punto más débil._

 _-Aaaah...Aaaah...-. Jadeaba Gajeel al haber que tendió que usar casi todo su poder mágico._

 _-Parece que estás en tus últimas acabaré contigo-. Decía Gaara enfocando una gran cantidad de arena en su mano izquierda formando una gran lanza de arena._

 _- **Saiko Zettai Hogeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (Ofensiva de Máxima Dureza: Lanza del Shukaku)-. Decía Gaara._

 _-No...me...derrotarás...sin...dar pelea **Tetsuryūken!** (Espada del Dragón de Hierro)-. Gritaba Gajeel transformando su brazo en una espada de gran tamaño._

 _-Veamos qué es más resistente si tú espada o mi lanza-. Decía Gaara corriendo con su lanza._

 _-Que esperas-. Decía Gajeel corriendo a Gaara con su espada._

 _Al encontrarse las armas hicieron que una gran corriente de aire se generará haciendo que el piso comenzará a quebrarse de tanto poder que tenían esas armas._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Como suponía mis sospechas eran correctas él es un dragón slayer y como puedo ver es el del hierro-. Decía naruto un poco sorprendido._

 _-Así que hay más de un dragón slayer-. Decía Ichigo observando la batalla._

 _-Fantástico ahora poder derrotarlo-. Decía Natsu feliz al saber que en la aldea había un dragón slayer._

 _-Raaah-. En ese momento Nuts comenzó a sentir la presencia de Orochimaru poniendo muy molesto._

 _-Uuuh? Que es lo que te sucede Nuts?-. Preguntaba Alumi sin entender por qué ese cambio en el cachorro león._

 _-Sabia que no sería la última vez que lo veríamos y parece que trae un ejército-. Decía Natsu serio reconociendo el aroma de Orochimaru junto con el de los Gyojins._

 _-Naruto-nii-. Decía Natsu informándole._

 _En la arena._

 _-Aaaah...Aaaah-. Se escuchaban los jadeos de Gaara y Gajeel cansando ya sin energías._

 _-Vaya vaya pero que gran espectáculo estuvieron dando para ser unas asquerosas criaturas de la superficie-. Decía Arlong apareciendo en la arena junto con Orochimaru, su ejército y los ninjas del sonido._

 _-Quienes son ustedes y qué demonios están haciendo en mi aldea-. Decía Minato de forma molesta al ver que habían interrumpido los exámenes._

 _-Cuida ese lenguaje escoria humana-. Decía uno de los Gyojins molesto._

 _-Anbus ataquen!-. Gritaba Minato mandando a sus ninjas contra los recién llegado._

 _-Hehehehe Kurobi encárgate de ellos-. Decía Arlong mandando uno de los Gyojins._

 _-Como ordene Arlong-Sama-. Decía un Gyojins con apariencia musculosa tenía la apariencia típica de un luchador de artes marciales, con cinturón negro, y el pelo atado para que no le moleste a la hora de pelear._

 _-No estorben escorias-. Decía Kurobi dando 2 golpes y lanzando contra los muros a los anbus._

 _-Ustedes no se queden hay parados elimínelos-. Decía Rasa a sus escoltas._

 _-A la orden Kazekage-Sama-. Decían los anbus corriendo a una gran velocidad desenfundando sus espada para atacar a Arlong._

 _-Hachi que estás esperando-. Decía Arlong sin ninguna preocupación de los anbus que se le acercaban._

 _De repente alguien interceptó a los anbus con unas espadas sin nada de fuerza._

 _-Lárguense-. Decía Hachi causándoles heridas pero no tan graves._

 _Hachi era un Gyojins pulpo, tenía 8 brazos y una cara de pulpo. Tenía la piel rosada y el pelo gris._

 _En él área de participantes._

 _-Así que hay un espadachín eso es interesante-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Ese sujeto que mandó a esos ninjas a volar de 2 goles debe ser fuerte-. Decía Natsu sonriendo viendo a Kurobi._

 _-Muy bien pues esto está interesante un minuto nos falta alguien-. Decía Naruto observando a su tripulación._

 _-Así falta Uryu **Gomu Gomu no Amidori** -. Decía Naruto estirando su brazo y agarrando a Uryu._

 _-Listo ya estamos todos muy bien no creo que ellos puedan con esos sujetos así que les ayudaremos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Muy bien chicos ya conocen las reglas-. Decía Naruto observando a los enemigos._

 _-Me quedaré con el karateka-. Decía Natsu observando a Kurobi._

 _-Me quedo con el que tiene boca pistola-. Decía Uryu._

 _-Me quedo con el que tiene aspecto de payaso-. Decía Ichigo con cara aburrida._

 _-Me quedo con el cara pálida-. Decía Erza con indiferencia._

 _-Bien yo me quedaré con el sujeto de espadas y ese sujeto de camisa ridícula-. Decía Naruto observando a Arlong y a Hachi._

 _-Espera Naruto de que están hablando?-. Decía Gray sin comprender de lo que estaban hablando._

 _-Ooo si se me olvida verán la forma de lucha de la tripulación es las personas que dice que quiere son a los que les vamos a patear el trasero-. Decía Naruto como funcionaba el estilo de lucha de su tripulación._

 _En la arena._

 _-Muy bien muchachos demostremos que los Gyojins somos la raza superior!-. Gritaba Arlong con fuerza._

 _-Siiii!-. Se escuchaba el grito de que una guerra estaba por iniciar._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _Lamento no haber subido el capítulo el verme es que sucedieron muchas cosas esta semana que me provocó mucha tristeza y muy poca inspiración pero ya está aquí el capítulo._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé si tiene preguntas haré lo posible por responder lo hacen tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos lamentablemente esta semana no habrá reto no es culpa de nadie lo siento._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga son lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la razón por la que le afectó el rayo fue por qué Naruto la ultima fruta que uso fue la ope ope no mi así que no era en ese momento de goma en cuanto a Kurama él se unirá y Naruto tiene una forma de sacar a la bestia y no asesinar a su jinchuriki muchos saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo quién lo diría que House tomaría de alumno a Natsu saludos amigo._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo Jajajaja sí que mala suerte tiene pero por eso come tanto y duerme mucho para recobrar energías muchos saludos amigo._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste el capítulo en cuanto a los hakis Naruto tendrá los 3 pero no sé qué quieres decir con el paso relámpago si me lo pudieras explicar te lo agradecería muchísimo saludos._

 _charlychan500: Hola amigo me alegra que hayas disfrutado la historia y te esté gustando muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que te disfrutando el capítulo y dejes tu comentario saludos._

 _Chicos voy a tratar de poder publicar capítulo el siguiente viernes hay historias en la que debo de trabajar y otras que quiero comenzar a escribir espero no se molesten conmigo les mando un gran saludos chicos._


	20. Gyojin vs La tripulación pt:1

_Capítulo 18._

 _-Muy bien es hora de un poco de diversión-. Decía Naruto sujetando su sombrero de paja saltando a la arena._

 _-Espera Naruto no seas tan-. Decía Gray intentando detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se había marchado._

 _-Suspiro no te servirá de nada él siempre es impulsivo cuando ve a alguien muy fuerte el solo corre a ese sujeto para patear su trasero-. Decía Ichigo como si fuera lo más normal de Naruto._

 _-No dejaré que se quede con toda la diversión en marcha Happy-. Decía Natsu saltando a la arena._

 _-Siempre hacen eso?-. Preguntaba Gray a Uryu,Erza eh Ichigo ._

 _-Más de lo que te imaginas-. Decía Uryu limpiando sus anteojos._

 _-Entonces quien de ustedes es el más fuerte eh inteligente?-. Preguntaba Alumi al ver cómo los demás miembros estaban tan calmados._

 _-Aún que no lo parezca es Naruto el siempre tiene un plan de respaldo desde que lo conozco supe que tenía lo que se necesita para ser un líder nato de carácter fuerte además de que es un gran estratega-. Decía Ichigo con una sonrisa agarrando con fuerza su espada y saltando a la arena._

 _-Jejejej la verdad yo creía que todos los piratas son iguales pero me equivoque no todos los piratas son malos hay algunos que solo buscan la aventura-. Decía Erza siguiendo a sus compañeros._

 _-Todos somos compañeros por qué creen que Naruto a estado buscando miembros para su tripulación nadie es perfecto hasta el más fuerte necesita ayuda y eso es lo que nos hace fortalecernos-. Decía Uryu sonriendo._

 _-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada ayudaré a Nii-san en todo lo que pueda-. Decía Menma bajando a la arena._

 _-También iré yo-. Decía Alumi agarrando su espada._

 _-Vayamos todos jamás sabremos si no los podemos derrotar si ni siquiera lo intentamos-. Decía Gray con Natsumi,Toshiro,Narumi._

 _-Ataquen!-. Gritaba Arlong mandando a los Gyojins a atacarlos._

 _-Oye nariz de trinchera!-. Gritaba Naruto llamando la atención de todo el ejército._

 _-Hay estas maldito mocoso me las pagarás por lo que me hiciste-. Decía Orochimaru molesto observando con ira a Naruto._

 _-Vaya vaya miren el pedofilo regresó por más-. Decía Natsu llegando a lado de Naruto._

 _-Los conoces Orochimaru?-. Preguntaba Arlong con una mirada molesta._

 _-Por desgracia si el más molesto es el sujeto del sombrero de paja no debes confiarte de el-. Decía Orochimaru mirando a Naruto de forma muy molesta._

 _-Hay me halagas que me hayas recordado Orochimaru pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí-. Decía Naruto fingiendo conmoción._

 _-Ahora verás maldito mocoso de pacotilla **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Jutsu de Invocación Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)-. Decía Orochimaru molesto por cómo Naruto se burlaba de el. Terminado de hacer los sellos de mano coloca sus manos en el suelo haciendo que salieran 2 ataúdes del suelo._

 _-E...e...e...esos...son...zombis?-. Preguntaba Natsu un poco intimidado._

 _-Aye...no...no...no...digas tonterías Natsu es prácticamente imposible-. Decía Happy temblando todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta su cola._

 _Boom salieron volando las tapas de los sarcófagos mostrando unos cuerpos completamente viejos._

 _En el primer sarcófago había un cuerpo tenía la apariencia era un ninja alto que tenía la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un Samurai. Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos. En cada lado del cuello llevaba el símbolo del Clan Senju en su frente llevaba la banda de Konhoha era el primer Hokage de Konhoha Hashirama Senju._

 _En el segundo sarcófago había un cuerpo caracterizaba por su cabello grisáceo, sus ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante. Su atuendo consistía en una armadura azul y un protector de konhoha que además de cubrirle la frente le cubría los lados del rostro era el hermano menor dé Hashirama y segundo Hokage de Konhoha Tobimara Senju._

 _-Aaaah si son zombis!-. Gritaban Natsu y Happy abrazados al ver los cuerpos de los antiguos líderes de la aldea._

 _-No son zombis aunque uno de ellos me parecen algo familiares-. Decía Naruto viendo al primer Hokage detenidamente y detrás de ellos estaban el momento de los Hokages con sus rostros esculpidos._

 _-Aaaah ahora lo recuerdo eres el primo de tuco el que vende los mejores trozos de carne-. Decía Naruto sonriendo haciendo que todos los que estaban en él estadios se les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la espalda con un solo pensamiento._

 _-(En serio es tan idiota?)-. Pensaban todos y sus compañero y tripulación se le quedaban viendo a Ichigo._

 _-Oigan yo dije cuando se pone serio eso no significa que no sea un idiota las mayorías de las veces-. Decía Ichigo como si les leyera la mente a los demás._

 _-No te estás confundiendo no es tuco es chino-. Decía Hashirama contestando a la pregunta que Naruto había dicho._

 _-Aaah si verdad jajajaja-. Reía Naruto sin ninguna preocupación ._

 _-(Y tú qué le estás respondiendo)-. Pensaba todos hasta su hermano al ver la actitud de Hashirama._

 _-Dime chico cual es tu nombre?-. Preguntaba Hashirama con gran interés en Naruto._

 _-Jejejeje claro viejo mí nombre es Trafalgar. D Naruto soy la persona que se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo y el rey de los piratas pondré esté mundo de cabeza-. Decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación._

 _-Hahahahaha tienes unas grandes metas chico me agrada eso mi nombre es Hashirama Senju fui el primer Hokage de la aldea-. Decía Hashirama sonriendo._

 _-Hmmmm no no te conozco jamás eh escuchado tu nombre-. Decía Naruto con tranquilidad haciendo que toda la arena abrieran sus bocas hasta el suelo con los ojos salidos incluyendo los Gyojins._

 _-Me estás diciendo que este idiota fue el que te derrotó Orochimaru acaso es que quieres verme la cara de estupido!-. Gritaba Arlong molesto observando a Orochimaru y señalando con su dedo a Naruto que se había quedado dormido._

 _-Cada vez que lo veo me cuesta más creerlo a mí también-. Decía Orochimaru con el ceño fruncido por la actitud que tenía Naruto._

 _-Aaaah ya está bien eliminen a sombrero de paja!-. Gritaba Arlong mandando a los Gyojins sobre Naruto._

 _-Despierta de una vez!-. Gritaba Erza molesta golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza._

 _-Que?...Ya es hora de almorzar-. Decía Naruto tallándose su ojo._

 _-Naruto-Kun después piensas en comida ahora tienes que concentrarte-. Decía Alumi desenfundando su espada listo para la lucha._

 _-Aaaah ya que espero que ustedes me entretengan pero les diré algo voy a patear su trasero-. Decía Naruto golpeando su mano contra su puño._

 _-Ahora verás idiota-. Decía un Gyojin corriendo a Naruto con su lanza listo para asesinarlo._

 _-No estorbes no eres ninguno de los que me interesa-. Decía Naruto agarrándolo de su cabeza y con gran fuerza lo incrusta en el suelo._

 _-Ichigo,Menma vayan por Gaara y Gajeel son los que están más heridos y necesitan ayuda-. Decía Naruto esquivando los puños y ataques que le lanzaban algunos Gyojins._

 _-Entendido-. Decía Ichigo abriéndose pasó entre todo el ejército hasta Gaara._

 _-De acuerdo yo me encargo Nii-San-. Decía Menma creando clones de sombras atacando a los Gyojins que estaban rodeando a Gajeel._

 _-Erza necesito que me prestes algunas de tus katanas que te sobren en mi combate con Mihawk 2 de ellas se rompieron y las necesito para luchar contra ese pulpo-. Decía Naruto golpeando a uno de los Gyojin en la mandíbula._

 _-Planeas luchar contra esos sujetos apenas acabaste de despertar Naruto-Kun-. Decía Alumi algo preocupada._

 _-No te preocupes no pienso morir hasta que haya cumplido mis sueños-. Decía Naruto con tranquilidad._

 _-Muere maldito!-. Gritaban 3 Gyojins corriendo a Naruto._

 _-Nuts podrías encargarte de ellos-. Decía Naruto sin despegar la vista de Erza y Alumi._

 _-Jejeje miren eso el idiota tiene tanto miedo de nosotros que término mandando a un gatito a luchar en su lugar-. Decía un Gyojin obeso mirando con burla a Nuts._

 _-Jejejeje si parece que al final resultó ser un completo debilucho-. Decía orto con una cicatriz en su ojo._

 _-Eso demuestra que los humanos son inferiores a nosotros-. Decía un Gyojin bajito._

 _Con cada palabra que decían de Naruto la flama de la colita de Nuts iba agarrando más y más fuerza bajando del hombro de Naruto y colocándose enfrente de los Gyojins con una mirada que mostraba su furia haciendo que se arrepintieran por esos comentarios que habían echó hace unos momentos sobre Naruto._

 _-Raaah!-. Rugió Nuts con todas sus fuerzas creando una onda de aire que lanzaba a más de 15 Gyojins contra el muro dejando unas cuántas grietas._

 _-Wow Nuts eso estuvo grandioso no tenía idea alguna de que pudiese hacer eso-. Decía Alumi impresionada por el ataque que acabo de ser._

 _-Jejejeje eso fue fabuloso amigo hiciste un gran trabajo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza a Nuts que este ronroneaba felizmente._

 _-Orochimaru que estás esperando-. Decía Arlong molesto de que Orochimaru no estuviera haciendo nada._

 _-Jejejeje lo lamento Arlong pero yo tengo asuntos que atender así que te sugiero que estés alerta-. Decía Orochimaru corriendo hacia el palco junto con los Hokages anteriores._

 _-No iras a ningún lado maldita serpiente-. Decía Arlong molesto siguiendo a Orochimaru._

 _-Arlon-Sama!-. Gritaba Kurobi persiguiendo a su jefe pero alguien le había evitado el paso._

 _-Adonde crees que vas tú pelea será contra mi-. Decía Natsu con sus puños encendidos._

 _Natsu vs Kurobi._

 _-Aún lado miserable peste humana no te metas en mi camino-. Decía Kurobi lanzándole una gran patada a Natsu que el simplemente la detuvo con su brazo._

 _-Será mejor que tengas algo mejor que eso-. Decía Natsu colocándose en su **Estilo de pierna negra** y lanzándole una de sus patadas a Kurobi haciendo que sangra un poco de su labio inferior._

 _-Ahora sí que me hiciste enfadar-. Decía Kurobi limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra Natsu._

 _- **Hyakumaigawara Seiken** (Verdadero Golpe de las Cien Tejas)-. Decía Kurobi dándole un fuerte puñetazo que mandó a volar a Natsu._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Natsu levantándose con dificultad vomitando un poco de sangre por ese golpe que había recibido._

 _-Jejejeje te das cuenta patético humano no estás a la altura de el **Gyojin Kárate** es por eso que nosotros somos la especie superior-. Sonreía Kurobi con arrogancia creyendo que ya había derrotado a Natsu._

 _-Ugh...ugh...ugh...tal vez si eres fuerte pero apuesto a que ninguno de tu especie se a enfrentado a mi-. Decía Natsu levantándose de los escombros._

 _-(Que...que...es eso que demonios es el?)-. Pensaba Kurobi intimidado al ver un gran dragón escamoso rojo con una cicatriz en su pecho detrás de Natsu._

 _-Ahora es mi turno-. Decía Natsu apareciendo a una gran velocidad enfrente de Kurobi._

 _- **Karyū no Tekken** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Natsu juntando una gran cantidad de llamas en su puño derecho impactándolo contra Kurobi lanzándolo por los aires._

 _-Aaaah (Que monstruosa fuerza tiene)-. Pensaba Kurobi en el aire._

 _-Pero esto no será suficiente **Wanto Giri** (Corte de Brazo Cuchilla)-. Decía Kurobi descendiendo a una gran velocidad y golpeando a Natsu en el cuello con la aleta de su antebrazo haciendo que se creará un pequeño cráter por el impacto._

 _-Ahora verás miserable-. Decía Natsu levantándose del cráter corriendo a Kurobi._

 _-No esta vez basura **Itomaki Kumite** (Finta de Raya)-. Decía Kurobi enrollando su coleta sobre el puño de Natsu y así no permitirle que se aleje de el._

 _-Aaaah que demonios es esto suéltame-. Decía Natsu intentando librarse de la coleta de Kurobi que lo mantenía atado a el._

 _-Jejejeje tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-. Decía Kurobi estirando con fuerza su coleta atrayendo a Natsu con gran velocidad a el propinándole un potente rodillazo sobre su estómago._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Natsu escupiendo sangre por ese golpe que le había dado hace unos momentos._

 _-Ahora terminaré con tu miserable vida-. Decía Kurobi preparando el golpe final hasta que._

 _-En verdad sí que eres un completo idiota el único que terminara este combate seré yo-. Decía Natsu levantándose con dificultad._

 _-Que es lo que quieres decir?-. Preguntaba Kurobi sin entender a qué se refería._

 _- **Karyu no Kenkaku** (Espada de Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Natsu encendió todo su cuerpo rodeándose de una armadura de fuego._

 _-Toma esto-. Decía Natsu golpeando a Kurobi en la mandíbula lanzándolo por los aires._

 _-Y ahora **Karyū no Kagitsume** (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Natsu impulsándose con las llamas de sus pies subiendo más alto que Kurobi para después descender a una gran velocidad golpeando a Kurobi creando un gran cráter y logrando liberarse de la coleta de Kurobi._

 _-Ugh...ugh...como es posible que un patético humano pueda vencerme-. Decía Kurobi levantándose en muy grabe estado teniendo quemaduras y sangre por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Quieres callarte de una vez **Collier** -. Decía Natsu levantando su pie y golpeando a Kurobi en el cuello._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Kurobi de dolor al ser golpeado._

 _-Miserable es hora de que te vayas a el infierno-. Decía Kurobi corriendo a Natsu con una espada entre sus manos._

 _-Eres un cobarde sin honor desaparece de mi vista **Mouton Shot** -. Decía Natsu saltando en el aire haciendo una patada voladora concentrando todas sus fuerzas en esa patada conectando directamente a la cabeza dé Kurobi que lo envía volando contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente._

 _Ganador Natsu Dragneel._

 _-Naruto-nii...mi parte...está...hecha ahora tomaré...un descanso-. Decía Natsu cayendo al suelo inconsciente._

 _-Si está bien ya hiciste tu parte ahora nos encargaremos del resto-. Decía Naruto caminado hacia a Hachi con su pañoleta atada en su brazo._

 _-Huh quien eres tu?-. Preguntaba Hachi observando a Naruto._

 _-Yo soy el sujeto que se convertía en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Bueno eso ya lo veremos por qué yo soy el mejor espadachín de todos los Gyojins en todo el océano-. Decía Hachi sacando sus espadas._

 _-Por cierto cuál es tu estilo de lucha?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad al ver la cantidad de espadas que estaba sacando Hachi._

 _-Mi estilo es el **Rokutōryū** cada una de mis espadas pesa 300 kg supongo que sabes cuánto pesan las 6 en total cierto?-. Preguntaba Hachi sonriendo esperando ver el rostro de Naruto._

 _-Si son casi 2 toneladas en total pero te diré algo las mías llevan aún un pesó mayor así que no creas que eso me intimida-. Decía Naruto desatándose la pañoleta y colocándosela en la cabeza._

 _-Así pues eso ya lo veremos muchacho-. Decía Hachi corriendo a Naruto a toda velocidad._

 _-Muere!-. Gritaba Hachi levantando sus espadas listo para dar el golpe certero._

 _-Huh por qué no te defiendes?-. Preguntaba Hachi sin entender por qué Naruto no se movía._

 _-Por qué vi que no tienes esas intenciones no tienes maldad en tu corazón cierto?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo pero él ya sabía cuál era la respuesta de Hachi._

 _-Nyo yo no tengo intenciones de asesinar a nadie ni siquiera quería hacer esto después de que Fisher-San y Jinbe-San se fueran yo ya había decidido dejar la vida de pirata y comenzar un pequeño negocio abrir un pequeño restaurante-. Decía Hachi bajando sus espadas un poco deprimido al recordar a las únicas personas que él veía como líderes y familia._

 _-Sabes algo no lo haré-. Decía Naruto desatándose su pañoleta dejando a todos confundidos._

 _-Huh que es lo que estás haciendo?-. Preguntaba Hachi sin entender por qué Naruto se desataba su pañoleta._

 _-La razón por la que me la quito es por qué no te veo como alguien que tiene malas intenciones solo la utilizo cuando luchó con enemigos así que lo que trato de decir es que te veo como un amigo-. Decía Naruto dejando en shock a Hachi._

 _-Nyo que...que...quieres decir-. Decía Hachi sorprendido tirando sus espadas._

 _-Ya me oíste no veo por qué un Gyojin y un Humano no puedan ser amigos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo dejando sin palabras a Hachi._

 _-Nyo no lo entiendo hace apenas unos momentos trátate de asesinarte por qué me consideras tu amigo-. Decía Hachi empezando a derramar lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Jejejeje no te considero Hachi lo eres y no lo intentaste por qué te detuviste-. Decía Naruto sonriendo comenzando a caminar pasando de lado por Hachi._

 _-Que te parecería tener la oportunidad para la vida que tú deseas terminado esto dame tu respuesta así que piénsalo-. Decía Naruto comenzando a correr al palco donde se encontraban Arlong y Orochimaru._

 _-En marcha Nuts tenemos cosas que hacer-. Decía Naruto llamando a Nuts que estaba encima de una montaña de Gyojins._

 _-Que repugnantes son ustedes-. Decía un Gyojin de aspecto musculoso de la raza sardina con el hocico muy largo y labios gruesos._

 _-Mira quién habla tú pareces un trasvertí-. Decía Uryu agarrando su arco con fuerza apuntándole al Gyojin._

 _-Chew eres una persona muy arrogante-. Decía el Gyojin molesto sobre lo que le acababa de decir Uryu._

 _Uryu vs Chew._

 _-Ahora verás **Mizudeppo** (Pistola de Agua)-. Decía Chew escupiendo un chorro de agua a alta velocidad que tenía la potencia de una bala._

 _-(Pero que)-. Pensaba Uryu esquivando el ataque de Chew que golpeó la pared y la atravesó con gran facilidad._

 _- **Lightning Arrow** -. Decía Uryu usando una flecha de electricidad haciendo que Chew se paralizara._

 _(Lamento no tener muchas técnicas de Bleach es solo que no se mucho sobre los ataques de Ichigo,Uryu si ustedes pudiesen ayudarme chicos me ayudaría muchísimo)_

 _-Aaaaah!-. Gritaba Chew rodeado de una gran descarga eléctrica cayendo al piso con espirales en los ojos._

 _Ganador Uryu Ishida._

 _-Vaya eso sí que fue un desperdicio de tiempo-. Decía Uryu limitándose los anteojos._

 _En el palco._

 _-A sus pociones-. Decía Orochimaru a sus ninjas personales._

 _-A la orden Orochimaru-Sama-. Decían los ninjas creando una barrera de energía._

 _-Muy bien ahora hagan lo suyo-. Decía Orochimaru concentrando chakra en sus manos haciendo que ambos Hokages comenzarán a hacer sellos de manos._

 _-Mokuton Hijutsu: **Jukai Kōtan** (Jutsu Madera: Nacimiento de Mundo de Árboles )-. Decía Hashirama creando un denso bosque rodeando completamente el palco._

 _- **Suiton: Suishōha** (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Choque de Olas de Agua)-. Decía Tobimara creando una gran cantidad de olas comenzando a inundar todo el suelo haciendo que todo el suelo se llenará de agua obligando a todos las personas que estaban enceradas subiesen al bosque que creo Hashirama._

 _-Jejejeje esto es perfecto-. Decía Arlong sonriendo y saltando sumergiéndose en el agua._

 _-Ugh-. Decía Hancock debilitándose a la gran cantidad de agua que había a su alrededor._

 _-Hancock-San necesito que libere a mi sensei si queremos sobrevivir deberemos tener toda la ayuda posible-. Decía Minato sacando sus kunais lanzándolos por todo el palco._

 _-Esta...bien-. Decía Hancock con sus últimas fuerzas liberando a Jiraya._

 _-Aaaah? Donde estoy y las chicas hermosas-. Decía Jiraya viendo a todos lados._

 _-Ahora no Jiraya estamos en grandes problemas-. Decía Tsunade llamándole la atención a su compañero._

 _-Orochimaru-. Decía Jiraya molesto al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo que había desertado la aldea ya hace mucho tiempo._

 _-A pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Jiraya-. Decía Orochimaru sonriendo de manera perversa._

 _-Que es lo que estás tramando y por que demonios están aquí el primer y segundo Hokages?-. Preguntaba Jiraya sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Jejejeje eso no es de tu incumbencia Jiraya-. Decía Orochimaru sacando de su garganta su espada._

 _-Kazekage, Sensei necesitaré de su ayuda-. Decía Minato preparado para la batalla._

 _-Jejejeje de esta no te salvas Minato nadie vendrá ayudarte-. Decía Orochimaru sonriendo pero de repente escucho un sonido que haría que se tragara sus palabras._

 _- **Room** -. Se escuchó una voz haciendo que apareciera un gran domó traspasando la barrera de Orochimaru._

 _- **Shambles** -. En ese momento en lo más alto del bosque que había creado el primer Hokage se encontraban Naruto y Nuts._

 _-Como es que pudiste atravesar mi barrera se supone que a cualquier que intente pasar es es quemado por las llamas que la protegen-. Decía Orochimaru sudando un poco al saber que Naruto pasó sus defensas sin ninguna dificultad._

 _-Recuerda que con la Ope-Ope no mi puedo hacer hasta lo imposible-. Decía Naruto saltando a lo más bajo del bosque._

 _- **Shaku en Datsu!** (Tiburón en dardos)-. Se escuchaba un gran grito que venía del agua saliendo Arlong del agua a una velocidad increíble en dirección a Naruto._

 _-Raaah-. Rugió Nuts detenido la gran velocidad de Arlong logrando que Naruto pudiera esquivarlo._

 _-Hazte aún lado Orochimaru ya que no fuiste capaz de asesinar a este mocos tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-. Decía Arlong sonriendo con sus dientes filosos mirando a Naruto._

 _-Parece que es tiempo de ir a pescar-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Que es lo que te sucede muchacho acaso me tienes tanto miedo que no puedes parar de temblar?-. Preguntaba Arlong burlándose por qué Naruto no paraba de temblar._

 _-No estoy temblando por miedo lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo está temblando de la emoción-. Decía Naruto sonriendo saliendo disparado a Arlong conectándole un golpe que lo lanzó hasta un tronco muy alto quedando incrustado en el._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderlas sin tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a los 16 reviews antes del domingo a las 10:00 pm y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos si llegamos a los 2 capítulos la próxima semana sería uno así yo no me canso tanto._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo aquí ya está el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes la verdad no lo creo si la cosa se sale de control obvio si intervendrá muchos saludos amigo._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo esa técnica la puede aprender cualquier o solamente alguien que consumió la fruta del diablo del rayo necesito que me mandes lo más detallada posible sobre la técnica por qué la verdad no me suena espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _Jiv: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pues respondiendo a tu pregunta puede que algunas sean personalizadas y otra no pero lo que me gusta es poner el ataque de cómo las personas fueron vencidas en la serie espero haber aclarado tu pregunta muchos saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Guest: Hola amigo aquí ya está la continuación espero que la disfrutes saludos._

 _Zoro espinosa: Hola amigo espero que disfrutes de el capítulo te mando un gran saludo en cuanto al dibujo si quieres tu mándame tu Facebook y yo te busco muchos saludos._

 _FazEvU: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes y con respecto al barco es chico pero es muy amplio y todos tienen su propia habitación solo que Naruto siendo el capitán él es el que tiene la habitación más grande muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y dejes tu comentario saludos._

 _Espero que puedan darse una vuelta por mi otra historia muchos saludos._

 _Él Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer._

 _Muchos saludos chicos._


	21. Gyojins vs La tripulación pt:2

_Capítulo 19._

 _-Que ocurre Arlong no habías dicho que tú te harías cargo del mocoso-. Decía Orochimaru sonriendo al ver lo que le había sucedido._

 _-Naruto que estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaban Minato y Kushina con preocupación al ver que su hijo estaba de pie cuando debería de estar en la enfermería._

 _-Que no ese obvio eh venido a patearles sus traseros a Orochimaru y ese nariz de trinchera-. Decía Naruto tronándose los nudillos._

 _-Esta vez no te será tan fácil mocos destruyanlo-. Decía Orochimaru mandando a los Hokages a que lucharán contra el._

 _Naruto y Nuts vs Arlong y Orochimaru._

 _-Espera Orochimaru mantén lejos a tus asquerosas mascotas del Sombrero de Paja ya te había dicho que él es mi presa así que no intervengas-. Decía Arlong saliendo del tronco con una mirada molesta._

 _-Tu viste tu oportunidad ahora yo me haré cargo que están esperando ataquen!-. Gritaba Orochimaru molesto mandando a los hermanos Senju a luchar contra Naruto._

 _- **Shark no Tooth** (Dientes de Tiburón)-. Decía Arlong abriendo su boca y comenzando a girar como si fuera un tornado arrancándoles un brazo a Hashirama y Tobimara._

 _-Que crees que estás haciendo maldito traidor!-. Gritaba Orochimaru molesto al ver lo que acabo de hacer su hermano._

 _-Cuidado con lo que dices maldito humano te recuerdo que solo te ayudamos pero jamás prometimos ni mis hombres ni yo obedecer tus órdenes yo hago lo que yo quiero-. Decía Arlong escupiendo los brazos que había arrancado hace apenas unos instantes._

 _-Sensei,Kazekage-San es nuestra oportunidad terminemos con los Kages ahora que están débiles!-. Gritaba Minato lanzándose a los Kages a toda velocidad._

 _-Entendido!-. Gritaban el Kazekage y Jiraya siguiendo a Minato preparando sus técnicas más poderosas para así después poder sellarlos._

 _- **Jiton: Sakin Taisō** (Elemento Magnético: Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Polvo Dorado)-. Decía el Kazekage sacando una gran cantidad de arena que había enterrado completamente a los dos Kages de bajo de su arena._

 _-Sensei ahora!-. Gritaba Minato con un **Rasengan** en su mano._

 _-Si aquí vamos **Rasengan/Rasengan!** -. Gritaban los dos impactando sus técnicas y liberando las almas de los Kages._

 _-Nooo!-. Gritaba Orochimaru de frustración al saber que había perdido a sus armas secretas._

 _-Tal parece que tú eres el débil Orochimaru-. Sonreía Arlon al ver lo que acababa de sucederles a sus herramientas._

 _-No se olviden de que ustedes tienen sus propios problemas-. Decía Naruto apareciendo en frente de Arlong dándole una fuerte patada en la mandíbula para después aparecer enfrente de Orochimaru y darle un potente rodillazo que lo lanzó a la misma altura que Arlong._

 _-Aún no termino **Gomu-Gomu no Yari!** -. Gritaba Naruto saltando lo más alto posible para después juntar sus piernas y lanzar un poderoso golpe mandando a Orochimaru y Arlong al piso a una gran velocidad._

 _-Aaah/Aaah!-. Giraban los 2 al haber recibido ese golpe para después estrellarse contra el piso escupiendo una sangre por el tremendo golpe que habían recibido._

 _-Ahora sí ya estoy furioso!-. Gritaba Arlong arrancándose sus dientes que se habían roto por el ataque haciendo que le aparecieran unos colmillos mucho más grande que también se arranca para tener sus puños con los dientes que se arrancó hace tan solo unos momentos._

 _-Ahora si ya me haz echo enfadar verás de lo que estoy echó maldito mocoso-. Decía Orochimaru abriendo su boca para mostrar a una gran serpiente blanca que estaba formada de pequeñas serpientes blancas._

 _-Jejejeje sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nuestras especies muchacho-. Sonreía Arlon de manera siniestra._

 _-Si es muy fácil es que ustedes tiene esa nariz tan larga-. Decía Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-No-. Decía Arlong sonriendo con arrogancia._

 _-No? Entonces la boca,ooohh ya se no me digas la piel,no no no no no no los ojos,no no los pies, no la nariz a no ese ya la dije-. Decía Naruto comenzando a adivinar haciendo que a todos se cayeran de espalda y haciendo que Arlong comenzara a desesperarse._

 _-Ya es suficiente!-. Gritaba Arlong con unas venas en la cabeza que indicaba que estaba furioso._

 _-La diferencia es que nosotros somos la especie superior dado a que nosotros podemos hacerlo todo somos más fuertes que los humanos-. Reía Arlong con arrogancia haciendo que Naruto se pusiera tranquilo._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón-. Decía Naruto haciendo que todos los que estaban en la arena observarán a Naruto con preocupación creyendo que se había dado por vencido._

 _-Jejejejeje claro que la tengo muchacho estupido esa es la debilidad de ustedes los humanos no pueden hacer nada solos deben de apoyarse en alguien más para salir a delante esa es su debilidad-. Decía Arlong con superioridad creyendo que había destruido el espíritu de lucha de Naruto pero se había equivocado por complemento._

 _-Te equivocas en eso tal vez sea cierto que yo necesito el apoyo de mis amigos para avanzar o salir de problemas pero también eso es lo que me hace más fuerte y a la vez una mejor persona tal vez yo no sepa nada sobre navegar, o disparar un arco,cañón o pistola, tampoco sé nada sobre cocinar o luchar con las piernas pero de lo que sí estoy muy seguro son de tres cosas: la primera es que yo siempre protegeré a mi tripulación y amigos pase lo que pase, la segunda es que soy un hombre de palabra que siempre cumple sus promesas aún que me lleve toda una vida cumplirla y sobre todo la tercera y la más importante de todas es que yo sé que tengo la fuerza para patearles el trasero a sujetos como ustedes-. Decía Naruto sonriendo con esa sonrisa y su mirada con esas llamas ardientes inextinguibles que estaban llenas de determinación._

 _-Así eso ya lo veremos-. Decía Arlong lanzándose a Naruto atacando con sus puños de dientes y su mandíbula lanzando ataques uno tras otro esperando acertar en alguno._

 _-Quédate quieto!-. Gritaba Arlong desesperado al ver que no podía darle ni un solo golpe a Naruto._

 _-Como tú digas-. Decía Naruto sonriendo estirando su brazo preparando su ataque._

 _-Al fin muere canalla **Tooth Gum!** (Encía Dental)-. Gritaba Arlong lanzando sus puños contra Naruto._

 _-No tan rápido **Gomu-Gomu no Riafuru!** -. Gritaba Naruto regresando con su brazo todo retorcido golpeando en el estomago a Arlong lanzando fuertemente hasta la barrera._

 _-Aaaahhh!-. Gritaba Arlong escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por ese tremendo golpe que había recibido quebrándole por lo menos unas 4 costillas por ese tremendo golpe._

 _-Ahora es mi turno hazte a un lado-. Decía Orochimaru arrastrándose a una gran velocidad a Naruto._

 _-No te preocupes Orochimaru también tengo algo para ti-. Decía Naruto corriendo hacia el._

 _- **Gomu-Gomu no Bullet** -. Decía Naruto estirando el brazo y golpeando a Orochimaru a una distancia bastante cerca causándole un gran daño._

 _-Co...como es posible que un maldito mocoso nos este humillando tan fácilmente-. Decía Arlong sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-La primera vez que luchamos ese mocos no tenía esas habilidades-. Decía Orochimaru sangrando de la boca._

 _-Que pasa contigo Orochimaru se suponía que eras más fuerte en el primer combate-. Decía Naruto un poco decepcionado._

 _-Maldito me las vas a pagar Arlong tengo un plan-. Decía Orochimaru contándole su estrategia para así poder deshacerse de Naruto de una vez por todas._

 _-De acuerdo hagámoslo-. Decía Arlong sonriendo preparándose para el contraataque._

 _-Bien aquí voy-. Decía Arlong saliendo corriendo hacia el lago zambulléndose en el esperando el momento._

 _-Muere mocoso-. Decía Orochimaru lanzándose a Naruto comenzando a exhalara una gran cantidad de veneno ácido disparando una y otra vez intentando acertar en Naruto mientras que el los esquivaba con gran facilidad pero lo que Naruto no tenía ninguna idea era que eso era solamente una distracción._

 _-Jejejeje te tengo-. Reía Orochimaru perversa mente enroscando su cola sobre Naruto golpeándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo estrangulaba._

 _-Ahora Arlong termina con esta peste de una vez por todas!-. Gritaba Orochimaru lanzándole a Naruto lo más alto que pueda en el aire._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Naruto con gran dolor al haber recibido esa gran cantidad de ataques pues aún no estaba a 100% después de la pelea que tuvo con Mihawk y el Hollow._

 _-Jejejejeje muere **Shark no Darts** (Dardos de tiburón)-. Decía Arlong saliendo disparado de el agua con la intención de atravesar a Naruto._

 _En la arena._

 _-Naruto!-. Gritaba Ichigo con preocupación al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano._

 _-Naruto!-. Gritaba Uryu observando el combate._

 _-Naruto reacciona!-. Gritaba Erza con miedo al ver que Naruto no se movía para evadir el ataque._

 _-Naruto!/Naruto!-. Gritaban Gray y Toshiro rodados de Gyojins._

 _-Naruto-Kun por favor haz algo!-. Gritaba Alumi observando horrorizada como Arlong se acercaba a el._

 _-Nii-San!-. Gritaba sus Hermanos comenzando a abrirse paso entre los Gyojins para intentar salvarlo._

 _-Nyo Naruto-Kun no te des por vencido amigo yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo!-. Gritaba Hachi alentando a Naruto con la esperanza de que pudiera moverse._

 _-Humm...Sombrero de Paja-. Decía Gaara apoyando en un muro haciendo todo lo posible por manteneros despierto observando el combate._

 _-Vamos que estás esperando Sombrero de Paja reacciona-. Decía Gajeel tirado en el piso sin poder moverse._

 _-Jejejeje llegó tu fin Dobe espero que mueras-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo de forma perversa al ver que Naruto estaba apunto de ser asesinado._

 _En el palco._

 _-Muere!-. Gritaba Arlong listo para asesinar a Naruto._

 _-Naruto!-. Gritaba Minato corriendo para intentar salvar a su hijo._

 _-Sochi!-. Gritaba Kushina de rodillas derramando lágrimas al ver que su hijo estaba apunto de ser asesinado._

 _Dracule estaba viendo todo y lentamente estaba agarrando su espada listo para mandarle un ataque a Arlong y así poder evitar el golpe de muerte que estaba apunto de recibir._

 _Clack se escuchó el sonido de algo que detuvo el ataque de Arlong._

 _En eso Naruto comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos para observar a Nuts mordiendo la nariz de Arlong intentando detener el ataque que iba dirigido a Naruto._

 _-Nu...Nuts-. Decía Naruto en shock al ver a su compañero arriesgando su propia vida para intentar salvar la suya._

 _-Maldita basura desaparece-. Decía Arlong haciéndole un corte en el costado a Nuts que es lanzando contra un tronco._

 _-Nuts!-. Gritaba Naruto con preocupación al ver que su compañero fue herido._

 _-Demonios esa escoria te a salvado pero eso no volverá a pasar-. Decía Arlong sonriendo al saber que había echo sufrir a Naruto no físicamente pero si emocionalmente._

 _-Maldito...maldito ahora sí ya me hiciste enfadar-. Decía Naruto rodeándose de una aura oscura y soltando un sorprendente instinto asesino mucho más grande que el del Hollow haciendo que todos comenzarán a sudar frío y batallar para respirar._

 _Naruto tenía su sombrero de paja en la espalda su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una gran energía oscura que desprendía una gran sed de sangre y tenía una marca en su frente de donde parecía ser la fuente de todo ese poder oscuro._

 _-(Q...que es esta sensación de muerte a cambiado de una manera muy drástica y ese poder que desprende es realmente intimidante)-. Pensaba Arlong un poco intimidado._

 _-(Que es ese poder?)-. Preguntaba Orochimaru intimidado._

 _-(Naruto que es lo que te sucede?)-. Preguntaba Minato sin entender que le ocurrió._

 _En ese momento Naruto se voltea y desaparece y aparece en frente de Nuts para verificar como se encontraba._

 _-(Cuando se movió tan rápido)-. Pensaba Arlong impresionado por la velocidad que tuvo Naruto._

 _-Hey Nuts te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba Naruto agarrándolo con mucho cuidado en sus brazos para no lastimarlo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas al ver a su compañero herido._

 _-Ra..ah-. Decía Nuts con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lamiendo la mejilla de Naruto._

 _-Tranquilo amigo mereces un descanso yo me haré cargo de todo-. Decía Naruto curando el corte que tenía Nuts para después colocarlo con mucho cuidado en su sombrero para que durmiera un poco._

 _-Jejejeje ese animal sí que es una basura es pa-. Pero Arlong no termino la frase de repente sintió una gran precisión sobre su cuello y sentía que le faltaba el aire y en eso enfoca su vista y se da cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba ahorcando._

 _-No insultes a mi amigo jamás-. Decía Naruto para pocos segundos después soltarlo y proporcionarle un puñetazo que lo mando a volar por los aires._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Arlong a dolorido de ese monstruoso golpe que acabo de recibir._

 _-Aún no hemos terminado Aaaah **Hiken!** -. Gritaba Naruto apareciendo enfrente de Arlong para después rodear su puño de sus llamas y golpearlo con gran fuerza mandándolo hacia él suelo._

 _-Es tiempo de que termine contigo **Gomu-Gomu no!** -. Gritaba Naruto estirando su pierna lo más alto que le permitía hasta llegar a la parte superior de la barrera de Orochimaru._

 _-Esto no se ve nada bien-. Decía Orochimaru un poco intimidado por el ataque que estaba apunto de usar Naruto._

 _En la arena._

 _-Acábalo!-. Gritaba Ichigo alentando a su hermano._

 _-Vamos Naruto puedes hacerlo!-. Gritaba Erza observando el ataque de Naruto._

 _-Adelante/Ve/Termínalo!-. Gritaban Uryu,Gray y Toshiro._

 _-Arlong-Sama!-. Gritaban todos los Gyojins asustados de lo que le sucedería a su líder._

 _-Hazlo pagar Naruto-Kun por lo que le hizo al pobre de Nuts!-. Gritaba Alumi derramando lágrimas por lo que le había sucedido a Nuts._

 _En la mente de Ichigo el Hollow estaba sonriendo pues la barrera no permitía dejar salir el poder oscuro de Naruto pero él ya sabía que estaba furioso._

 _- **Jejejejeje ese Gyojin fue realmente estupido al hacerlo enfadar ni siquiera yo tengo la fuerza de detenerlo y menos cuando está en ese modo** -. Reía el Hollow maniáticamente al ver un poco del verdadero poder que Naruto tenía escondido._

 _En el palco._

 _- **Ono!** -. Gritaba Naruto bajando su pierna a una gran velocidad golpeándola contra Arlong rompiendo la estructura del palco haciendo que todos cayeran en la arena generando una gran cortina de humo._

 _Al disiparse la arena se podía ver a Arlong tendido en el suelo muy mal herido con los ojos blancos y sangre saliendo de su boca._

 _-Arlong-Sama!-. Gritaban todos los Gyojins horrorizados al ver que su capitán había sido derrotado._

 _-Alumi por favor cuida de Nuts-. Decía Naruto entregándole a Nuts con mucho cuidado._

 _-Si acaba con Naruto-Kun-. Decía Alumi sonriendo agarrando a Nuts con mucho cuidado._

 _-Dalo por echo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo buscando a Orochimaru para acabar con de una vez por todas._

 _-Ahora tú eres el siguiente Orochimaru-. Decía Naruto observando uno de los árboles que el primer Hokage hizo viendo a Orochimaru._

 _-Parece que tendremos que dejar ese combate para otra ocasión Naruto-Kun-. Sonreía perversamente Orochimaru saltando de la arena para comenzar a escapar._

 _-No esta vez no te dejare escapar **Aaaahhh!** -. Gritaba Naruto liberando una gran cantidad de fuego que comenzaron a rodearlo en un torbellino de fuego que se había vuelto de una llamarada de color azul._

 _En eso el torbellino se disuelve mostrando a una bestia mítica en el centro de la arena con unas alas azules realmente hermosas, la criatura parecía que estaba rodeada de fuego pero no parecía afectarle._

 _Su cabello era de color negro y sus colas parecían de color negro,rojo,azul,amarillo, lo curioso era que la de color azul era la que estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de poder._

 _-No...puede ser-. Decía Ichigo sin aliento al ver el nuevo poder de Naruto._

 _-Que...que ese eso-. Decía Erza sorprendida por la reciente transformación que adquirió Naruto._

 _-Es Naruto pero qué tipo de poder ese ese?-. Preguntaba Ichigo sin entender._

 _-Eso es una akuma no mi tipo zona y tal parece que no es una zona normal es una zona mítica unas de las más poderosas incluso más que las de tipo logia-. Decía Dracule observando la transformación de Naruto._

 _-Tipo zona?-. Preguntaba Menma sin entender a qué se refería._

 _-Si es la tipo zona del fenix-. Decía Hancock un poco sorprendida de que tal fruta existiera ella creía que solo era un mito._

 _En eso Naruto extiende sus alas volando a una velocidad monstruosamente rápida en la dirección que se había marchado Orochimaru._

 _En el bosque._

 _Orochimaru iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía después de haber gastado mucho chakra y la golpiza que había recibido por Naruto aún en su forma maestra estaba muy herido para seguir luchando._

 _-Es imposible que tenga que volver a escapar pero esto no se quedará así Naruto-Kun muy pronto obtendré mi venganza-. Decía Orochimaru creyendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos._

 _-No esta vez Orochimaru!-. Gritaba Naruto encontrándolo para así después volver a su forma humana._

 _-No escaparás esta vez **Enjou Mou** -. Decía Naruto prendido todo a su alrededor para que así Orochimaru no pudiese escapar de nuevo._

 _-Ya me cánsate malito mocoso ahora sí te eliminare!-. Gritaba Orochimaru lanzado múltiples ataque de veneno._

 _-No esta vez-. Decía Naruto con su marca oscura activada corriendo a una increíble velocidad que Orochimaru apenas y podía ver esquivando los ataque de veneno agarrando su espada con fuerza para dar el golpe final._

 _-Muere Orochimaru **Kami Chigiri !** -. Gritaba Naruto imbuyendo una llamas negras que rodeaban su espada lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego directamente a Orochimaru._

 _-Aaaaha!-. Gritaba Orochimaru retorciéndose de dolor por el devastador ataque que le había lanzado Naruto._

 _-Debo...de...cambiar de piel-. Decía Orochimaru sumamente a dolorido por esas llamas que lo estaban consumiendo._

 _En eso Orochimaru comienza a cambiar de piel pero las llamas no se lo permitían y seguían quemando a Orochimaru._

 _-Que...es esto por qué no puedo escapar de las llamas-. Decía Orochimaru retorciéndose de dolor al ver que las llamas seguían hay._

 _-Por qué estás llamas jamás se extinguirán puede que las del **Amaterasu** duren 7 días y 7 noches pero las mías jamás lo aran además de que mis llamas anulan cualquier habilidad de regeneración es por eso que no puedes cambiar de piel-. Decía Naruto desactivando su sello haciendo que las llamas de su espada se deshicieran guardando su espada comenzando a alejarse de Orochimaru._

 _Ganador Naruto._

 _En la Arena._

 _-Huh que fue lo que pasó?-. Preguntaba Natsu despertándose poco a poco._

 _-Naruto derrotó a el narizon y al pedofilo-. Decía Ichigo ayudándole a ponerse de pie._

 _-Donde está Naruto-Nii?-. Preguntaba Natsu sin encontrar a su hermano por ninguna parte._

 _-Por hay-. Decía Ichigo señalando la entrada de la arena que Naruto venía caminado apoyándose en su espada que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie._

 _-Jejejeje lo...lo logré-. Decía Naruto sonriendo para después caer al suelo inconsciente._

 _-Naruto!-. Todos gritaban eh iban corriendo hacia a él para ver cómo se encontraba._

 _Varios días después._

 _-Huh ooohh mi cabeza-. Decía Naruto levantándose de su cama._

 _-Naruto-Kun al fin despiertas-. Decía Alumi sentada en una silla junto a su cama leyendo una revista._

 _-Cuánto estuve inconsciente?-. Preguntaba Naruto observando que era el único en la habitación._

 _-No mucho unos 2 días-. Decía Alumi sonriendo._

 _-Ya veo un momento Alumi donde está Nuts como esta se encuentra bien debo verlo!-. Gritaba Naruto un poco alterado sobre cómo se encontraba su compañero._

 _-Tranquilo Naruto-Kun Nuts ya está bien fue solo a estirar sus patas un momento estuvo vigilándote durante todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente lo intentare alegar de ti algunos enfermeros pero lo único que conseguían era que los mandara a volar con su rugido-. Decía Alumi explicándole lo que había sucedido._

 _-Ya veo bueno es hora de levantarme-. Decía Naruto empezándose a levantar de la cama._

 _-No iras a ninguna parte Trafalgar D. Naruto me escuchaste tienes que descansar-. Decía Alumi de forma sería forzando a Naruto a que se quede en la cama._

 _-Pero de qué hablas Alumi ya me siento bien-. Decía Naruto tirándole una mirada de niño regañado._

 _-No iras a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga-. Decía Alumi de forma sería._

 _-Esta bien por lo menos puedes traerme algo de comer me muero de hambre-. Decía Naruto rugiéndole las tripas._

 _-Esta bien enseguida vuelvo-. Decía Alumi saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Perfecto-. Decía Naruto saliendo de la cama vistiéndose y agarrando su espada, pañoleta y sombre de paja._

 _-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que regrese si Alumi descubre que me escape me asesina-. Decía Naruto saltando por la ventana._

 _-Ya está a-. En eso entra Alumi a la habitación y encuentra la cama de Naruto vacía tirando la charola de comida para después._

 _-Trafalgar D. Naruto!-. Gritaba Alumi furiosa escuchándose el grito por toda la aldea._

 _-Mierda a correr patitas para que las quiero-. Decía Naruto con una cara paliada al saber que si Alumi lo encontraba era hombre muerto._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía un animal cayendo encima del sombrero de paja de Naruto._

 _-Huh?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad al ver que había sido eso._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts agachándose observando a Naruto que estaba corriendo._

 _-Ooh eras tú cómo estás amigo?-. Preguntaba Naruto feliz._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts contestándole alegremente que se encontraba bien._

 _-Ajá con que hay estas Trafalgar!-. Gritaba Alumi furiosas sacando su espada corriendo a Naruto._

 _-Nii-San socorro!-. Gritaba Menma llorando cómicamente corriendo hacia Naruto._

 _-Que ocurre Menma no vez que estoy un poco ocupado!-. Gritaba Naruto corriendo lo más rápido posible para que Alumi no lo asesinara._

 _-Es que tengo un problema-. Gritaba Menma muy asustado._

 _-Que ocurre?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin entender lo que sucedía._

 _-Hice enojar a mi novia!-. Gritaba Menma asustado._

 _-Que?! Espera tienes novia?-. Preguntaba Naruto asustado._

 _-Namikaze Uzumaki donde diablos estás!-. Se escuchaba la voz de otra mujer que se estaba uniendo a la casería de asesinar a los que corrían._

 _-Hay no ya me encontró-. Decía Menma con cara paliada de miedo al ver que su novia ya lo encontró._

 _-Hay estás ahora sí me las pagarás!-. Se escuchaba el grito de una chica su cabello era corto a media melena con un corte recto y un mechón en su frente. Su atuendo consistía en unas muñequeras, una chaqueta beige oscuro desabrochada._

 _-Aaaah Hanabi-Chan trasquilaste por favor!-. Gritaba Menma aumentando la velocidad._

 _-Aaaah quítense de mi camino!-. Gritaba Ichigo uniéndose a los hermanos que corrían por sus vidas._

 _-Y ahora tú qué hiciste?-. Preguntaban Naruto y Menma a Ichigo que estaba corriendo._

 _-No fue mi culpa tenía hambre y no había nada en el refrigerador más que solo el pastel Erza-. Decía Ichigo poniéndoles la cara pálida a los hermanos y volteando hacía a tras para ver que ahora eran tres mujer furiosas que los perseguían._

 _-Ahora si te mato Ichigo!-. Gritaba Erza con su espada detrás de ellos._

 _-Que puede ser pero-. Decía Naruto y como por arte de magia aparecen Gray,Gajeel Toshiro y Natsu._

 _-Que les pasa ahora a ustedes?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a las nuevas víctimas._

 _-Mira-. Decían señalando y al darse la vuelta Naruto pudo ver que sus hermanas se habían unido a la persecución._

 _-Que fue lo que hicieron!?-. Gritaba Naruto asustado al ver a sus hermanas furiosas._

 _-Vuelvan aquí pervertidos!-. Gritaban Narumi y Natsumi uniéndose a la casería._

 _-Muere Trafalgar!-. Gritaba Alumi desenfundando su espada comenzando a lanzar truenos sobre los hombres que los esquivaban._

 _-Ahora verán pervertidos!-. Gritaba Narumi canalizando el poder de su akuma no mi y comenzando a lanzarles bolas de luz ._

 _-Naruto!-. Se escuchaba el grito de Uryu uniéndose a la pandilla._

 _-Y tú qué hiciste?-. Preguntaba Naruto._

 _-Le dije a una señor que no debe de usar ese Jutsu para verse más joven por qué es una anciana-. Decía Uryu asustado._

 _-Hay no-. Decía Naruto volteando y veía como una encabronada Tsunade se unía al grupo._

 _De repente aparecieron Lee y Guy corriendo a su lado._

 _-Corre Lee corre por tu vida con tus llamas de la juventud-. Decía Guy corriendo sin sus pesas._

 _-Y ustedes que les pasa!-. Gritaba Naruto al ver al par de raritos corriendo._

 _-Olvidamos los cumpleaños de Tenten y de Anko!-. Gritaba Guy aumentando el paso._

 _-Vuelvan aquí miserables-. Gritaban Tenten y Anko._

 _En eso pueden ver a Gaara y a su padre en una especie de patinetas de arena._

 _-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver que llevaban mucha prisa._

 _-Mi papá hizo enfadar a mi mamá-. Decía Gaara viendo de mala forma a su papá._

 _-No fue mi culpa yo solo le dije querida creo que deberías de lavarte los dientes te apesta un poco la boca-. Decía el Kazekage asustado._

 _-Yo sabía que las mujeres son problemáticas-. Decía Shikamaru corriendo a su lado._

 _-No se lo que pasó solo le dije que se callara para que me dejara dormir-. Decía Shikamaru señalando a Temari._

 _-Sálvenos!-. Gritaban Jiraya y Minato._

 _-Y ustedes que hicieron?-. Preguntaba Menma a su papá y a su padrino al verlos correr._

 _-Le dije a tu mamá que de ahora en adelante ella pagaría sus tazones de ramen-. Decía Minato un poco asustado._

 _-Yo solo le dije hola a la emperatriz y comenzó a dispararme-. Decía Jiraya corriendo._

 _-Aguarden tengo una idea-. Decía Menma sonriendo._

 _-Estupendo Menma lo dejamos en tus manos-. Decía Naruto levantando la mano y todos los hombres se separan de el._

 _-Sexy:Jutsu Harem Hombres-. Decía Menma haciendo colones de sombra de hombres desnudos sonriéndoles a las mujeres._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaron todas las mujeres cayéndose hacia ataras con una gran hemorragia nasal._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con gusto las leer._

 _Si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderles sin dar tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a los 16 antes del sábado a las 10 de la noche y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos la próxima semana sería uno._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretener los chicos._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues si Hachi me cae muy bien no quería que le pasara nada malo un gran saludo amigo espero que disfrutes el capítulo._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo si la verdad Hachi fue el único de los Gyojins que jamás tuvo malas intenciones espero que el capítulo se de tu agrado muchos saludos amigo._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes un gran saludo._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos amigo._

 _Jiv: Gracias amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio de Hachi un gran saludo a,ido disfruta el capítulo._

 _Guest: Hola amigo me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta tendrás que esperar al capítulo siguiente muchos saludos._

 _Zoro espinoza: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo te mando un gran saludo la verdad no te pude encontrar en Facebook encontré una foto de auriculares como de caricatura no se si eres tú muchos saludos amigo disfruta el capítulo._

 _bixsaelem95: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste mi fic te mando un gran abrazo y espero que si ya vas al corriente disfrutes el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y dejes tu comentario saludos._

 _Espero que se den vuelta por mi otro fic futuramente subo capítulo 3 los que lo están esperando con ansias sean pacientes._

 _El-Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer._

 _Muchos saludos chicos._


	22. Preparándonos para zarpar

_Capítulo 20_

 _Era una mañana "tranquila"en el barco de los sombreros de paja tras los exámenes chunnin más detener el ataque de los Gyojins y sobretodo el maratón que se habían echado los pobres hombres que aún que el Jutsu de Menma había dejado a las chicas aturdidas lamentable no las detuvo si no más bien las hizo enfurecer aún más._

 _-Hay...hay esto sí que es injusto ya no hay respeto después de todo lo que hice por ellos detuve una guerra,luché contra el Hollow les patee el trasero a Arlong y su ejército eh incluso me decise de Orochimaru. Y que es lo que recibo una turba furiosa de mujeres psicopatías golpeándome hasta casi dejarme muerto incluso entre la turba estaban una amiga que quizo decapitarme,la novia de mi hermano que en vez de querer conocerla quiero escapar de ella , mis locas hermanas que por cierto no se si alegrarme o preocupar de que Narumi ya esté manejando mejor su Akuma no mi y un supuesto miembro de mi propia tripulación terminaron persiguiéndome y golpeándome-. Decía Naruto todo golpeado sentado en el comedor con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza junto con Nuts que estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas._

 _-Oye...no fuiste el único que salió herido-. Decía Ichigo con su cuerpo todo enyesado puede que tenga factor de curación por su Hollow pero eso no quiere decir que pueda curar golpes de mujeres desquiciadas._

 _-Y ustedes de que se quejan chicos a mí me fue mucho peor-. Decía Uryu con su pierna enyesada._

 _-No que tu hermano se encargaría de todo?-. Preguntaba Natsu con un filete en el ojo por haber recibido un golpe._

 _-Pues ya vez que no funcionó-. Decía Naruto molesto._

 _-Naruto tú eres el capitán se supone que tú debes de controlar los problemas que están en la tripulación-. Decía Ichigo mirándolo de manera acusadora._

 _-Oye tal vez tenga Magia,4 Akuma no mis y una gran resistencia pero no tengo la habilidad de hablar con mujeres locas y además por qué tengo que hacerlo yo sí tú fuiste el que se robo el pastel de Erza-. Decía Naruto mirándolo de forma acusadora._

 _-Naruto no estamos señalando culpables ahora qué vergüenza me das-. Decía Ichigo desviando la mirada y comenzando a reír nerviosamente._

 _-Como sea en marcha debemos de ir a ver al Hokage para cumplir los 2 deceso que nos faltan y después de eso iremos de compraras para conseguir las cosas que necesitaremos en el viaje no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en el mar así que compren libros,armas,pergaminos comida,lo que ustedes quieran y que no se les olvide la carne y el alcohol es lo más importante en la lista eh sido claro-. Decía Naruto levantándose de la mesa y caminando rumbo a la salida._

 _-Si capitán!-. Gritaba su tripulación parándose y siguiéndolo._

 _En la aldea de la hoja._

 _-Muy bien ya que por fin terminaron los exámenes es tiempo de ir preparando mis cosas-. Decía Menma en su habitación buscando lo que necesitaría llevar para comenzar su nueva vida._

 _-( **Sabes que le debes de decir a tu hermano el por qué tu queridísima noviecita te estaba persiguiendo no es así** )-. Decía Kurama sonriendo de forma burlona al ver la cara pálida que tenía su contenedor._

 _-(Ya ni me lo recuerdes cómo demonios le diré a Nii-San que Hanabi-Chan quiere venir con nosotros)-. Pensaba Menma asustado de la ira de su novia._

 _-( **Jejejejeje esa es tu bronca Mocoso, es por eso que yo cuando tengo citas con mujeres locas salgo corriendo** )-. Reía Kurama desde el paisaje mental de Menma._

 _-(Oye! Hanabi-Chan no está loca bola de pelos!)-. Gritaba Menma molesto por la forma en la que le habían dicho que su novia estaba loca._

 _-( **Haber Mocoso recordemos que fue lo que pasó cuando le dijiste o mejor dicho le dijeron que te ibas a ir de la aldea para volverte un pirata)** -. Decía Kurama sentándose en una sala de cine con unas palomitas, unos nachos y un refresco extra grande._

 _- **Kurama Estudios presenta: La reacción de la Mocosa** -. Decía la pantalla con un chibi Kurama en un círculo con una boina de director junto con un megáfono en su pata y unos lentes oscuros._

 _-Desde cuando eres director de cine?-. Preguntaba Menma entrando a su paisaje mental y sentándose a su lado._

 _- **Eso no importa ahora Corran la cinta!** -. Gritaba Kurama con su megáfono y se podía ver a un pequeño zorro buscando la cinta para después colocarla._

 _Flash Back._

 _Habían pasado 2 días tras haber derrotado a la aldea del sonido y los Gyojins. En ese momento podemos ver cómo Menma iba caminando rumbo al complejo Hyuga para visitar a su queridísima novia._

 _-Buen día Menma-San-. Decían los guardias sonriendo._

 _-Buenos días chicos me alegro ver que no le ocurrió nada al complejo-. Decía Menma observando impresionado el estado del complejo._

 _-Jejejeje si fue una gran suerte-. Decían los guardias sonriendo._

 _-Por cierto se encuentra Hanabi-Chan?-. Preguntaba Menma ._

 _-Claro pero no creo que sea un buen momento-. Decía un guardia un poco nervioso._

 _-Y eso por qué?-. Preguntaba Menma sin entender por qué el guardia se había puesto nervioso._

 _-Si guardia-san dile a mi novio por qué no es un buen momento para que venga a visitar a su querida novia-. Decía Hanabi apareciendo detrás de los guardias con una sonrisa demasiada linda que incluso hizo que Menma retroceder un poco._

 _-Hanabi-Sama/Hanabi-Sama/Hanabi-Chan!-. Gritaban los 3 un poco intimidados por la forma en la que había aparecido y la mirada que les estaba lanzado._

 _-Saben que justo ahora me acabo de acordar que debo de ir al hospital a visitar a alguien-. Decía Menma un poco nervioso al ver lo molesta que estaba su novia y no era tan idiota para decirle en ese mismo momento que dejaría a aldea._

 _-Ocurre algo Menma-Kun alguno de tus familiares salió herido tras el ataque?-. Preguntaba Hanabi un poco preocupada._

 _-Si mi hermano está en el hospital-. Decía Menma sonriendo nerviosamente rascándose la nuca._

 _-Tu hermano? Espera quieres decir que tu hermano está en la aldea-. Decía Hanabi sorprendida de saber que el hermano mayor de su novio y quizás su futuro cuñado estaba en el hospital._

 _-Si...si el vino para los exámenes chunnin y fue el que luchó contra Dracule Mihawk en las finales-. Decía Menma sonriendo con orgullo al recordar esa batalla tan épica que tuvo su hermano aún que haya perdido uno de los anbus de su padre le dijo que cuando Dracule regresó al palco tenía unas vendas en su abdomen manchadas de sangre._

 _-Fabuloso que estamos esperando Menma-Kun quiero conocerlo-. Decía Hanabi caminado junto a su novio y agarrándolo de su brazo caminado hacia el hospital._

 _-Que...que...ahora-. Decía Menma un poco nervioso._

 _-Claro siempre te escucho hablar de él me gustaría conocerlo-. Decía Hanabi sonriendo._

 _-Esta...está bien vamos-. Decía Menma un poco sonrojado._

 _-Y bien Menma-Kun que harás ahora que te haz convertido en chunnin?-. Preguntab Hanabi sonriendo._

 _-Que? Que es lo que haré jejeje pues verás la verdad tengo planeado en ir a un viaje de entrenamiento-. Decía Menma desviando un poco la mirada._

 _-En serio y dime cuánto tiempo planeas irte?-. Preguntaba Hanabi con un poco de duda y tristeza al saber que su novio se ira de la aldea._

 _-Jejejeje la verdad aún no lose aaa mira ya llegamos-. Decía Menma entrando al hospital._

 _-Buenas tardes Menma-San en que puedo ayudarle?-. Preguntaba una hermosa enfermera guiñándole un ojo a Menma ._

 _-Jejejeje muy buenas tardes vera estoy buscando a Trafalgar D. Naruto-. Decía Menma un poco sonrojado._

 _-Si claro segundo piso a la izquierda tercera habitación-. Decía la enfermera entregándole un papel con la información y también con su número telefónico._

 _-Muchas gracias-. Decía Hanabi molesta tomando a Menma de la mano y quitándole la nota para después romperla en mil pedazos._

 _-Jejejeje que ocurre Hanabi-Chan estas celosa?-. Preguntaba Menma con burla para pocos segundos después recibir un puñetazo en el estomago._

 _-Eso responde a tu pregunta amorcito-. Decía Hanabi con el puño cerrado._

 _-Vamos Hanabi-Chan no te enfades sabes que tú eres la única chica que amo-. Decía Menma sonriendo al ver la actitud de celos de su novia._

 _-Más vale por qué si alguna vez me engañas te juro amorcito que te cortaré a tú amiguito y lo cortare en mil pedazos para que nadie pueda volvértelo a poner eh sido clara-. Decía Hanabi observando a Menma con el **Byakugan** activado._

 _-Si...si...si-. Decía Menma asintiendo frenéticamente ahora sí que estaba muerto si le decía que dejaría de ser ninja y se volvería pirata._

 _En eso se puede ver a Alumi fuera de la habitación con una gran charola de comida._

 _-Alumi que haces con toda esa comida?-. Preguntaba Menma un poco impresionado por la cantidad de comida que llevaba._

 _-Ooohh Menma verás tu hermano acaba de despertar y me dijo que tenía hambre así que fui a la cafetería por algo de comer-. Decía Alumi sonriendo._

 _-(Pues a mí me parece que trajo muchísima comida)-. Pensaba Hanabi con una gota de sudor._

 _-Naruto-Kun tienes-. En ese momento Alumi observa la habitación vacía molestándose tirando la comida._

 _-Trafalgar D. Naruto!-. Gritaba Alumi agarrando su espada en busca de Naruto._

 _-Eso sí que le va a doler a Nii-San si lo atrapan-. Decía Menma un poco asustado._

 _-Me agrada esa chica-. Decía Hanabi sonriendo._

 _-Por cierto Menma Naruto-Kun me dijo que le preguntaras a tus hermanas si ellas también los acompañarán a el viaje-. Decía Alumi asomándose por la ventana antes de salir corriendo en busca de su presa._

 _-Hay no...-. Decía Menma un poco nervioso al saber que Hanabi ya se entero._

 _-De que está hablando Menma-Kun?-. Preguntaba Hanabi un tanto molesta._

 _-Promete no enfadarte Hanabi-Chan-. Decía Menma un poco nervioso._

 _-Menma será mejor que me lo digas ahora-. Decía Hanabi con una mirada molesta._

 _-Bueno pues verás te mentí hace un momento la verdad es que no voy a un viaje de entrenamiento voy rumbo a Grand líne para convertirme en pirata-. Decía Menma de forma seria con una mirada llena de determinación._

 _-Que!-. Gritaba Hanabi molesta._

 _-Jejejeje nos vemos después Hanabi-Chan-. Decía Menma saltando por la ventana._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

 _- **Vez lo que te digo mocoso tu novia si está un poco loca** -. Decía Kurama sonriendo al ver la cara que había puesto._

 _-Estoy muerto-. Decía Menma muy deprimido._

 _En la oficina del Hokage._

 _-Sensei debemos impedir que Naruto se marche de la aldea-. Decía Kakashi en un tono serio._

 _-Y crees que no lo intento Kakashi eh estado tratando de convencerlo pero cada vez que intento hablar con se escapa o solo me dice que no-. Decía Minato con depresión al saber que su hijo se volvería a marchar de la aldea._

 _-Minato es que no hay otra forma lo necesita,os para cumplir la profecía-. Decía Jiraya un poco frustrado._

 _-No podemos hacerlo Minato recuerda que él no es un ninja así que el título del Hokage no aplica sobre el-. Decía un sujeto de ojos color negro y cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris. Usaba el uniforme Jounin, llevaba el chaleco ninja estándar, con el símbolo de la Policía Militar de Konhoha, y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior._

 _-Lo sé Fugaku además ya intente eso una vez y lo único que consigue fue alejarlo aún más-. Decía Minato deprimido._

 _Toc Toc se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta abriéndola mostrando a Naruto y a su tripulación._

 _-Muy bien Minato es el momento vengo a cobrar los 2 deseos que aún me quedan-. Decía Naruto de forma sería._

 _-Ya veo-. Decía Minato preparándose para lo que venía._

 _-Mi primer deseo será permitirle a cualquier ninja de la aldea desertar si ellos quieren unirse a mi tripulación y eso incluye a Hachi que se que lo tienen prisionero a pesar de que él no lastimo a nadie-. Decía Naruto dejando sin palabras a los que estaban en la sala pues muy pocas personas sabían sobre que habían capturado al Gyojin y además de que tendrían que dejar ir a algunos de sus ninjas y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _-Y tú cómo sabes eso?-. Preguntaba un poco sorprendido Fugaku._

 _-Lo sé por qué era más que obvio que lo aprisionarían mi segundo deseo es que me den todo lo que vaya a necesitar para mi viaje sin ningún costo,que me dejen zarpar tranquilamente sin que mandes a unos de tus ninjas después de que haya dejado la aldea y que me des una reunión con él Kazekage y su hijo Gaara-. Decía Naruto de forma seria observando cómo la mirada de Kakashi y Jiraya mostraba molestia al saber que no podrían detener a Naruto._

 _-Esta bien tienes mi palabra de Hokage que cumpliré con tus peticiones-. Decía Minato de forma sería._

 _-Perfecto por qué planeo zarpar dentro de 3 horas así que será mejor que dictes de una vez él aviso-. Decía Naruto de forma seria retirándose con su tripulación de la oficina del Hokage._

 _-Minato/Sensei usted no puede permitir eso!-. Gritaban Jiraya y Kakashi con frustración._

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer le di mi palabra de Hokage y pienso cumplirla-. Decía Minato de forma seria haciéndolos callarse._

 _Fuera de la oficina del Hokage._

 _-Bien hagan lo que tengan que hacer nos veremos en el barco dentro de 3 horas-. Decía Naruto caminando hacia la presión de Konhoha._

 _En Otra parte de la aldea._

 _-Estoy lista-. Decía Narumi guardando todo su equipaje dentro de un pergamino._

 _-También yo que te parece si vamos a comer algo me estoy muriendo de hambre-. Decía Natsumi guardando su pergamino._

 _-Esta bien vayamos-. Decía Narumi saliendo de su casa junto con su hermana._

 _-Y que se te antoja comer?-. Preguntaba Natsumi mirando los restaurantes._

 _-Que te parece en ese lugar-. Decía Narumi señalando un restaurante._

 _-Hola bienvenidas que es lo que desean comer?-. Preguntaba un mesero con cara de "odio este trabajo"._

 _-Si tráiganos el especial del día por favor-. Decía Narumi con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud que tenía el mesero._

 _-En seguida-. Decía el mesero retirándose a paso lento._

 _-Y bien estas lista para irnos?-. Preguntaba Natsumi de forma sería._

 _-La verdad al principio tuve mis dudas pero ahora sé que es lo correcto-. Decía Narumi con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _-Será lo mejor es decir piénsalo toda nuestra vida nos an dicho lo que debemos de hacer nunca nadie nos preguntó si queríamos ser ninjas Nii-San en cambio el tomo su propio camino el buscó ser fuerte a su manera se enfrentó al espadachín más fuerte del mundo y él sabía que no lo derrotaría pero lo hizo sin miedo-. Decía Natsumi de forma sería._

 _En eso Hanabi,Alumi y Erza entra en el restaurante._

 _-Hola Alumi,Erza,Hanabi que es lo que están haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Narumi de forma curiosa al ver a las chicas que acaban de entrar._

 _-Las estaba buscando Naruto-Kun me pidió que les dijera que dentro de 3 horas se marchara de la aldea así que deben de prepararse-. Decía Alumi sentándose en la misma mesa que ellas._

 _-Yo solamente eh venido a comer algo después de eso iré a comprar las cosas que necesito antes de que zarpemos-. Decía Erza sonriendo sacando una pequeña lista de las cosas que aún le hacían falta._

 _-Y yo estoy buscando a su hermano-. Decía Hanabi de forma cansada._

 _-A Menma pero si el está en la casa-. Decía Narumi confundida._

 _-No no estoy buscando a Menma-Kun si no a Naruto-San-. Decía Hanabi haciendo que todas se le quedaran mirando con curiosidad y Alumi un poco celosa._

 _-Por qué lo andas buscando?-. Preguntaba Erza sin entender para qué quería a Naruto._

 _-Bueno es que quiero unirme a su tripulación-. Decía Hanabi de forma seria dejando a todas las demás impresionadas._

 _-Aquí tienen-. Decía el mesero lanzando la charola de comida sobre la mesa._

 _En el monte Hokage._

 _Todos estaba reunidos en la plaza para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el Hokage._

 _-Que crees que dirá?-. Preguntaba Gajeel a Toshiro que estaban entre la multitud._

 _-No tengo idea-. Decía Toshiro de brazos cruzados._

 _-Por cierto as visto a Uzumaki?-. Decía Gajeel al no ver a su compañera._

 _-No la eh visto desde que terminó el tornero-. Decía Toshiro._

 _-Esto no será nada bueno-. Decía Fugaku mirando desde el público el discurso de Minato._

 _-Cariño que está sucediendo?-. Preguntaba una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso._

 _-Nada bueno Mikoto-Chan-. Decía Fugaku con una mirada sería pero su esposa sabía que su esposo estaba preocupado._

 _En otra parte de la multitud._

 _-Como te encuentras?-. Preguntaba Gray a Renji estuvo en el Hospital por la pelea que tuvo con Ichigo y no pudo ver las finales._

 _-Estoy mejor-. Decía Renji moviendo su brazo mostrando que ya estaba curado._

 _En el palco._

 _-Minato-Kun a que viene esta reunión tan repentinamente?-. Preguntaba Kushina junto con Tsunade._

 _-No son noticias nada buenas Kushina-San nada buenas-. Decía Kakashi con cara de apatía._

 _-Pueblo de Konhoha escúchenme con atención que tengo un anuncio importante-. Decía Minato comenzando a dar el discurso que había prometido haciendo que toda la multitud le prestara atención._

 _-Aquellos Ninjas que hayan conocido a Trafalgar D. Naruto podrán desertar de ser ninjas par poder unirse a su tripulación, no serán puestos como ninjas renegados,no los cazaremos ni los colocare en el libro bingo-. Decía Minato dejando a todos los aldeanos en shock y algunos ninjas sorprendidos._

 _-Que/Que!-. Gritaban Tsunade y Kushina pasmadas por la noticia que acaban de escuchar._

 _En la prisión._

 _-Nyo es justo por qué debo de estar aquí yo no hice nada!-. Gritaba Hachi molesto encerrado en una pecera gigante._

 _-Cierra la boca asqueroso pez parlante-. Decía el guardia de la celda._

 _-Al menos déjenme llamar a un abogado!-. Gritaba Hachi molesto._

 _En ese momento se empiezan a escuchar pasos de que alguien iba bajando las escaleras._

 _-Que es lo que quieres?-. Preguntaba el guardia de una forma molesta._

 _-Tengo órdenes del Hokage de poder hablar con el prisionero-. Decía el sujeto de forma tranquila._

 _-Esta bien pero que sea rápido-. Decía el guardia abriendo la celda de Hachi._

 _-Hola Hachi-. Decía el sujeto quitándose la capucha revelando ser Naruto._

 _-Naruto me alegra ver que ya estés recuperado-. Decía Hachi sonriendo._

 _-Lamento que estés hay encerado así que dime Hachi ya pensaste mi propuesta sobre tener tu propio restaurante?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Sí y aceptó me uniré a tu tripulación después de todo veo que eres una persona que está rodeando de aventuras-. Decía Hachi sonriendo._

 _-Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar guardia dese prisa y libérelo!-. Gritaba Naruto haciendo que el guardia viniera corriendo con unas llaves._

 _-En marcha Hachi-. Decía Naruto caminando a la salida._

 _-Solo espera un momento-. Decía Hachi sonriendo de manera perversa volteándose a ver al guardia._

 _- **Shikai Zero, Tako Hachi Black** (Visibilidad Nula, Pulpo 8 Negro)-. Decía Hachi segando al guardia llenándolo de tinta para después de eso agarrarlo con fuerza y lanzarlo a la pecera gigante._

 _-Mucho mejor-. Decía Hachi sonriendo para después seguir a Naruto._

 _Fuera de prisión._

 _-En marcha Hachi falta poco tiempo para que zarpemos y aún me queda buscar a una persona más-. Decía Naruto con algo de flojera rascándose la nuca._

 _-Si-. Decía Hachi sonriendo._

 _En el restaurante de la familia Akimichi estaba reunidos algunos ninjas que conocieron a Naruto pensando si desertarían la aldea._

 _-Y bien ustedes que piensan de esto?-. Preguntaba Gray a sus compañeros._

 _-No se lo que piensen ustedes pero yo me uniré a la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja-. Decía Gajeel de forma seria._

 _-También yo-. Decía Toshiro con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Yo aún no estoy seguro y tú Gray que harás?-. Preguntaba Renji esperando la respuesta de su compañero de equipo._

 _-Yo también me uniré a su tripulación además si salgo al mundo pude que los encuentre-. Decía Gray sonriendo con una mirada de determinación._

 _-Los veré después chicos-. Decía Gray parándose._

 _-Si yo también me tengo que ir-. Decía Gajeel saliendo del restaurante._

 _-Eeeey esperen un momento no se vayan tenemos que dividir la cuenta!-. Gritaba Renji al ver que se habían escapado de pagar._

 _-Suspiro tal parece que solo quedamos tú y yo... Toshiro tu también!-. Gritaba Renji con lágrimas cómicamente al ver que era el único que debía de pagar la cuenta._

 _-Aquí tiene-. Sonreía el mesero entregándole la cuenta._

 _En el Hotel de Konhoha._

 _-Bien párese que hemos llegado espera aquí Hachi no tardaré-. Decía Naruto entrando al hotel._

 _-A que se debe todo este alboroto muchacho-. Decía el Kazekage al ver a Naruto entrar._

 _-Se más amable cariño-. Decía Karua con una sonrisa con una gran aura oscura rodeándola._

 _-Lamentó las molestias solamente estoy aquí para hacerle una propuesta a Gaara-. Decía Naruto sonriendo mirándolo._

 _-A Gaara/Gaara/Gaara!-. Gritaban el Kazekage y sus Hermanos._

 _-Yo?-. Preguntaba Gaara señalándose a sí mismo._

 _-Así es Gaara desde que observe tu combate supe que tenías potencial para ayudarme a voltear este mundo de cabeza así que te apetece viajar conmigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Así que lo tratas de decir es que quieres que me una a tu tripulación no es así?-. Preguntaba Gaara con una ceja levantada._

 _-Exactamente así que me dices Gaara-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts feliz de que haya otro miembro en la tripulación._

 _-A Gaara no le interesa ser un pirata así que deja en paz a mi hermano-. Decía Temari molesta._

 _-Así es no dejaremos que alejes a nuestro hermano-. Decía Kankuro desenrollando a su marioneta._

 _-Solo vengo a ser negociaciones con Gaara así que si no bajan sus armas no crean que me quedaré de brazos cruzados-. Decía Naruto cambiando de actitud con sus ojos que antes mostraban un azul como el mar tranquilo a un azul como el hielo colocando se mano sobre su espada._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts aumentando la llama de su cola._

 _-Lo haré-. Decía Gaara con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Que/Que!-. Gritaban sus hermanos a lo que dijo Gaara._

 _-Gaara no puedes hacer eso-. Decía su padre con una mirada de negación._

 _-Así es Gaara no te vayas es muy peligroso no queremos perderte-. Decía Kankuro un poco preocupado._

 _-Mama dile algo por favor esto es una locura-. Decía Temari intentando de que su madre lo convenza._

 _-Adelante Gaara si esa es tu decisión te apoyare en todo lo que hagas hijo mío y jamás olvides que pace lo que pace yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti-. Decía Karua sonriéndole dejando completamente sin palabras a su familia._

 _-Gracia mama-. Decía Gaara derramando unas cuantas lagrimas abrazándola._

 _-Querido no quieres decirle algo a tu hijo-. Decía Karua con una mirada de si no le dices algo alentador té juro que me las pagarás._

 _-Suspiro está bien Gaara si ese es tu decisión cuentas con mí apoyo viaja por el mundo hijo y cuando tengas oportunidad escríbenos no estoy preocupado pues sé que eres fuerte el más fuerte de tus hermanos así cuídate-. Decía Rasa abrazando a su hijo._

 _-Suspiro buena suerte Gaara-. Decía Temari besándolo el la mejilla._

 _-Ve por ellos hermano-. Decía Kankuro chocando su puño con el de el._

 _-Vamos Gaara ya es tiempo de partir-. Decía Naruto caminado a la salida siendo seguido por el._

 _Fuera del Hotel._

 _-En marcha Hachi no podemos perder más el tiempo-. Decía Naruto saliendo del Hotel._

 _-Si-. Decía Hachi caminado alegremente._

 _En la entrada de Konhoha._

 _-Vaya por lo que veo muchos de ustedes les a interesado mi oferta-. Decía Naruto sorprendido encontrando en la entrada a Toshiro,Gajeel,Gray,Hanabi,Menma,Narumi,Natsumi y Alumi?._

 _-Alumi que haces aquí no te irás con tu mama de regreso a la isla de las mujeres?-. Preguntaba Naruto algo sorprendido._

 _-La verdad es que prefiero viajar en vez de regresar hay no puedo hacer nada siempre tengo que estar encerrada en el castillo y es un poco aburrido así que me estaba preguntando si te queda un lugar para mí en tu tripulación-. Decía Alumi algo sonrojada._

 _-Jejejeje por supuesto Alumi eres más que bienvenida-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Bien por lo que puedo ver todos an tomado ya su decisión le voy a decir algo pienso ir hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario en busca de mis sueños no les estoy pidiendo que se sacrifiquen por mí pero vamos a tener que hacernos más fuertes todos juntos para protegernos y deben de tener confianza muta entre todos-. Decía Naruto de forma seria._

 _-Eh sido claro-. Decía Naruto con tal seguridad._

 _-Enterado-. Decía Toshiro agarrando su espada con fuerza._

 _-Esto será divertido-. Decía Gajeel chocando sus puños ansiosos._

 _-Lo entiendo-. Decía Gray con una mirada llena de seguridad._

 _-Lo haré-. Decía Hanabi apretando sus puños._

 _-Lo tengo-. Decía Menma con determinación._

 _-Lo sabemos-. Decían Narumi y Natsumi._

 _-Puedes confiar en mí-. Decía Alumi sonriendo._

 _-Puedes contar conmigo_ _-. Decía Hachi sonriendo._

 _-No te fallare-. Decía Gaara con tranquilidad._

 _-De acuerdo en marcha-. Decía Naruto saliendo de la aldea rumbo a su barco._

 _En su barco ya estaban todos abordó apuntó de zarpar hasta que Naruto sintió la presencia de Jiraya,Tsunade,Kakashi y Kushina._

 _-Que es lo que quieren-. Decía Naruto de forma seria bajando del barco._

 _-No dejaré que se vayan Sochi sé que cometí un error y no merezco tu perdón pero no dejaré que se vayan-. Decía Kushina derramando lágrimas._

 _-Naruto sé que él Hokage te a dado el permiso de que te dejaran ir en paz pero no puedo seguir viendo a Minato-Sensei sufrir es tiempo de que regrese a la aldea-. Decía Kakashi destapando su Sharingan._

 _-Así es mocos ahora ríndete-. Decía Jiraya colocándose en posición de pelea._

 _-Te derrotaré por las humillaciones que me haz echo-. Decía Tsunade con sus puños llenos dé chakra._

 _-Tenía las Sospechas de que no me dejarían zarpar en paz-. Decía Naruto sacando sus espadas listo para el combate._

 _-Alto hay!-. Gritaban Ichigo y Natsu saltando al suelo colocándose al lado de Naruto._

 _-Si piensan que nos impedirán marcharnos-. Decía Ichigo desenfundando su espada._

 _-Están muy equivocados-. Decía Natsu colocándose en su estilo de pelea de Pierna Negra._

 _-Así pues eso está por verse-. Decía Kakashi corriendo hacia ellos._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con gusto las leer._

 _Si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderles sin dar tantos detalles._

 _Muy bien chicos ya saben el reto ustedes llegan a los 16 antes del sábado a las 10 de la noche y yo publico el miércoles 20 sería para 2 capítulos la próxima semana sería uno._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretener los chicos._

 _También les quiero avisar que la próxima semana si ese que tengo chanza subiré una nueva historia y otro capítulo pues no habrá historia hasta el 2 de abril espero que sean pacientes es que hay unos asuntos que atender._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _FazEvU: Hola amigo me algo que te guste el capítulo espero que te agrade este. Si vi el capítulo me molesto un poco eso es jugar sucio muchos saludos espero que disfrutes el capítulo._

 _Kaiser Kai: Hola amigo me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y no ya van 4 akuma no mis espero que disfrutes del capítulo muchos saludos._

 _mauri 16: Hola amigo aquí ya el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí la continuación espero que la disfrutes muchos saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes sobre la fruta del Fenix Naruto la despertó inconscientemente todavía no sabe cómo usarla y si Arlong tuvo suerte pero aún que hubiera interferido Dracule Naruto no lo hubiera permitido y le patearía el trasero a Arlong saludos espero que disfrutes el capítulo._

 _bixsaelem95: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste la historia lamentablemente debo decirte que este no será un NaruErza me agrada Erza pero para ella ya tengo a su pareja espero sigas leyendo la historia y disfrutes del capítulo saludos._

 _Jiv: Hola amigo lamento haberte quedado mal en la historia estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por complacerlos a todos tratare de que las futuras peleas sean de tu agrado es que es mi primer fic solo espera a que agarre un poco más de experiencia para la historias en cuanto a tu pregunta no fue la yami yami no mí ni Hollow fue magia que solamente Naruto la puede usar cuando está en ese estado espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _Si eres nuevo espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me dejes tu comentario saludos._

 _Ya subí el capítulo de El Devil-God-Dragón-Slayers para los que no se han dado la vuelta a leer el nuevo capítulo vayan a leerlo._

 _Ahora antes de irme una pregunta que les parecería si la tripulación tuvieran un compañero pokemon me si les gusta la idea me pueden dejar sus sugerencias sobre quién tendría cada uno Naruto a lo Máximo podría ser entre 2/3 espero con ansias sus comentarios chicos tambien les doy las gracias que estén apoyando esta historia pues la historia ya lleva 150 reviews y para mí es algo Mu importante les agradesco de todo corazón saludos._


	23. Deshaciéndose de la basura

_Capítulo 21._

 _El ambiente estaba muy tenso de el lado izquierdo se encontraban Naruto,Nuts,Ichigo y Natsu preparados para el combate._

 _Del otro lado se encontraba los 2 Sannin Tsunade y Jiraya, junto con la esposa del Hokage y su alumno Kushina y Kakashi._

 _-Y luego dicen que nosotros los piratas somos los que no cumplimos nuestra palabra maldito Minato sabía que no mantendría su palabra-. Decía Naruto molesto agarrando su espada._

 _-Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ellos además ese pervertido sigue siendo de lo más molesto y_ _arrogante-. Decía Ichigo molesto al ver a Jiraya._

 _-Por mí mejor estaba un poco aburrido así podré calentar antes de que nos marchemos-. Decía Natsu sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos._

 _-Creen que nos derrotarán tan fácilmente es momento de que se rindan-. Decía Kakashi molesto._

 _-Así es ahora será mejor que sé rindan ustedes no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros -. Decía Jiraya con arrogancia._

 _-Aún tenemos cosas pendientes tú y yo Naruto-. Decía Tsunade molesta tronando sus dedos._

 _-Sochi sé que te ignore pero quiero arreglar las cosas así prometo que no te haré mucho daño-. Decía Kushina desenfundando su espada._

 _-Bien ya saben las reglas-. Decía Naruto de forma seria viendo a los enemigos._

 _-Me quedo con el pervertido-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _-Me quedo con el peliplateado-. Decía Natsu encendiendo sus puños._

 _-Bien nosotros nos quedaremos con la principiante y la anciana estas deacuerdo compañero? Naruto mirando de una manera seria a sus contrincantes._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts con fuerza afirmándole a su compañero aumentando la llama de su colita._

 _En el barco._

 _-Nyo creen que deberíamos ayudarles?-. Preguntaba Hachi al resto de sus compañeros._

 _-No creo que sea necesario verán como la mayoría de ustedes apenas se a unido aún no se an dado cuenta de su fuerza-. Decía Uryu limpiando sus anteojos sin ninguna preocupación._

 _-Tan fuertes son?-. Preguntaba Hanabi impresionada._

 _-Si desde que los conozco an luchado en batallas más feroces que está por ejemplo en el país de las olas Naruto luchó contra un ejército de piratas luego con Zabuza y al final con Don Krige-. Decía Uryu recordando la vez en la que había conocido a Naruto y a los demás._

 _-Después de eso ellos fueron a una isla y los conocí Naruto luchó contra un león gigante tan solo por recupera una caja de comida para un perro y después de eso lucho contra Buggy el payaso-. Decía Erza recordando la vez en la que se unió a la tripulación._

 _-Si además de eso Shanks nos contó que Nii-San fue el que luchó contra el capitán Morgan junto con los otros generales corruptos-. Decía Menma sonriendo con gran confianza que su hermano ganaría._

 _-Así que tranquilos ellos ganaran-. Decía Alumi sonriendo mirando fijamente a Naruto con un pequeño rubor._

 _En el muelle._

 _-Muy bien aquí voy-. Decía Kakashi corriendo a Naruto._

 _En ese momento observa como una patada se le acercaba a una gran velocidad obligándolo a retroceso._

 _-Escucha Ojito-Tuerto tu oponente soy yo-. Decía Natsu en su posición de Estilo de Pierna Negra._

 _Natsu vs Kakashi._

 _-Veamos qué tienes-. Decía Kakashi lanzándose a Natsu._

 _El combate a cuerpo estaba muy parejo Natsu lanzaba sus patadas a Kakashi y el apenas y lograba esquivarlas gracias al Sharingan pero si se descuidaba un poco sabría que sería un golpe realmente potente._

 _-Párese ser que con él Taijutsu estoy en desventaja-. Decía Kakashi saltando una gran distancia alejándose de Natsu._

 _-Así que ahora pasare al Ninjutsu-. Decía Kakashi comenzando a almacenar una gran cantidad de chakra._

 _- **Doton Tsuchi Suru!** (Tierra en Expansión!)-. Gritaba Kakashi haciendo que la tierra de bajo de los pies de Natsu se agitarán y salieran una gran cantidad de rocas volando a él golpeándolo simultáneamente._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Natsu recibiendo los golpes de las rocas._

 _-Aún no termino **Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi** ( Gran Torbellino Cortante)-. Decía Kakashi creando una gran cantidad de ráfagas de viento formando un gran tornado que rodeó a Natsu._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Natsu recibiendo varios cortes por el ataque de viento._

 _-Vaya que decepción se nota que tú eres el más débil de todos-. Decía Kakashi viendo con lastima al ver que solamente había echo 2 ataques y Natsu ya estaba en el suelo muy herido._

 _-Crees que con eso me detendrás necesitarás algo más para detenerme-. Decía Natsu levantándose._

 _-Así pues no tomarás mucho tiempo-. Decía Kakashi sacando unos kunais de su bolsa._

 _-Si tú crees que eso me intimida te equivocas-. Decía Natsu saliendo corriendo con una gran velocidad a Kakashi golpeándolo fuertemente con una patada._

 _-(Demonios es golpe sí que me dolió además su velocidad es incluso aún más alta que la de Guy sin sus pesas)-. Pensaba Kakashi sorprendido por la velocidad que tenía Natsu._

 _-Tal vez sea cierto de que soy el más débil de ellos pero se que solamente vasta conmigo para derrotarte-. Decía Natsu comenzando a correr a Kakashi lanzándole patada tras patada haciéndole que empezara a retroceder tal vez si pueda verlas patada venir con su Sharingan pero su cuerpo no tiene la velocidad necesaria para poder esquivarlos haciendo que comenzará a recibir una que otra patada._

 _-Crees que podrás con nosotros Naruto-Nii, Ichigo-Nii y Yo lo juramos desde que nos conocimos desde ese día...desde ese día entrene arduamente día tras día noche tras noche para poder estar al par de mis hermanos siempre que me molestaban o me asían llorar Naruto-Nii,Ichigo-Nii o ambos siempre me protegían por aquellos que me molestaban así que desde que nos separamos jure que las cosas serían diferentes hoy y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de probármelo de probárselos a ellos y a mis nuevos Nakamas que siempre podrán contar conmigo así que yo te derrotaré!-. Gritaba Natsu corriendo a una increíble velocidad apareciendo enfrente de Kakashi._

 _-Demonios-. Decía Kakashi sin poder reaccionar a la velocidad de Natsu._

 _- **Karyū no Gokugeki** (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Natsu agarrando a Kakashi y encendiendo sus brazos y manos con fuego en formando unas alas de dragón arrojando lo al aire al mismo tiempo que lo quemaba._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Kakashi al sentir esa gran cantidad de calor._

 _-Ahora terminaremos esto Ojito-Tuerto **Collier Shoot** -. Decía Natsu dandole un potente golpe en el cuello a Kakashi lanzándolo de un impacto al suelo._

 _-Ah..ah..ah-. Se escuchaban los jadeos de Kakashi des de el suelo apenas y tenía fuerzas para estar en pie._

 _-Será mejor que te rindas no tienes oportunidad-. Decía Natsu de forma seria al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Kakashi._

 _-No...aún puedo luchar-. Decía Kakashi canalizando chakra en su mano derecha listo para su último ataque._

 _- **Raikiri!** -. Gritaba Kakashi formando un una cuchilla relámpago en su mano corriendo a gran velocidad a Natsu._

 _-(Debo de esquivarlo algo me dice que si no lo hago terminaré muy herido)-. Pensaba Natsu saltando en el aire al ver el gran poder que tenía la técnica de Kakashi._

 _En eso Natsu observa como Kakashi escupía un poco de sangre y apenas podía mantenerse en pie._

 _-Oye deberías descansar por lo que puedo ver esa técnica te consume mucha energía apenas y logras mantenerte en pie-. Decía Natsu al ver lo cansado que se veía Kakashi._

 _-E...e...eso no importa llevaré mi cuerpo al limite si es que con eso traigo a Naruto de regreso-. Decía Kakashi intentando concentra más chakra para lograr hacer una vez más su técnica._

 _-(Será mejor que termine esto o podría causarse daño permanente)-. Pensaba Natsu concentrando una gran cantidad de poder en su brazo izquierdo._

 _-El siguiente será el que decidirá esta batalla-. Decía Natsu de forma seria sacando inconscientemente un gran instinto asesino que tenía la forma de un gran dragón rugiendo._

 _-Que...así sea **Raikiri!** -. Gritaba Kakashi destrozando su guante y un poco de la manga de su traje o eso parecía pues si se fijaban bien en su brazo la piel comenzaba a despellejarse mostrando el músculo y algunos de sus nervios._

 _-(Igneel por favor te lo ruego préstame tu fuerza en donde quiera que estés)-. Pensaba Natsu cerrando sus ojos viendo un gran dragón de fuego rugiendo con poder, en ese momento comienza a sentir una flama intensa con gran fuerza rodeando su cuerpo._

 _- **Karyū no Tekken!** (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)-. Gritaba Natsu mandando todas las llamas de su cuerpo en su puño izquierdo._

 _-Aaaaah/Aaaaah!-. Gritaban ambos Kakashi corría a una velocidad increíblemente veloz en cambio Natsu corría a una velocidad un poco menor con sus técnicas listo para el impacto estaba a solo centímetros de embestirse con sus técnicas._

 _-(Espéralo...espéralo)-. Pensaba Natsu al ver en cámara lenta como la técnica de Kakashi se dirigía a él,esperando el momento preciso._

 _-Eres mío-. Decía Kakashi extendiendo su brazo pero en ese momento Natsu observa como la cara de Kakashi cambia a una cara de molestia eso se debía a que estaba llevando su cuerpo a los límites y ya no podía resistir por mucho tiempo pues no tuvo la energía necesaria para hacer el **Raikiri** correctamente así que estaba excediendo su cuerpo al hacer varios Jutsus más el **Sharingan** y su técnica más fuerte se había quedado sin chakra._

 _-(Ahora!)-. Pensaba Natsu al ver la abertura de la técnica Kakashi._

 _Todos en la tripulación observaban con impresión al ver como Natsu se movía en el último instante esquivar la técnica de Kakashi para después de eso conectar su puño en cara con su técnica lanzándolo por los aires._

 _-Toma esto!-. Gritaba Natsu con todas su fuerzas ganando el combate._

 _Ganador Natsu Dragneel._

 _-Demonios-. Fue lo único que podo decir Kakashi cayendo al suelo inconsciente._

 _En el barco._

 _-Uno fuera quedan 3-. Decía Uryu con tranquilidad._

 _-Eso sí que fue impresionante-. Decía Natsumi sorprendía de que un solo miembro de la tripulación pudo derrotar a un Jounin tan fácilmente._

 _-Jejejeje no está nada mal Salamandra-. Decía Gajeel sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía Natsu._

 _-No dejas de impresionarme Natsu-. Decía Erza sonriendo al ver la fuerza que tenía su compañero._

 _-Realmente se ve la determinación que tiene al querer alcanzar a sus Hermanos-. Decía Alumi sonriendo al ver el gran espíritu de lucha que tenía._

 _-Si así se hace muy bien Natsu!-. Gritaban Happy y Hachi con una bandera._

 _En la aldea._

 _-Que raro no eh visto a Kushina en todo el día-. Decía Minato caminando por la aldea siendo saludado por los aldeanos._

 _-Ahora que me doy cuenta tampoco a Kakashi,a Tsunade ni a Sensei hay no-. Decía Minato teniendo un mal presentimiento y sabiendo dónde podrían estar._

 _En ese momento comienza a juntar un poco de chakra en el kunai que le había obsequiado a Kakashi desaparecido en un destello amarillo._

 _En otra parte de la aldea._

 _-Que debo hacer-. Decía Renji observando el monte de los Hokages esperando que le dieran una respuesta._

 _-Oooh así que tú eres el único que se quedara en la aldea pues muy bien ya que la mayoría de los chunnin desertaron hay muy pocos ninjas así que por un tiempo tendrás un hacer por algún tiempo misiones de rango d en especial la de atrapar al queridísimo gato de la esposa del señor del fuego-. Decía un Jounin acercándose a Renji._

 _-Que...que-. Decía Renji asustado al saber que sería el único que tendría que perseguía ese gato endemoniado y lo peor de todo era que de todos los genins él era el que Tora detestaba más._

 _-Lo siento pero recordé que yo también me voy a unir a la tripulación-. Decía Renji levantándose ya con su maleta lista y corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea para así poder si es que tenía suerte alcanzar el barco de Naruto._

 _En el muelle._

 _-Muy bien Pervertido de Pacotilla ya es tiempo de que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas pendientes-. Decía Ichigo molesto._

 _-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo pelo de zanahoria-. Decía Jiraya molesto colocándose en posición de pelea._

 _-Ahora sí te voy a partir en dos pervertido y por cierto tus libros son una porqueria eh leído mejores historias que esa basura que tú llamas investigación-. Decía Ichigo molesto por haberle dicho pelo de zanahoria._

 _-De esta no sales con vida!-. Gritaba Jiraya ofendido._

 _Ichigo vs Jiraya._

 _-Te enseñaré a cómo debes de respetar a un gran escritor!-. Gritaba Jiraya corriendo a Ichigo comenzando a lanzar golpes, patadas a una velocidad impresionante aún que para Ichigo no era nada pues en su punto de vista Kuro se movía mucho más rápido comparado con el Jiraya era una tortuga._

 _-Yo respeto a los escritores de buena clase no es mi culpa que tus libros sean una basura-. Decía Ichigo moviéndose a una velocidad superior a Jiraya evadiendo todos sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo._

 _-Maldito deja de moverte-. Decía Jiraya desesperado sin acertar ningún ataque que lanzaba._

 _-Que ocurre pervertido acaso es que soy muy rápida para ti que mal veamos qué tal están tus reflejos por qué ahora es mi turno para atacar-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo iniciando en contraataque corriendo a Jiraya comenzando a lanzar cortes a gran velocidad logrando que Jiraya comenzara a retroceder poco a poco._

 _En ese momento Jiraya pierde el equilibrio un poco haciéndole imposible esquivar el siguiente ataque de Ichigo que se acercaba a una gran velocidad._

 _-Parece que no tengo opción tendré que usar eso-. Decía Jiraya comenzando a juntar una gran cantidad de chakra en su cabello._

 _-Ya te tengo!-. Gritaba Ichigo listo para dar el golpe final que iba a una gran velocidad en ese momento su espada choca contra Jiraya pensando que ya había acertado un golpe._

 _-Pero qué demonios?-. Preguntaba Ichigo al ver como el cabello de Jiraya lo cubría y había detenido su ataque._

 _- **Hari Jizō** (Agujas Jizō)-. Decía Jiraya cubriéndose completamente por su cabellera endurecida por chakra deteniendo el ataque de Ichigo con gran facilidad._

 _-Ahora verás **Hari Jigoku!** (Agujas Infierno)-. Gritaba Jiraya disparando agujas de su cabello endureciéndose rápidamente atacando a Ichigo a una gran velocidad._

 _-(Demonios)-. Pensaba Ichigo agarrando su espada comenzando a bloquear las agujas que le lanzaba Jiraya._

 _-Jejeje eso te enseñará zanahoria-. Decía Jiraya con arrogancia al ver que su ataque había funcionado._

 _-Cierra el pico pervertido de pacotilla necesitarás algo mejor si tú piensas que con eso podrás vencerme-. Decía Ichigo comenzando a girar su espada con gran fuerza._

 _-(Uuuh que es lo que piensa hacer)-. Pensaba Jiraya al no entender lo que estaba haciendo Ichigo._

 _-Toma esto!-. Gritaba Ichigo lanzando su espada con gran fuerza atravesando el escudo de Jiraya y clavándose levemente en su hombro izquierdo._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Jiraya al ser atravesado aún que haya sido levemente por la fuerza de Ichigo._

 _-Jejejejeje al parecer tu armadura ya no es impenetrable-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo al ver que su ataque si pudo cortar su escudo._

 _-Aaaah...eres...un...desgraciado-. Decía Jiraya comenzándose a agotarse._

 _-Y ahora que estás cansado puedo hacer esto-. Decía Ichigo encajando su espada en el suelo desapareciendo a una gran velocidad enfrente de Jiraya comenzando a golpearlo a un ritmo bastante rápido para después cambiar a una patada en las partes nobles._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Jiraya de dolor al recibir esa patada devastadora en su descendencia._

 _-Ma...ldi...to-. Decía Jiraya con todas sus levantándose y comenzando a formar su técnica más poderosa de todas._

 _-Por lo que puedo ver el siguiente movimiento será el decisivo-. Decía Ichigo agarrando su espada enfocando su energía espiritual._

 _- **Rasengan!** -. Gritaba Jiraya saliendo corriendo con todas su fuerzas._

 _-Desaparece pervertido de pacotilla-. Decía Ichigo moviéndose a un lado con su técnica preparada._

 _- **Getsuga Tensho!** -. Gritaba Ichigo lanzando un gran ataque dando un golpe certero sobre su mano haciendo que al desaparecer su ataque observarán la mano de Jiraya en el suelo y su brazo sangrando._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Jiraya agarrando su brazo con fuerza._

 _-Ya cállate-. Decía Ichigo dejando inconsciente a Jiraya._

 _Ganador Ichigo._

 _En el barco._

 _-Ya van 2 quedan 2-. Decía Uryu entrando a la cabina._

 _-En serio tenía que cortarle la mano-. Decía Erza un poco molesta al ver como Ichigo había cortada la mano de Jiraya._

 _-En cuanto no haya sido destruida su mano se la pueden volver a colocar tranquila-. Decía Menma de forma seria sabiendo lo capacitados que son los doctores de la aldea._

 _En ese momento aparece una cortina de humo que venía corriendo a una gran velocidad al barco._

 _-Que es eso que viene a gran velocidad?-. Preguntaba Happy al ver la gran cortina de humo._

 _-Nyo será algún otro enemigo-. Decía Hachi al ver que se acercaba a gran velocidad._

 _-Por favor espérenme quiero ir con ustedes no se vayan!-. Se escuchaban los gritos entre la polvareda._

 _-Aún que en vez de escucharse como grito de guerra párese de mujer desesperada-. Decían los hombres al escuchar los gritos._

 _-Esos son los gritos de Renji-. Decía Natsumi con una gota de sudor reconociendo los gritos._

 _En el muelle._

 _-Cállate y súbete al barco zarparemos cuando haya terminemos con esto-. Decía Naruto colocándose su pañoleta._

 _-En seguida gracias capitán-. Decía Renji poniéndose en una posición militar para después correr al barco._

 _En ese momento aparece un destello amarillo a centímetros de ellos._

 _-Creí que teníamos un trato Minato-. Decía Naruto molesto viendo a su padre biológico._

 _-No tenía idea de esto te lo aseguro-. Decía Minato al ver a todos aquí._

 _-Como sea no me interesa partiré y me dirigiré a cumplir mis sueños y no habrá forma de que ustedes me detenga-. Decía Naruto mirando fijamente a Kushina y a Tsunade._

 _-Kushina-Chan debes de detenerte le di mi palabra de Hokage a Naruto que podría irse sin problemas-. Decía Minato de una forma triste._

 _-Lo lamento Minato-Kun pero no lo haré ya perdí a mi Sochi una vez no lo volveré a ser-. Decía Kushina observando a su esposo de forma seria._

 _-Así es Minato así que apártate-. Decía Tsunade molesta esperando poder luchar con Naruto._

 _-Menos charla más acción-. Decía Naruto deacuerdo en luchar con ellas._

 _Naruto y Nuts vs Kushina y Tsunade._

 _-Vengan con todo lo que tienen-. Decía Naruto sonriendo esperando a que sea un gran combate._

 _-Vamos Kushina ataquemos juntas-. Decía Tsunade tronándose sus nudillos._

 _-Yo la sigo Tsunade-Sama-. Decía Kushina corriendo detrás de ella lista._

 _-Por fin un poco de diversión-. Decía Naruto sonriendo saliendo corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellas._

 _El combate empezó con una gran velocidad sorprendente Kushina y Tsunade apenas y podían mantenerse al día con Naruto._

 _-Maldicion es demasiado rápido-. Decía Tsunade intentando ver los movimientos de Naruto._

 _-No bajes la guardia-. Decía Naruto apareciendo enfrente de Tsunade lanzándole una gran patada en el estomago lanzándola a unos metros._

 _- **Kirikizu no Mai** (Danza del Gran Corte)-. Decía Kushina acercándose a gran velocidad a Naruto y en el último segundo hace una finta desapareciendo en el último instante volviendo a aparecer en el costado de Naruto lanzándole un ataque horizontal._

 _CLANCK se escuchó el sonido del encuentro entre espadas dejando sorprendida a Kushina al ver lo sencillo que Naruto había detenido su ataque._

 _-No estás a mi altura tal vez tú seas una gran espadachín pero no eres la mejor además desde que tengo memoria yo eh tenido una espada conmigo así que prácticamente toda mi vida eh entrenado para ser el mejor así que no me subestimen-. Decía Naruto deteniendo la espada de Kushina solo con un brazo._

 _En el barco._

 _-Naruto si que es hábil con la espada-. Decía Renji sorprendido al ver a Naruto luchar._

 _-Esta es la primera vez que observas luchará a Naruto no es así?-. Preguntaba Erza al ver la cara de Renji._

 _-Yo tampoco había visto luchar a Naruto con espada-. Decía Hachi sorprendió al ver lo fuerte que era Naruto._

 _-Eso no es todo Nii-San luchó contra el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y pudo hacerle un corte-. Decía Menma sonriendo._

 _-Que/Que!-. Gritaban Renji y Hachi sorprendidos al saber lo que había echo Naruto._

 _-Pues claro nuestro capitán será el espadachín más fuerte del mundo y el que convertirá en el rey de los piratas-. Decía Uryu sonriendo._

 _En el muelle._

 _-(Naruto si que te has vuelto realmente fuerte en estos 6 años)-. Pensaba Minato con una sonrisa melancólica al ver lo lejos que había llegado su hijo sin su ayuda._

 _-No me rendiré-. Decía Tsunade levantándose para lanzarse a Naruto con una gran armadura de Chakra._

 _-No te tengo miedo cuanto más grande son más dolorosa será la caída-. Decía Naruto preparado._

 _-Uryu terminaste lo que te pedí?-. Preguntaba Naruto haciendo que todos no entendieran lo que quería decir._

 _En el barco._

 _-Lo lamento Naruto aún no los termino me falta trabajar en los últimos detalles-. Decía Uryu molesto recordando los problemas que le an causado los pedidos de Naruto a tal nivel que incendió la habitación del hotel._

 _-De que están hablando?-. Preguntaba Erza sin entender de qué estaban hablando Naruto y Uryu._

 _-Lo lamento pero no puedo decir nada Naruto me hizo prometerle que no le revelaríamos nada-. Decía Uryu sonriendo._

 _En él muelle._

 _-Pues que se le va hacer creo que deberemos hacerlo sin eso ya que todavía no están listos Nuts-. Decía Naruto sonriendo ansioso de probar la nueva técnica en la que han estado trabajando._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts levantando su patita de afirmación._

 _-No se los permite-. Decía Tsunade corriendo a Naruto con su puño cargado de Chakra._

 _-Se ve que no entienden la fuerza no depende de eso que ustedes utilizan eso se gana con puro entrenamiento-. Decía Naruto atrapando todo el puño cargado._

 _-Prepárate Nuts es hora-. Decía Naruto enfocando unas llamas en sus manos._

 _-Hasta luego anciana **X-Burner!** -. Gritaba Naruto expulsando una gran llama de sus manos lanzándolos a él y Tsunade por los aires._

 _-Aaaah-. Gritaba Naruto siendo lanzando a una gran velocidad contra un árbol._

 _-De...monios aún necesito trabajar en ella-. Decía Naruto con una mueca de dolor._

 _-El siguiente ataque acabará esta batalla Sochi-. Decía Kushina demandó lágrimas._

 _-Que así sea-. Decía Naruto levantándose con dificultad._

 _- **Mikazuki no Mai** (Danza de la Luna Creciente)-. Decía Kushina corriendo con su katana avanzando rápidamente a Naruto y con un rápido movimiento lo despistó apareciendo encima de él cayendo a una gran velocidad._

 _-Se acabo-. Decía Kushina con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Estamos de acuerdo en eso-. Decía Naruto colocándose en una posición diferente._

 _- **Tatsu Maki** (Espiral del Dragón)-. Decía Naruto con una espada en cada mano estirando sus brazos hacia fuera comenzando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo creando un tornado que enviaba a Kushina por los aires y la cortaba al mismo tiempo._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Kushina recibiendo cortés por todo el cuerpo simultáneamente._

 _-Se acabo-. Decía Naruto desatando su pañoleta._

 _Crush se escuchó el sonido de las espadas quebrándose._

 _-Maldita sea estas no resisten mi fuerza-. Decía Naruto con una mueca al ver las katanas que le había prestado Erza quebrarse._

 _Ganadores Naruto y Nuts._

 _-Hasta luego-. Decía Naruto caminando hacia el barco._

 _-No...me...daré por vencida pase lo que pase el tiempo que me tome te traeré de vuelta-. Decía Kushina levantándose con dificultad._

 _-Pues no tengo idea como lo lograras el Gran Líne es enorme y dudo mucho que puedas encontrarme-. Decía Naruto mirándola de reojo._

 _-Naruto cuídate-. Decía Minato con una sonrisa._

 _-Adiós-. Decía Naruto antes de estirar su brazo eh irse a su barco._

 _En el barco._

 _-Muy bien ya es tiempo de zarpar en marcha-. Decía Naruto de una forma seria._

 _-A la orden capitán-. Decía Uryu preparando el barco._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia mándenmelas y yo con gusto las leer._

 _Si tienen preguntas haré lo posible por responderles sin dar tantos detalles._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga solo lo hago para entretener los chicos._

 _Y ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que disfrutes el del capítulo lo más probable será que Naruto tenga 4 pokemons en cuanto a los demás ya tengo el pokemon que le tocará a cada uno pero aún no tengo pokemon para Natsu,Gajeel,Toshiro y Gaara espero me puedas dar sugerencias amigo saludos._

 _fazEvU: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y hayas disfrutado la pelea muchos saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos amigo espero hayas disfrutado el combate._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo te mando muchos saludos._

 _Si son nuevos espero que hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios les mando saludos._


	24. Recuerdos doloroso la llegada a la isla

_Capítulo 22._

 _Habían 3 días desde que la tripulación se había marchado de la aldea y para los nuevos miembros de la tripulación las cosas parecía todo realmente sorprendente._

 _-Esto sí que es fantástico-. Decía Menma asombrado al ver por fin el océano._

 _-Finalmente estamos fuera de la aldea-. Decía Narumi sonriendo al saber que ya no estaban en la aldea._

 _-Con tal de estar lejos de esos arrogantes estoy deacuerdo-. Decía Ichigo con su brazo vendado._

 _-Chicos el almuerzo ya está listo!-. Gritaba Hachi desde la cocina llamando a toda la tripulación._

 _En el comedor._

 _-Vaya que bien me muero de hambre-. Decía Renji entrando al comedor._

 _-Y dinos Hachi que te parece la cocina?-. Preguntaba Happy comiendo un pescado._

 _-Nyo podría pedir algo mejor esta es la cocina más equipada que eh visto en toda mi vida-. Decía Hachi alegre agarrando un pescado enorme para pocos segundos después convertirlo en sushi._

 _-Esto sí que está delicioso-. Decía Toshiro con una sonrisa agarrando una bola de arroz unos cantos trozos de sushi._

 _-No puedo esperar para darle un mordisco-. Decía Gray agarrando un gran platillo._

 _-Huh? Ichigo que sucede por qué estás comiendo tan rápido?-. Preguntaba Menma al ver lo rápido que estaba comiendo haciendo que todos los que estuvieran en la cocina se le quedaran viendo._

 _En ese momento se escucha los pasos de alguien que viene corriendo a gran velocidad a la cocina._

 _-Comida!-. Se escucho el grito desde afuera para pocos segundos después la puerta fuera pateada a una gran velocidad revelando a Natsu babeando junto con Erza e Uryu detrás de él._

 _En ese momento Natsu a una gran velocidad agarra un trozo de comida de cada un de los integrantes de la mesa pero antes de que llegará a tocar el de Ichigo levanta rápido su plato para después lanzarle un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo._

 _-Natsu cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de robar la comida de los demás-. Decía Ichigo con venas en la cabeza pisándole fuertemente la cara a Natsu contra el suelo._

 _-(Ahora entiendo por que comía tan rápido)-. Pensaban todos al ver que Natsu robó comida de todos._

 _-Y bien que tal están sus cuartos?-. Preguntaba Uryu sentándose en la mesa observando a sus nuevos compañeros._

 _-El mío está bien-. Decía Toshiro con algo de respeto._

 _-Es fabuloso-. Decía Menma sonriendo con entusiasmo._

 _-Nos encanta-. Decían Natsumi y Narumi al mismo tiempo sonriendo._

 _-No me quejó-. Decía Gajeel con un palillo metálico en sus dientes._

 _-Es impresionante es mucho más grande que mi departamento de la aldea-. Decía Renji atragantándose de comida._

 _-No me quejo-. Decía Gaara con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Me fascina mi cuarto tiene una vista hermosa-. Decía Alumi sonriendo con Nuts en sus piernas._

 _-Es lo mejor finalmente tengo mi propio habitación sin guardias protegiendo las 24 horas del día-. Decía Hanabi sonriendo sentada junto a Menma._

 _-Me alegra que les haya gustado-. Decía Uryu sonriendo._

 _En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión haciendo que el barco comenzará a temblar un poco haciendo que todos se percataran de que fue lo que sucedía._

 _-Que diablos fue eso?-. Preguntaba Uryu alarmado sin entender lo que acabo de ocurrir._

 _-Fue algo más potente que un cañón-. Decía Erza levantándose del suelo._

 _-Eso tuvo que tener el poder como para destruir una montaña fácilmente-. Decía Gajeel levantándose de su asiento saliendo de la cocina siendo seguido por todos._

 _Al salir todos a cubierta quedaron impresionados al ver que el causante de esa explosión había sido Naruto pero algo era diferente en el su expresión mostraba ira algo lo llevaba molestando desde hace tiempo._

 _-Haa...haa...aún necesita más potencia-. Decía Naruto observando el lugar donde había lanzado su ataque haciendo que todos los demás vieran a donde estaba viendo Naruto quedando completamente impresionados al ver que su ataque había dejado el océano dividido en por unos momentos hasta llegar a lo que era una montaña._

 _-Ya era hora de que te desahogaras-. Decía Ichigo caminando a su lado para poder ver mejor el ataque que había echo._

 _-Ichigo-Nii tiene razón por lo que puedo ver ahora sí que estabas realmente molesto Naruto-Nii ese ataque sí que es de gran alcance-. Decía Natsu silbando ante el poder devastador de su hermano._

 _-Que...fue...lo que acaba de hacer?-. Preguntaban todos los miembros de la tripulación a excepción de Toshiro y Gaara que ellos simplemente observaban._

 _-Aaaah se refieren a eso lo hace solamente cuando está realmente furioso es una de sus formas en la que lo ayuda a relajarse-. Decía Ichigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Pues a mí me parece que este idiota sí que tiene problemas de autocontrol-. Decía una pequeña voz chillona que venía de la espalda de Ichigo._

 _-Que dijiste?-. Preguntaba molesto Naruto al escuchar como lo habían llamado rodeándose de sus llamas por todo el cuerpo y entrando al modo:Antorcha-Humana._

 _-Huh? Ichigo-Nii que es eso que tiene en tu espalda?-. Preguntaba Natsu quitándole un leónsito de peluche de su espalda._

 _-Oye oye quítame tu sucias manos de encima pelo de chicle-. Decía el leónsito de voz chistosa moviéndose por todos lados intentando zafarse de él aguare de Natsu._

 _-Trae para acá Natsu-. Decía Naruto aún siendo la Antorcha-Humana arrebatándole el muñeco de peluche a Natsu y agarrándolo fuertemente en sus manos haciendo retroceder sus llamas hasta sus muñecas._

 _-Muy bien saco de felpa empieza hablar quién eres como demonios entraste a mi barco y lo más importante como fue que me llamaste?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una vena en la cabeza mirando de una forma muy aterradora al peluche que tenía en sus manos haciendo que sus llamas aumentarán la temperatura de el barco haciendo que a todos les comenzará a dar calor._

 _-Mi nombre es el gran Kon-Sama!-. Gritaba el peluche poniéndose de una forma atractiva._

 _-Oye oye no te pases de listo conmigo-. Decía Naruto agitándolo haciendo que se mareara y se diera cuenta de todas las chicas de la tripulación._

 _-Hola hermosas alguna de ustedes quiere salir conmigo o si prefieren puedo salir con todas al mismo tiempo-. Decía Kon coqueteando con Alumi,Erza,Hanabi,Narumi y Natsumi que en vez de sonrojarse fueron rodeadas por un Aura de querer hacer sufrir al muñeco de peluche._

 _-Tus ojos en mi pervertido aún no termino contigo-. Decía Naruto dejando que sus llamas pasarán a sus manos haciendo que el pobre leónsito se comenzará a ser rostizado por sus llamas._

 _-Aaaah quema quema!-. Gritaba el peluche cómicamente al sentir las llamas de Naruto._

 _-Ahora si ya vas a contestar por qué créeme que aún me quedan otras llamas que puedo utilizar y créeme esas llamas son aún más potentes-. Decía Naruto de forma siniestra haciendo que Kon comenzara a sudar del miedo._

 _-Esta bien esta bien tranquilízate ya hablare-. Decía Kon agitando sus manos cómicamente par que Naruto se calmara._

 _-Pues empieza a hablar pervertido o te lanzaré al océano-. Decía Naruto con una vena en la cabeza._

 _-Mi nombre es Kon y yo soy lo que se conoce como alma modificada así que por favor cuida de mi-. Decía Kon haciendo una reverencia frente a Naruto que solamente logró sacarle una gota en la nuca._

 _-Ichigo de dónde sacaste esta cosa?-. Preguntaba Naruto señalando al peluche que tenía en sus manos haciendo una rabieta por haberle llamado cosa._

 _-Pues fue cuando estábamos haciendo las compras para salir de la aldea un sujeto extraño con un estupido sombrero me lo dio diciendo que sería de buena suerte al darme la vuelta el sujeto se había marchado trate de deshacerme de él lo lance a un barranco pero regresó, lo lance a un río pero fue igual incluso lo bañe en salsa de carne y se los lance a uno perros callejeros pero nade de eso funcionó pero es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar-. Decía Ichigo un poco impresionado al ver que esa cosa podía hablara._

 _-De acuerdo sacó de basura te haré 3 preguntas y si las contestas las 3 bien puedes quedarte si no te lanzaré lo más lejos posible de aquí entendido-. Decía Naruto de forma seria haciendo que Kon agitara su cabeza lo más fuerte posible._

 _-Muy bien primera pregunta comes o haces del baño?-. Preguntaba Naruto haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas._

 _-No realmente-. Decía Kon rascándose la nuca._

 _-Bien fin del interrogatorio Ichigo ya que a ti te lo dieron tú serás el encargado de cuidar de él a y por cierto por lo que puedo ver parece que eres un pervertido si fuera tú me mantendría alejado de las chicas no creas que por qué son mujeres solo gritaran de miedo-. Decía Naruto estirando su brazo subiendo a la cabeza del del dragón del barco._

 _-Y se fue su inteligencia con esa descarga de ira-. Decía Ichigo rascándose la nuca._

 _-Erza a un nos falta mucho para llegar a la siguiente isla?-. Preguntaba Natsu viendo el océano._

 _-Aún nos faltan como unas 2 horas con la velocidad que llevamos no tardaremos mucho-. Decía Erza mirando la brújula._

 _-Ya veo pues que se le va hacer-. Decía Natsu con tranquilidad caminando rumbo a su camarote._

 _-Hola preciosa no te parezco un peluchito muy tierno no quieres abrazarme?-. Preguntaba Kon de manera coqueta a Natsumi._

 _-Jejejeje seguro que si-. Decía Natsumi levantándolo del suelo._

 _-(Finalmente estaré en el paraíso)-. Pensaba Kon sonrojándose al ver los pechos de Natsumi pero en ese momento empieza a sentir como si lo estuvieran estrangulando._

 _-Aaaahgg...no puedo respirar-. Decía Kon llorando cómicamente._

 _-Escúchame bien saco de felpa intenta coquetear conmigo una vez más y no sabes cómo te ira-. Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa espeluznante._

 _-Si...si...si-. Decía Kon sudando a mares al ver su mirada._

 _-Oye Uryu hay algunas otras áreas que podamos utilizar como una área de combate o de entrenamiento?-. Preguntaba Menma con una cara de aburrimiento._

 _-Si síganme-. Decía Uryu bajando a la parte inferior del barco._

 _Al bajar a la parte inferior del barco había una puerta gigante revelando él área de entrenamiento más equipada de todas desde pesas hasta arena de combate._

 _-Fabuloso-. Decía Menma con estrellas en los ojos al ver él área de entrenamiento._

 _-Con esto no deberemos preocuparnos a llegar a un puerto para entrenar-. Decía Gray sonriendo comenzando a calentar._

 _-Por cierto Uryu esta sala si resistirá los ataques?-. Preguntaba Renji con un poco de duda._

 _-Solamente a habido un ataque que podido dañar esta área pero después de eso reforcé toda la habitación-. Decía Uryu señalando una gran marca de un puñetazo marcado en la pared._

 _-Y eso cuando fue?-. Preguntaba Toshiro levantando una ceja con curiosidad._

 _-Unos días después de que comenzáramos a zarpar fue antes de conocer a Erza-. Decía Uryu observando la marca del puño._

 _Flash Back._

 _Era una noche tranquila no había ninguna nube en el cielo y las estrellas iluminaban con su gran resplandor todos ya estaban es su camarote descansando pues después de todo un día de estar varados buscando rumbo habían terminado exhaustos._

 _En el camarote de Naruto se podían escuchar algunos gemidos de angustia y Naruto moviéndose de un lado al otro pareciendo que tenía una pesadilla._

 _-Aaaahh!-. Gritaba Naruto despertando de golpe lleno de sudor y respirando de una manera bastante rápida._

 _- Jadeo...jadeo...jadeo demonios-. Decía Naruto levantándose de su cama agarrando su Sombrero de Paja saliendo de su habitación._

 _En la cubierta se podía ver cómo Uryu estaba haciendo unos apuntes sobre el barco en eso se ve a Naruto subiendo a la cubierta._

 _-Naruto que es lo que estás haciendo despierto a estas hora de la noche?-. Preguntaba Uryu observando a su capitán levantando a esas horas de la noche._

 _-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire-. Decía Naruto caminado a la cabeza del dragón sentándose sobre ella para observar el océano desde su lugar favorito._

 _- Es cierto olvide decirte que el barco tiene una área de entrenamiento quieres verla?-. Preguntaba Uryu de una forma seria._

 _-Claro por qué no-. Decía Naruto bajando de la cabeza del dragón siguiendo a Uryu._

 _-Aquí es el salón de entrenamiento está equipado con todo lo que necesitan-. Decía Uryu mostrando la habitación._

 _-Esto es justo lo que necesitaba-. Decía Naruto comenzando a hacer calentamiento._

 _- Bien Naruto nos vemos en la mañana-. Decía Uryu bostezando y saliendo de la habitación._

 _- Esta bien Uryu nos veremos mañana-. Decía Naruto golpeando un gran sacó de boxeo._

 _Después de que Uryu dejara la habitación los recuerdos de la pesadísimo de Naruto comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo en su memoria escuchando la risa de el demonio que había asesinado a Namuru._

 _-( **Jejejejeje esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer sí que eres débil no tienes la fuerza necesaria para derrotarme** )-. Se escucha la voz de un ser oscuro en la cabeza de Naruto estaba recordando la lucha que había tenido contra eso monstruo._

 _- Aaaah!-. Gritaba Naruto lleno de ira haciendo que su marca en la frente apareciera saliendo corriendo a la pared comenzando a golpearla una y otra y otra vez comenzando a rodearse de una aura oscura con llamas negras._

 _-Maldicion!-. Gritaba Naruto golpeando la pared con gran fuerza haciendo que quedara una marca de puño en la pared con las llamas del infierno a su alrededor._

 _-Ha...ha...ha esto no se quedará así-. Decía Naruto levantado su mano derecha haciendo que sus llamas comenzarán a desaparecer dejando solamente la marca del puño de Naruto._

 _A la mañana siguiente._

 _-Aaaah que es eso ese puño esta marcado en mi precioso barco NARUTO!-. Gritaba Uryu molesto al ver la marca del puño de Naruto._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

 _-Así que Naruto hizo eso-. Decía Gray algo sorprendido del golpe en la pared._

 _En ese momento se escucha un grito molesto que venía de la cubierta._

 _-QUE!-. Gritaba Erza toda molesta al ver las 2 espadas que le había prestado a Naruto estaban completamente destrozadas._

 _-Párese que tus espadas no son muy resistentes ante mí fuerza-. Decía Naruto rascándose el cachete y desviando la mirada para evitar ver a Erza que estaba agarrando los trozos de sus espadas o lo que quedaba de ellas._

 _-De esta si que no te salvas Naruto quiero que me pages las 2 espadas que acabas de romper me escuchaste-. Decía Erza agarrando a Naruto de su camisa y comenzándolo a mover de un lado a otro de una manera muy brusca._

 _-Esta bien te las pagaré lo prometo-. Decía Naruto sacando un fajo de billetes para después entregárselos a Erza._

 _-Erza!-. Gritaba Hanabi llamando la atención de Naruto y ella._

 _-Que sucede Hanabi?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a Hanabi muy alterada._

 _-Vengan haber!-. Decía Hanabi llevándolos a la cubierta mostrando el clima comenzaba a ponerse nublado y con unos grandes rayos._

 _-Es normal parece que ya estamos llegando miren hay está la isla-. Decía Erza señalando una isla a escasos metros de ellos._

 _-Fabuloso Oigan ya vamos a llegar!-. Gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón llamando la atención de toda su tripulación._

 _15 Minutos después._

 _-Muy bien ya que hemos llegado es hora de echar un vistazo a esta isla-. Decía Naruto ansioso listo para bajar._

 _-Si vamos de una vez-. Decía Natsu preparado listo para bajar._

 _-Quietos hay ustedes 2-. Decían Alumi agarrando a Naruto y Erza a Natsu antes de que salieran corriendo._

 _-Que es lo que pasa?-. Preguntaba Naruto molesto al no poder bajar de una vez._

 _-Naruto tú te callas ya que no conocemos esta isla y tú cuando te marchas solo además de perderte siempre los problemas de la mano contigo-. Decía Ichigo viendo a su hermano de mala forma y Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Hahaha en eso te equivocas yo jamás me pierdo yo simplemente me voy a donde la aventura me llama además yo no soy el que se pierde ustedes son los que se pierden-. Decían Naruto sonriendo para después recibir una patada de Ichigo._

 _-Naruto actúa más serio-. Decía Ichigo molesto ante la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Bien ya que no sabemos cómo es esta isla iremos todos juntos eh sido clara-. Decía Erza mostrando autoridad haciendo que Naruto y Natsu bajarán su cabeza deprimidos._

 _-Bien pues que estamos esperando en marcha **Room** -. Decía Naruto extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa haciendo un gran domo._

 _- **Shambles** -. Decía Naruto desapareciendo a todos su tripulación bajándolo completamente._

 _Al decir eso todos desaparición bajando a la isla observando el paisaje con impresión._

 _-Esto sí que está de pasada-. Decía Naruto sorprendido al ver el lugar._

 _De repente comenzaron a escuchar unas explicaciones que iban bajando del bosque de una manera muy rápida y destructiva._

 _-Cynda-. Se escuchaba el sonido de una criatura corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de otras criaturas persiguiéndolo._

 _-Zangoo-. Decían un grupo de criaturas tenían la forma de un gran gato bípedo con una larga cola esponjosa. Su pelaje era en su mayor parte blanco, con una parte de su pelaje en forma zigzag rojo que cruza su torso y su cara. Además, la punta de su oreja izquierda y brazos eran rojas._

 _-Que son esas cosas?-. Preguntaba Renji sorprendido al ver las criaturas que estaban en la isla._

 _-No tengo idea pero esos abusadores se las verán conmigo 3 contra 1 no es muy justo-. Decía Ichigo corriendo a la dirección en la que venían esas criaturas._

 _- **Zangoo!** -. Gritaban las criaturas lanzando unos cortes con sus garras al pequeñín pero en ese momento aparece Ichigo bloqueando los ataques de las 3 criaturas._

 _-Zannn?!-. Decían sorprendidas las criaturas al ver a un humano haya podido detener sus ataques._

 _-No creo que sea justo meterse con un pequeñín bola de bravucones-. Decía Ichigo aplicando fuerza en su espada lanzándolo por los aires sorprendiendo al pequeñín._

 _-Zannn zaann zangoo zangoose-. Decía lo que parecía ser el más fuerte del grupo._

 _-Happy entiendes lo que están diciendo?-. Preguntaba Ichigo volteando a ver al pequeño gato que estaba en la cabeza de su hermano menor._

 _-Aye sir ellos están diciendo "Aún lado asquerosos humanos esto no son asuntos suyos muévanse ahora mismo o de lo contrario nosotros Zangoose los atacaremos con todo"-. Traducía Happy lo que acababa de decir el líder de los Zangoose._

 _-No les tengo miedo y los que deberían de marcharse ahora mismo deberían ser ustedes-. Decía Ichigo molesto rodeándose de su energía mostrando la máscara del Hollow haciendo que los Zangooses salen huyendo._

 _-Te encuentras bien amiguito?-. Preguntaba Ichigo agachándose a el pequeñín que estaba sorprendido._

 _-Cyndaquil-. Decía el pequeñín asistiendo su piel es azulada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero un color crema en la parte inferior._

 _-Me alegro mucho mi nombre es Ichigo y supongo que el tuyo debe de ser Cyndaquil -. Decía Ichigo sonriendo acariciándole la cabeza._

 _\- Cynda-. Decía Cyndaquil asintiendo feliz._

 _-Bueno espero que podamos ser amigos-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _-Cynda-. Decía Cyndaquil de emoción sacando unas llamas de su espalda impresionando a todos._

 _-Sugoi-. Decía Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos al ver la habilidad de el pequeñín._

 _-Esta isla sí que es interesante vamos a explorar-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al saber tan magnificas criaturas que habían aquí._

 _-Que opinas tú Nuts te interesa tener nuevos amigos?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo al ver como Nuts se bajaba de los brazos de Alumi y saludaba a Cyndaquil._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts saludando a el nuevo amigo._

 _-Cynda-. Decía Cyndaquil levantando su patita y sonriendo._

 _-Antes de que se me olvide Menma Gaara necesito que se coloque en frente de mi-. Decía Naruto sonriendo preparando todo._

 _-Ya pero que es lo que harás Naruto?-. Preguntaba Gaara con curiosidad al ver que haría su capitán._

 _-Solo esperen y ya verán Room-. Decía Naruto creando un domo en el cual solo estaban Menma y Gaara._

 _- **Mes** -. Decía Naruto corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente y enterrando ambas manos en Gaara y Menma para tiempo después extraer 2 auras una de color arena y la otra roja lanzándolas en el aire para después romperse y tomar la forma de un mapache de una cola y un zorro de nueve colas pero de forma miniatura un poco más grandes que Nuts y Cyndaquil revelando a Kurama y a Shukaku fuera de los cuerpos de sus contenedores y ambos estaban vivos._

 _-Listo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _- **Estamos fuera de los sellos** -. Decía el mapache sorprendido de estar fuera._

 _- **Pero qué rayos es esto por qué tengo la apariencia de un perro chihuahueño que sucedió con mi tamaño real** -. Decía Kurama molesto al ver el tamaño de su cuerpo viendo sus patitas._

 _-Pude sacarlos del sello pero para eso debía de dejarlos en esa forma aún que no te preocupes recuperaran su poder con el tiempo pero lamentablemente su tamaño se quedará así-. Decía Naruto explicándoles a las bestias con colas su situación._

 _- **Esto no me puede estar pasando yo Kurama el más poderoso ser de las bestias con colas reducido a el tamaño de un perro** -. Decía Kurama con aura deprimida haciendo circulitos en el suelo._

 _-Hay por favor Kurama no seas un exagerado ya estás libre no era lo que querías?-. Decía Menma inclinándose para estar al tamaño de su amigo._

 _-Hahahahaha ese zorrito es el Bijū más poderoso de todos pero si se ve tan lindo-. Decía Renji sin medir sus palabras haciendo que Kurama se le lanzara encima y comenzará a rasguñarle toda la cara._

 _- **Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo eh sido claro** -. Decía Kurama viendo de mala forma a toda la tripulación haciendo que Nuts y Cyndaquil se abrazaran con miedo al ver la mirada de ira._

 _-Ya tranquilo pulgoso nadie se va a burlar de ti-. Decía Naruto sonriendo haciendo que Kurama lo viera con ojos de muerte._

 _-Además ya que estamos aquí tal vez conozcas a alguien no crees Kurama-. Decía Menma sonriendo._

 _-Bien que estamos esperando en marcha-. Decía Natsu sonriendo._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé._

 _Si hay preguntas haré lo posible por responder sin dar tantos detalles._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga simplemente lo hago para entretenerlos chicos._

 _Y ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews._

 _Kaiser Kai: Hola amigo me alegra que te hayan gustado las peleas espero que disfrutes el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo ya tengo los pokemons de cada miembro de la tripulación lamentablemente no creo darle el pokemon fénix de fuego por qué en cierto modo Naruto ya tiene la habilidad para transformarse en un fénix así que no le veo el caso pero si tendrá un pokemon legendario espero te agrade el capítulo te mando un saludo._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí ya está la continuación espero que lo disfrutes saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo te mando un gran saludo disfruta el capítulo._

 _Jiv: Hola amigo me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando un gran abrazo sobre dónde estabas tenía unos asuntos familiares que atender pero ya estoy de regreso muchos saludos amigo._

 _Ahora antes de irme 3 anuncios._

 _1-. Quien me puede decir qué tipo de pokemon es arceus y algunas sugerencias de pokemon legendario para Naruto a mí en lo personal los que me llaman mucho la atención son: Lugia,Raikou,Entei,Absol,Arceus y Darkrai pueden mandarme sus sugerencias si ustedes tienen otro favorito._

 _2-. Acabo de publicar una Historia se llama el Guerrero Supremo por los que aún no se an dado la vuelta._

 _3-. Voy a hacer futuros fics tengo pensado en hacer uno de Naruto basado en la serie de Dc Arrow, otro de Devil May Cry de Naruto pero no sé si también de supernatural los 3 combinados díganme cual les interesa para que comience._

 _Les mando un gran saludo a todos ustedes y si eres nuevo espero que disfrutes de mi historia subo capítulo todos los viernes o sábados pero de que subo subo saludos chicos._


	25. El fantasma los huevos criaturas extraña

_Capítulo 23._

 _- **Esto no es justo haber mocoso del sombrero utiliza tus poderes para poder regresarme a mi tamaño normal!** -. Gritaba Kurama sobre la cabeza de Menma quejándose._

 _-Por última vez no se puede ya supéralo zorro desesperado no me lo puedo creer que él Kyubi sea un llorón-. Decía Naruto con una vena en la cabeza desesperado por todo el berrinche que estaba haciendo._

 _-Kurama tú me habías dicho que querías salir del cuerpo y ahora que por fin estás fuera te la pasas llorando-. Decía Menma con una gota de sudor._

 _- **Tu también estarías así si te encogieran a el tamaño de un niño de 7 años si alguien sabe que me encuentro en esta forma seré el hazme reír de todos** -. Decía Kurama gritando cómicamente a Menma._

 _-Un berrinche más zorro de pacotilla y juro que te lanzaré por los aires entendido-. Decía Natsu con una vena en la cabeza ya desesperado._

 _-Por qué no eres tan tranquilo como tu hermano menor-. Decía Uryu con unos tapones en los oídos para evitar escuchar los gritos del pequeño Kyubi._

 _- **El con tal de estar dormido no se queja de nada** -. Decía Kurama viendo de mal forma a Shukaku que el estaba roncando de forma cómica hasta con un burbuja en la nariz._

 _-Pues para ser te sincero a mí me agrada mucho más tu hermano que tu-. Decía Toshiro con una mueca y los ojos cerrados con una vena en la frente de escuchar las quejas de kurama._

 _-Uryu no tienes algo que podamos usar para callarlo?-. Preguntaba Natsumi con una vena en la cabeza._

 _- **Solamente hay 2 formas para que me calle la primera que me devuelvan a mi tamaño normal** -. Decía Kurama cerrando los ojos._

 _-Ese no se puede-. Decía Menma con una gota de sudor al ver que su compañero aún no lo entiende._

 _- **Bien entonces la segunda quiero que me den uno de los torsos de carne que el Sombrero de Paja tiene escondido** -. Decía Kurama sonriendo de manera perversa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera tenso._

 _-Esos son 2 NO que no son negociables-. Decía Naruto de forma molesta abriendo su boca lo más grande que pudiese y se metiéndose 3 trozos de carne al mismo tiempo._

 _-(Si que es un envidioso cuando se trata de carne)-. Pensaban todos con una gota de sudor al ver cómo su capitán se comía toda la carne con tal de no compartir._

 _-Erza que nos puedes decir sobre esta isla?-. Preguntaba Natsumi viendo el ecosistema de la isla las frutas que crecían en los árboles jamás las había visto._

 _-Veamos deja reviso mis notas-. Decía Erza sacando una pequeña libreta que decía navegación._

 _-Aquí tienes Nuts-. Decía Alumi entregándole un pedazo de manzana._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía feliz Nuts apuntó de comer el torso de manaza pero en ese momento algo había pasado de una forma muy veloz arrebatándole el trozo de comida._

 _-Raaah?-. Al morder el trozo de comida ya no había nada._

 _-Jejejeje parece que si tenías hambre Nuts-. Decía Alumi al ver que Nuts ya había terminado de comer._

 _-Raaah raaah-. Rugía Nuts parándose y negando que él había sido._

 _-No fue Nuts el que se comió la manzana Alumi-. Decía Naruto de una forma seria agarrando su espada y cortando los arbustos para revelar ser una criatura pequeña._

 _era de color azul, con el vientre rojo y rayas azules en sus orejas y en la espalda era pequeño, con grandes colmillos listos para devorar y triturar a su presa tenía pequeñas extremidades y una gran aleta en la cabeza que le servía para "nadar" sobre la tierra y también como arma para defenderse de sus enemigos._

 _-Gible-. Decía la criatura agarrando el torso de manaza comiéndoselo._

 _-Hay está el culpable-. Decía Naruto de forma seria y un poco interesada al ver a la criatura._

 _-Hola amiguito-. Decía Naruto caminado al pequeño._

 _-Gible-. Gruñía el pequeño al ver como Naruto se acercaba._

 _-Tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa sincera acercando su mano de forma lenta a el._

 _-Gible-. Saltó la pequeña criatura mordiéndole la mano a Naruto._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts molesto corriendo al atacante que le había echo daño a Naruto._

 _-Tranquilo Nuts no es necesario que te pongas así-. Decía Naruto sonriendo sin ninguna muestra de dolor alguno._

 _-Gib?-. Veía la pequeña criatura a Naruto con curiosidad al ver que no estaba gritando o reacción de forma agresiva._

 _-Vez no tienes por qué asustare soy tu amigo-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa._

 _-Gib-. Sonreía soltando la mano de Naruto para después comenzar a lamerle la herida de la mano que le había causado._

 _-Hehehe tranquilo no pasa nada me parece que eres desconfiado por qué no tienes muchos amigos no?-. Preguntaba Naruto acariciándole la cabeza._

 _-Gible-. Decía el pequeño bajando su cabeza deprimido._

 _-Hey no te desanimes que te parece si soy tu amigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Gible-. Salta Gible feliz a los brazos de Naruto._

 _-Hehehehe parece que ya tienes un nuevo hermano Nuts-. Decía Naruto riendo de cómo Gible le lamia la cara._

 _-De una vez te lo digo Naruto mi barco no está echo para darle una habitación a estas criaturas así que quien quiera llevarse una de estas cosas tendrá que compartir su habitación con ellos y eso incluye a el mapache dormilón y al zorro llorón que por cierto como es que se quedó callado-. Decía Uryu con curiosidad al ver que Kurama ya se había callado._

 _-No me dejaba concentrarme y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme-. Decía Erza siguiendo leyendo su libro y Kurama con bozal en el hocico._

 _-Ella realmente da miedo cuando se molesta me agrada-. Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de Erza._

 _-Mhm Mhm Mhm-. Murmuraba Kurama molesto lanzándoles una mirada no muy agradable a la tripulación._

 _-Así está mucho mejor en mi opinión-. Decía Gray sonriendo._

 _-Bien en marcha continuemos-. Decía Renji caminado hacia el bosque._

 _-Gible-. Decía Gible saludando a Nuts y a Cyndaquil de forma alegre._

 _-Cyndaquil-. Decía Cyndaquil con la patita levantada animada._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts feliz mostrando sus colmillos._

 _-Mmmh por lo que puedo ver esta es una de las islas más raras del océano-. Decía Erza encontrando la información de su libro._

 _-Y como es eso de las más raras-. Decía Toshiro acercándose a Erza._

 _-Lo que te trato de decir es que esta isla muy pocas personas an podido desembarcar aquí tal parece que esta isla es un poco peligrosa-. Decía Erza mostrando su libro y había una foto de la isla junto con una calavera que decía "Peligro"._

 _-Bien sí que estaba muy bonita esta isla es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto vámonos-. Decía Renji nervioso al escuchar que la isla era peligrosa._

 _-No tan rápida gallina no podemos irnos hasta que el capitán de la orden-. Decía Ichigo agarrando a Renji y viendo como intentaba correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el barco._

 _-Si eso va a hacer un problema-. Decía Gray con una gota de sudor al ver la dirección en la que se supone que debía de estar Naruto._

 _-No esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo y en sima esta vez también Natsu se escapó!-. Gritaba Ichigo al ver que no estaba, Naruto,Nuts,Gible, y tampoco estaban Natsu y Happy._

 _-Cyndaquil viste en qué dirección se fueron?-. Preguntaba Ichigo a su nuevo amigo._

 _-Yo sí los vi-. Decía Kon sonriendo._

 _-Entonces por qué no dijiste nada!-. Gritaba Ichigo molesto comenzando a estrangular al pequeño peluche._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Muy bien nuevo plan haremos un grupo de búsqueda los que quieran quedarse en el barco quédense los demás iremos a buscar a esos idiotas-. Decía Ichigo con una vena en la cabeza y pensando en la forma más dolorosa de torturar a sus hermanos cuando los encuentre._

 _-Nosotros vamos-. Decía Menma con una y Kurama sobre su cabeza._

 _-Yo me quedo-. Decía Renji sonriendo al saber que podía quedarse en vez de adentrarse en esa terrible isla._

 _-Yo voy-. Decía Gaara formando una nube de arena en la que estaba subido._

 _-Yo me quedo para empezar a preparar la comida-. Decía Hachi sonriendo poniéndose un sombrero de cocinero._

 _-Yo iré-. Decía Gray sonriendo esta isla sí que era interesante y nada lo detendría por conocerla._

 _-Yo me quedo tengo que seguir trabajando en lo que me encargó Naruto y algo me dice que hasta deba hacerle unas modificaciones-. Decía Uryu caminando de vuelta al barco._

 _-Yo voy-. Decía Alumi agarrando su espada._

 _-Esta vez ustedes se encargan de esos 2 yo tengo que investigar el economista de esta isla para hacer el mapa-. Decía Erza con una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba._

 _-Yo iré con Erza-. Decía Toshiro con los ojos cerrados._

 _-También yo-. Decía Natsumi sonriendo de que se encontrarán con alguna criatura fuerte._

 _-Yo también iré es mucho mejor que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-. Decía Gajeel con cara de aburrimiento._

 _-Yo iré a buscar a Natsu y Nii-San-. Decía Narumi con una sonrisa._

 _-Yo también además con mi Byakugan será mucho más fácil buscarlos-. Decía Hanabi activando su línea de sangre._

 _-Cynda cynda-. Decía Cyndaquil con ánimo subiendo en el hombro de Ichigo._

 _-También quieres ayudar cierto?-. Preguntaba Ichigo con una sonrisa._

 _-Cynda-. Afirmaba Cyndaquil encendiendo las llamas de su espalda._

 _-Pues vamos-. Decía Ichigo caminado rumbo al bosque._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-Wow este lugar sí que es asombroso-. Decía Naruto caminando en lo más adentro del bosque._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts de acuerdo al ver el tamaño de la isla._

 _-Gible gible-. Decía Gible señalando lo que parecía ser un árbol lleno de frutas raras._

 _-Que ocurre Gible acaso quieres una?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver lo ansioso que se encontraba el pequeño dragon._

 _-Gible-. Asentía el pequeño dragon saltando de un lado al otro intentando poder alcanzar su comida._

 _-Esta bien que tal si tú y yo también comemos una Nuts?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo a su compañero._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts feliz al saber que comerían algo._

 _-Bien aquí vamos-. Decía Naruto estirando su brazo cogiendo la fruta._

 _-Aquí tienen chicos-. Decía Naruto entregándoles una fruta a Nuts y Gible._

 _-Raaah/Gible-. Decían ambos sonriendo comenzando a darles pequeños mordiscos a la fruta._

 _De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos y gemidos saliendo de unos arbustos mostrando a una criatura que parecía tener el aspecto de una rana tenía el cuerpo de color celeste con una franja azul oscura entre sus ojos de color amarillo y pupilas negras. Poseía una especie de espuma de color blanco en su nariz y a su vez éste también rodea su cuello y llega hasta la espalda. Tenía una coloración blanca en sus manos que se asemejan a guantes._

 _-Froakie-. Decía el pequeño renacuajo con sus últimas energías cayendo al suelo inconsciente._

 _-Hey te encuentras bien!-. Gritaba Naruto tirando su fruta al suelo y saliendo corriendo en la dirección en la que estaba el pequeño herido._

 _-Gible/Raaah-. Gritaban Gible y Nuts corriendo tras Naruto._

 _-Drapion!-. Rugía una criatura en forma de escorpión con pinzas gigantes y una gran cola saliendo del bosque y mirando al renacuajo de una forma furiosa._

 _-Gible, Nuts lleven a este pequeño a un lugar seguro yo me ocupo de el gigantón-. Decía Naruto mirando de forma desafiante al escorpión._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts colocando a el pequeño renacuajo en su espalda._

 _-Gible cuida de ellos recuerda ahora ya no estás solo tienes amigos puedo confiarte eso amigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Gib gib-. Asentía Gible sonriendo con gran determinación._

 _-Cuento contigo amigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _Con Natsu._

 _-Vamos Happy debemos encontrar alguna de esas criaturas-. Decía Natsu buscando un compañero fuerte._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía Happy volando a una altura baja junto a Natsu._

 _En eso comienzan a escuchar los gritos de un pequeño de una criatura siendo atacado por una parvada de pájaros que tenían la forma de un halcón._

 _- **Spearow!** -. Gritaban esas criaturas descendiendo de una forma muy rápida picoteando a lo que parecía ser un lagarto bípedo tenía la forma de una salamandra su piel era de color anaranjada y en la punta de su cola había una pequeña flama._

 _-Char-. Decía el pequeño juntando sus patitas sobre su cabeza protegiéndose de los ataques que le estaban lanzando esa parvada de halcones._

 _-Que creen que están haciendo bola de bravucones!-. Gritaba Natsu molesto al ver lo asustado que estaba el pequeño salamandra y sin poder defenderse._

 _-Spearow spearow spearow-. Decía uno de los halcones con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mirando de una forma desafiante a Natsu._

 _-Happy que fue lo que dijo?-. Preguntaba Natsu molesto mirando de muy mala forma al líder._

 _-Aye sir "Quien eres tu será mejor que te largues este no es tu asunto no quieras hacerte el héroe humano tonto esta será la última advertencia si no te marchas ahora ustedes serán los siguientes" eso fue lo que dijo-. Decía Happy traduciendo lo que había dicho el líder._

 _-Pues a mí me parece que ustedes son solo unos abusivos que solo piensas que podrán atemorizar al más pequeño abre si son muy valientes metiéndose conmigo-. Decía Natsu colocándose en su Estilo de Pierna Negra._

 _-Spearow!-. Gritaba el líder mandando a toda la parvada a luchar contra Natsu._

 _-Happy tu rescátalo yo me encargo de todos ellos-. Decía Natsu saltando en el aire._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía Happy saliendo a gran velocidad y alejándose de la batalla._

 _-Muy bien pajaracos enséñenme lo que tienen-. Decía Natsu lanzando patadas a todos los Spearow que se le lanzaban al ataque eran derrotados fácilmente._

 _-Vamos es que acaso eso él lo mejor que pueden hacer-. Decía Natsu sonriendo al ver lo fácil que era derrotar a los Spearows._

 _- **Spearow!** -. Gritaba el líder comenzando a rodearse de una luz y su cuerpo comienza a crecer de una manera muy rápida sus alas eran más grandes pero sobre todo lo más caracterizado era su pico que se había alargado de una manera muy fuerte._

 _- **Fearow!** -. Gritaba la nueva forma de el líder de la parvada de los halcones._

 _-Pero que es lo que acaba de suceder?!-. Gritaba Natsu al no entender cómo fue que el pajarito pequeño con el que estaba luchando se había vuelto de el tamaño de un terodactilo._

 _- **Fearow!** -. Gritaba concentrando energía en su pico y lanzándose a Natsu a una velocidad 10 veces más rápido de lo que era antes atravesando una grana roca como si estuviera echa de papel._

 _-De acuerdo tal vez no fue muy buena idea provocarlo-. Decía Natsu con una gota de sudor al ver lo que había ocasionado._

 _-Fearow fearow fear fear fear-. Decía Fearow lanzándole picos patadas golpes de alas a Natsu con gran desesperación por intentar acertarle un golpe._

 _-Este...es...uno...de...los...oponentes...más...raro...con...el...que...eh...luchado-. Decía Natsu esquivando los ataque que le lanzaba._

 _- **Fearow!** -. Gritaba lanzando un gran picotazo atravesándole el hombro izquierdo a Natsu._

 _-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Natsu de dolor al ser atravesado._

 _-Ahora sí pajaraco de esteroides llego tu fin-. Decía Natsu corriendo a él con un puño cerrado._

 _- **Karyū no Tekken** (Puño del Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Natsu envolviendo su puño con sus llamas y dándole un puño certero al Fearow en la cara._

 _-Fearow!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de la vestía saliendo volando de una forma muy cómica y alejándose hasta desaparecer en el cielo._

 _Grupo de Ichigo._

 _-Escucharon eso?-. Decía Ichigo mirando al cielo pero solamente vio un resplandor en el cielo._

 _-Parecía como un pájaro-. Decía Gray mirando hacia el cielo._

 _-Debemos de tener cuidado no sabemos qué criaturas habitan en esta isla-. Decía Gaara sintiendo la presencia de varios especímenes observándolos._

 _-Tenemos que apresurarnos alguna de esas criaturas podrían atacar a Naruto-Kun y a Nuts-. Decía Alumi un poco preocupada sobre lo que les podría suceder a su "prometido"y al pequeño león cachorro._

 _-Yo no creo que debería preocuparme por ellos, de los que me debería preocupar son los que hagan molestar a Naruto-. Decía Ichigo con una gota de sudor._

 _-Ya pudiste encontrar alguno de ellos Hanabi-Chan?-. Preguntaba Menma a su novia para ver si había alguna señal de Natsu o su hermano._

 _-Parece que tengo algo hay una persona un poco mas adelante-. Decía Hanabi enfocando su vista en la posible persona._

 _-Bien que estamos esperando en marcha-. Decía Narumi canalizando chakra en sus pies y corriendo a una gran velocidad en la dirección que les indicaba Hanabi._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-Quien rayos eres tú y por qué me ayudaste?-. Preguntaba Naruto mirando a la criatura que tenía enfrente._

 _Momentos atrás._

 _Justo cuando iba a darle la paliza de su vida al grandulón que estaba persiguiendo al pequeño renacuajo de entre las sombras apareció una silueta. Su apariencia se podría relacionar con la de un fantasma, aunque un fantasma poco común, ya que poseía un largo pelo blanco, ojos celestes, y alrededor del cuello parecía tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula para intimidar._

 _- **Déjalo en paz y vete si no quieres que te lastime** -. Decía mirando a Drapion que con solo mirarlo estaba atemorizado para segundos después recobrar la compostura y lanzarse a el._

 _- **Esta bien no digas que no te lo advertí** -. Decía formando una esfera oscura en sus manos lanzándosela directamente y dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente._

 _El presente._

 _- **Es impresionante veo que puedes entender mi idioma** -. Decía él espectro mirando a Naruto._

 _-Claro que puedo entenderte o es que acaso hablas algún idioma perdido-. Decía Naruto como si no tuviera mucha importancia._

 _- **Eres un humano bastante interesante además de poder entenderme tienes un gran corazón puro vi como protegías a ese Froakie herido sin cuestionarte nada eres el humano indicado que estoy buscando ven sígueme** -. Decía el espectro abriendo un portal._

 _-Esta bien yo te sigo-. Decía Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces entrando al portal._

 _Grupo de Erza._

 _-Que es lo que está buscando aquí exactamente?-. Preguntaba Gajeel sin entender lo que estaba buscando Erza._

 _-No tengo idea pero esto es mucho mejor que estar buscando a nuestro capitán y a Natsu-. Decía Toshiro caminando sin ninguna importancia._

 _-Listo ya tengo todo lo que necesito para hacer el mapa ahora vamos a buscar a los demás-. Decía Erza caminando por una montaña._

 _-Si en marcha tal vez necesiten de nuestra ayuda-. Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa._

 _El grupo empezó su camino a reunirse con el equipo de Ichigo pero justo en ese momento cuando iban pasando por una montaña de repente alguien escucho el llamado de alguien._

 _-( **Hola puedes oírme** )-. Se escuchaban los pensamientos de una criatura que venía de la cueva de una montaña._

 _-Hmp quien está hablando?-. Preguntaba Toshiro al poder escuchar la voz de alguien._

 _-De qué estás hablando Toshiro nadie a dicho ni una sola palabra-. Decía Gajeel viendo a su amigo sin entender nada._

 _-Así es Toshiro vamos no seas tan distraído tenemos que ir con los demás-. Decía Natsumi con cara de confusión al no entender lo que le estaba pasando a Toshiro._

 _-Adelántese ustedes tengo que ver algo primero-. Decía Toshiro saliendo corriendo hacia la cueva a una gran velocidad._

 _-Pero que es lo que le sucede?-. Preguntaba Erza al ver el cambio repentino de Toshiro al ir a toda prisa._

 _En la cueva ._

 _-Hola hay alguien aquí?-. Preguntaba Toshiro entrando a la cueva buscando a la persona que la había llamado._

 _-Que extraño estoy seguro de escuche la voz de alguien-. Decía Toshiro adentrándose en la cueva para encontrarse con lo que parecía un huevo de hielo con gris y dos puntas a el lado suyo la primera punta era de color negro y la segunda punta era de color blanco._

 _-Pero que es esto-. Decía Toshiro colocando la mano sobre el huevo para poco después poder ver una silueta con la forma parecía estar basado en un terópodo dragón europeo y su cuerpo parecía estar echo hielo._

 _-No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que tú fuiste el que me llamó y siento que haz estado esperando por mí no es así-. Decía Toshiro agarrando el huevo con mucho cuidado y haciendo que el huevo brillase por unos momentos como si estuviera comunicándose con el._

 _-Ya veo pues supongo que quieres ir conmigo cierto-. Decía Toshiro sonriéndole al huevo que brillaba con más intensidad al momento en que Toshiro hizo d contacto con las puntas que estaban junto al huevo para después de eso ambas comenzarán a brillar de una manera intensa desvaneciéndose y dejando unos tatuajes con la forma de una flecha oscura en su brazo izquierdo así como una flecha blanca en su brazo derecho._

 _-Wow eso sí que fue extraño-. Decía Toshiro guardando en su mochila el huevo con mucho cuidado y saliendo de la cueva._

 _Fuera de la cueva._

 _-Bien ya podemos irnos-. Decía Erza levantándose de una roca al ver a Toshiro regresar de la cueva._

 _-Pues bien en marcha-. Decía Natsumi levantándose._

 _-Por cierto Gajeel en donde estás sentado-. Decía Erza al ver la extraña roca sobre la que estaba._

 _-No estoy seguro pero sí que ese realmente incomodo-. Decía Gajeel con mueca al sentir que era muy incomodo._

 _-Eso es muy sencillo no estás sentado sobre una roca estás sentado sobre un huevo-. Decía Toshiro detrás de Gajeel haciendo que este saltara del miedo y se agarrara con fuerza a un árbol._

 _-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!-. Gritaba Gajeel de forma cómica._

 _-Si si como sea ahora baja aquí debes agarra este huevo-. Decía Toshiro sosteniendo el huevo pero el huevo no había echo ninguna reacción a el._

 _-Esta bien lo haré-. Decía Gajeel bajando y agarrando el huevo haciendo que reaccionara de la misma forma en la que había reaccionado en la cueva._

 _-Parece que este huevo es tuyo-. Decía Toshiro al ver lo que sucedió._

 _-Y tú cómo es que sabes eso?-. Preguntaba Gajeel al no entender es que Toshiro sabía._

 _-Simple esto fue lo que encontré en la cueva-. Decía Toshiro mostrando su huevo y al estar en contacto con él estaba brillando._

 _-Y que son estas cosas?-. Preguntaba Gajeel sin entender._

 _-Oye es todo lo que se hasta ahora no tengo idea de que es lo que está aquí dentro-. Decía Toshiro guardando su huevo._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-Donde estamos?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver que todos estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada._

 _Pero nadie le respondía solamente estaba el flotando en la nada._

 _-Oye donde estás!-. Gritaba Naruto al no encontrar por ningún lado al espectro que lo había traído aquí._

 _- **Lamento hacerte esperar pero tenía que ir por unas cosas** -. Decía el espectro manifestándose enfrente de Naruto junto con lo que parecía ser 2 huevos uno en cada mano._

 _-Muy bien fantasma quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora Donde estoy? Quien eres? Por qué dices que puedo escucharte? Cómo diablos es que puedes manifestarte de esa forma? Acaso comiste una Akuma no mi ah y antes de que lo olvide te advierto que si me estás mintiendo las cosas se pondrán un poco alborotadas-. Decía Naruto activando la marca de su frente dejando salir un poco una gran cantidad de poder mágico y rodeándose de las llamas de la Mera Mera no mi._

 _- **Tranquilízate no soy tu enemigo estoy de tu lado Trafalgar D. Naruto mi nombre es Darkrai y he estado esperándote desde hace mucho necesito tu ayuda hace poco despertó una criatura de lo más peligrosas de todos los tiempos nuestro padre luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero era demasiado fuerte,apenas logró herirlo** -. Decía Darkrai explicando el por qué lo había traído aquí._

 _-Y que necesitan que yo haga?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin entender que lo que él tenía que ver en esto._

 _- **Digamos que él se unió a un viejo conocido tuyo** -. Decía Darkrai haciendo una burbuja de energía y mostrando a un demonio atravesando a alguien en el estomago._

 _-Fraudrin-. Decía Naruto molesto reconociendo esa silueta en cualquier lugar de donde fuera._

 _- **Así es ellos se aún unido y por lo que puede ver en su recuerdo de su batalla veo que te faltan tus tesoros sagrados y sin ellos no puedes acceder a todo tu poder mágico y también usara más de una de tus akuma no mis al mismo tiempo no es así-**. Decía Darkrai dejando sin palabras a Naruto._

 _-Como es que sabes eso ni siquiera mis hermanos saben sobre eso-. Decía Naruto sorprendido al saber que alguien sabía que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a Fraudrin._

 _- **Eso no importa necesito que nos lleves contigo en tu viaje para así poder detener a Yveltal y para eso necesitamos buscar las tablas de mi padre es la única manera de detenerlos** -. Decía Darkrai de forma seria._

 _-Espera espera por que no va tu papá con todo su poder y se encarga de el?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin poder entender nada._

 _- **Mi padre está aquí el me pido que entregará su huevo y cuando despierte tendremos que buscara las tablas que están esparcidas por todo el océano tendrás 8 compañero que te acompañarán en este viaje contigo crees que no hay otros de nuestra especie con ambiciones oscuras** -. Decía Darkrai con una cara de molestia._

 _-Espera 8?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin entender a lo que se refería._

 _- **Así es serán 8 de nosotros los que te acompañe en tu viaje tu tripulación también tendrá un compañero ya encontraste a los primeros ese pequeño Gible y Froakie los 2 huevos que te estoy por entregar hay ya son 4 los otros 3 están esperando por ti** -. Decía Darkrai dejando confundido a Naruto._

 _-Espera hay van 7 quien será el 8?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin entender quién era el último compañero._

 _- **Ese sería yo** -. Decaí Darkrai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Jejejeje genial parece que tengo muchos más miembros de la tripulación-. Decía Naruto desactivando el sello de su frente y tranqulisandose._

 _- **Aquí están los huevos ellos tardarán en nacer por ahora deberás protegerlos nosotros 8 estaremos contigo siempre y seremos los únicos que obedecerán tus órdenes** -. Decía Darkrai extendiendo la mano a Naruto._

 _-Patearemos los traseros de quién se meta en nuestro camino-Decía Naruto sonriendo estrechándole la mamo._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia así yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Si hay preguntas yo con mucho gusto les responderé._

 _No soy dueño de ningún personaje de anime y manga simplemente lo hago para entenderlos chicos._

 _Y ahora sin más que decir va los reviews._

 _Seirei Kenshi: Hola amigo Naruto tendrá 2 o no sé todavía si darle también a lugia pero los pokemones legendarios que ya están seguros que serán compañero de Naruto seran Arceus y Darkrai ya que Darkrai es mi pokemon legendario favorito estoy pensando en darle a Alumi a victini y también Toshiro tendrá un pokemon legendario._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo Menma si tendrá a un Ninetails hembra que será la novia de Kurama en cuanto al compañero de Gaara ya sé quién será su compañero perfecto pero por desgracia será macho aún no sé qué pareja le ponga a Shukaku no Naruto no tiene magia take over el estaba recordando el día en que luchó contra el demonio que asesinó a Namuru y si Urahara ya apareció como un vendedor errante y le entregó a Ichigo su peluche pervertido favorito muchos saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes en cuanto a Alumi le daré a victini y a un glaceon hembra aún no estoy seguro si darle más pokemons a Naruto ya el ya tendr de ellos son Arceus y Darkrai también me llama mucho la atención sobre un latios si me llamó la atención espero te esté gustando el capítulo y no olvides dejar tu comentario._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo te mando un gran saludo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo._

 _Y antes de irme una pregunta chicos._

 _Les gustaría que Naruto también tuviera a Lugia y a Latios o ya solo con Arceus y Darkrai bien chicos les mando un gran saludo._


	26. Nuevos compañeros, el retorno del viaje

_Capítulo 24._

 _-Hanabi-Chan estas segura que era en este lugar no veo a nadie por aquí-. Decía Menma viendo el lugar sin nadie al rededor._

 _-No lo entiendo estaba segura de que había alguien aquí-. Decía Hanabi sin comprender lo que le había sucedido._

 _-Maldicion Natsu dónde demonios estás si estuvieras aquí podríamos rastrear a Naruto-. Decía Ichigo con una mirada preocupante al no encontrar nada por aquí._

 _Justo en ese momento algo en los arbustos comenzaba a moverse llamando la atención de toda la tripulación._

 _-Estén todos listo y no viajen la guardia ni por un momento-. Decía Ichigo agarrando su espada y preparándose para la lucha._

 _Tan solo unos segundos hicieron falta para que todos cayeran de espaldas al ver que las temibles criaturas eran Gible,Nuts y Froakie que habían salido del bosque._

 _-Nuts,Gible y un Renacuajo?-. Preguntaba Menma mirando a los compañeros de su hermano acompañado de un renacuajo pero de color azul era muy diferente a los que invocaban su padre y padrino._

 _-Froakie!-. Salto molesto agarrando la espuma de su espalda y lanzándola directamente a la cara de Menma._

 _-Aaaah pero qué demonios es esta cosa-. Decía Menma molesto intentando quitarse la espuma pegajosa que le había lanzado Froakie._

 _-Jajajaja eso te pasa por burlarte de el pequeño renacuajo-. Reía Narumi al ver lo que le había sucedido a su hermano._

 _-Froakie-. Comenzó a correr hacia el grupo molesto rodeándose de una luz para después revelar 8 copias exactas de el pequeño._

 _-Que ese renacuajo puede hacer **kage bunshin no jutsu!?** (Jutsu Multiclones de sombras)-. Gritaba Menma al ver la técnica que estaba usando el pequeño renacuajo._

 _-Muy bien ya es suficiente dejen de llamarlo así por qué cada vez que lo hacen el pequeñín se enfada más-. Decía Ichigo tratando de evitar que hicieran enfadar más a él renacuajo._

 _-Pero el tal vez sepa que fue lo que le sucedió a Naruto-Kun-. Decía Alumi un poco molesta preparándose para atacarlo._

 _-No lo creo si así fuera eso Nuts estaría atacándolo pero párese que el los está protegiendo-. Decía Gaara mirando a uno de los clones quedándose junto con Nuts y Gible._

 _-Entonces que se supone que debemos hacer?-. Preguntaba Narumi sin saber que podrían hacer._

 _-Tengo una idea que tal si hablamos con el-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo y quitando la mano de la empuñadura de su espada._

 _-Y como lo haremos no tenemos a Happy con nosotros y tanto Nuts como Gible están fuera de nuestro alcance por el momento-. Decía Menma sin entender el plan de Ichigo._

 _-Quizás nosotros no podamos pero Cyndaquil si puede-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _-Cynda?-. Preguntaba señalándose a sí mismo._

 _-Que me dices puedo contar contigo-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _-Cynda-. Cyndaquil estaba un poco asustado así que retrocedió un par de pasos._

 _-Vamos Cyndaquil yo creo en ti sé que puedes hacerlo además así podrías ayudarnos a que todos se tranquilicen y podamos rescatar a nuestros amigos-. Decía Ichigo dandole apoyo a Cyndaquil para que agarrara un poco de valor._

 _-Cyndaquil!-. Gritaba Cyndaquil encendiendo su espalda con una gran llama demostrando su valentía._

 _-Así se ahora vamos a tratar de hablar con él si eso no funciona parece que no tendremos otra opción más que luchar-. Decía Ichigo depositando toda su confianza en su nuevo compañero._

 _-Froakie?-. Preguntaba sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo por qué dejaron de atacarlos._

 _-Cynda...cynda...cyndaquil-. Decía Cyndaquil mirando a Froakie tratando de conversar con el y tranquilizarlo._

 _-Froakie?-. Preguntaba Froakie bajando su guardia._

 _-Lo ves no somos tus enemigo no hay por qué asustarte-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _-Muy bien ahora que las cosas ya se tranquilizaron podrías decirnos Nuts en donde se encuentra Nii-San?-. Preguntaba Menma al ver el sombrero de su hermano pero no lo veía por ninguna parte._

 _-Raaah, raaah,raaah!-. Comenzó a llorar Nuts alterando a todos al saber que Naruto había desaparecido._

 _-Nuts tranquilo lo vamos a encontrar pero para eso necesitamos pensar así por favor ya no llores-. Decía Narumi tranquilizando al pequeño león._

 _-Muy bien alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de cómo encontraremos a Naruto?-. Preguntaba Gray si ni siquiera sabían en donde comenzar a buscar._

 _-Quizás Naruto está atrapado en otra dimensión y al salir de ella caerá desde el cielo-. Decía Natsu a su lado como si fuera lo más normal de el mundo._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía Happy a su lado._

 _Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia Natsu hay estaba como si nada hubiera pasado justo cuando estaban por llegar las protestas Ichigo usó el **Shunpo** y apareció enfrente de su hermano menor con su pierna extendía lanzándolo a volar contra un árbol y comenzado a golpearlo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente._

 _-En donde diablo estabas?-. Preguntaba Ichigo con **Zangetsu** en sus manos listo para rebanar a su hermano en el momento en que el terminara su siguiente respuesta y no fuera lo que él quisiera escuchar._

 _-Aaaah...no puedo...respirar-. Decía Natsu con cara morada y moviendo su cuerpo con desesperación._

 _-Responde primero respiras después-. Decía Ichigo sin suavizar su agarré._

 _-Esta...bien...fui a explorar la isla me encontré con un pequeño que estaba siendo molestado por unos pájaros lo salve y después de eso me di cuenta de que Naruto-Nii había desaparecido seguí su olor hasta aquí y después de eso te encontré ahora ya me puedes soltar en serio creo que me voy a desmayar-. Decía Natsu con una cara pálida._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-Oye ya podemos regresar a nuestra dimensión?-. Preguntaba Naruto un poco desesperado al saber que todavía seguía atrapado._

 _- **Paciencia Naruto antes de irnos déjame explicarte algunas cosas** -. Decía Darkrai apareciendo varias esferas de energía en su mano y lanzándolas por toda la habitación._

 _-Qué demonios es esto?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver que todas las esferas que había lanzado se convirtieron en una especie de ventas que mostraban diferentes tiempos, lugares y a él?!._

 _- **Esto es una de mis habilidades se llama control multiverso me permite ver el pasado,presente,futuro y dimensiones paralelas o alternas** -. Decía Darkrai flotando hasta el centro de la habitación._

 _-Si no estuviera viendo diferentes copias de mi en este momento realmente estaría sorprendido. Ahora por qué me muestras esto y quienes son ellos o yo aaaah! Sabes a lo que me refiero-. Decía Naruto molesto sin poder entender nada de lo que veía._

 _- **Tranquilo te estoy mostrando esto por que un futuro no muy lejano algo realmente terrible sucederá y necesitarás la ayuda de los demás Narutos dimensionales de cada universo, al igual que tú todos los demás también tienen un poder especial** -. Decía Darkrai mirando a un Naruto con una gabardina luchando contra unos demonios, con una gran espada y una chica pelirroja._

 _-Quien es ese? Parece ser que soy un poco violento-. Decía Naruto con una mueca al ver la actitud que su contraparte._

 _- **El es Naruto Sparda hijo menor de el Caballero de demonio Sparda y su madre es un ángel su nombre era Eva aún que su verdadero nombre es Dante Sparda** -. Decía Darkrai explicando ese universo._

 _-Espera! Que? Acaso soy un demonio y un ángel en la otra dimensión-. Decía Naruto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba._

 _- **Si eres un Nephilim bueno mejor dicho Nephilim Supremo hay otros en esa dimensión que son mitad Ángel pero no como tú y tu hermano que son ángeles y demonios** -. Decía Darkrai de forma sombría._

 _-De acuerdo...y quién es ese?-. Preguntaba Naruto señalando a uno que tenía aspecto un poco mayor y con una capucha que le cubría la cara._

 _- **Ese Naruto se le conoce como Flecha (Arrow) es un vigilante estuvo atrapado en una isla durante 5 años ese un poco frío pero siempre está hay para los demás** -. Decía Darkrai poniendo una mueca de dolor al ver cómo habían golpeado a ese Naruto._

 _-Bien en cuantas dimensiones éxito?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad._

 _- **En muchas otras en aquella dimensión eres el hijo del God-Dragon y te enseño su magia así que básicamente eres el Dragon Slayer más poderos de todos** -. Decía Darkrai sonriendo._

 _-Wow jamás creí que sería yo un Dragón Slayer-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _- **Y la más reciente de todas en esa dimensión tú eres la reencarnación de guerreros muy poderos en especial de Hagoromo** -. Decía Darkrai mirando la dimensión en la cual Sasuke y el Naruto de ese universo estaban luchando._

 _-Wow si son muy fuertes-. Decía Naruto sorprendido._

 _- **Pues claro que lo son después de ellos son las encarnaciones de los hijos de la diosa conejo** -. Decía Darkrai mirando la pelea con interés._

 _-No entiendo nada de lo he estás diciendo pero me alegra que mis contrapartes sean fuertes-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al ver a todos luchando._

 _- **Si ni que lo digas hay un Naruto que es un jinete de dragon y muchos más pero esto universos aún no sé crean** -. Decía Darkrai desactivando el poder, haciendo que todas las demás dimensiones desaparecieran._

 _-Espera ósea que habrá más universo?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin creerlo._

 _- **Si con el tiempo habrá más universos pero tranquilo si alguna vez quieres ir de visita podrás hacerlo** -. Decía Darkrai abriendo el portal para acceder a su dimensión actual._

 _-Me alegro en verdad me gustaría ver los demás unive...PERO QUÉ?!-. Gritaba Naruto al ver que estaba a más de 60 píes sobre el suelo._

 _- **Olvide mencionar que al salir de la dimensión no siempre saldremos en el lugar por el que entramos?** -. Preguntaba Darkrai flotando sin ninguna preocupación._

 _-MISERABLE TE JURO QUE ME LAS VAZ A PAGAR!-. Gritaba Naruto con todas sus fueras cayendo a tierra a gran velocidad._

 _En el barco._

 _-Escucharon eso?-. Preguntaba Uryu entrando a la cocina._

 _-Te refieres a los gritos de alguien cayendo a una muerte segura-. Decía Renji sentado en la mesa de la cocina afilando a **Zabimaru**._

 _-Si-. Decía Uryu con una gota de sudor._

 _-Entonces no-. Decía Renji como si no hubiera sido nada._

 _-Por cierto donde está Hachi?-. Preguntaba Uryu al no ver por ningún lado al cocinero._

 _-Dijo que irá por unos ingredientes-. Decía Renji guardando su espada._

 _-Chicos miren lo que encontré!-. Gritaba Hachi entrando a la cocina con una gran cantidad de comida y una pequeña criatura siguiéndolo._

 _-Comida?-. Preguntaban sus compañeros al ver con todo lo que estaba cargando en sus manos._

 _-Nyo lo que quiero decir es que conocí a un pequeño amigo que me ayudara a cocinar de ahora en adelante-. Decía Hachi colocando todas las cosas sobre la mesa junto a una pequeña criatura._

 _La criatura tenía un parecido a una nutria marina bípeda. Sus colores recuerdan al océano polar; blanco, azul claro, amarillo y azul oscuro._

 _-Ashowat-. Decía la pequeña nutria saltando feliz por todos lados junto con algunas verduras._

 _-Hay no puede ser Hachi tú también!-. Gritaba Uryu con un poco de molestia._

 _-Oye no tiene nada de malo son muy divertidos además cómo dice Naruto cuantos mas diversión-. Decía Hachi sonriendo._

 _-De hecho Uryu yo también encontré a alguien-. Decía Renji caminado hacia un barril._

 _-Antes que nada por favor no té exaltes quieres-. Decía Renji un poco nervioso._

 _-Solo abre le maldito barril antes de que comience a lanzarte algunas flechas-. Decía Uryu con desesperación._

 _Al remover la tapa del barril un borrón salió disparado de él pegándose directamente en la cara de Uryu._

 _-Aaaah quítenmelo quítenmelo!-. Gritaba Uryu corriendo por toda la cocina con la extraña criatura sobre su rostro._

 _Tenía la apariencia de un murciélago y un escorpión._

 _-Glaigar suéltalo de una vez!-. Gritaba Renji con un poco de molestia._

 _-Glai-glai-. Decía el pequeño murciélago volando hacia Renji._

 _-Hay no de nuevo-. Decía con cara molesta al saber lo que seguía._

 _Glaigar se estrella contra Renji lanzándolo a una gran velocidad contra la pared._

 _-Bien ya es suficiente avísenme cuando todo esto haya terminado estaré en mí taller-. Decía Uryu saliendo de la cocina con toda la cara rasguñada._

 _-Creo que no le gustó la sorpresa-. Decía Hachi susurrándole a Ashowat._

 _-Asho-. Asentía con la cabeza al ver la actitud de Uryu._

 _-Bien es hora de cocinar dime amiguito te gustaría ser mi ayudante?-. Preguntaba Hachi comenzando a cortar la lechuga._

 _-Ashowat-. Salto feliz a la barra de la cocina y comenzó a cortar la carne._

 _Equipo de Erza._

 _-Alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde pueden estar los demás?-. Preguntaba Natsumi caminando por un prado._

 _-Solo vayamos a el lugar en donde haya más alboroto-. Decía Erza caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros._

 _-Me preguntó si habrán algunos otros huevos o esas criaturas que e hemos visto hasta ahora-. Decía Toshiro mirando atentamente el hábitat de las criaturas._

 _-Huh? Qué te sucede Gajeel no haz dicho una sola palabra desde hace rato-. Decía Natsumi Toshiro mirando a su compañero con algo de preocupación._

 _-No escuchan esos gritos?-. Preguntaba Gajeel viendo hacia el cielo._

 _-Gritos?-. Preguntaban sus compañeros sin entender._

 _Pasaron un para de segundos donde todo mundo guardó silencio para agudizar sus oídos._

 _-AAAAH LLAMAS A MI, MODO FÉNIX, UNAS ALAS... DARKRAI TE JURO QUE SI SALGO DE ESTA ME LAS PAGARÁS-. Se escuchaban los gritos agobiantes de Naruto cayendo a una gran velocidad al suelo._

 _- **Quieres tranquilizarte ya lo tengo resuelto además creí que podías volar no es cierto?** -. Preguntaba Darkrai cayendo a su lado o mejor dicho flotando._

 _-SOLO LO USE UNA VEZ, NO TENGO IDEA DE CÓMO ACTIVAR ESA AKUMA NO MI AHORA LO QUE VAYAS A HACER SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO UTILICES AHORA!-. Gritaba Naruto con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto que nunca llegó._

 _Al poco tiempo de abrir sus ojos comenzó a ver qué estaba surcando por el cielo de nuevo miro hacia abajo al sentir que estaba sobre algo para darse cuenta que estaba sobre el lomo de una criatura su piel era escamosa toda blanca junto con unas pequeñas manchas azules que resaltaban._

 _Tenía la forma de un ave color blanco con el vientre azul claro, y las placas en su lomo y cola de color azul oscuro, con una envergadura superior a los 5 metros._

 _-Estoy volando?-. Preguntaba Naruto con incredulidad al ver que no estaba hecho papilla._

 _-( **No exactamente** )-. Escucho una voz en sus pensamientos._

 _- **Qué estás haciendo aquí Lugia?** -. Preguntaba Darkrai con un poco de molestia._

 _- **Salvándole la vida al maestro de nuestro padre** -. Decía Lugia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

 _- **Yo ya lo tenía resuelto no necesitábamos de tu ayuda** -. Decía con una actitud reprochósa._

 _-Muchas gracias por salvarme-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa y cascada de lagrimas._

 _- **Hay por favor no seas chillón yo ya estaba por salvarte** -. Decía Darkrai al ver la actitud de su nuevo entrenador._

 _-Así y cuál era tu plan espera a que a ultimo momento estirara mi brazo y me agarrara de un árbol?-. Preguntaba Naruto con sarcasmo._

 _- **No exactamente mi plan era ver que si estabas en peligro por instinto te convertirás en tu forma fénix o activarías la Mera Mera no mi** -. Decía Darkrai sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento._

 _- **Y si eso no funcionaba que hubieras hecho?** -. Preguntaba Lugia._

 _-Etto ustedes se conocen?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver la tensión que había en el ambiente._

 _- **Hubiera tenido otra idea en la cual tú no estarías incluido!** -. Gritaba Darkrai de forma amenazante e ignorando por completo la pregunta de Naruto._

 _- **O vamos Darkrai no tienes que estar celoso mira para demostrar que quiero hacer las paces contigo conseguí esto** -. Decía Lugia mostrando una tabla de roca con un idioma que Naruto jamás había visto pero que podía leer con claridad la tabla tenía escrita la palabra Agua._

 _A gran velocidad Darkrai arrebató la tabla de las garras de Lugia al ver que era una de las runas de su padre._

 _- **Donde la encontraste?** -. Pregunto Darkrai sin despegar su vista de ella examinándola con mucho cuidado cerciorándose de que fuese la auténtica y estuviera en buen estado._

 _- **Después de la batalla de nuestro padre vi como la tabla del Agua fue lanzada al océano estuve buscándola por meses hasta que al fin la encontré es por eso que tuve que irme no quise abandonarlos pero yo era el único que podía encontrarla a tiempo** -. Explicaba Lugia la situación._

 _-Escuchen me alegra que tenga esta charla de hermanos, es muy linda su reunión familiar y todo eso pero necesito reunir a mi tripulación y marcharnos de aquí si ustedes dicen que el que venció a su padre unió fuerzas con Fraudrin no puedo perder más tiempo aquí debo de encontrar los tesoros sagrados, junto con las tablas de su padre ahora que está débil-. Decía Naruto con desesperación._

 _- **No digas tonterías sin tus tesoros dudo mucho que puedas luchar contra él en tu estado actual es más ni siquiera tienes despierta todas tus akuma no mis sería un suicido si luchas contra ellos ahora** -. Explicaba Darkrai la situación en la que estaba las cosas._

 _-Entonces dime que es lo que quieren que haga!?-. Gritaba Naruto molesto sin saber cómo vencería a Fraudrin._

 _- **Como ya dije debemos encontrar al resto de tu equipo en marcha** -. Decía Darkrai flotando hacia la ubicación donde se encontraban los últimos compañeros de Naruto._

 _-Siempre es así de gruñón?-. Preguntaba Naruto a Lugia al ver la actitud fría de Darkrai._

 _- **Con el tiempo te acostumbras descuida** -. Decía Lugia en susurro para que no lo escuchara._

 _- **Te escuche!** -. Grito Darkrai furioso._

 _De vuelta con el Equipo de Erza_

 _-Acaso es idiota no puede pasar un día sin meterse en problemas ?-. Preguntaba Toshiro con una gota de sudor al ver a su capitán caer desde el cielo._

 _-A hecho peores cosas y estoy segura de que no serán las últimas-. Decía Erza sin ninguna pizca de impresión._

 _-De acuerdo ahora hacia dónde vamos?-. Preguntaba Natsumi con duda._

 _-Primero juntémonos con los demás después de eso vayamos a buscarlo además ya casi llegamos con los otros-. Decía Erza caminando._

 _-Esta bien-. Decían los demás siguiéndola._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _-Oooh al fin los encontramos-. Decía Ichigo con la cara rasguñada._

 _-Terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer por cierto qué le pasó a tu cara?-. Preguntaba Gajeel al ver el gran rasguño sobre su rostro._

 _-Fue es pequeño-. Decía Gaara señalando a Charmander jugando felizmente con los demás._

 _-Se molesto por qué casi asesinó a Natsu, pero eso no importa encontraron a Naruto?-. Preguntaba Ichigo de forma seria._

 _-Si lo vimos caer desde el cielo-. Decía Erza explicándole a los demás lo que había visto momentos atrás._

 _-Ya veo así que uno de esas criaturas está con el bien no hay tiempo que perder vamos por el-. Decía Ichigo comenzando a caminar en busca de su hermano._

 _-Y cómo planeas buscarlo?-. Gajeel con algo de curiosidad._

 _-Sencillo Natsu olerá el aire y así lo encontraremos-. Decía Ichigo como si fuera lo más normal._

 _-No es necesario Ichigo tenemos a alguien que puede encontrar a Naruto-Kun más rápido-. Decía Alumi sonriendo._

 _-Así quien?-. Preguntaba Natsu ofendido de que subestimaran su olfato._

 _-Nuts podrías encontrar a Naruto-Kun al parecer calló de el cielo y ya está de vuelta-. Decía Alumi agachándose de cuclillas._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts con gran entusiasmo._

 _-Debes estar loca si crees que el gatito de Naruto-Nii es mejor que yo-. Decía Natsu ofendido mirando con burla a Nuts._

 _- **Raaah** -. De un rápido movimiento Nuts saltó a la cara de Natsu comenzando a arañarla con gran rapidez y para rematar le lanza un gran rugido que lo manda a volar hacia un árbol._

 _-Natsu creo que debemos dejarle este trabajo a Nuts después de todo Naruto es como su padre, además no creo que Nuts sea el único que está preocupado por el-. Decía Ichigo viendo a Gible y a Froakie deprimidos._

 _-Bien se lo dejaremos a el pero si no funciona,no vengan rogándome que los ayude-. Decía Natsu haciendo pucheros._

 _-No necesitaremos de tu ayuda observa y aprende-. Decía Ichigo quitándole el sombrero de paja a Alumi y mostrándoselo a Nuts._

 _-Snif...snif-. Olfateaba Nuts el sombrero y buscando la dirección en la use estaba él olor._

 _-Que me dices amigo lo encontraste?-. Preguntaba Ichigo con total confianza._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts afirmando para después de eso salir disparado en la dirección correcta seguido de Gible y Froakie._

 _-Es por haya-. Decía Happy traduciendo lo que había dicho Nuts._

 _-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-. Decía Erza comenzando a correr en la dirección en que se fueron los socios de Naruto._

 _Con Naruto._

 _- **Listo hemos llegado, Naruto permíteme presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros** -. Decía Darkrai llegando a un prado, donde estaban 11 criaturas._

 _-Eeeeh espera un minuto, me dijiste que sólo llevaría a 8 conmigo aquí veo a más de ellos!-. Gritaba Naruto señalando cómicamente a todas las demás criaturas que estaban hay._

 _- **No seas estupido, aquí están los tuyos los otros son los de tu tripulación** -. Decía Darkrai con una vena palpitando._

 _-Oooh ya veooooo!-. Gritaba Naruto al sentir que es tacleado por la espalda a una gran velocidad y mordido en la cabeza._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts feliz acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Naruto._

 _-Gible-. Mordía con felicidad la cabeza de Naruto al ver que estaba bien._

 _-Froakie-. Froakie saludaba a Naruto felizmente, agradeciéndole que lo haya salvado._

 _-Jajajajaja hola chicos me alegra verlos,si,si,si, yo también los extrañé-. Reía Naruto al ver el cariño que le daban sus compañeros._

 _-Naruto!-. Escucho un grito realmente fuerte y lo único que pudo divisar fueron 2 patadas que sé acercaron a él peligrosamente golpeando con gran fuerza y lanzándolo contra una gran roca._

 _- **Veo que ya están todos aquí, bien eso no ahorra el tiempo de ir buscándolos uno por uno** -. Decía Darkrai al ver a toda la tripulación de Naruto reunida._

 _-Aaaaahhhhh es un fantasma!-. Gritaban Natsu y Happy asustados al ver a Darkrai mirándolos._

 _-Qué quiere de nos otros?!-. Gritaban Menma,Natsumi y Narumi al ver al espectro._

 _-Char-char-. Decía Charmander impresionado al ver a 2 legendarios frente a él._

 _- **Tranquilo niño no venimos a causar problemas solamente estamos aquí para presentarles a sus compañeros** -. Decía Lugia tranquilizando a charmander._

 _-Quien dijo eso?!-. Gritaban todos asustado al haber escuchado la voz de Lugia._

 _-Tran...quilos ugh esas patadas sí que dolieron-. Decía Naruto levantándose y colocándose su sombrero de paja._

 _-Naruto quienes son ellos y por qué el que parece pájaro gigante puede hablar-. Decía Toshiro percatándose de escuchar la voz de Lugia._

 _- **Pájaro? Escúchame bien muchacho ten más respeto si no quieres que te asesine** -. Decía Lugia molesto mirando amenazantemente a Toshiro._

 _-Lugia no te enfades, todos cálmense ahora les explicaré Darkrai quiere que lo ayude con algo así que todos estos que están aquí nos acompañarán en la tripulación-. Decía Naruto explicando la situación, acepción de Fraudrin y Namuru._

 _- **Bien como les decía ellos serán sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, quienes no reciban compañero es por que ya tiene uno a excepción de Naruto,bien comencemos** -. Decía Lugia explicando la situación ya que Naruto únicamente puede escuchar a Darkrai y los demás no él es el que tendrá que hablar._

 _- **Muy bien primero serán ustedes 3** -. Decía Lugia señalando a Natsumi,Narumi y Alumi. Que al escuchar sus nombres dieron un paso al frente._

 _- **Ellas son Eevees serán sus compañeras esta es una especie bastante extraña ya que puede evolucionar en diferentes formas** -. Explica Lugia las capacidades de su nuevo compañeros._

 _-Evolucionar?-. Preguntaba Natsumi sin entender a que se refería._

 _- **Ya lo descubrirán con el tiempo** -. Decía Lugia sonriendo._

 _-Hola mi nombre es Alumi espero podamos ser buenas amigas-. Decía Alumi agachándose hasta la altura de su nueva compañera que esta sonrío con entusiasmo._

 _-Eevee-. Decía animadamente, saltando a sus brazos._

 _-Hola soy Narumi mucho gusto-. Decía Narumi sonriendo._

 _-Eevee-. Decía Feliz la pequeña._

 _-Soy Natsumi-. Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa._

 _-Eevee-. Decía la pequeña feliz._

 _- **Bien pasemos con el siguiente. Tú el que tiene una calabaza en la espalda** -. Decía Lugia señalando a Gaara._

 _-Yo?-. Preguntaba Gaara señalándose._

 _- **Si tú ven aquí rápido-**. Decía Lugia mirándolo fijamente._

 _Gaara comienza a caminar junto con Shukaku sobre su cabeza cuando de pronto observa a un pequeño cocodrilo saliendo de la arena._

 _-El es Sandile será tu nuevo compañero-. Decía Lugia presentando al cocodrilo._

 _-Sandile-. Decía el cocodrilo feliz._

 _-Hola soy Gaara-. Decía Gaara levantándolo con su arena y colocándolo sobre su nube de arena._

 _- **Bien ahora le toca a la pelirroja bruja** -. Decía Lugia señalando a Erza._

 _-Cuidadito con lo que dices entendido-. Decía Erza de forma espeluznante._

 _- **El es tu compañero se llama Riolu** -. Decía Lugia de forma nerviosa._

 _-Riolu-. Se presentó haciéndole una reverencia a Erza._

 _-(Por qué siento que ese tipo va a ser tan intimidante como Erza)-. Pensaban Naruto e Ichigo simultáneamente._

 _- **Muy bien ahora sigues tu mocoso el que tiene en la cabeza a un saco dé pulgas** -. Decía Lugia señalando a Menma._

 _- **Te haz ganado un enemigo muy peligro...o por dios quién es esta belleza** -. Decía Kurama bajando de la cabeza de Menma a gran velocidad llegando con ella._

 _- **Eeeeh...ella es Ninetales será su nueva compañera** -. Decía Lugia con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud tan repentina de Kurama._

 _-Nine-. Decía feliz caminado hasta Kurama y comenzando a recargarse junto a él._

 _-Vaya parece que al fin el zorro gruñón ya estará tranquilo-. Decía Gray sonriendo._

 _-Lo que nos indica que estaba de gruñón por no tener novia-. Decía Gajeel haciendo que todos los hombres asintieran con afirmación._

 _- **Ya cállense!** -. Gritaba Kurama al escuchar todo lo que decían de el._

 _- **Bien ahora pacemos al siguiente** -. Decía Lugia señalando a Gray._

 _- **El es Cubchoo, le fascina el frío y por lo que puedo ver a ti también ciert** o-. Decía Lugia sonriendo._

 _-Así es-. Decía Gray sonriendo y juntando un poco de hielo en su mano._

 _-Cubchoo!-. Saltaba feliz al ver como Gray hacia hielo de la nada._

 _- **Muy bien tu turno** -. Decía Lugia viendo a Hanabi._

 _-De...acuerdo-. Decía Hanabi un poco intimidada._

 _- **Ella es Chikorita será tu compañera** -. Decía Lugia moviendo una de sus alas(o brazos la verdad no tengo ni idea) mostrando a una pequeña criatura con miedo._

 _-Hay por dios eres la cosa más hermosa que haya visto!-. Gritaba Hanabi de felicidad al ver a su nueva compañera._

 _-(Santa madre de dios ahora sí que no voy a poder dormir en las noches)-. Pensaba Menma al ver la actitud de su novia._

 _-Chiko!-. Reía feliz al sentir las caricias de Hanabi._

 _- **Muy bien ya que todos tienen a sus compañeros, Naruto ahora tu conocerás al resto de tu equipo** -. Decía Lugia presentando a los últimos pokemons que quedaban._

 _- **Ellos son Pikachu,Chinchar y Treecko** -. Decía Lugia presentando a los últimos que quedaban._

 _-Fabuloso muy bien Nuts,Gible,Froakie conozcan a sus nuevos hermanos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al ver a sus nuevos compañeros._

 _- **Aquí tienen cada uno una cápsula de contención para ellos** -. Decía Lugia entregándoles una esfera a todos y a Naruto entregándole 12._

 _- **Úsenlas si gusten o no eso depende de ustedes** -. Decía Lugia con una sonrisa._

 _-De acuerdo lo intentaré-. Decía Naruto agarrando una de las esferas y apuntándola a Chinchar guardándolo en ella._

 _-Wow-. Decían todos sorprendidos al ver lo que acaba de suceder._

 _- **Para liberarlos tan solo deben de lanzarla esfera al aire y serán todos libres de nuevo** -. Explicaba Lugia el concepto de la esfera._

 _-De acuerdo por mí está bien, bueno ya es hora de irnos-. Decía Naruto guardando a todos sus compañeros en las esferas excepto a Pikachu que al parecer no quería entrar, pues cada vez que lo metía se volvía a salir._

 _-( **Si algunos no les gusta estar encerrado por mucho tiempo en su cápsula** )-. Pensaba Darkrai al ver lo que sucedía._

 _-(Por lo menos díganme que ustedes 2 no tendremos que discutir con que no entren)-. Pensaba Naruto y veía de forma suplicante a Darkrai y Lugia._

 _-( **Tranquilo estaremos bien siempre y cuando nos dejes salir durante el desayuno,comida,cena y una hora al día hecho?** )-. Pensaba Lugia con una sonrisa._

 _-(Hecho)-. Pensaba Naruto guardando a ambos en sus respectivas cápsulas._

 _-(Oigan me dieron una cápsula de más)-. Pensaba Naruto al ver contado todas sus cápsulas._

 _-( **No quisimos decir nada pero otro de mis hermanos te acompañará pero descuida el ya está encerrado en la cápsula** )-. Explicaba Darkrai para después cortar la comunicación._

 _-De acuerdo este fue un día largo vámonos de aquí antes de que más de ellos quieran acompañarnos hasta que explote el barco-. Decía Naruto resignado junto con Nuts y Pikachu sobre sus hombros._

 _-Si!-. Gritaban todos siguen do a su capitán._

 _En el barco._

 _-Hay no hay lugar como el hogar-. Decía Naruto feliz de volver a su preciada nave._

 _En eso se comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos y gritos desde el taller de Uryu._

 _-No deja eso aún no está terminado!-. Gritaba Uryu frenético para pocos segundos después escuchar una explosión._

 _-Uryu estás bien?-. Preguntaba Naruto abriendo la puerta para ver salir a una criatura que asemejaba a una cría de león o lince. Compartiendo muchas caracterizas de un tigre._

 _-Volvieron-. Fue lo único que dijo Uryu antes de caer inconsciente._

 _-Creo que va a necesitar esto-. Decía Naruto colocando la cápsula en su taller para después cerrar la puerta._

 _-Erza sácanos de aquí, ahora nos vamos directito a **Grand Line** nada de pararnos en otras isla ámenos que sea de extrema impotencia o emergencia queda claro-. Decía Naruto con una cara de cansancio._

 _-De acuerdo-. Decía Erza caminando al timón._

 _En Konoha._

 _-Esta todo listo?-. Preguntaba Kushina caminando hacia el muelle junto con una mochila._

 _-Si ya está todo listo ya podemos zarpar-. Decía Kakashi verificando el barco._

 _-Muy bien nos llevan poca ventaja aún les falta un poco para llegar a **Grand Line** -. Decía Jiraya con un mapa en sus manos y su mano Izquierda cocida._

 _-Pues vámonos de una vez-. Decía Tsunade subiendo la última caja de provisiones._

 _-Kushina desátame tengo que estar aquí para poder dirigir la aldea!-. Gritaba Minato atado a un mástil con el sombrero de capitán._

 _-Ya te dijimos que no capitán, además relájate puse a el mejor remplazo en tu oficina-. Decía Kushina sonriendo._

 _-Me las pagarás maldita pelirrojo lo juro-. Decía Fugaku molesto._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias y yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews._

 _Káiser Kai charlychan500: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo te mando un gran saludo espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo aquí ya está el capítulo como prometí espero y lo disfrutes te mando un gran saludo._

 _ligatto: Hola amigo disfruta el capítulo saludos._

 _Mauri16: Hola amigo aquí está la continuación saludos._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo muchos saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo aquí está la continuación saludos._

 _Guest: Hola amigo disfrutar el capítulo._

 _Les mando un saludo chicos próximo capítulo será el Guerrero supremo saludos._


	27. La llegada a la isla Alfa y Omega

_Capítulo 25._

 _En el **Grand Line** , la Marina tenía una reunión que se llevaría acabo en el cuartel general._

 _-Sabe alguno de ustedes de qué se trata esta reunión?-. Preguntaba uno de los generales que estaba sentando esperando el inició de la reunión._

 _-No tengo idea, pero escuche que ese sujeto es muy fuerte-. Murmuraba el que estaba sentando al lado derecho de el._

 _-Yo escuché que es muy hábil luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y también con la espada-. Decía otro._

 _En eso uno de los Generales camina al frente y coloca una fotografía de Naruto._

 _-Bien escuchen todos hace poco nos informaron sobre este muchacho su nombre es Trafalgar D. Naruto era uno de los Caballeros del reino de Danfor-. Decía el General haciendo que todos los de la sala se asustaran._

 _-Quiere decir que él fue el causante de destruir completamente todo el reino!?-. Gritaban asustados he impresionados,todos en la sala estaban completamente paralizados del miedo._

 _-Así es el mismo,después de lo que sucedió en Danfor estuvo inactivo por un tiempo hasta ahora-. Decía colocando las fotos de Don Krige,Zabuza,Buggy,Arlong y Orochimaru._

 _-Tengo información que dice que él fue el que derrotó a todos ellos y asesinos a Orochimaru uno de los 3 Sannin,así que dado los recientes acontecimientos hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de dar una recompensa por su cabeza-. Decía el General mostrando un cartel de se busca vivo o muerto con una recompensa de **60.000.000.**_

 _-60.000.000!-. Gritaban todos sorprendidos al ver el precio de su primera recompensa._

 _-Que repartan estos volantes ahora mismo-. Decía el General entregando el cartel de búsqueda de Naruto a un cadete._

 _-Si,señor-. Decía el cadete tomando el cartel y saliendo de la oficina._

 _Una semana después en el barco de Naruto._

 _-Ichigo quieres controlar a tu asqueroso peluche,lo volví a encontrar merodeando por nuestro baño,si lo vuelvo a encontrar les irá muy mal a los 2!-. Gritaba Erza molesta lanzándole a Kon con mucha fuerza a su respectivo compañero._

 _-Como demonios te escapaste de tu jaula?-. Preguntaba Ichigo recordando que lo había encerrado en una prisión para que no causará problemas._

 _-Eso fue fácil cuando dejaste tu recamara simplemente salí por los barrotes no fue tan difícil-. Decía Kon sonriendo orgulloso de su escape._

 _-Así? Bueno la próxima vez te colocaré en una jaula conforma de cubo sin barrotes y aprueba de sonido-. Decía Ichigo sonriendo._

 _En él área de entrenamiento se encontraban Naruto,Uryu y sus respectivos compañeros._

 _-Estas seguro qué esto funcionará?-. Preguntaba Naruto colocándose lo que parecían ser uno guantes con un diseño un poco raro._

 _-Te ayudarán a tener más control de tus llamas y así poder controlarlas con mayor facilidad-. Explicaba Uryu el concepto de las funciones de su más resiente invento._

 _-De acuerdo y como funcionan?-. Preguntaba Naruto colocándose en el centro de la área de entrenamiento._

 _-Es muy sencillo,comienza a generar pequeñas cantidades de llamas en tus manos,luego canalízalas en los guantes-. Decía Uryu a unos 15 metros alejado de su capitán._

 _-Así!-. En eso Naruto se eleva de un impulso en el aire con gran velocidad estrellándose contra el techo._

 _-Uhu no tanta potencia-. Decía Uryu con una mueca al ver cómo se había estrellado._

 _En ese momento aparece Shinx con un periódico en su boca._

 _-Vaya por fin llego muchas gracias amigo-. Decía Uryu recogiendo el periódico y acariciándole la cabeza a su compañero._

 _-Shinx-. Decía alegre sonriendo._

 _-Muy bien veamos que tenemos aquí-. Decía Uryu abriendo el periódico y encontrándose con una hoja dentro de él._

 _-Un cartel de se busca me pregunto de quién será-. Tras observar el papel detenidamente su piel se había vuelto completamente pálida antes de soltar un gran grito._

 _-No es posible!-. Grito Uryu con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos los miembros de la tripulación bajarán a el campo de entrenamiento lo más rápido posible._

 _-Uryu qué es lo que ocurre por qué gritaste así?-. Preguntaba Natsu sin entender por ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo su compañero._

 _Uryu no tenía la fuerza para articular palabras lo único que decía era cosas sin ningún sentido así que Natsu le arrebató el papel que tenía en sus manos haciendo que todos se les cayera la boca hasta el suelo._

 _-(Su primera recompensa y es tan alta?)-. Pensaba Ichigo al ver la cifra que pedían por la cabeza de su hermano._

 _-(Acaso,también tendré una recompensa de este tamaño?)-. Pensaba Natsu sorprendió._

 _-(Sabia que era un monstruos)-. Pensaba Erza con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _-(Nii-San ya tiene su primera recompensa)-. Pensaba Menma en shock._

 _-(Me pregunto cuándo fue que tomaron esta foto?)-. Pensaba Narumi al ver a su hermano en la foto._

 _-(Esto es fabuloso ahora tendremos mucha más diversión)-. Pensaba Natsumi emocionada._

 _-(Esto es muy diferente a el mundo de los Ninjas)-. Pensaba Gray recordando sobre el libro bingo._

 _-(No creo que haya sido por vencer a Arlong y Orochimaru acaso la Marina ya conocía a Naruto?)-. Pensaba Toshiro con una mirada sospechosa._

 _-(Yo también quiero mi recompensa)-. Pensaba Gajeel frustrado al no tener la suya todavía._

 _-(Interesante)-. Pensaba Gaara,al ver cuánto estaban ofreciendo por la cabeza de Naruto._

 _-(Su primer recompensa pasó los 50,000,000)-. Pensaba Alumi dándose cuenta de la cantidad._

 _-(Ahora entiendo por que Menma-Kun lo admira tanto)-. Pensaba Hanabi sorprendida._

 _-(Nyo puede ser su recompensa es más grande que la dé Arlong,ni siquiera el a llegado a esa cantidad)-. Pensaba Hachi un poco asustado._

 _-(En qué demonios estaba pensando al hacerme un pirata)-. Pensaba Renji llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo._

 _-Itte,eso sí que dolió,Uryu necesitas mejorar estas cosas-. Decía Naruto levantándose con dificultad._

 _Al no obtener respuesta de su tripulación y ver que todos miraban una hoja de papel camino hacia ellos y les quito papel de las manos._

 _-Jajajajajaja mi cabeza vale 60.000.000 nada mal para mi primera recompensa-. Decía Naruto feliz al ver la cantidad que pedían por el._

 _En eso comienzan a escuchar cómo alguien estaba hablando por el Den Den mushi._

 _-Hola,sé a comunicado con la línea directa de la Marina cuál es su emergencia?-. Preguntaba una señorita del otro lado de la línea._

 _-Aye quisiera saber si ofrecen dinero por alguna información de el pirata llamada Sombrero de Paja?-. Preguntaba Happy con el cártel de recompensa en sus manos._

 _-Acaso sabe dónde puede estar?-. Preguntaba la mujer sorprendía._

 _-Aye sir-. Decía Happy._

 _-Déjeme le preguntó a mi superior espere un momento-. Decía la señora poniéndolo en línea de espera._

 _-Oye Happy qué crees que estás haciendo?-. Preguntaba Naruto agachado a su lado molesto._

 _-Raaah/Pika-Pi-. Decían Nuts y Pikachu,mirando de mala forma a Happy._

 _-Yo...nada-. Decía el pobre gato azul sudando a mares._

 _-Ya veo y con quién hablas?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una cara seria._

 _-Etto...llamándole a mi mamá?-. Decía con una gran desconfianza._

 _-Lo lamento señor pero si no tiene a el sospechoso no podemos otorgarle la recompensa-. Se escucho en alta voz la de la secretaria._

 _-Número equivocado señora aquí nadie tiene información de un pirata así que no vuelva a marcar-. Decía Happy colgando el Den Den mushi._

 _-Bien Erza cuál es la siguiente isla?-. Decía Naruto mirando a su navegante._

 _-La siguiente isla será **Loguetown** -. Decía Erza haciendo que en ese instante Naruto comenzará a caminar fuera de la sala de entrenamiento no sin antes mirar de reojo a su tripulación y decir._

 _-Iremos a esa isla-. Dijo Saliendo con una expresión seria._

 _-Qué fue eso?-. Preguntaba Natsu sin entender lo que había sucedido._

 _-El Alfa y Omega-. Murmuró Alumi con una mano en su barbilla._

 _-El qué cosa?-. Preguntaba Menma sin entender lo que dijo._

 _-Loguetown,es la isla natal de Gold. Roger,el rey de los piratas-. Decía Alumi,algo sorprendida._

 _-Qué!?-. Gritaban toda la tripulación al enterarse sobre esa isla._

 _-Quieres decir, que en ese lugar fue en dónde asesinaron a el rey de los piratas?-. Preguntaba Ichigo al saber de la isla._

 _-Más bien,ejecutado-. Corrigió Erza._

 _-El mismo,se dice que en esa isla fue sin lugar a dudas,el sitio donde nació.LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS-. Decía Alumi con seguridad._

 _-Wow,ese lugar es tan famoso?-. Preguntaba Gray sorprendido._

 _-Nyo es solo eso,en esa isla tiene de todo, es el puerto más equipado,no hay nada que no puedas encontrar hay-. Decía Hachi recordando la vez en la que había ido a ese puerto._

 _-Y cuando llegamos?-. Preguntaba Natsu,ansioso por llegar a ese puerto._

 _-No menos de una hora-. Decía Erza._

 _Cuartel general de la Marina en **Loguetown**._

 _-Capitán Smoker,acaba de llegar un cartel de recompensa de el cuartel!-. Gritaba un soldado entrando en el despacho._

 _-Por qué haces tanto ruido?-. Preguntaba un hombre musculoso canoso._

 _-Lo...lo... siento señor...acaba de llegar una recompensa nueva-. Decía el soldado nervioso,con su mano temblando ante la mirada espeluznante que le estaba lanzando su capitán._

 _-Eso a mí no me importa ahora,iré a tomarme un baño déjalo sobre mi escritorio-. Decía Smoker saliendo de su oficina._

 _-Pero,señor esto es muy importante-. Trataba de persuadir a su capitán._

 _-Te dije que puede esperar-. Decía Smoker mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

 _-Si...si...señor-. Decía el soldado,luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no mirase en los pantalones del miedo._

 _En el barco de Minato._

 _-Ugh...ugh...como...pueden...vivir...así...ugh...los...piratas?-. Decía Jiraya,con la cara más pálida,recargado al borde del barco._

 _-Podrías dejar de quejarte. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a el muelle-. Decía Tsunade molesta al ver el comportamiento de su compañero._

 _-Tsunade...por lo...que...más...quieras...dame...algo...para...los mareos-. Decía Jiraya con la fuerza que le quedaba._

 _-No lo haré,este es tu castigo por haber abierto la boca durante los exámenes-. Decía Tsunade,con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _-Kushina-San,aún falta mucho para que lleguemos al puerto?-. Preguntaba Kakashi mirando el horizonte._

 _-No,estamos a menos de unas horas-. Decía Kushina verificando la ruta que estaban tomando._

 _-Por cierto,en dónde está Minato-Sensei?-. Preguntaba sin encontrar ningún rastro de su maestro._

 _-Estaba hablando con la Marina,al parecer acaban de lanzar un cartel de se busca-. Decía Minato saliendo del camarote junto con un papel en sus manos._

 _-Huh de quién será?-. Preguntaba Kushina con curiosidad._

 _-Véanlo ustedes mismos-. Decía colocando el cartel de se busca._

 _-Qué!?-. Gritaban Tsunade y Kushina alarmadas al ver la recompensa de Naruto._

 _-Qué hace la foto de mi bebe en este cartel de se busca!?-. Gritaba Kushina histérica al ver la recompensa de su hijo._

 _-Santo dios con ese dinero podría pagar todas mis deudas-. Decía Tsunade._

 _Al decir eso,todos se le quedaron con una mirada de pocos amigos._

 _-Era una broma,tranquilos-. Decía Tsunade nerviosa ante las miradas que le lanzaban._

 _-Sensei,por qué han puesto una recompensa a Naruto?-. Preguntaba Kakashi sin entender que sucedía._

 _-Según este informe Naruto además de haber derrotado a Orochimaru. También derrotó contra Zabuza,Don Krige,Buggy y Arlong eh incluso dice aquí que él es el causante de destruir el reino de Danfor-. Decía Minato leyendo el informe que le habían mandado._

 _-Minato-Kun tenemos que encontrar a Naruto antes que los de la Marina,tal vez si hablamos con el,regrese a casa con nosotros-. Decía Kushina mirando el cartel de recompensa ya que era la única foto actual que tenía de su primogénito._

 _-Losé Kushina-Chan pero, si este archivo esta en lo correcto me temo que no será tan fácil traerlo de vuelta-. Decía Minato recordando el último encuentro que tuvieron con su hijo._

 _En Konoha en la oficina de el Hokage se encontraba el sustituto de Minato trabajando sin descanso._

 _-Este puesto es una tortura ahora entiendo por que Madara rechazó este trabajo-. Decía Fugaku molesto firma do documentos sin descanso._

 _-Fugaku-Sama,aquí está el itinerario que tiene que seguir dentro de media hora tiene que inaugurar un nuevo local de comida,después de eso tiene una junta con el consejo para discutir las ganancias de la aldea,después tiene que dar un discurso explicando la ausencia de el Hokage,Kushina-Sama,Kakashi-San y los Sannin y para terminar tiene una reservación en el restaurante Flower-Bicy con su esposa-. Decía la Secretaria informando el horario de transcurso del día que tenía Fugaku._

 _-Qué y cuándo se supone que voy a tener un descanso para mí?,además recuerda que te pedí que también me hicieras un espacio en mi itinerario para así poder comenzar la operación:Venganza Roja-. Decía Fugaku molesto._

 _-Su descanso comenzará en tres minutos y la operación:Venganza Roja,será después de la conferencia-. Decía la Secretaria entregándole un archivo._

 _-Bien déjame ver si entendí,si termino todo,tendré más tiempo para trabajar en la operación cierto?-. Preguntaba Fugaku mirando a su secretaria y siguiendo firmando papeles._

 _-Así es Fugaku-Sama-. Afirmó la Secretaria._

 _-Perfecto, que nadie me moleste tengo trabajo que hacer movamos la reunión para dentro de 10 minutos y también dígale al consejo que si se tarda la junta más de lo acordado me las pagarán-. Decía Fugaku con solo un pensamiento él y es vengarse de Kushina._

 _-Hai Fugaku-Sama -. Decía la Secretaria saliendo de la oficina._

 _-Muy pronto Kushina,muy pronto yo tendré mi venganza,jajajajajajajaja-. Reía maniáticamente Fugaku._

 _Tripulación de Naruto._

 _-Muy bien ya estamos aquí-. Decía Erza,bajando al muelle._

 _-Perfecto,ya estoy ansioso por ver el monumento de Gold Roger-. Decía Naruto junto con Nuts y Pikachu en sus hombros._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts entusiasmado de haber llegado a una nueva isla._

 _-Pi-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu levantando su bracito ansioso._

 _-Bien ahora antes de bajar,quiero saber adónde planean ir-. Decía Erza mirando fijamente a toda la tripulación._

 _-No tengo que responder esa pregunta ya que yo soy el capitán y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-. Decía Naruto haciendo pucheritos._

 _-(Sigues teniendo esa actitud de inmaduro,cuando no haces lo que quieres Nii-San)-. Pensaba Menma con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Quieres repetir eso "Capitán"-. Decía Erza remarcando la última palabra,mostrando una sonrisa atemorizante con su martillo listo._

 _-Etto...no,no,no me entendieron mal quise decir que iré a la tienda de espadas a comprar dos nuevas katanas y después de eso quiero visitar el lugar donde ejecutaron a Roger-. Decía Naruto nervioso._

 _-Bien eso está mejor,ahora tendremos que hacer grupos de cuatro para no perdernos-. Decía Erza mirando a todos con una mirada atemorizante._

 _-Yo iré con Uryu,Hachi y Toshiro-. Decía Ichigo agarrando a los miembros de la tripulación._

 _-Bien-. Decía Erza anotando los nombres del primer grupo._

 _-Nuestro grupo será Gaara,Gray,Gajeel y yo-. Decía Narumi sonriendo._

 _-Excelente ahora con quien de ustedes debo quedarme para vigilarlo-. Decía Erza mirando a Naruto y a Natsu que parecía que estaban jugando piedra papel o tijera._

 _-Yo gané así que ella se irá contigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-No,no que sean dos de tres-. Decía Natsu con la esperanza de salvarse._

 _-Esta bien-. Decía Naruto volviendo a ganarle fácilmente a su Otōto_

 _-Qué están haciendo?-. Preguntaba Erza un poco molesta._

 _-Jugando a quien será tu compañero el que pierda se va contigo-. Explicaba Natsu el juego._

 _-Y quien gano?-. Pregunto Erza molesta y haciendo que algo dentro de Naruto dijera lo siguiente para salvarse._

 _-Natsu ganó-. Decía poniendo cara deprimida haciendo que su hermano se le quedará viendo sin entender por que lo había echo._

 _-Bien pues el siguiente grupo estará formado por Natsu,Renji,Natsumi y yo-. Decía Erza molesta._

 _-Espera que eso no es justo!-. Gritaba Natsu molesto._

 _-Tu cierra la boca-. Decía Erza lanzándole un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole completamente el aire._

 _-El último grupo será Naruto,Alumi,Menma y Hanabi. Ahora ya que ya acordamos los grupos procuren llegar al barco dentro de 2 horas ya que por el clima detectó que se avecina una peligrosa tormenta-. Decía Erza mirando el cielo._

 _-Esta bien no hay problema-. Decía Narumi sonriendo._

 _-Bien vamos en marcha!-. Gritaba Naruto entusiasmado._

 _Cuartel general de la Marina en Loguetown._

 _-Capitán Smoker,Capitán Smoker se a detectado el Barco de los Sombreros de Paja aquí en el muelle!-. Gritaba un cadete entrando al baño de vapor._

 _-Qué les había dicho si alguno de ustedes volvía a entrar a mi baño de vapor gritando?-. Decía Smoker molesto caminado hacia la salida._

 _-Lo sé señor,pero esto es muy importante se trata de piratas-. Decía el cadete nervioso._

 _-Piratas? No hay ningún pirata que pueda salir de esta isla,sin antes luchar contra mi-. Decía Smoker saliendo fuera de la habitación._

 _-Aguarde,no quiere mirar el cartel?-. Preguntaba el cadete mostrándolo._

 _-No será necesario,dijiste que está en el muelle cierto lo atraparé antes de que escape-. Decía Smoker siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás._

 _En otra parte de **Loguetown**._

 _-Capitán qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba un sujeto encapuchado._

 _-No es obvio,estamos aquí para poder cumplir mi venganza-. Decía un sujeto molesto._

 _En el muelle._

 _-Finalmente hemos llegado,Nuts,Pikachu miren eso de haya,y haya,y eso y esos puestos de comida-. Decía Naruto mirando a todos lados muy emocionado._

 _-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu emocionado al igual que su capitán._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts con ojos brillosos al ver todos los puestos que había en la isla._

 _-Nii-San tranquilízate podremos ver todo a su debido tiempo-. Decía Menma tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano._

 _- **Hay veces que me cuesta creer que este idiota sea realmente el sujeto que luchó en los exámenes Chunnin** -. Decía Kurama con una gota de sudor al ver lo que sucedía._

 _-Nine-. Decía su queridísima novia estando completamente de acuerdo._

 _-Jejejejeje Naruto-Kun párese estar muy emocionado no lo crees Eevee?-. Preguntaba Alumi a su nueva amiga._

 _-Eevee-. Afirmaba su pequeña compañera mirando fijamente a el pequeño roedor amarillo que estaba en el hombro de el capitán._

 _\- Eso me recuerda que de esa misma forma Menma-Kun se comportaba cuando fue nuestra primera cita-. Decía Hanabi recordando lo que sucedió en su primera cita._

 _-Chiko-Chiko!-. Gritaba Chikorita al ver que los hombres ya estaban caminado y las estaban dejando atrás._

 _-No,nos dejen!-. Gritaban ambas al ver que ya se estaban marchando._

 _-Vaya pasaron tan solo 2 minutos y Naruto ya se fue-. Decía Erza mirando con una gota de sudor._

 _-Riolu-. Asentía el pequeño._

 _-Erza ya podemos irnos quiero comprar,algunas prendas,armas,comida,libros y solo tenemos 2 horas-. Decía Natsumi con una lista en sus manos._

 _-Relájate Natsumi,no te preocupes tenemos el tiempo suficiente,y por supuesto aquí tenemos a 2 mulas de carga-. Decía Erza señalando a sus compañeros._

 _-Oye/Eso duele!-. Gritaban ofendidos._

 _-No lose Erza tal parece que ellos no tienen la fuerza suficiente para cargar las cosas-. Decía Natsumi mirando a sus compañeros con una mueca de decepción._

 _-Vaya jamás creí que Natsu tuviera miedo de cargar cosas,tal parece que tus hermanos durarían más que tú-. Decía Erza con una cara fingida de indignidad._

 _-Eso crees? Pues te demostraré que soy mejor que ellos,en marcha Happy,Charmander!-. Gritaba Natsu tomando a sus compañeros y corriendo hacia las tiendas._

 _-Vamos-. Decía Erza sonriendo caminado en la misma dirección._

 _-(No sé si se dio cuenta pero acaba de caer en las manipulaciones de esas 2)-. Pensaba Renji al ver lo fácil que había caído Natsu en la manipulación._

 _-Vamos chicos,exploremos la ciudad será divertido!-. Gritaba Narumi agarrando a todo su grupo y arrastrándolos hacia la ciudad._

 _-(Por qué tuvo que tocarnos ella de compañera?)-. Pensaban Gray y Gajeel llorando al saber cómo era su compañera._

 _En cambio Gaara estaba sobre su nube de arena flotando encima de sus compañeros._

 _-Bien,ustedes que es lo qué quieren hacer?-. Preguntaba Ichigo mirando a sus compañeros con una gota de sudor al ver lo que había sucedido._

 _-Qué les parece si vamos a la plaza compraremos lo que necesitamos y después de eso vamos a comer-. Sugería Uryu caminando en dirección hacia el pueblo._

 _-Vamos yo quiero ir al muelle a ver que han pescado!-. Gritaba Hachi con emoción._

 _15 minutos después se encuentra una patrulla de la Marina llegó a los muelles en busca de Mugiwara no Naruto._

 _-Han visto algo?-. Preguntaba uno de los soldados buscando algún rastro de los piratas que habían llegado._

 _-Nada por aquí señor-. Decía otro regresando sin señal de su objetivo._

 _-Señor cuantos miembros hay en la tripulación de Mugiwara?-. Preguntaba otro soldado sin saber cuántos miembros había en la tripulación y como eran._

 _-Huh? La verdad no tengo información sobre los miembros de la tripulación lo primordial sería Mugiwara-. Decía el líder del escuadrón,revisando el expediente que le habían mandado._

 _En el pueblo._

 _-Pika-Pi/Raaah-Raaah-. Decían Pikachu y Nuts jalándole uno de los cachetes de Naruto al mismo tiempo para que fueran al lugar o el local que cada uno de ellos quería ir._

 _-Qué es lo que están haciendo?-. Preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo sin entender el comportamiento de los pequeños._

 _-Ebos queren que vaya a vev ebos luvaves-. Decía Naruto con sus cachetes los más estirados ya que de un lado se encontraba Nuts estirándolo con todas sus fuerzas y Pikachu del otro tratando de llamar la atención de su dueño (Padre)._

 _-Y no te duelo Nii-San?-. Preguntaba Menma un poco asustado al ver como tenía los cachetes._

 _-Pob supepo que no acapo no recuepas que epoy hecho de boma-. Decía Naruto levantando sus manos y agarrando a sus respectivos compañeros del lomo mirándolos fijamente._

 _-Escuchen yo sé que están ansiosos,también yo lo estoy pero si queremos ver todo lo que queremos deberemos ver cosa por cosa sin apresurarnos me entienden-. Decía Naruto explicándoles que la forma más rápida de moverse era siendo paciente._

 _-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu con una patita sobre su nuca con las orejas hacia bajo._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts con una cara de pucherito._

 _-Bien ahora vayamos a una tienda de espadas quiero comprar mis Katanas lo antes posible-. Decía Naruto colocándolos sobre sus hombros y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la tienda._

 _-Como fue que hizo eso?-. Preguntaban Alumi y Hanabi asombradas al ver cómo había tranquilizado a los pequeños._

 _-Qué eso? Él siempre a podido calmar cuando alguien lucha por un objeto-. Decía Menma sonriendo recordando los momentos en los que él y sus hermanas se pelaban por objetos,juguetes o peluches._

 _Flash Back._

 _En la Mansión Namikaze se encontraban Menma,Natsumi,Narumi de 5 años corriendo por frenéticamente._

 _-Es mi turno ustedes lo han tenido durante toda la mañana!-. Gritaba Menma corriendo con el Sombrero de Paja de su hermano mayor._

 _-Eso no es cierto,tú lo has tenido desde que Nii-San te lo mostró-. Gritaba Natsumi molesta corriendo más rápido para así poder conseguir el Sombrero._

 _-Yo también quiero usarlo,ustedes no me han dejado ponérmelo-. Decía Narumi molesta al no poder colocarse el Sombrero._

 _-Niños por qué están haciendo tanto alboroto?-. Preguntaba Kushina desde la cocina al escuchar la constante discusión que tenían sus hijos._

 _-Nada!-. Gritaban los tres al mismo tiempo._

 _En eso se abre la puerta de el complejo revelando a su hermano mayor con una cara molesta._

 _-Donde deje mi sombrero? Estoy seguro de que lo traía conmigo esta mañana-. Murmuraba Naruto molesto._

 _En ese momento Natsumi y Narumi sonreían maliciosamente ya que si ella no podían usar el sombrero de su hermano,por lo menos Menma estaría en problemas._

 _-Nii-San/Nii-San!-. Gritaban felices corriendo hacia su hermano._

 _-Huh? Hola niñas que sucede?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a sus hermanas de 5 años mirándolo con una sonrisa en inquietante en su rostro._

 _-Nii-San nosotras sabemos en dónde está tu sombrero-. Decían sincronizadas._

 _-En serio?!-. Gritaba Naruto emocionado._

 _-Si Menma lo tiene-. Decía Narumi con cara de inocencia._

 _-Le dijimos que estaba mal lo que hacía pero...pero no quería escucharnos-. Decía Natsumi con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos._

 _En menos de un instante Naruto había estirado su brazo hasta la última habitación donde sabia que encontraba Menma._

 _-Y bien? Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Decía Naruto mirando a su hermano._

 _-Agarramos tú sombrero pero no fui el único ellas también lo querían-. Decía Menma señalando a sus hermanas._

 _-En serio-. Decía Naruto torciendo su cuello de manera atemorizante._

 _-Jejeje-. Reían nerviosas al ser descubiertas._

 _-Bien aclaremos una cosa nadie toca mi sombrero y siempre deben de compartir las cosas-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Deacuerdo Nii-San-. Dijeron los tres con la cabeza hacia abajo._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

 _Pasaron varios minutos caminado por los locales buscando alguna tienda de espadas, y justo en ese momento Naruto comienza a sentir una energía oscura que lo estaba llamando._

 _-Es aquí-. Decía Naruto observando un local de armas._

 _-Aquí?-. Preguntaba Menma sin entender por qué se habían hay._

 _-Si aquí es donde encontrare las Katanas más fuertes en todo el puerto-. Decía Naruto sonriendo con una mirada de determinación entrando a la tienda._

 _Dentro de la tienda había todo un arsenal a su alrededor y justo enfrente había un pequeño enanito hablando con una mujer de baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, que lleva su cabello recogido con un moño sujeto por una pieza de tela de color azul claro dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que su flequillo que peina hacia un costado._

 _-Aquí está tu Tobiume-. Decía un hombre de baja estatura, con un cabello negro y una "entrada" de calvicie en su cabeza. Su nariz es color roja. Vista una camisa de color azul rey._

 _-Muchas gracias Ipponmatsu-San-. Decía la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia para tomar su espada._

 _-Si,si ahora vete que tengo clientes esperando-. Decía Ipponmatsu mirando con asombro las Katanas que tenía enfrente._

 _-Buenas tardes,mis queridos amigos en qué puedo ayudarles?-. Decía el dueño de la tienda de una forma muy amable._

 _-Necesitó unas Katanas-. Decía Naruto con tranquilidad._

 _-Seguro,seguro tengo de todas las que usted,oiga podrían mostrarme esas Katanas que lleva usted y esa señorita?-. Decía de forma nerviosa._

 _-Huh se refiere a mi Katana?-. Preguntaba Alumi llevando sus manos a ella._

 _-Si,si,si y también la de su amigo-. Decía extendiendo sus manos esperando que le entregaran las armas._

 _-Por qué es que quiere verlas?-. Preguntaba Naruto detectando de le nerviosismo de el vendedor._

 _-Por...por...por..que doy un servicio gratuito de inspeccionar las armas-. Decía sudando de manera muy nerviosa._

 _-De acuerdo-. Decía Naruto no muy convencido._

 _-Naruto-Kun no creo que sea muy buena idea-. Decía Alumi algo desconfiada._

 _Pero antes de que Naruto contestara la chica regreso y al ver la katana que estaba en el mostrador fue corriendo a toda velocidad._

 _-Oooh por dios,es esa la legendaria **Wado Ichimonj** i? Es una de las veintiún **Ō Wazamon**. Es una de las mejores espadas de equilibrio y resistencia que han hecho-. Decía la chica agarrando la espada de el mostrador._

 _-Heeee?-. Decía Naruto confundido al ver lo rápido que había llegado la chica y empezaba a ser preguntas por su espada._

 _- **Parece que tenemos a una sabelotodo** -. Decía Kurama, al ver a la chica misteriosa examinado el arma de extremo a extremo._

 _-Si,así es pero dime cómo es que sabes tanto de mi espada?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad._

 _-Oooh lo siento permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Momo Hinamori y mi sueño es poder recupera todas las espadas ancestrales de piratas y ladrones-. Decía Momo haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _-Ya es suficiente Momo devuélveme la espada para poder hacer mi trabajo!-. Gritaba Ipponmatsu molesto con las manos extendidas a que le regresara la Katana._

 _-Oiga viejo donde puedo encontrar unas espadas?-. Preguntaba Naruto algo impaciente._

 _-Todas las que están en esos barriles son de la mejor calidad agarra las que quieras-. Decía señalando los barriles que estaban llenas de Katanas._

 _-Bien ya que busquemos mis espadas-. Decía Naruto caminando a los barriles._

 _-Mmmh creo que yo también escogeré un arma-. Decía Menma caminando por la tienda._

 _-Sabes usar alguna arma?-. Preguntaba Naruto con cara de burla._

 _-Claro...que si-. Decía Menma con la cara roja de indignación._

 _-En serio/ **Desde cuando?** -. Preguntaba Hanabi mirándolo con desconfianza y Kurama con cara de burla._

 _-Ya déjenme en paz!-. Gritaba Menma con la cara roja de vergüenza._

 _-Bien,bien si tú dices que puedes manejar un arma yo te creo solo ten cuidado-. Decía Naruto tomando inconscientemente el mango de una Katana._

 _-(Huh? Esta párese buena)-. Pensaba Naruto sacando la Katana de el barril._

 _Al desenfundar la Katana se pudo ver unas marcas que tenía en ella._

 _-Raaah/Pika-. Decían ambos sorprendidos al ver el diseño de la espada._

 _-Es hermosa-. Decía Hanabi._

 _-Oye viejo en cuanto está esta Katana?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin dejar de verla._

 _Al despegar la vista de la Katana de Naruto el color de su cara del comprador se había vuelto completamente pálida._

 _-E...e...esa...Katana es **Sandai Kitetsu** no está en venta-. Decía un poco asustado._

 _-Pero por qué?-. Preguntaba Momo sin entender por qué el repentino cambio que tuvo el vendedor._

 _-Es por que esta maldita-. Decía Naruto agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada._

 _-Como es que lo sabes?-. Preguntaba el vendedor sorprendido._

 _-No lo supe,lo sentí-. Decía Naruto mirando fijamente la espada._

 _-Todo hombre que a usado esas espadas han muerto de una manera horrible-. Decía Ipponmatsu con una mirada de miedo._

 _-Es una Katana muy interesante,es justo lo que estoy buscando me la quedaré-. Decía Naruto sonriendo haciendo que todos lo miraran con cara de miedo._

 _-Qué/Estas loco/No lo hagas/ **No escuchaste que está maldita** /Nine/Raaah/Pika-Pi/Eevee/Chikorita/No se la venderé/No puedes hacerlo!-. Gritaban todos los presentes al escuchar la decisión de Naruto._

 _-Hagamos esto si mi suerte es mayor que la espada me la quedo-. Decía Naruto lanzando la espada en el aire haciendo que todos pusieran una cara de horror al ver cómo su capitán/padre/hermano/cuñado/prometido amor platónico/cliente extendía su brazo y cerraba sus ojos esperando lo inevitable._

 _Clanck se escuchó el sonido de la espada incrustada en el suelo y Naruto con su brazo intacto._

 _-Me la quedo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo mientras se agachaba y recogía la Katana que estaba enterrada en el suelo._

 _-Sor...sorprendente-. Decía Momo al ver lo que acaba de suceder._

 _PUM,PUM,PUM se escucharon unos golpes súper fuertes para después encontrar a un Naruto incrustado en el suelo._

 _-Qué demonios les pasa!?-. Gritaba Naruto molesto levantándose de golpe._

 _-Eso te pasa por haber hecho algo tan estupido!-. Gritaban Menma,Hanabi y Alumi molestos al ver lo que hizo._

 _-Pika-Pika-Pi/Raaah-Raaah-Raaah-. Reprochaban también Nuts y Pikachu por haber lo que había hecho Naruto._

 _-En verdad eres un excepcional espadachín-. Decía el vendedor corriendo hacia su ático viajando con 2 Katanas._

 _-Esta es **Kikoku** (Llanto del Diablo)-. Decía Ipponmatsu mostrando una nodachi de longitud superior a lo normal._

 _-Y esta es **Yubashiri** -. Decía mostrando la otra katana era larga con un mango negro. Tenía un protector en forma de cruz, y una funda del color negro. La propia hoja tiene una apariencia normal_

 _-Son lo mejor que tengo en esta tienda-. Decía con orgullo._

 _-Perfecto me las llevo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y recogiendo las Katanas._

 _-Y yo me llevaré esta -. Decía Menma colocando una espada que la vaina tenía la forma de madera._

 _-Cuánto será por todo?-. Preguntaba Naruto listo para pagar._

 _-Nada,no les cobrare absolutamente ni un centavo hace mucho que no veía a un a espadachín aquí están sus Katanas ya afiladas te deseo la mejor de la suerte amigo mío-. Decía Ipponmatsu entregándoles las Katanas a Naruto y Alumi._

 _-Perfecto es bueno tener mis 3 espadas de nuevo en cuanto a ti sé que tú me serás muy útil-. Decía Naruto observando a **Kikoku**._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Mi nombre es Victor Echeverría Palacios por el que quiera buscarme en Facebook también he estado pensando en hacer un grupo en Line o whatsapp para que me den sugerencias de las historias por si ustedes les gusta la idea me lo dejan en los comentarios._

 _En fin sin más que decir vamos a los reviews._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes un saludo._

 _Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo jajaja Natsu creo que puede ver el futuro y la querida Kushina está detrás de sus hijos con la esperanza de volver a ser una familia feliz te mando saludos amigo espero que disfrutes de el capítulo._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí te dejo la siguiente parte saludos._

 _alexzero: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí te dejo la siguiente parte de la historia y con la lista que me pediste también disfruta del capítulo saludos._

 _Pokemons para la tripulación._

 _\- [x] Naruto:Pikachu,Chimchar,Noibat,Froakie,Gible,Treecko,Arceus huevo,Darkrai,Lugia,Pokemon Misterioso._

 _\- [x] 2-. Ichigo:Cyndaquil._

 _\- [x] 3-. Natsu:Charmander._

 _\- [x] 4-. Uryu:Shinx._

 _\- [x] 5-. Erza:Riolu._

 _\- [x] 6-. Menma:Ninetales._

 _\- [x] 7-. Narumi:Eevee._

 _\- [x] 8-. Natsumi:Eevee._

 _\- [x] 9-. Gray:Cubchoo._

 _\- [x] 10-. Toshiro:Kyurem._

 _\- [x] 11-. Gajeel:Bagon._

 _\- [x] 12-. Gaara:Sandile._

 _\- [x] 13-. Alumi:Eevee._

 _\- [x] 14-. Hanabi:Chikorita._

 _\- [x] 15-. Hachi:Oshawott._

 _\- [x] 16-. Renji:Glaigar._

 _PD: Fugaku no dejará así las cosas._

 _Jose crow: Hola José ya leí la sugerencia de tu personaje y déjame decirte que se me hizo muy interesante si lo meteré en la historia pero un poco más adelante creo que lo conocerán por la saga de cocodrilo o un poco más delante gracias por tu sugerencia amigo muchos saludos y me alegra que mi fic te inspirará pero amigo ustedes también me apoyan a seguir escribiendo mis historias por qué sé que lo que yo escribo les agrada te mando un gran saludo amigo disfruta el capítulo._

 _Dcrobat: Saludos disfruta del capítulo._

 _Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo si eres nuevo no olvides dejar tu comentario saludos._


	28. Anunció nuevos proyectos

Muy buenas noches a todos solo quería dejar unos anuncios ya estoy devuelta chicos no crean que me olvide de mis lectores y mis historias muy pronto seguiré subiendo las historias.

 **Primer Anunció** : Tengo planeado actualizar dos capítulos de las historias que he hecho hasta ahora, ustedes solo deben de decirme en los comentarios.

 **Segundo Anunció** : Estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos de historias quería su sugerencia de cual publiqué primero hasta ahora he pensado en.

1-. Naruto + Young Justice.

( Hasta ahora los que tengo pensado para la historia serían.

Naruto/Black Arrow/John Constantine (Por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe que habilidades tiene John, la verdad es un anti-hero muy interesante, pero por desgracia no se absolutamente nada de él)

2-. Sara Lance/Withe canary (Ella seria como la protegida de black canary, tendrá las mismas habilidades que las que tiene en la serie de Arrow y seria la pareja de Naruto)

Natsu/Flash (o kid flash el caso es que él será un velocista)

Si alguno le interesa dejarme sugerencias para la historia o la actualización del capítulo háganmelo saber chicos.

Alguno quisiera que metiera también a personajes de Marvel por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.)

2-. Naruto + Ghost Rider.

(Naruto tras haber sido ignorado por su familia y casi asesinado por los aldeanos, se le aparece el diablo y hace un pacto con el volviéndolo en Ghost Rider Supremo teniendo todas las habilidades de Johny Blaze y Roberto Reyes.

No sé si sería mejor hacer la historia en el siglo XXI o prefieren que sea como la de la aldea.)

3-. Naruto + Pokémon.

(Naruto al ser descuidado por sus padres él decide vivir con su mentor el profesor Sycamore y al ser su estudiante tendría mucho conocimiento sobre la mega evolución, logrando tener un gran lazo con todos sus Pokémons.)

4-. Naruto + One Piece.

(Sería basada en la serie de Naruto únicamente que él solo tendrá las habilidades y actitud de Zoro ninguna Akuma no mi estará relacionada con él.)

5-. Naruto + DMC.

(Naruto y Sasuke son ignorados por toda su familia ya que Naruto no tiene a Kurama y Sasuke no tiene el Sharingan. Pero un día en un edificio abandonado mientras se cubrían de una gran tormenta se encuentran con el legendario caballero negro Sparda y él al ver a ambos niños tan solos decide despertar su legado Naruto descendiente de Dante y Sasuke descendiente de Vergil tendrán las armas del Devil May Cry 3 y las de DMC.)

6-. Naruto + Shaman King.

(Después de que Yoh y Anna viajarán por el mundo en su viaje llegan a Konoha y dado que estaban siendo perseguidos por enemigos peligrosos deciden dejar a su pequeño hijo al cuidado de Minato y Kushina. Tiempo después Naruto comenzará a despertar sus habilidades de Shaman.)

7-. Naruto + Kingdoms Hearts.

(Tras no poder tener un buen control de chakra, sus padres comienzan a descuidarlo a favor de sus hermanos, mientras que en sus sueños Naruto soñaba con 2 llaves espadas que le decían que ya era tiempo de despertar su poder.

Actitud de Roxas sus llaves espadas y la capa de la organización XIII.)

8-. Naruto + Sonic.

(Cuando Minato encierra a Kurama en sus hijo un portal se abre transportando a Sonic, Shadow y Sliver. Tras haber visto esto el Shinigami decide funcionarlos a los 3 con Naruto ganando las habilidades de ellos 3.)

9-. Naruto + Infamous.

(Naruto tendría el gen conductor de los conductores más poderosos de todos los tiempos el de cole macgrath y delsin rowe logrando tener habilidades que hasta ahora ningún ninja había tenido jamás.)

10-. Naruto + Star Wars.

(Naruto tras haber estado en el bosque de la muerte decide regresar hay ya que sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.)

11-. Naruto + 666 Satan.

(Está historia Naruto guardo un tremendo poder oscuro ya que tiene sellado en su interior añada más y nada menos que al mismísimo rey del inframundo, tras haber sido ignorado por su familia, decide querer escapar de la aldea. Tal vez también tenga de hijo a bebe beel.)

También quería saber quién me puede dar sugerencias para la historia de : El Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer.

Muy bien chicos y esos son los anuncios si tienen alguna otra historia que quieran sugerirme pueden mandármelo en comentarios, Facebook o si quieren hacer un grupo de Whatsapp solo díganme lo en los reviews espero sus comentarios pronto muchos saludos.

P.D(Los que aún no se han dado vuelta por Arrow y Naruto el pecado de la Ira dense la oportunidad y me dicen que piensas de las historias se los pido.)


	29. Declaración Terrorifica

_Capítulo 26._

 _En otra parte de la isla se encontraban Ichigo, Uryu, Toshiro y Hachi caminado por él área de alimentos._

 _-Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando Hachi?-. Preguntaba Toshiro, con un poco de curiosidad al ver que el cocinero de la tripulación estaba buscando algunos ingredientes._

 _-Estoy comprando reservas para el viaje no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en el mar antes de la siguiente isla-. Decía Hachi, con una lista de los ingredientes que buscaba._

 _-Por cierto Toshiro, qué son esas marcas que tienes en tus brazos?-. Preguntaba Uryu, señalando los tatuajes que tenía en sus brazos._

 _-No estoy muy seguro después de haber entrado en la cueva y encontré dos plumas que estaban junto al huevo y cuando las toque se fusionaron junto a mi cuerpo-. Decía Toshiro, recordando lo sucedido._

 _-Y hablando de huevos, alguno de los 4 ya se abrió?-. Preguntaba Ichigo, con curiosidad._

 _-Hasta ahora el único que a comenzado a brillar o a moverse es el de Gajeel-. Decía Toshiro, recordando la vez en la que vio salir un resplandor de la habitación de su compañero de equipo._

 _-Resplandor?-. Preguntaban sus acompañantes sin comprender._

 _-No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que el huevo ya está apunto de nacer-. Decía Toshiro, con una mano en su barbilla._

 _Tras caminar un par de puestos más pasaron de los comestibles a los aparatos más modernos de la cocina._

 _-Vamos a ver cuál de todos estos modelos será el mejor para el barco?-. Preguntaba Hachi, mirando los modelos de los refrigeradores._

 _-Yo digo que este-. Decía Ichigo, señalando un enorme refrigerador negro._

 _-No, no, es mejor esté-. Decía Uryu, señalando el último modelo que a sido fabricado._

 _-O que les párese este de acá-. Decía Hachi, señalando un refrigerador con triple combinación._

 _-Oigan tranquilícense es solo un refrigerador no es para tanto-. Decía Toshiro, sin entender por qué estaban tan alterados sus compañeros._

 _-Claro como la mayoría de ustedes acaba de unirse a la tripulación aún no se han dado cuenta de las guardias nocturnas que hay en la cocina-. Decía Ichigo, con los brazos cruzados y el sueño fruncido._

 _-Guardias nocturnas en la cocina?-. Preguntaba Toshiro, con una ceja levantada al no entender lo que decían._

 _-Así es veras nuestro Otōto le a dado mucho la manía de robar la comida en las noches a tal punto de dejarnos sin comidas hasta llegar a la siguiente isla, por lo tanto Naruto, Uryu, Erza, Hachi y yo nos hemos dedicado a hacer guardia cada noche-. Decía Ichigo, recordando los intentos de Natsu para asaltar la comida._

 _Flash Back._

 _- Muy bien ya es muy noche, a esta hora ya todos deberían de estar dormidos, es tiempo de un pequeño bocadillo nocturno y después regresó a la cama, nadie se dará cuenta-. Decía Natsu, saliendo de su camarote y usando su odio super desarrollado cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran dormidos._

 _-(Camino libre)-. Pensaba Natsu, al ver que todos sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos._

 _Con cada paso que daba Natsu podía escuchar los balbuceos que escapaban de las respectivas habitaciones en la que se hospedaban sus compañeros dormidos._

 _Habitación de Naruto._

 _-Zzzz...seré él rey de los piratas...zzzz...venceré a Dracule Mihawk...carne jugosa y exquisita carne-. Murmuraba Naruto, con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz y con saliva saliendo de su boca._

 _-(Cielos hasta en sus sueños piensa en eso)-. Pensaba Natsu, con una gota de sudor para después de eso soltar un pequeño suspiro que casi hace que se le salga el corazón._

 _-¡Quien está hay?!-. Gritaba Naruto, al haber escuchado el pequeño suspiro que se le había escapado a Natsu haciendo que se le pusiera la cara azul del miedo y se agachara para que su hermano no lo pudiera ver._

 _-Huh? Creo que fue mi imaginación-. Decía Naruto, guardando su Katana._

 _-Raaah-. Bostezaba el pequeño león que se había vuelto su compañero después de haber salvado ese pueblo de el payaso Buggy._

 _-Jejejejeje parece que tú también te despertarte no es cierto?-. Preguntaba Naruto, sonriendo al ver como Nuts comenzaba abrir los ojos._

 _-Raaah-. Rugía Nuts, estirando sus patitas y saltando en sobre la cabeza de Naruto para volver a acurrucarse y dormir._

 _-Vaya que rápido se...zzzz...zzzz-. No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir dado que se durmió en ese instante._

 _Siguió su camino tratando de hacer el ruido más discreto posible, por qué si despertaba a Ichigo lo ataría en el mástil cada vez que se durmiera._

 _Habitación de Uryu._

 _Uryu se encontraba recostado sobre su escritorio junto con unos planos en los que había estado trabajando._

 _-(Hasta en sus descansos trabaja)-. Pensaba Natsu, al ver a su compañero dormir de una forma muy incomoda._

 _Ya pasando los últimos cuartos, finalmente Natsu había llegado a la cocina._

 _-Jejejeje, hola bocadillo nocturno-. Decía Natsu, sonriendo a escasos centímetros de la perilla hasta que._

 _-¡ALERTA, ALERTA, INTRUSO EN LA COCIN, INTRUSO EN LA COCINA!-. Se escuchaba una sirena y una luz roja iluminando toda la cocina, para segundos después caer una jaula sobre Natsu junto con un letrero escrito que tenía escrito "Ladrón de comida" ._

 _-¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú maldito desgraciado!-. Gritaba Erza, entrando a la cocina hecha una furia, junto con su espada lista._

 _-Natsu, estás castigado, tres días con ración de una persona normal-. Decía Ichigo alado de Erza, con un pergamino que tenía escrito detención._

 _-¡Esto no es lo que parece, me inculparon, soy inocente lo juro!-. Gritaba Natsu, llorando cómicamente dentro de la celda._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

 _-Buenos días, señores en que puedo ayudarlos?-. Preguntaba un vendedor de traje formado._

 _-Si, quisiera saber si tiene algún refrigerador, aprueba de fuego, reforzado con gas tranquilizante, tranqulizadores de caballo, con triple combinación de seguridad, rayos láser y reconocimiento de voz-. Decía Hachi ,sacándoles una gran gota de sudor a sus compañeros._

 _-(Quién en su sano juicio inventaría un refrigerador así?)-. Pensaba Uryu, con una gota de sudor._

 _-(Refrigerador? Más bien una caja fuerte)-. Pensaba Toshiro, al escuchar todo lo que estaba pidiendo su compañero._

 _-(Seguro estuvo diciendo todo eso al mismo tiempo en que lo pensaba)-. Pensaba Ichigo, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo Hachi._

 _-No diga más mi buen Gyojin, lo que usted está buscando es nada más y nada menos que "El Súper Chancho Refrigerador 9000"-. Decía el vendedor, revelando un refrigerador extremadamente grande._

 _-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-. Gritaron los acompañantes al ver que el aparato si existía._

 _-Huh, nyo creo que quepa en el barco, habrá alguna forma de que sea más pequeño?-. Preguntaba Hachi, rascándose la barbilla._

 _-Por supuesto que sí-. Decía el vendedor, oprimiendo un botón que hizo que el refrigerador se encogiera y se empaquetará por si solo._

 _-¡Lo compro!-. Gritaba Hachi, impresionado por tan magnifico aparato._

 _-Fabuloso, firme aquí, aquí y aquí, el costo es de 30,000,000 berries-. Decía el vendedor, apareciendo por arte de magia un contrato, con indicios de donde firmar y la suma de dinero._

 _-Listo, listo, listo y listo-. Decía Hachi, firmando el contrato y sacando el sacó de berries con el precio correcto._

 _-Fantástico muchas gracias por la compra-. Decía el vendedor, despidiendo a sus clientes._

 _-Jejejeje, ahora mi cocina estará súper protegida-. Reía Hachi, de forma siniestra._

 _En otra parte de la isla._

 _-Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito-. Decía Erza, tachando el último artículo de la lista._

 _-Yo también, fue algo divertido-. Decía Natsumi, con una sonrisa._

 _-No siento mis brazos-. Decía Renji, llorando cómicamente con 6 cajas cargando._

 _-En serio? Esto no es nada, mi entrenamiento es mucho más pesado, hasta Charmander está más empeñado que tú-. Decía Natsu, cargando lo doble de cajas junto con Happy y su nuevo socio que estaba cargando 4 cajas con dificultad pero con una gran determinación._

 _-Char-. Decía el pequeño reptil con una sonrisa._

 _-El dijo "Puedo hacerlo"-. Traducía Happy, el lenguaje de su compañero._

 _-Erza hay algo en el clima párese un poco raro-. Decía Renji, algo dudoso._

 _-(Parece ser que la tormenta se adelantó, tenemos menos de una hora para poder salir de aquí)-. Pensaba Erza, algo alarmada._

 _-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, parece ser que la tormenta se adelantó!-. Gritaba Erza, algo apresurada, corriendo de vuelta al barco._

 _-¡Qué?!-. Gritaron todos alarmados._

 _-¡Pero Erza qué hay de los demás?!-. Gritaba Natsumi, algo asustada._

 _-¡Aquí Erza, llamando a todos, al parecer la tormenta se a adelantado un poco tenemos menos de quince minutos si queremos salir de la isla!-. Gritaba Erza, con un Den Den Muchi, llamando a toda la tripulación._

 _-Aquí Narumi, parece ser que no es el único problema que tenemos por el que debemos preocuparnos-. Decía el caracol con la voz de la segunda hermana de su capitán._

 _-A que te refieres?-. Preguntaba Erza, algo nerviosa._

 _-Estoy comenzando a sentir el Chakra de mamá, papá, el sabio pervertido, la tía Tsunade y el de Kakashi-. Decía Narumi, algo nerviosa._

 _-¡Es hora de lárganos de aquí, la Marina se está moviendo dicen que están en busca de un pirata en específico!-. Gritaba ahora Uryu, por el Den Den Muchi._

 _-Grupo Uno...Donde está Naruto?-. Pregunto Erza, algo nerviosa ya que no había escuchado ninguna palabra de su capitán hasta ahora._

 _-...Aquí estoy Erza, diríjanse a el barco es una orden los veré haya-. Fue lo único que se escucho de su capitán cuando colgó el caracol._

 _-¡Espera...Naruto, Naruto!-. Se escucharon los gritos de toda su tripulación._

 _-Se fue, es muy rápido cuando usa esos estupidos domos-. Decía Alumi, algo molesta por la actitud de la persona que ama._

 _-Nyo fue el único que se marchó-. Decía Hachi, con una gota de sudor._

 _-¡Espera...Natsu, no puedes dejarme cargando todo esto a mi solo!-. Gritaba Renji, algo alarmante._

 _-(Qué crees que estás haciendo Naruto-Nii? Nunca te escuche cuando éramos niños, por qué somos un equipo, y aún que seas nuestro Capitan, tendré que negar esa orden tuya)-. Pensó Natsu molesto, concentrándose en el aroma de su hermano antes de que la lluvia comenzará a caer._

 _-Suspiró...supongo que no debo preguntar quién fue el otro que abandono el grupo o si Hachi-. Decía Erza, con algo de cansancio._

 _-Nyo estoy seguro si deba contestar a eso Erza-San-. Decía Hachi algo nervioso, al ver como todos sus compañeros negaban la cabeza, o movían su mano de un lado a otro._

 _-Volvamos todos al barco, ya escucharon al capitán-. Decía Erza, algo molesta._

 _Con Minato._

 _Minato, Jiraya, Kushina, Kakashi, y Tsunade estaban caminado discretamente por la ciudad, tratando de reconocer los Chakras de sus hijos._

 _-Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no piso está ciudad-. Decía Minato, con algo de nostalgia._

 _-Fue la última vez que los viste no es así?-. Preguntaba Kushina, con algo de curiosidad._

 _-Así es, fue cuando mi familia tomo rumbos diferentes-. Decía Minato, limpiándose una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla._

 _-De que está hablando Sensei?-. Preguntaba Kakashi, algo desconcertado._

 _-Jamás se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera mis hijos lo saben pero...no soy huérfano, mi padre, su hermano y mi hermano están vivos-. Al revelarse esa información todos sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, todos salvo Kushina._

 _-Espera, un momento entonces por qué no estás con tu familia?-. Preguntaba Tsunade, algo curioso._

 _-Pues...es algo complicado-. Decía Minato, desviando un poco la mirada._

 _De pronto Kakashi logra distinguir a unos sujetos que eran Ichigo y Natsu._

 _-¡Sensei, mire hay están los compañeros de su hijo!-. Gritaba Kakashi, señalando a los culpables._

 _-Tras ellos-. Decía Kushina furiosa._

 _-Ichigo tenemos compañía-. Decía Natsu, algo molesto._

 _-Genial lo que nos faltaba, Naruto no sabes la paliza que recibirás cuando regreses-. Decía Ichigo, furioso._

 _Con Naruto._

 _Tras haber escapado de sus tripulación, Naruto iba caminado sin ninguna dirección en busca de la plasta donde su héroe Gold Roger fue asesinado._

 _Pero a diferencia de como camina o toma un "atajó" esta vez Naruto solo tuvo que dar vuelta a la izquierda y ya estaba en la plaza._

 _-Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo estamos aquí parados en frente de donde comenzó todo-. Decía Naruto, sumamente feliz._

 _-Pika-Pi/Raaah-. Decían Pikachu y Nuts sorprendidos por la altura._

 _-Bien, que estamos esperando, hay que verlo desde arriba-. Decía Naruto, emocionado comenzando a escalar la estructura._

 _-Miren, que está haciendo ese chico?-. Preguntaban los espectadores al verlo escalar._

 _-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Esto es un monumento histórico-. Decía un oficial, de la plaza._

 _-Descuida anciano, solo voy a ver que fue lo último que vio el Rey De Los Piratas-. Decía Naruto, llegando hasta la sima de la placa de ejecución._

 _-Te lo advierto, será mejor que bajes de hay...ahora mismo-. Se paralizó el oficial al ver mejor a Naruto, causando que se estremeciera._

 _-Vaya que vista tan genial, que curioso nuestro viaje inicia donde el de mi héroe termino-. Decía Naruto, algo emocionado._

 _-Pikachu-. Decía emocionado_

 _De pronto Nuts, comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto, ya que su olfato detectaba a varias presencias._

 _De inmediato Naruto fue esposado en la placa de ejecución._

 _-!Pero qué demonios es esto!-. Grito Naruto, sin entender por qué lo habían colocado de esta forma._

 _-Jejejeje, tiempo sin vernos muchacho-. Decía un sujeto , que estaba detrás de Naruto, para momentos después agarrar a Nuts y a Pikachu por su cola y lanzarlos a la fuente de la plaza._

 _-¡Nuts, Pikachu!, Quién rayos eres acaso nos conocemos?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con una cara molesta al ver al sujeto misterioso._

 _-Parece que el tiempo no te a hecho mejorar-. Decía el Sujeto, sonriendo para momentos después desprender su capa._

 _-Qué rayos es lo que quieres?-. Preguntaba Naruto molesto._

 _-A pues un payaso me pidió ayuda, dijo que estaba buscando vengarse de un sujeto, y pensándolo bien no tenía ningún interés en esa venganza, salvo cuando dijo que tenía un Sombrero de Paja captó mi atención-. Decía el Sujeto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Huh…vaya si que eres algo vengativo-. Decía Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Mmm…yo no lo veo así, pienso más bien que es como saldar una pequeña cuenta, ya que a mí amigo mío nuca me a gustado perder-. Decía el Sujeto, con una sonrisa satisfecha._

 _-Entonces supongo que tú serás el que termine conmigo no es así?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con cara de aburrimiento._

 _-No por desgracia no el trato era que el payacito de pacotilla se supone que el té ejecutará en frente de toda la plaza-. Decía el Sujeto, algo molesto._

 _-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no harás lo que te dice Buggy o no…Shuda-. Decía Naruto, revelando el nombre de su conocido._

 _Shuda era un hombre alto y de piel bronceada, tenía el cabello de color café puntiagudo, cejas muy pobladas que cada poco terminaban en punta y terminaba en doble punta y tenía unos ojos medios rojos._

 _-En eso tienes razón-. Decía Shuda, sacando una Katana y poniéndola en frente de la yugular._

 _-Espera Shuda, sabes que tenemos un trato-. Decía Buggy, apareciendo de repente de forma molesta._

 _-Tsk, si lo pierdes de vista será tu problema, además esta alianza termina ahora-. Decía Shuda, guardando la espada de forma molesta, saltando de la plataforma._

 _-Nos vemos después Shuda, gusto en verte-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Ahora tú y yo debemos arreglaremos cosas Sombrero de Paja-. Decía Buggy, sonriendo de forma maligna._

 _-¡CIUDADANOS DE LOGUETOWN, ME PERMITEN SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!-. Gritaba Buggy, a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos los ciudadanos._

 _-Huh acaso esto es un show?-. Preguntaba un ciudadano._

 _-¡ ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA LA EJECUCIÓN DE NO MÁS NI MENOS QUE DE TRAFALGAR. D NARUTO!-. Gritaba Buggy, sonriendo._

 _-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí-. Decían algunos ciudadanos algo nervioso._

 _-Lo lamentó pero nadie se puede ir hasta que acabemos con esta ejecución-. Decía uno de los miembros de la tripulación de el payaso._

 _-Mmm…diablos creo que está es como la décima-. Decía Naruto, con algo de disgusto._

 _Cuartel General de la Marina._

 _-Capitan Smoker, los piratas han tomado el control de la plaza, párese que van a ejecutar a Trafalgar. D Naruto-. Decía un soldado, dando su informe._

 _-¡Quiero a todos los soldados en la plaza ahora mismo, pero nadie hará un movimiento hasta que yo de la señal entendido!-. Gritaba Smoker, levantándose de su escritorio._

 _-Por qué tanto interés en es chico Smoker?-. Preguntaba Byakuya, de brazos cruzados._

 _-Cállate eso no te incumbe, por cierto alguien puede decirme en donde rayos se encuentra Hinamori?-. Preguntaba Smoker, realmente molesto._

 _-Aquí estoy Capitan lamentó mucho la demora es que estaba recogiendo mi Katana-. Decía Momo, llegando un poco exhausta._

 _-Descansa cuando mueras, ahora debemos dirigirnos a la plaza al parecer van a ejecutar a un pirata, cuando lo hagan nosotros atraparemos a los demás piratas-. Decía Smoker, caminado de forma realmente molesto._

 _-Hai-. Decía Momo._

 _-Suspiro bueno yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer-. Decía Byakuya, siguiendo a su compañero._

 _De vuelta en la plaza._

 _-¡BIEN AHORA PASEMOS A LA EJECUCIÓN UNAS ÚLTIMAS DE EL ACUSADO!-. Gritaba Buggy, sonriendo y colocando una espada._

 _-De hecho payaso, si tengo un último mensaje-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa declarando una revelación a todos._

 _-¡ESCUCHENME TODOS, MI NOMBRE ES TRAFALGAR.D NARUTO Y YO SOY EL QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y EL ESPADACHÍN #1 EN TODO EL MUNDO, SERÉ EL QUE ENCUENTRE EL ONE PIECE, AL IGUAL QUE ESTE MUNDO DE CABEZA!-. Gritaba Naruto, causando que toda la ciudad se llenará de silencio._

 _-Qué…que rayos…fue…lo…que…dijo-. Decían los ciudadanos, aterrados al escuchar tremenda declaración que había hecho Naruto._

 _-Acaso...dijo...lo...que...creo...que...dijo-. Decía una aldeana aturdida._

 _-¡Maldito mocoso como se te ocurre haber dicho eso y más aquí!-. Gritaba Buggy, haciendo una rabieta chistosa._

 _-Que tú dijiste que diera mis últimas palabras y yo así lo hice-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno sin más que decir es hora de acabar la ejecución-. Decía Buggy, bajando la espada para separar la cabeza de el cuerpo de Naruto._

 _-¡Detenga esta ejecución ahora mismo!-. Gritaban Natsu e Ichigo, junto con Cyndacuil, Charmander, Happy, Nuts y Pikachu._

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer la caballería a aparecido-. Decía Buggy, con una sonrisa._

 _-¡ A ellos muchachos, no dejen que interrumpan mi ejecución!-. Gritaba Buggy, dando la orden de su tripulación._

 _-¡Si Capitan!-. Gritaba la tripulación, corriendo para así bloquearles el paso._

 _-Ahí que hacer esto de forma rápida-. Decía Ichigo, agarrando su espada._

 _-Apuesto a que derroto más que tú-. Decía Natsu, corriendo a los piratas._

 _-Esto no es una competencia, debemos de salvar a Naruto-. Decía Ichigo, abriéndose su camino._

 _En un techo que se podía observar perfectamente a un hombre encapuchado mirando fijamente la plataforma en la mirando a Naruto._

 _-Jejejeje, tal vez hayas nacido de mi hermano muchacho, pero se ve que esa voluntad que llevabas dentro es más poderosa que la que el tenga-. Decía un sujeto, con una gabardina sonriendo._

 _De vuelta a la plaza._

 _- **Cyndacuil** -. Decía Cyndacuil, lanzaba una gran llamarada a varios piratas._

 _-¡Quítense de el camino!-. Gritaba Ichigo, desapareciendo en una estela de velocidad, dejando inconscientes a varios piratas de un solo corte._

 _- **Charmander** -. Gritaba el pequeño reptil, rasguñando la cara de algunos piratas, el abdomen, la cara, e incluso mordiéndolos._

 _-¡Muévanse, si no quieren que les de una reconstrucción de cara, con la suela de mis zapatos, no hagan que me enoje más de lo que ya estoy!-. Gritaba Natsu, pateando a todo el que se le acercara._

 _De pronto llegan Minato, Kushina, su alumno, y los Sannins._

 _-Huh donde se habrán metido esos mocoso?-. Preguntaba Kushina, molesta buscando a Ichigo y Natsu._

 _-¡Bien mocoso ya es hora de tu muerte!-. Gritaba Buggy, iniciando la ejecución._

 _-Bien, has lo que tengas que hacer-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos listo para recibir a la muerte._

 _-(No, Naruto que estás haciendo)-. Pensaba Ichigo, mirando con horror como su hermano estaba sin ninguna preocupación._

 _Con la Marina._

 _-Señor al parecer ya van a iniciar la ejecución-. Decía un soldado, mirando la escena._

 _-Esto tiene que ser una broma-. Susurraba Smoker, en shock mirando la escena enfrente a sus ojos._

 _-Ooohhh, ahora veo por qué el interés-. Decía Byakuya, también sorprendido._

 _De vuelta a la plaza._

 _-¡Chicos, discúlpenme pero creo que hasta aquí llegue!-. Decía Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _-¡Ese es Naruto?!-. Gritaba angustiada Kushina, al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-(No lograré llegar a tiempo hay demasiada gente)-. Pensaba Minato angustiado._

 _-¡Pika-Pi/Raahh!-. Gritaban ambos socios, asustados comenzando a correr lo más rápido que sus patitas les permitían para así poder tratar de impedir la ejecución._

 _-¡Happy crees que podrás llevarme a la plataforma a tiempo?!-. Preguntaba Natsu, alarmado._

 _-No, no creo poder llegar a tiempo-. Decía Happy, deprimido._

 _Sin más que decir Buggy, baja la espada para asesinar a Naruto._

 _La espada se lleno de estática atrayendo un relámpago y destruyendo la tarima, al igual que el cuerpo de Naruto se desvanecía en una llama, y solamente quedaban las cuatro Katanas, cayendo en el suelo, junto con el Sombrero de Paja._

 _El silencio reino en toda la plaza tras haber visto ese suceso._

 _-¡Senchou!-. Gritaban los miembros de la tripulación de Buggy, preocupados por el._

 _-¡Naruto/Naruto-Nii!-. Gritaban sus hermanos, corriendo hasta la plataforma para encontrar algún rastro de él._

 _-¡Sochi!-. Gritaba Kushina, corriendo a la plataforma derramando unas lágrimas._

 _De repente un torbellino de fuego, se fue formando en el aire, al punto de regenerar, todo el cuerpo de Naruto intacto, al igual que su vestimenta, faltándole sus Katanas y su característico Sombrero de Paja._

 _-Wow, eso si que realmente fue una sensación rara, sentí que me revolvieron el estómago-. Decía Naruto, tocándose cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _Todos los que estaban ahí, tenían la boca hasta al suelo, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver._

 _-Qué les corto la lengua el Shinigami o que?-. Preguntaba Naruto, sin comprender._

 _-Como es que estas intacto?-. Preguntaba Natsu, saliendo de el shock._

 _-Con la Mera-Mera no mi-. Decía Naruto sonriendo._

 _-Pika/Raarh-. Saltaron ambos, socios de alegría al pecho de Naruto al saber que el estaba intacto._

 _-Jejejeje chicos, ustedes están bien me alegro mucho-. Decía Naruto realmente alegre._

 _Con La Marina._

 _-Sus órdenes señor?-. Preguntaba un soldado, inaudito._

 _-¡Quiero a todos los soldados ahora mismo, en la plaza rodeen a todos los piratas!-. Gritaba Smoker, furioso para acto seguido salir a la plaza._

 _De vuelta a la plaza._

 _-Aquí tienes Naruto-. Decía Ichigo, entregando sus objetos personales a el capitán._

 _-Bien, ahora que ya termino este pequeño show, larguémonos de aquí-. Decía Naruto, agarrando su Nodachi en su hombro._

 _-Lamentó decirte que eso no pasara Sombrero de Paja-. Decía Smoker, llegando con sus soldados._

 _-Nos conocemos?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con la ceja alzada._

 _-No, no hemos tenido el gusto, pero cuando estés encerrado en una celda, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo-. Decía Smoker, agarrando una varilla extraña._

 _-Ooohhh, si…pues antes de encerrarme tendrás que atraparme-. Decía Naruto, desenvainando su nueva espada._

 _-Alto ahí Smoker-San, este asunto es únicamente de la aldea-. Decía Minato, tratando de evitar la batalla._

 _-Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto, sumamente molesto._

 _-Larga historia-. Decía Ichigo, molesto._

 _-Lo siento, Hokage pero afuera de las naciones es ley de la Marina, y ese chico tiene una recompensa-. Decía Smoker, sin ninguna pizca de interés en lo que decía._

 _-No importa, nos llevaremos a mi hijo y eso no está a discusión-. Decía Kushina, furiosa._

 _-Un segundo…tú eres el sujeto que compro las Katanas-. Decía Momo, señalando a Naruto._

 _-¡Tú trabajas con la Marina?!-. Gritaba Naruto, sorprendido._

 _-La conoces?-. Preguntaba Natsu, curioso._

 _-Larga historia-. Decía Naruto, con una mueca._

 _-Tal parece que no podremos, salir de aquí sin armar un algún escándalo-. Decía Naruto, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y sacando una de las cápsulas que había conseguido._

 _-Ustedes guarden a sus compañeros, nos marchamos ahora-. Decía Naruto, a sus hermanos que acto seguido hicieron lo que les pido su hermano._

 _-Tú no irás a ninguna parte Sombrero de Paja/Sochi-. Decían sus padres y la Marina de forma molesta._

 _-Pues veamos si logran atraparme-. Decía Naruto, con una gran sonrisa para segundos después lanzar la cápsula al aire._

 _Tras unos segundo de espera, una luz cegadora salió de la cápsula liberando a una criatura extraña para todos los presentes, excepto para los piratas._

 _- **Que sucede Naruto?** -. Preguntaba Lugia, mirándolo fijamente._

 _-(Necesito que nos lleves a el barco, que tan rápido eres?)-. Preguntaba telepáticamente Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-( **Soy sumamente rápido** )-. Pensaba Lugia, con orgullo inflando su pecho._

 _-En ese caso, vámonos-. Decía Naruto, saltando sobre la criatura junto con sus hermanos._

 _-¡Tras ellos no los dejen escapar!-. Gritaba Smoker, mandando a sus soldados para que no escaparán._

 _-Desde cuando el mocoso tiene una gallina inmensa voladora?-. Preguntaba Jiraya, con la boca hasta los suelos._

 _-( **Gallina…ahora veras viejo cara de sapo** )-. Pensaba Lugia, furioso listo para atacarlo._

 _-(Lugia, tranquilo luego te vengaras ahora tenemos que salir de aquí)-. Pensaba Naruto, controlando a su compañero._

 _-( **Esto no se quedará así** )-. Pensaba Lugia, para acto seguido salir disparado a una velocidad sorprendente._

 _-¡No escaparas tan fácil Sombrero de Paja **White Launcher** (Lanzadera Blanca)-. Decía Smoker, para acto seguido transformarse en humo y salir tras su presa._

 _-Tras ellos-. Tras haber dicho eso, los ninjas y la Marina se fueron por caminos diferentes tras su presa._

 _En uno de los tejados se veía a Shuda mirando, con una sonrisa la escapada de su rival/amigo._

 _-Se ve que no has cambiado-. Decía Shuda, saltando de los tejados desapareciendo de la vista de los aldeanos._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-Vaya realmente son muy tercos esos ninjas babosos-. Decía Natsu, malhumorado._

 _-Pika-Pika-Pi-. Habla Pikachu, sin entender quienes eran esas personas que eran extrañas y los perseguían._

 _-Raaah-Raarh-Raah-. Le respondía Nuts, todo lo sucedido que les ocurrió en la aldea natal de Naruto._

 _- **¡Que ellos son tus padres, y padrinos Naruto!** -. Gritaba Lugia, sorprendida ante la revelación._

 _-Es algo¡ Complicado!-. Gritaba Naruto, saliendo volando de Lugia._

 _-¡Naruto/Naruto-Nii!-. Gritaban sus hermanos, al ver como ellos se marchaban._

 _-¡Tranquilos yo los veo en el barco, Nuts, Pikachu quédense con ellos no se preocupen por mí yo estaré bien!-. Gritaba Naruto, viendo cómo sus compañeros estaban viendo la forma de poder saltar._

 _-Te dije que no te me escaparías muchacho-. Decía Smoker, incrustando su arma en el pecho de Naruto dejándolo inmóvil._

 _-Qué…rayos…es…esto?-. Preguntaba Naruto, de forma débil._

 _-Esto es un mineral llamado Kairōseki. Es un mineral misterioso que solo se encuentra en cierta área del mar. Sus propiedades aún no han sido completamente comprendidas, pero lo que si sabemos es que emite el mismo tipo de energía que el mar. Es como si fuera una forma solidificada del mar Smoker, con una sonrisa._

 _-Significa que no puedes usar tu Akuma no mi, pero creo que la Marina estará muy interesada en tu fruta de el diablo-. Decía Smoker, listo para dar el golpe final._

 _-(Párese que no me está dejando otra opción, si no lo uso ahora estaré en graves problemas)-. Pensaba Naruto, tomando una respiración profunda, comenzándosele a formar una extraña marca en su frente que comenzó a liberar un terrible poder._

 _-(Pero de donde viene tan inmenso poder)-. Pensaba asombrado Smoker, para acto seguido ser lanzado por una patada lejos de su prisionero._

 _-(Cómo rayos pudo golpearme?)-. Pensaba Smoker, angustiado._

 _-Ahora que ya se cómo funciona tu arma, no volveré que me dejes tocar con tú varita mágica-. Decía Naruto, agarrando su Nodachi._

 _-No dejaré que te escapes-. Decía Smoker, aferrándose a su arma, y transformándose de forma de humo saliendo a una velocidad impresionante._

 _-Tendrás que intentarlo-. Decía Naruto, impactando sus armas un par de veces._

 _En el Barco._

 _-Donde están, donde están, donde están?-. Se repetía Erza, caminado de un lado a otro por la cubierta en el barco esperando a el capitán, y los primeros al mando._

 _-Tranquila Erza, estoy segura que ellos están apunto de llegar-. Decía Natsumi, con una gigantesca bolsa de frutas extrañas, dandole un mordisco, y por extraña razón si le sabía bien la lanzaba por la proa._

 _-Ya tardaron mucho, por cierto Natsumi que rayos estás haciendo?-. Preguntaba Erza, con una ceja alzada._

 _-Estoy harta de esperar, yo también quiero tener ya mi Akuma no mi, fui al puesto de frutas extrañas y compre las frutas más raras que vi y espero que alguna de ellas sea una Akuma no mi-. Decía Natsumi, mordiendo fruta tras fruta._

 _En la sala de entrenamiento._

 _-Kurama sabes alguna formación en el Kenjutsu, que no sea nada relacionado con el de los ninjas?-. Preguntaba Menma, un poco avergonzado pues la verdad el nunca tuvo una formación en el arte de la espada, y al ver el combate de su hermano con el mejor espadachín del mundo le inspiró a iniciar el entrenamiento en la espada._

 _- **Mmmhh…primero debemos de saber cómo te mueves en una batalla real** -. Decía Kurama, acostado con su novia mirando a Menma de forma seria._

 _-Ósea como no entiendo-. Decía Menma, con cara de idiota._

 _-Lo que la bola de pelos quiere decir, es que quiere ver cómo te mueves por instinto en una batalla-. Decía Uryu, que estaba trabajando en otra parte de el área con una cortina cerrada, los proyectos de Naruto._

 _-Y entonces cómo haré eso?-. Preguntaba Menma, un poquito más claro._

 _-De eso me encargo yo, descuida no seré tan ruda contigo-. Decía Alumi, llegando con su espada y con su compañera._

 _-Que-. Decía Menma, con cara pálida al ver quién iba a ser su contrincante._

 _- **Pues que esperabas, ella es la más adecuada, digo si quieres que sea una sorpresa no le puedo decir a tu hermano, pero también está el cabello de zanahoria, la hija de el demonio, el canocito, el pelo de piña o hasta el pulpo pero creo que el sería una mala idea ya que el lucha con seis espadas, una en cada mano** -. Decía Kurama, con una sonrisa zorruna._

 _-Entonces empezamos ya?-. Preguntaba Alumi, sonriendo de forma tierna._

 _En la cocina._

 _-Listo amigo, tenemos comida, y lo mejor es que tenemos un nuevo sistema de seguridad-. Decía Hachi, con una sonrisa teniendo una venda en la cabeza listo para prepara la cena para todos sus compañeros._

 _-Oshawott-. Decía su compañero, quitándose su concha de su pecho y listo para cocinar._

 _De pronto Renji entra a la cocina de golpe con Toshiro, Gray, Gajeel, Narumi, y Hanabi._

 _-Ya está la cena lista me muero de hambre?-. Preguntaba Renji con una sonrisa._

 _-Falta poco-. Decía Hachi, colocando un gran salmón en la plancha de la cocina._

 _De pronto se sintió un gran golpe en el barco._

 _En la Cubierta._

 _-Donde estaban, por qué está Lugia afuera, y lo más importante donde rayos se encuentra Naruto?-. Preguntaba Erza, molesta al ver a los faltantes de la tripulación._

 _-Viene en camino, el dijo que zarpáramos ahora vámonos-. Decía Ichigo, bajando de Lugia con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos._

 _-Pero-. Erza no pudo decir nada._

 _-¡Erza es una orden!-. Gritaba Ichigo, de forma molesta intimidando un poco a su compañera._

 _-De acuerdo-. Decía Erza, terminado de decir es se preparó para zarpar._

 _De vuelta con Naruto._

 _Aunque ambos estaban sin ninguna herida, tanto Naruto como Smoker estaban exhaustos._

 _-(Diablos, me estoy quedando sin energías)-. Pensaba Naruto, desactivando su marca._

 _-Tal vez ganaste este combate pero no creas que no será la última -. Decía Smoker, para segundos más tarde caer al suelo inconsciente._

 _-Vaya, es lo mejor ya no me queda mucha energía-. Decía Naruto, soltando un gran suspiro._

 _De pronto es rodeado por todos los causantes de su pasado preparados para el combate._

 _-Tiene que ser una broma-. Decía Naruto, molesto._

 _-Es hora de que regrese, hijo-. Decía Kushina, con una mirada firme._

 _-Es tiempo de dejar estás payasadas de pirata, mocoso-. Decía Jiraya, con su mano reimplantada._

 _-Me temo que eso no será posible-. Decía una persona en capucha, cayendo en frente de los ninja pero espalda de Naruto._

 _-Cuanto tiempo hermano, veo que te decidiste escapar cuando tuviste la oportunidad o no-. Decía el encapuchad, dejando como piel de gallina a Minato al ver a un fantasma de su pasado._

 _-Quién eres tú?-. Preguntaba Naruto, realmente cansado._

 _-Soy un conocido, descuida yo me hago cargo de esto tú ve y renuente con tu tripulación, **El Gran Line** te está esperando no es así-. Decía el desconocido, con un tono realmente alegre._

 _-¡Muchas gracias, claro ahí muchas aventuras que están esperándome!-. Gritaba Naruto, con una sonrisa alejándose de ellos._

 _-Que haces aquí?-. Preguntaba Minato, desconcertado._

 _-Pues eso son mis asuntos hermanito, digo ya que tú dejaste bien claro que no querías saber nada de nuestra familia, así que como tú hermano estuve al pendiente de ti, realmente me decepcionas diciendo que no tienes familia, ni siquiera nos invitaste a tu boda, si papá se entra que estás casado y tiene nietos…nietos Minato, créeme que lo vas a destrozar-. Decía el sujeto con una sonrisa._

 _De pronto Smoker comienza a recobrar la conciencia y se asombra al ver al sujeto que estaba conversando con los ninjas._

 _-Tú eres el hombre más buscado por toda la Marina-. Decía Smoker, un poco en shock._

 _-Bueno, ya es momento de que me vaya-. Decía el sujeto, desapareciendo._

 _-¡Espera!-. Gritaba Minato, tratando de detenerlo._

 _Con Naruto._

 _-(Quien habrá sido ese sujeto?)-. Pensaba Naruto, algo extrañado corriendo rumbo a el puerto._

 _-( **¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Dónde estás?!** )-. Gritaba Lugia, volando alrededor de el muelle._

 _-(Estoy aquí)-. Respondía la telepatía, saltando en el tejado listo para que lo recoja._

 _Tras haberlo conectado, Lugia lo agarro para llevarlo al barco._

 _En el barco._

 _-Parece ser que ya no hace falta esperar-. Decía Ichigo, con suspiro._

 _-Muchas gracias, Lugia eres el mejor-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa regresando a su compañero a la cápsula._

 _-¡Hachi ásenme algo de comer estoy muriendo de hambre!-. Gritaba Naruto, caminado a la cocina._

 _-Haber, haber, primero tú y yo hablamos primero que fue lo que sucedió haya-. Decía Ichigo, molesto mirando a su hermano._

 _-Pues, no ahí mucho que decir-. Decía Naruto, evadiendo a su primer miembro de tripulación, y segundo al mando._

 _-Naruto habló en serio, qué pasó ahí, sentí una energía sumamente oscura-. Decía Ichigo, confrontándolo._

 _-Ichigo, casi me atrapan-. Decía Naruto, de forma seria._

 _-Qué, de qué rayos hablas-. Decía Ichigo, sin entender._

 _-Debemos de volvernos más fuerte, ese tipo tenía una Akuma que era realmente peligrosa, después de la pelea termine agotado, pero alguien me salvó y parecía tener lasos familiares con mi padre-. Decía Naruto, recordando la persona que lo salvó._

 _-Espera tu padre tiene hermano?-. Preguntaba Ichigo, sin comprender._

 _-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que se conocen-. Decía Naruto, mirando el faro._

 _- **El Gran Line** nos espera-. Decía Ichigo, sonriendo._

 _-El One Piece, Dracule Mihawk, Shanks, y mucho más-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos._

 _Ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos, no olviden dejar los comentarios y así yo les responder con mucho gusto._

 _Ahora si vamos a los reviews._

 _ **mauri16:** Aquí ya la continuación un poco tarde pero sigo aquí._

 _ **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** Espero que te haya gustado la participación de Dragón._

 _ **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _ **alexzero:** Aquí está la continuación saludos._

 _ **Zafir09:** Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos._

 _ **wolf1990:** Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo aquí ya está el siguiente un poco tarde pero bien._

 _ **alexander1993:** Hola amigo, lamentable mente aún no e visto ninguna de las temporadas de Juego de Tronos, pero cuando tenga el tiempo comenzare haber como podría a hacer algún Crossver._

 _ **Metalero Anarkista:** Hola amigo, eso lo veré cuando comience con ese Crossver, que otra historia te gusto._

 _ **koga2345:** Hola amigo, me alegra que te gusten mis historias y seas un gran fan de el rey de los piratas, gracias por tu apoyo e ideas muchos saludos._

 _ **Ultimate demon god zero:** Hola amigo, aquí te dejo otro capítulo de el rey de los piratas, pues aún estoy trabajando en algunos Crossvers, pero me alegra que estés leyendo Arrow, ya que no tiene mucho apoyo en esa historia todavía, muchos saludos._

 _ **roxasIIIX:** La paciencia es una virtud, amigo estoy trabajando ya en algunas historias, me alegra que te gusten las ideas que sugerí._

 _Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo si eres nuevo no olvides dejar tu comentario saludos._


End file.
